The Rise of the New Whirlpool: Ascension
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: The beginning of a legend told by so many in the ninja world, a legend of a boy turned demon by the own village he was born to protect. After being rescued by Itachi, what would Naruto's life be like if he started to hate the leaf? Would he destroy them? or show the mercy he was denied? -NOT CANON!- AU
1. It all begins - revised

**Chapter 1: It all begins**

* * *

><p>The Rise of the New Whirlpool<p>

First of all, this is my third job in making a fanfic and the very first i intend to finish, also this is a test for myself, maybe you will notice later as the story goes on, if there is some bad grammar, then is because my English sucks, if that is the case please help me correct it, that will be very appreciated.

Now as for the story, this is part of Shadow's Challenge, and it will be a NaruHina, with harsh Sakura and Sasuke bashing.

Finally, I don't own Naruto or the character's that appear in this fic. Now let's start with the story.

Quotes:

"YO!" –Talking

"**Kit" – Bijuu/Summon/Jutsu**

"**_Hmm_****" – Thinking**

**EDIT – Revised version! Fixed some grammatical errors and tried to give a better impression for this first chapter.**

* * *

><p>October 10<p>

Naruto was running through the streets in the night, but not because it was fun, you know, he was running for his life, there were a lot of villagers with torches trying to kill him, "Demon!" "Return my brother bastard!" "Go to hell already!" "Monster!" were some of the things the people yelled at the poor kid.

Tired, Naruto tripped, the mob caught him and the senseless beat started, between the screams of the people you could hear the little kid pleading for them to stop "It…hurts…I beg you… stop! IT HURTS!"

Meanwhile, in the shadows witnessing all, was a man that halted his escape from the village and the sin that he had just committed, although he knew the truth of his actions , it didn't make it any easier, he was about to leave, when a piercing scream filled the air.

One of the villagers was about to deliver a fatal blow right on Naruto's chest, when a kunai went sliced his throat, just when the lifeless body was about to fall, a smoke bomb was set out, and once everything was clear again, the rest of the villagers saw that the blonde was nowhere to be seen, and that, in its place, was the corpse of the man that was about to kill the boy, panic raised and the villagers screamed in fright thinking the demon escaped and had killed the man, no one was willing to share the same fate by standing there, so they all ran away from the place.

The next morning Itachi was walking towards a cave between the border of Wind and Fire Country, after rescuing Naruto, he decided that leaving him there would be cruel... letting the boy die at the hands of the villagers, once inside the cave Naruto started to come to his senses, after a few blinks he noticed Itachi.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy with fear in his eyes and trying to crawl away not wanting to get hurt, after seeing this Itachi just put the hands up showing him no weapon or ill intention towards him, "I'm the one who saved you from the villagers, Naruto-kun, and I don't intend to hurt you, after all it will be stupid to do so after saving your life" said Itachi.

Naruto thought about this, and after some time, he just decided to believe him, after all it couldn't be worse than being tortured by the villagers "I see, thanks for saving me… hmm, may I know your name?", Itachi was surprised by this, Naruto had just decided to believe him? "I'm Itachi Uchiha…" Answered the man poking Naruto's forehead just as he used to do with his little brother.

He wanted to believe that Sasuke would be fine, but the hell that he had just put his brother into was not something that anyone would survive and he was aware of that, shaking away the memories he just stared at Naruto who said "Thank you for saving me, Itachi-nii" and answered "you are welcome, Naruto-kun"

X Konoha X

Meanwhile in the Hidden leaf, the Hokage was dealing with the elders that were demanding to find the boy and kill him in the spot, "He killed Kou-san, he must pay" said none other than Ran Haruno, representative of the civilian's council, "And don't even think we don't know what happened to the Uchiha's, I'm pretty sure it was the same demon who killed them" said the head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume Inuzuka.

Sarutobi just massaged his temples; this whole ordeal was just too much for his old body, "Naruto was not responsible of the Uchiha's massacre, that can be confirmed by Sasuke who was the only survivor, and from the information that Inoichi could collect, the culprit was no other than Itachi Uchiha", the elders went into shock, neither of them were waiting something like this, "Then he must be killed" said the always stuck up Hiashi Hyuga.

"I have already sent a hunter's nin team, they should be able to arrest him in a few more hours, after all they got a fresh trail, they couldn't have gone that far away" said Sarutobi, aware of the outcome of this, as he already knew, no one would find Itachi, "Returning to the main topic, we must find Naruto and kill him, there is no wonder what he could do otherwise" said once again Ran; she was beginning to be a pain in Sarutobi's ass, not as if he was going to tell her that, at least no yet, "We will not kill him, there is no wonder what would happen if we do" said the third Hokage trying to make them desist, but Hiashi talked again "Then we must put him into the bingo book, he is a missing ninja after all."

Sarutobi's blood was boiling; these people were just trampling in the fourth's wish as if it meant nothing, "He is just 8 years old" argued Sarutobi, his old teammate Danzo decided to play his card in that moment "Then this must be submitted to a vote, whoever wishes that the kid is put in the bingo book as an S-rank thread, please raise your hands" The majority in the hall raised their hands with the exception to Yamanaka, Nara, and Akamichi.

"Then is decided, Sarutobi, by the order of the council, the kid is going to be placed in the bingo book as a S-Ranked thread to the village, with an order to kill in the spot, even if you are against this decision" with this de council dismissed itself, leaving a furious Hokage in the room.

X Naruto X

Itachi and Naruto were walking through the forest, "Itachi nii-san, when are we going home?" asked Naruto while holding his stomach, this didn't went unnoticed by Itachi, "Listen Naruto, we are not going back home, because the people there want us dead, they hate us" Naruto was confused by this, he knew he was hated, but Itachi?, that was strange for the boy, "why are you hated, nii-san?" Itachi looked at the boy, "because I did something very bad to my family, because it was needed".

Naruto didn't understand well enough, but something was very clear, Konoha was just a hole filled with shit as people, he could not understand why they would hate someone as good as his nii-san, but if that was the case then maybe that place didn't deserve them, maybe never going back was for the better..."sometimes we need to keep going on" mumbled the blond for himself.

Itachi looked the emotions that passed through Naruto's eyes, and knew that the boy was not happy with the village, "Naruto, do you want to eat?" said trying to get whatever he was thinking away, he didn't want let the boy feel so much hate at such a young age, perhaps, he could train him, and turn him into a strong and capable ninja, and a better person, someone that didn't let his emotions get the better of him.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry" answered Naruto, Itachi then stopped and started to set up a camp, "Naruto, I'm going to teach you how to be a ninja, and the first lesson you are going to take, is how to survive in the wild, so, if you want to eat, you must catch your own food"

Naruto's face went pale at that, it looked like it would be a very long night, "okay, I can do that" said Naruto while walking to the river that was near the camp.

"The first thing that you need to know is that we are ninjas, we need to feel the nature around us… Try getting something from the river" Naruto was confused by this, feel the nature? What the hell was that?

He tried to get some fish but after half an hour with no success, Itachi decided to give some pointers, "You need to feel the flow of the river, ninjas must learn to be a part of nature, sometimes it will help you conceal yourself... and sometimes it will let you be discovered, but that only depends on you" Said Itachi walking into the river, closing his eyes and hitting quickly the water, getting three fishes in one try, Naruto closed his eyes too and tried again but noting, it went like this for another five minutes then he muttered to himself, "this is going to be a very long night"


	2. Stray

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, it's very appreciated to know you liked the first chapter, now again, if there is a grammar error please point them out so I can make the correction's in further release, and with greater confidence I give you now the second chapter, Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto or any character that appears in the story.

Stray

It´s been about three months, Naruto and Itachi were nearing a little village in the south of Sunagakure, they had evaded the shinobi village cause Itachi's status as missing nin.

Once in the village Naruto was glad that none of the villagers had glared at him already, and couldn't help but smile, "We need to get a room, let's look for an inn and then we can get something to eat" Itachi said heading towards the center of the village.

"Naruto, why don't you go and take a look to the room?" asked Itachi, feeling the presence of someone following them, "Hai, Itachi nii-san" once Naruto was out of view, Itachi headed out, two streets from the Inn were they decided to rest for the day, "Whoever you are, show yourself" in that moment a man with a mask appeared "Itachi, why are you here?, I told you to join Akatsuki so why are you wasting time with the kyubi brat?", asked the man, Itachi knew that in a fight, he didn't have any chances, " I don't plan on joining them, tell your boss that I don't want any part of it and your twisted plans", the man glared ad Itachi but decided to leave not without a warning "We are going to take the brat, but for now you can play with him" with a sinister laugh the man disappeared in a vortex.

Naruto was searching for Itachi, the room was quite alright and the bed was comfy, but he got a bit worried when his nii-san didn't came after a few minutes, "were you looking for me?" asked Itachi out of nowhere, Naruto looked around an spotted him in a corner, "Yeah, I don't like being alone, it's been a long time since I had people talking with me besides Ojii-san and Inu-san" Itachi walked to him and took his hand walking back to the Inn, " let's get some rest, tomorrow starts your training" with this Naruto celebrated, thinking of how awesome a ninja he would become with his nii-san teaching him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Konoha, Sarutobi was getting worried; there were not news or clues about Naruto's disappearance, a knock in the door made him look away from the paperwork "come in", Kakashi stepped in with Rin, they've been a couple for a while, but Kakashi was still sad about his best friend's death, "Hokage-sama, is there any clue about where he could be?" asked Rin a bit afraid "No, and that's what makes me worry the most, not only did Naruto disappear, Itachi is gone too, and we believe that he took the boy with him"<p>

Kakashi didn't know if he should be happy because the boy couldn't get harmed in the village or sad because the loss of his sensei's son, right then an Ambu appeared next to Sarutobi "Any luck Cat?" asked the Hokage with hopes of some clue "None, Hokage-sama, I'm sorry but it seem like the boy just puffed out of existence, there is no trace of where he could be", Once again sadness filled the room.

* * *

><p>In the Hyuga residence, a cry filled the place; the guards were uncomfortable with this, the little heir was a sweet girl to them, she didn't care if they were Branch or Main family, to her, all of them were family; the sight of Hiashi Hyuga pounding the little Hinata within an inch of her life was just too much to take, but they couldn't do anything for her, they were scared of the punishment that the cursed seal in their foreheads could bring.<p>

"You are, as always, unworthy of your title" said Hiashi while delivering a kick to the ribs, making the girl scream in pain, "Why can't you be like your sister", said once again, kneeling and punching the girl's face, but she was already unconscious, seeing this Hiashi decided to stop now, and went inside the house.

In that moment one of the servants, Kasumi hurried to take Hinata to the hospital, once she reached the door, a doctor that was passing by looked at the girl and quickly took her to the CCU (Critical-Care-Unit). Kasumi decided to go and talk to the Hokage, she knew that once Hiashi knew who has spoken of the events that day, would probably die by the caged bird seal, even so, she could not let this go, even if it meant her death.

Later that day, Sarutobi learned about what happened thanks to Kasumi, but he could not meddle in the clan's affairs, "I'm sorry Kasumi, but I can do nothing, the laws forbid me to take matters on hands, until she becomes a ninja", at this, Kasumi was totally pissed off, "But Hokage-sama, we can't let Hiashi hurt his own daughter like that, is just sick" Sarutobi agreed with her, but once again, he couldn't risk to another try of rebellion, much less by the Hyugas, "I'm sorry Kasumi, there is nothing I can do" with this, Kasumi went to the hospital to check on Hinata.

Once there the doctor saw Kasumi and tell her about Hinata condition, "Kasumi-san, Hinata is alright now, but she took a lot of damage, most of it to the ribs, she is going to need at least two weeks to recover" Kasumi thanked the doctor for the news but then she remembered Hiashi would most likely try to retrieve Hinata in less of that time, "doctor, if I could ask you for a favor, please, don't let Hiashi-sama get near Hinata, I know he is her father but, you can't allow him to try and retrieve her" the doctor was a bit confused about this, "I haven't filled the information card about her yet, but I need to know what happened" Kasumi knew that she needed to tell him, maybe that could keep Hiashi away till she came with some sort of plan, "Hiashi-sama was the one that got her in that state, he wouldn't care if Hinata-sama died, because for him, she is weak" Kasumi had tears in her eyes, after remembering all the times Hiashi went on a rampage against the poor girl, but this was the worst of all, " I see, then there will be an order to keep two Ambu in her door and don't let her out without my consent", Kasumi thanked the doctor and headed out to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

><p>In the night, Naruto was totally exhausted from the training with Itachi, all that workout with the tree climbing exercise just made him hungry, "Itachi nii-san, I'm hungry" Itachi nodded, "let's get something to eat, then we can go to sleep, and start over tomorrow at first hour"<p>

Naruto just groaned, but he did as he was told, catching up with Itachi that was walking away, they headed towards the village, "Itachi nii-san, I have a question to you, do you know who my parents were? I've been thinking, why the villagers hate me so much, I know that my parents died, but I don't know anything about them".

Itachi was contemplating either tell him or not, he knew the orders, but, he was now a missing nin, either way, he was still loyal to the leaf, even if he hated the council, "I know who they were Naruto, but please believe me, I can't tell you who they were, but, I promise you something, in two weeks we are going back to Konoha, I'm going to retrieve what I can of the scrolls that your parents left behind, and I'm going to help you in whatever way I can, ok?

Naruto saw the hurt in Itachi eyes, he knew that maybe there were secrets that he should just figure out, a new way of thinking was needed in order to cope with this situation, "I understand Itachi nii-san, I know that you would tell me if you could, so I'm not going to be a burden to you, nii-san, I promise to work hard, I need to be the best shinobi, I want to protect you, the same way you protected me" Itachi was glad after hearing this and messed Naruto's hair in an affectionate way, "You will Naruto, I promise you"

And that is, the second chapter, I hope you guys liked it, tell me your opinions, please R&R

THANKS!


	3. Issues

Hey there guys, thank you all for your reviews and pointers about the story, and your reviews are mostly appreciated, **littleking9512, thunder18, hyubihooper0, Vordax0110,Shadow, and Esoulix, **thanks for the advices, they were great. Now I will try another format in the narrative, I want avoid being too redundant, and large sentences.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any character that appears in this fic…..sadly.

Issues

It had been two weeks since the start of Naruto's training, and he was improving greatly, also his attitude was getting better. It was kind of hard to not jump around screaming or eating noodles each five minutes of his existence, but he was improving none the less.

"Nii-san, where are we going?" Asked Naruto, they left the village in the morning and had been walking for hours.

"I told you before we were going to Konoha, didn't I? I'm going to try and get the scrolls left for you" Said Itachi looking at Naruto.

"Right, do you think we can go buy some clothes? These are getting small and is hard to move" said Naruto while raising his arms to prove his point. Itachi nodded and started planning inside his head the infiltration, it was going to be easy, and he just needed to go in and out of the Hokage's office, yep nothing big.

"By the way Nii-san, I already mastered the training you gave me, I can run in the water without wasting too much chakra and I already can do the Replacement jutsu and the Wind Breaker Jutsu" said Naruto with a big smile on his face, it was actually a nice accomplishment for an eight years old kid.

"You still need to train some more before you can try the Air Dragon, and your taijutsu still lacks some work" Itachi said. Five hours later they were outside of Konoha

"Nii-san, this is the wall in the west of the village right?" asked Naruto watching his surroundings

"Ok Naruto, you will stay here ok? Just hide yourself and mask your chakra as I taught you and you will be fine" Said Itachi disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"Man, he needs to teach me that" said Naruto to himself before hiding in some empty trunks near the place.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Kasumi was trying to convince the doctor to let Hinata stay for a little longer.

"Please doctor, just one more day, that is all I ask, I need to find a place where she can stay away from his father, do you know what he will do to her? Probably put the caged bird seal and kill her in the spot!" Kasumi was desperate trying to get the doctor agree.

"Kasumi-san believe me when I said I would love to let her stay, but I can't, there was some kind of conflict with some Iwa-nins, and we need the rooms, I just can't allow it, please understand" said the doctor before running to the CCU.

Kasumi went to Hinata´s room, once there they prepared everything and then got out of the hospital.

"Kasumi nee-san, I'm scared, I don't want to go home yet. Father will put that thing in my forehead and probably kill me without a second thought" Said Hinata with tears running through her cheeks.

Kasumi looked at Hinata and quickly embraced her while caressing her hair.

"Don't worry Hinata-sama I will not let him hurt you. I'm going to find a way to get you away from the compound even if it is the last thing I do in my life" said Kasumi while tightening the embrace

Meanwhile….

Itachi was running away from some Ambu that spotted him while getting out of the Namikaze state, with a big scroll in his back.

"These guys won't just don't give up? I'm getting tired of all this running away" said Itachi while turning in a corner and bumped into someone.

"You! You are the Uchiha that murdered his own clan and leave behind his little brother just to torture him" said a woman with shock in her face, she was about to scream for help when he put his hand over her mouth.

"Would you please shut up? I really need to get this to my little brother; it's his after all, Kasumi-chan" Said Itachi while giving a look to the woman that said he really needed to get out of the place.

Kasumi just slapped his hand and gave him a glare, they went together to school and she had a kind of-not too much-sort of a crush on him, but she would not admit him as she would never admit that the news of his sins caused her a big shock.

"You brother is in this village smart-ass, why would I believe you when you betrayed your own clan?" Said Kasumi while trying to hide Hinata behind her.

"He is not my blood brother, but I rescued him a while ago, and I think you know him too as he was hated by the entire village for something he didn't do" answered Itachi while trying to escape from the place and just as he was about to jump into the forest Kasumi stopped him.

"You mean you were the one that kidnaped Naruto from the village? Why would you do that? You are just a heartless bastard, I don't understand…" Kasumi could not continue as she pondered something.

This man has just slaughtered his entire clan but had saved a boy that was more likely to die in the village and, even if he would turn later against the village, it was better than staying to get beaten to death. It didn't make sense why he saved that boy or why he spared his little brother, but maybe she could take that to her advantage, if he could save one then why not save another?

Itachi was hurt by Kasumi's words, he was hurt because knew that everybody in the village had the same kind of thoughts about him, even if they didn't realize that they were saved that same night.

Kasumi saw the expression in Itachi eyes as he remembered that day with sorrow; she took this as her cue to proceed with her plan.

" I don't know what happened with you and your clan, but I know that if you spared two lives then that means you are hiding something big and that you are not bad as people thins, so I will give you just one chance. Hear me out and help me with this and I will see that you get out of here without problems, deal?" said Kasumi while looking to Itachi's eyes.

"I would just knock you out and leave this place, so why should I hear you out" asked Itachi not liking where was this going.

"Because you wouldn't hit me, something is telling me that you wouldn't attack me. I mean yea you killed a clan but there must be a reason for everything you do, and your face is not that of a serial killer that just goes by murdering people and laughing as a madman, so will you please help me out? I can sense the Ambu approaching very fast" Said Kasumi with decision in her voice.

"Ok just what do you want me to do, and be quick please I really need to get out of here" answered Itachi.

"Take this girl with you, her name is Hinata, actually she can't go to her house because his father would most likely kill her and I was trying to think something out to get her out of the Hyuga state" Hinata hide herself behind Kasumi.

"The girl is afraid and you should really talk this with her you know? You can't just push her out like that, and is not like she is going to accept right away" Said Itachi with a smart-ass attitude.

Kasumi kneeled down and pated Hinata's head, "you are going to be alright Hinata, is not like we won't see each other again, besides think of it, you can get away from that hell hole you call home and not only that but you are going to be alone with Naruto Uzumaki" At the name of the blonde, the girl quickly perked up and looked at Itachi.

"I-is N-Naruto-kun really with y-you?" asked the shy Hinata staring at Itachi's eyes

"Yes, he is actually waiting for me outside the village, I was just going to take some of his things with me but I didn't expect to be getting him another kind of "gift" in the process" Said Itachi while rubbing his temples.

Hinata looked once more to Kasumi and then nodded, she gave a hug to Kasumi and then walked to Itachi. Itachi couldn't believe his luck and just bent down to pick her up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Itachi looked exasperated and after giving a nod to Kasumi he left.

Just as this happened Kasumi saw that the Ambu team was coming and what caught her attention was that it was Hyuga squad.

"Kasumi, What are you doing here? I thought you were with Hinata-sama" said the man while his teammates looked around.

"I was, but I had a run with Itachi…but before you start asking questions just hear me out and then you can arrest me for letting a missing nin escape "said Kasumi with fear of the outcome of this.

The Ambu squad nodded before staring at her while waiting for the explanation, just as Kasumi was telling them what happened and what she had done to Hinata she feared they would just kill her in the spot.

"You must understand Koro, Jin, Nakamaru; she was going to die by her own father hands" Said Kasumi with tears running through her cheeks

Jin put his hand in Kasumi's shoulder and nodded, "I know this was not easy, and to be honest I'm kind of relieved that Hinata-sama got away from her fate" said Jin and then turned to the squad.

"Ok guys this is what happened, we found Kasumi Hyuga unconscious and apparently the Uchiha got away with our heiress, is that clear?" The team nodded in approval as neither of them wanted to see they loved Hinata death by Hiashi's Hands.

Jin turned to Kasumi and knocked her out; Nakamaru picked her up and took her to the hospital.

Later while reporting to the Hokage…

"It looks like the intruder took the heiress with her sir; we couldn't track him after making sure that Kasumi was ok" Said Jin.

"Ok, thanks for the report" said Sarutobi while thinking what had just happened, he knew the truth behind the actions of Itachi and the massacre of the Uchiha clan, but he could not understand why the decision to take Naruto and now Hinata with him.

Meanwhile in the Hyuga compound…

"Hiashi-sama I have come to report the kidnap of our heiress Hinata Hyuga" Said Jin while bowing down to the clan head.

Hiashi quickly stood up and asked (demanded) for explanations of the events.

"And when we arrived he was not around anymore but Kasumi had very bad injuries, the doctor said that she probably tried to fight the Uchiha but was totally overwhelmed" Hiashi just nodded at this information.

"I wouldn't be surprised as she is just a branch member, but that useless daughter of mine could have at least tried to escape. This only proves that she must be found and placed in the branch family as soon as possible" Hiashi turned around and started to walk away to the Hokage's tower.

Meanwhile, outside the village…

"Naruto, you can come out now" said Itachi while putting down Hinata and the scroll he was carrying.

Naruto got out and stared at Itachi, then to Hinata and once more to Itachi.

"You got problems? Why is Hinata here with us? It seems like every time you try to escape the village you have to get an extra souvenir or you are not pleased with yourself" said Naruto while giving Itachi a funny look.

Hinata couldn't believe her luck; she was so shocked to even say hi. She was going to travel with her crush and never go back to the Hyuga compound and the best of all was that there was not pink haired banshee to hit and scream at her Naruto again.

"Hinata? Why are you here? Won't your dad get worried?" Asked Naruto.

"He won't but he would probably hunt her down" answered Itachi and Hinata just looked down with some tears in her eyes, Naruto saw this and tried to comfort her so he did what he thought best at the moment.

Hinata went from sadness to pure bliss as her crush embraced her while trying to comfort her, just as her brain was about to shut down she remembered that they would be together a lot and with no other girls around, she had to get over that shyness if she wanted a chance with him.

Shaking her head to get over the dizzy feeling of passing away she quickly put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Naruto (as oblivious as he his) was happy that the hug had worked to make Hinata feel happy, he didn't had friends in the village but she was always nice to him in the few time they exchanged words.

"Naruto, I know you like having her like that but we need to get out of here. I don't want to deal with the hunter nin squad. I will tell you what happened later and the reasons that made me take her with me" said Itachi teasing Naruto a bit.

Naruto and Hinata quickly parted as if they were on fire. Hinata blushing like only she could, and Naruto with a faint tint of red in his cheeks.

Itachi then took them and the scroll and disappeared from the area leaving no trace behind.

And this is the third chapter, I tried to make it a bit longer, also I'm sorry for the late update, my computer got some problems and I don't like taking it to service because they tend to format your disk and delete everything, so I had to repair it myself and the parts took a while to get, but I have my computer again and everything is good, also starting from this chapter I'm going to update weekly as I have a challenge with a friend, so the chapters from now on will have at least 10,000 words.

I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R


	4. Shy X Style X Confrontations

Hey guys thank you for your reviews, they were very much appreciated, I'm going to try to make this the most interesting as I can make it, also I want to apologize for the bad grammar and thank those that helped me with the pointers in where I made my mistakes.

Disclaim: "what the hell is a disclaim?" (Is where you claim that you don't own something or someone) "Uhmm ok whatever I don't own Naruto nor Hinata but this story is mine"

Shy X Style X Confrontations

" Ok nii-san I think we are far enough so, will you tell me what happened and why did you brought Hinata with you?" asked Naruto once again, he noticed that Hinata didn't want to talk about it but the buy was curious

"Naruto, I don't think is ok for you to inquire in matters that doesn't concern you" said Itachi somehow annoyed with the boy

"I-Is o-ok U-Uchiha-san, h-he i-is just c-curious, a-and, he i-is going to f-find o-out once t-the hunter nins c-come f-for me" said Hinata with a saddened expression

Itachi frowned and glared at Naruto for making the girl depressed, and the boy got ashamed of himself so he did what he thought best at that moment.

Once again Hinata went from depressed to depressed-but-happy state and a beautiful cherry red face, Naruto kind of find it cute that she would blush that much.

"I don't want to make you depressed, and I promise you that I will never let anyone hurt you, but I need to know what happened, or I won't be able to knos against what I'm supposed to fight, I just want to protect you" said Naruto with a serious face.

Hinata couldn't believe it, her crush was willing to fight and protect her, it was just like that one dream when he….and then….and after that she….just remembering that made her feel dizzy. She was about to faint but used all her will power to not do it now and enjoy more of the embrace.

"N-Naruto-kun t-thank you, a-and I p-promise to w-work hard t-to p-protect y-you too" said Hinata while hiding her face in his shirt.

After a lot of stuttering and some misunderstandings later, Hinata told Naruto everything that happened, since the physical and mental abuse her father gave her, to the moment that Itachi rescued her.

Naruto was royally pissed off, he just couldn't believe what happened to Hinata, but the proof was that the girl was just damn too shy for her own good, and not only that but there was a faint scar near the lower lip in the right of her face.

"THAT MAN IS AN ASSHOLE, IM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN, JUST HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU, HIS OWN DAUGHTER" by this time Naruto was leaking red chakra and Itachi knew this was not a good sign.

"Naruto you need to calm down, think that after your training with me you will more likely be able to kill that man for what he did to her, but right now you need to calm yourself and focus in the training got it?" said Itachi trying to convince but it didn't seemed to work.

Hinata saw this and for the first time she did something she had never done before, she talked without stuttering "Naruto-kun thank you for your concerning but at the end I got something good of all this, I can travel with you and Uchiha-san and I want to get stronger to protect you" at this point she realized that she was hugging Naruto and started to lose her determination, "and because y-you are a v-very p-precious f-friend t-to m-me" that was it, she couldn't hold it anymore and what better way to get out of that situation that fainting, so that she did.

Naruto was calm at that moment and just stared at the smiling face of the Hyuga princess with a smirk of his own, he was happy that she thought of him as a friend because he always thought no one wanted to be near him, but after hearing her story he guessed that she always had tried to be his friend but maybe her family didn't allowed her to.

"Itachi nii-san, it was a good idea to bring her with us, but now I want to know what caused you to get spotted?" asked Naruto while letting Hinata rest in his lap.

"Well is a long, sad, and tragic story that mix horror and adventure with a bit of romance and humor" said Itachi trying to avoid the subject

"oh yeah?, enlighten me please? I think it would be a good story before we go to sleep" answered Naruto while trying to get Itachi start with the fantastic tale.

"well you see, I was on my way to the Hokage tower when I remembered that the scrolls were moved to the state were your parents used to live, it had a lot of seals, so I did what I thought was better and blew up some of them…" Naruto waited patiently for him to continue but after a minute of nothing just asked, "that's all?"

Itachi just looked at him and then nodded, "that's all", Naruto wanted to rant about it not being adventurous, romantic nor humorous but decided against it as Hinata was still unconscious.

After a while Hinata opened her eyes and noticed that she had a soft pillow but didn't remembered the place, she turned right and noticed two big blue orbs looking to her lavender ones, as she took in that she was resting in Naruto lap he decided to say something "Hi, nice to see you are awake" with this Hinata quickly blushed and fainted again.

Itachi wanted to face-palm himself but decided against it, Naruto was curious so he looked at Itachi and asked "hey nii-chan, why is Hinata fainting and getting red?, is she sick?" Itachi couldn't resist and hit himself in the face against a tree.

"that's not very sane nii-san" said Naruto, Itachi looked at him and said "like is not sane to be too oblivious but I will let that aside for now, and as for why she does that, well ask her when she wakes up" Naruto looked puzzled and decided to just do that.

Meanwhile…..

"Hokage-sama I want to know if there are any news about my daughter and her whereabouts" asked Hiashi walking in the office as if he owned the place.

"Hiashi, I will have to remember you that this is my office and not your compound, you can't enter whenever you want to, is that clear?" asked the Hokage with a glare that made the Hyuga shiver, but he was not about to show it.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, but I'm worried about my daughter" said Hiashi trying to excuse himself, thought Sarutobi didn't believed him.

"I'm sure you are, but sadly our ANBU team couldn't find traces or clues that point the direction they headed to" Hiashi was not pleased with this, that girl was a risk to his clan, he should find her and kill her in the spot just to make sure she doesn't get kidnaped again in the way back to the village.

"What about the Inuzuka´s? What are those dogs doing that they can't find a single child?" asked Hiashi annoying the Third.

"HIASHI HYUGA, I WILL NOT LET YOU DERATE MY SHINOBI LIKE THAT!" Yelled Sarutobi with anger in his eyes

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'm sorry "with this Hiashi left the place not wanting to find out why the old man was still the Hokage.

As he reached the Hyuga compound he called a squad of branch members to quickly go looking for the failure he raised, the squad quickly deployed but as always they just stayed in the outside of the village doing nothing.

XxNarutoxX

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto turned to see Hinata sleeping and saying his name in her dreams, he got curious and crawled closer to her "…you silly ~giggles~… no.. Don't do that ~more giggles~…not there… ~and yep, even more cute giggles~…." Naruto raised his brow in confusion and looked at the smiling face of the girl wondering just what the hell could she be dreaming about.

"…You know I…." just as she was going to say something important Itachi dropped some training weights in the ground scaring Naruto and waking Hinata in the process.

"Oops, sorry…hmm…it just slipped my hand" Said Itachi with a face betraying the poor excuse

"Yea sure… whatever, Hinata can I ask you something?" Hinata looked at him and then nodded.

"What were you dreaming about, you said my name and then something about not doing something and you were…like…laughing? But in a cute way" at this Hinata was totally red but she didn't faint

"w-well hmm p-probably something i-I d-don't r-remember a-anything a-about i-it" said Hinata while playing with her fingers nervously

"Weird, well whatever it was it seemed funny and you had a cute laugh" said Naruto smiling and not even aware of the effect it caused in the poor girl as he just saw her plop in to the dream world again.

Itachi just smiled at this and decided to tease the boy a little, maybe he could realize something important while being embarrassed and it would give Itachi a fair entertainment.

"Naruto, if you keep making her faint like that I can't train her properly so, would you stop flirting at least while we reach the next village?" this made Naruto turn red and started to yell random curses that didn't make any sense because he was embarrassed.

"You know what, forget it, I'm going to train" said still very flushed about the whole thing and just headed out somewhere nice to train.

Xx Two weeks later in Konoha xX

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, HOW CAN YOU BE TOO INCOMPETENT, I ONLY ORDERED YOU TO GET SOME CLUES FROM MY DAGUTHER'S KIDNAPER!" Said a very angry Hiashi, the squad didn't say anything and just bowed.

"Hiashi-sama, please let me look for her by my own" Said Neji bowing down, from all the branch family he was the only one that hated her cousin, and he was looking forward to see her die.

"Alright Neji, you are free to do as you wish, I'm expecting positive news from you" Said Hiashi while going back to his paperwork waving his hand to dismiss him.

Neji quickly went to the Forest Area, he knew he had to sneak out the village to try and find more clues, he aws not a full-fledged ninja yet.

Once there he started looking carefully for any clues but he didn't expect this to be easy so he prepared to be there at least three more days.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Asked a girl around his age with auburn hair in two buns , and a pink Chinese quipao.

Neji looked at her with a serious face but if you looked very very very close to his face you could see a red tint in his cheeks

"I'm working" said Neji while avoiding her gaze.

"can I help you? I sneaked out to get materials for my weapons but I can spare some time" asked the girl while giving the puppy look.

"but you don't even know what I'm looking for, and why would you want to help me?" asked Neji while rising a brow, he couldn't understand why a cute girl like her… woa woa woa "_**cute? What the hell.." **_

"Because you look like you need to find something and because you look cute so I'm going to help ya" stated the little girl

Neji blushed at this but looked away quickly to cover it, "I think is ok then, but don't get in my way, I need to find any clues about my cousin whereabouts, she was kidnaped a while ago and my uncle is mad.

"Alright then, my name is TenTen, what's yours? Or should I just call you cute boy?" asked TenTen with a big smile.

"I'm Neji" answered the guy.

Xx Hinata xX

It was morning already, she had a very nice dream about her crush proposing and hugging her, and other thinks I can't tell you because this is T rated. Itachi saw that Hinata was awake.

"Hinata, I don't know if you are aware of this but, you talk in your sleep….quite loudly" said Itachi

"I-I…d-did I s-s-say s-s-something s-strange?" asked Hinata blushing a whole new shade of red and almost fainting

"you did, and you said Naruto's name a lot, other things too, I will not tell him but you should do something about it, life can change in the flick of a finger" Itachi walked to the forest to start training again, they were actually approaching Stone Country.

"Hinata, once we reach the next village we are going to start your first step of training, we need to develop a new fighting style that suits you and can use your byakugan as an advantage, I have some ideas but for now, go get Naruto and pack everything.

Hinata blushed, she walked to Naruto and saw him sleeping peacefully, she almost feel like letting him sleep for a while but decided against it.

"N-Naruto-kun w-wake up" Naruto opened his eyes and found Hinata at his side, he took a look at her clothes, she was not wearing the same baggy jacket, instead she had a cute lavender tank top with a sleeveless fishnet and a black pant

"Hinata-chan, good morning, where is Nii-san? Are we leaving now?" questioned Naruto with a blush on his cheeks.

The truth is, when they bought her clothes he noticed that Hinata was cute, he always thought she was chubby or something like that because of her previous clothes but…damn he was wrong… Sakura was just nothing compared to her.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun" Naruto just stared at her for a while.

"You look cute when you stutter and blush like that" he said without thinking….again….after a few seconds it dawned on Naruto that he had just said that out-loud.

"I-I m-mean y-you a-a-always l-l-look cute b-b-but….aah y-you k-k-now w-w-what i-i-I'm going t-t-to l-look f-for n-nii-san" he blurted out and went to the forest.

Hinata was blushing furiously "_**He called me cute…" **_and after that she fainted.

Naruto found Itachi and greeted him "good morning nii-san" Itachi nodded.

"Naruto, we are near Stone Country but I was thinking about Hinata's training and perhaps is a better idea to go to Tea Country, I have an old friend that maybe can help" Said Itachi, he knew that Tea country was in the south of Fire country, that only meant they needed either go back, or walk around Fire Country and the first was not a good option.

Hinata woke up and went to look for Itachi and Naruto while blushing, Itachi and Naruto saw her walking to them and Naruto remembered what happened.

"I need to go change…so….I'll be back" said Naruto while running back to get changed.

Itachi then turned to Hinata and saw her staring to where Naruto had gone.

"Did I miss something? You seem quite flustered today…. A lot more than you normally are that is" Hinata looked at him and then back to where Naruto went.

"He said I looked cute when stuttering and blushing" said Hinata and Itachi noticed that she didn't even stutter this time.

"Did he? Maybe that is why he was embarrassed, he probably talked out loud what he was thinking" Itachi started to walk to where Naruto had gone but then stopped.

"Hinata we are going to Tea country" Hinata nodded and followed him.

xX Neji Xx

It have been the worst 5 days of his life, he was only supposed to be outside the compound three days, but this girl dragged him to the border between Fire country and Rain country.

"You know TenTen, I'm starting to think you don't know what you are doing, I mean, how can they even be near the border?" asked Neji a bit irritated.

"Come on Neji-kun, they could have been here, I mean maybe they needed a boat or something" said TenTen.

They reached the port when a drunk sailor spotted them.

"You little twerp, what the hell are you doing here…*burp*… I told that other girl yesterday, I don't like stuck up kids" Neji just ignored the man, and decided to go away when the man grabbed his attention

"Yeah that's right go away, you and her are just the same….stupid…Hyuga stuck ups…*burp*" Neji quickly grabbed the men by the collar

"Where did she go? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR TROATH OUT GOT IT?" yelled Neji.

TenTen was a bit scared by the boy, he looked royally pissed off and she didn't know why, she was staring to believe that helping him was maybe a mistake, but he was cute and she couldn't help it.

"They asked for a boat to Tea country and I don't know anymore and I don't care and im going to puke on your shirt….wraaalk *pukes*" Neji throw the filthy man aside.

"I think you need a bath and a change of clothes" said TenTen.

"And what gives you that idea TenTen? Is it the fact that im covered by puke or perhaps the fact that I smell" asked Neji with sarcasm.

"Both" answered TenTen and started laughing and rolling through the floor.

Neji started walking away to find a public bath.

xX Itachi Xx

Things were going smooth for the group. They reached the Tea country and were near Sora Village.

"Once we reach the village we are going to look for my friend, she will help Hinata with her training" Hinata turned to Itachi with a puzzled face.

"Wh-What k-kind o-of t-training?" Itachi looked at her and then to Naruto that was actually training in the second step of a jutsu called Rasensomething… ok he was bad with names.

" I think your problems with Jyuken resides in the fact that the style was made for the Hyugas with a earth affinity, but two weeks ago while trying to figure out your affinities we found out you were a water type. It actually made sense you couldn't master the Jyuken because water affinity are less stiff and more fluent with their movements" said Itachi while thinking in how they were going to make it work.

"But first we need to work on your confidence problems and I think I have the perfect idea for that" he then walked to Naruto leaving a confused Hinata behind.

After a while they reached the village and went straight to look for Itachi's friend, after a while they reached a house in the other side of the village.

"This is the place, wait here while I go to check out if my friend is still here" Itachi walked to the house while Naruto and Hinata stayed behind.

"So… has Itachi nii-san told you already what's the next step in your training?" asked Naruto trying to break the awkward silence, it had been like that since that time when he called her cute.

"k-kind o-of..." said Hinata while blushing.

"Hey Hinata why don't we try working on your stuttering problem? I have a good idea that may work" said Naruto

"o-ok w-what d-do y-you h-have i-in m-mind" asked Hinata while blushing.

"why don't you try taking deep breath, you seems nervous, try to calm yourself, close your eyes and forget for a moment that there is someone next to you" said Naruto, when he was 4 he had that problem because he was shunned by everyone, there was a point where he was shy, but Inu had helped him that time.

Hinata did what he asked and closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Ok let's try this, Hinata what is your favorite food?" asked Naruto, the truth was, this was only an excuse to try and get to know her better.

"I like cinnamon rolls Naruto-kun" answered Hinata fully aware that she didn't stutter this time.

"awesome Hinata you didn't stutter, ok so what is your favorite color?" Hinata this time took another deep breath and opened her eyes while smiling

"I love purple and blue Naruto-kun" Hinata was happy, she didn't stutter but it wasn't because of the exercise. It was because she was happy that Naruto-kun was taking interest in her and she didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Those are cute colors, but I like orange better" Said Naruto smiling at her.

At that moment Itachi approached with a blue haired girl, she had gray eyes and was wearing a blue yukata

"This is Hinata and the blonde one is Naruto" said Itachi.

"Nice to meet you guys my name is Ran, Itachi here has told me that Hinata wanted to train and get better with her fighting style" Said Ran smiling at the girl.

Hinata was about to answer but remembered what Naruto told her, she took a deep breath, calmed herself and then answered.

"Yes, I would love to improve myself to protect my precious people" answered Hinata without stuttering.

This surprised Itachi and then looked at Naruto.

"What did you do to her? She seems a bit more confident" Asked Itachi but Naruto just shrugged.

Ran then took them inside the house "Ok guys, first things first you are going to stay in the rooms in the guest's rooms in the second floor but the problems is that there are only two rooms available… "Ran was about to give one room to the boys and the other for Hinata when Itachi and his evil mind worked his earlier plan.

"I'm sorry to say this but I will not share a room with Naruto, I have sleep with him enough in the way back here and I'm not exactly fond to his snores" said Itachi as he quickly took a key and placed a seal in the inside of his room.

"Ok… so that leaves one room and two people, I hope this is not a problem Hinata" Hinata was blushing madly "_**I'm going to share my room with him" **_This was too much for her and fainted.

Naruto caught her before she hit the floor and looked at Itachi who was just standing there smirking as if he did the best prank ever.

A/N: I know this is hard but TRY to picture him smirking.

"I thought she wouldn't faint seeing how you helped with her stuttering" said Itachi while going into his room.

"whatever, I will get my revenge nii-san , mark my words Itachi. One day I'm going to enjoy seeing you at the exact same position and I'm going to love every second of it" said Naruto and took Hinata to their room.

Ran went with Naruto and Hinata, "well guys I'm sorry about Itachi, I will see you later after you get some rest, I will tell you when dinner is ready ok?" Naruto nodded and thanked the girl before laying Hinata in the bed.

He brushed some hair behind her ear, "god she is very cute, I wonder if things would have been different if I had noticed her before Sakura, would she hit me if I asked her out?"

Naruto extended a futon in the floor near the bed and took a quick nap.

Ran was with Itachi in his room at the moment scolding him.

"What were you thinking, they are just kids and…" she was going to argue even more but Itachi Interrupted her.

"Exactly… they are just kids so they will not make anything foolish, but Hinata needs to work her confidence and Naruto is the only one that can help her" said Itachi.

He proceeded to tell Ran about Hinata and her family, all the abuse and the way Kasumi just made him take her with him.

Ran couldn't believe it. What kind of sick man would do something like that to her own daughter.

"I will teach her all I know, and you will see that once she knows the properly dance she will have no equal in taijutsu." Said Ran with a determined look

xX Neji Xx

Neji really wanted to follow them but he wasn't prepared for a long trip to Tea Country and he didn't know how much it would take him to get there, besides holydays were ending and he needed to attend school, but he had very good information to give to the clan head.

Once back at Konoha he walked TenTen to her house, he owed her that much since it was her idea to go to the River Country border.

After he was sure she got safe he returned to the compound and went directly to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, I have news on Hinata-sama whereabouts" said Neji bowing down at the Hyuga leader.

"Very good Neji is nice to see there is someone reliable to do his job" Said Hiashi with a smirk in his face.

"However Hiashi-sama the news I have are not what you are expecting" Hiashi raised a brow and waited for the boy to continue.

"I'm afraid that this was not a kidnap and that Hinata-sama went by her own free will, it seems she went to the Tea Country with the Uchiha bastard and apparently there is someone else with them" Said Neji

Hiashi was furious, how dare that scum to run away like that but now he had the perfect excuse to kill her, but first he needed to do something else.

"Make Kasumi go to the backyard of the manor and call everyone in the branch family" ordered Hiashi while walking away to get the elder together.

Once everyone was outside they waited patiently for whatever was going to come, thought Kasumi already knew very well what was going to happen and she was prepared for it.

Hiashi walked to the backyard and faced everyone, "I have got news about my daughter thanks to Neji, and it seems that stupid piece of trash run away by herself" Everyone keep quiet but they knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Now what I want to know is why did you let her run away Kasumi" Hiashi faced her with an angry expression, " You knew what was going to happen to her and you knew she deserved it but even so you let her escape, it seems that you don't have the best interest of our clan in mind"

Kasumi looked at Hiashi with an angered face, "I will not let you talk about her like that, Hinata-sama was the only one that really cared about us as a family and you only treated her like trash, she was your own daughter and even so… I don't know how twisted you are Hiashi, but I don't regret my choice"

Hiashi had enough and activated the caged bird seal. Kasumi was in pain but she keep glaring at the man.

"ONE DAY SHE IS GOING TO COME BACK AND YOU WILL REGRET EVERITHING YOU DID TO HER, SHE IS GOING TO MAKE US THE BEST CLAN EVER AND THE BEST OF IT ALL IS THAT I WAS THE ONE THAT STARTED IT AND YOU HIASHI AND ALL MAIN BRANCH MEMBER WILL DIE" screamed Kasumi in pain as the seal got stronger.

"You filthy trash, how dare you spat that nonsense…" said Hiashi while applying more chakra to the seal.

"I will see you in hell Hiashi...You will never see your wife again in the afterlife… I will make sure of that…" With that Kasumi's dead body collapsed.

"Jin, Koro, Nakamaru, Do you have anything to say? You were the ones to find her "Injured" and stated that my daughter had been kidnapped" Jin had already foreseen this would happen and he already had a backup plan, thought it didn't end well for him.

"Yes Sir, I knew all along, I was there before my teammates reached the place and I already knew what Kasumi did, I knocked her out and then told Koro and Nakamaru what happened, it was mine and Kasumi's doing sir, and I don't regret it because I'm sure that lady Hinata will make this clan stronger" once he finished talking Hiashi just activated the seal and killed him in the spot.

"Take the bodies out of here, Koro, Nakamaru, I hope you don't forget what has just happened here and use it as an example of what will happen when you go against our clan tradition" said Hiashi.

Koro and Nakamaru only nodded. Oh they will remember this day that much was true.

After two days Nakamaru had decided to get the hell out of the Hyuga compound. There were more important things to him that waiting to be killed in the spot, and besides lady Hinata needed someone that could teach her the secrets of the Byakugan.

He entered Hiashi's office and searched the place for the scroll that contained the most powerful secrets of the Byakugan and got out of there.

When Hiashi stepped in his room he found it totally crashed and a note that said "For the glory of the Hyuga Clan"

An angry Hiashi quickly demanded to know who left the compound and after finding it was Nakamura he made Koro come to his office.

"You are in this too aren't you? You are his teammate so tell me why are you two so fixated in helping a low trash as Hinata?" Koro knew his mission has ended well. He was the one that delayed Hiashi until Nakamaru got out of there.

"You know nothing Hiashi, you and the main branch had forgot something important, and that's why you are all going down one day, it only pains me that I will not going to be alive to see you die by your own daughter hands". Said Koro

"Oh, so enlighten me please and tell me what this we forgot about is" asked Hiashi while activating the seal.

"We…are… all…family" and with that Koro died and what angered Hiashi the most was the smile in the man's face and not only him, everyone that had died for Hinata had a smile on their faces.

"Neji!" Hiashi demanded the boy's presence.

"Hiashi sama? What can I do for you?" Hiashi looked at the boy and knew that he was the only one that could be reliable enough for this mission.

"I know you hate my daughter Neji, you blame her for my brother's dead and you are right, it was all her fault, so I will give you a long term mission once you are out of the academy understood?" Neji nodded and waited for this so called mission.

"You are to find Hinata and kill her in the spot, bring me her head as a proof of your mission and I promise you the hand of my daughter Hanabi in return, and with this you will be the clan head once I die or step down" said Hiashi knowing that the boy would not step down this offer.

"It will be an honor sir, and I will do as you request" said Neji bowing down.

"One more thing before you go Neji, from this day you are the branch family head so you will report to me everything that happens in the branch compound, is that understood?" Asked Hiashi with a smirk seeing how Neji was shocked by this.

Neji only nodded and got out of there.

Hanabi couldn't believe her father did that to her, she was going to be the clan head but how could he just give her as a price to be earn for good job and to kill her sister no less. She started to believe that her sister did the right thing when she got away but unfortunately she had not that luck.

The good thing is that she was only four (A/N: I know she is actually 5 years younger than Hinata but im gonna make her a bit older for this story so bear with it) she had enough time to plans a way to escape or wait until her sister came to rescue her.

Hanabi admired her sister, even though Hiashi always beat her to the ground Hinata always got up again but what she liked the most was that it didn't mattered if she was kicked, pounded or whatever it was, she still was the same kind and shy Hinata.

"I really miss sister" said Hanabi while going to her room.

xX Three weeks later in the Tea Country Xx

Hinata had been training with Ran, at first she thought it would be some kind of harsh training for a new taijutsu stance or something like that but it turned out that all she needed was learn to dance.

But this was not any dance, this was a traditional dance that mixed a lot of spins and some of the Jyuken katas were easily adaptable, Hinata was actually getting the hang of it very quick and her flexibility only helped her to improve quicker and make some very hard moves.

Naruto was speechless; he had seen Hinata train and the way she danced was just beautiful. The way her hair danced with each movement. But he figured it was just because the dance was pretty so he shook the thoughts aside.

"Ok Hinata that's enough you have made a great progress the rest is up to you and how you adapt to fighting with this style" said Ran totally proud of this girl

"Thank you Ran nee-san but I think I will practice a bit longer…" then quietly she added " I…kind of like when he is looking at me…" Hinata flushed but she was getting better with her shyness.

After the second night with Naruto she figured that fainting will not do any good as she would miss the chance to talk with him in private more frequently; so after a hard time trying to not faint she had achieved to talk with Naruto without stuttering or fainting and the only exception to the rule was when he hugged her…and that happened a lot.

Naruto was now trying to learn how to make the Rasengan without a Shadow clone and he was getting better but his chakra control was not good enough. Itachi had said that a good way to get a better chakra control was by trying to manipulate his elemental affinity but the exercise proved to be too much for now.

Even so Naruto was probably better than any genin with half year of experience so it was ok.

Itachi then remembered a jutsu that Naruto should learn and probably this would help him too with the Rasengan thought it was kind of dangerous.

"Naruto come here, I have something for you…and yes is a high level jutsu so please don't start yelling ok?" said Itachi smiling at Naruto's excited face.

"what is it Nii-san, does it have something to do with a big flashy move?" asked Naruto wanting to see the new jutsu already.

"No but I assure you that is a very powerful move that let the Yondaime win the third great shinobi war." Said Itachi knowing that Naruto wanted to be better than him.

"Ok so what do I have to do?" asked Naruto and Itachi just gave him a scroll.

"That I don't know as only the Fourth could achieve this jutsu but, I think you will manage to discover how to make it work" Said Itachi with confidence as Naruto read the scroll over and over again trying to figure out the whole thing.

"hmm this looks kind of hard, I think is going to take a while before I can make some progress with this" said Naruto calmly.

Hinata spotted Naruto and decided to take a break so she went and sat beside him.

"something new Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata while blushing.

"Just this new jutsu nii-san gave to me but is kind of hard" said Naruto while showing her the scroll.

She took it and read what it said but it looked a lot complicated and advanced so she decided to give it back to Naruto.

"Is going to take you a while right? But you know, I have the feeling that you can do it Naruto-kun" said Hinata while standing up and going to the house.

Naruto just stared at her and then to the sky "This is not bad at all, and I don't miss anything from that stupid village" and with that he decided to follow Hinata to the house.

He was about to enter the house when suddenly he was greeted by a strange man. He knew there was something familiar with him but what?

"Excuse me young man but would you please be so kind to tell me where can I find Lady Hinata? You see, I have an important delivery to her" said the man while taking notice of the strange look Naruto was giving him.

"Who are you and why do you want to see Hinata? Are you a hunter?" asked Naruto cautious of this strange man.

"Nothing like that, I'm from Konoha yes but I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just want to deliver this scroll to Hinata-sama as this contains the strongest secrets of our byakugan" said the man uncovering himself.

"My name is Nakamaru Hyuga and I used to be an old guard but, I decided to leave because the clan is just not what I should be. Just please let me see my Lady Hinata and I give you my word that I won't do anything to hurt her" After a while Naruto decided to go and call Hinata.

After hearing who was looking for her Hinata ran to the door and quickly hugged the man

"Maru-san what are you doing here, I thought you would be in Konoha. Tell me how is everyone and how is Kasumi doing" Itachi and Naruto were at her side already.

Nakamaru didn't wanted to tell him but he could not lie either so it was better to tell her the true than hide as she would find out later anyway.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama but… I'm afraid I am the only one alive… Kasumi died when your cousin Neji discovered where you had gone and told Hiashi you didn't were kidnaped… Jin was the second to die right after Kasumi… Koro was the last, my brother distracted Hiashi while I got this and after a while he didn't caught me so… he is certainly dead…I'm sorry Hinata-sama" Hinata was crying right now.

Naruto didn't liked seeing Hinata like this, he went to hug her and she returned the embrace while crying in his chest.

Itachi was sad… Kasumi was one of his friends from academy and the only that didn't judge him for what he had done.

"Hinata-sama, everyone wished for you to have this and to comeback one day to regain what was yours from the beginning, they also wanted you to make us a stronger clan by uniting us again as a family" Nakamaru gave her the secret scroll.

"I'm not going back Nakamaru, I will go and free everyone but if I go back is just to level the compound and kill everyone for what they have done" said Hinata with decision in her eyes.

Nakamaru had never seen this fire in her eyes and it was a good sign. It was the sign that the so needed change was about to come.

"Hinata-sama I must inform you too, with what happened is probably that Hiashi will give Hanabi-sama's hand to Neji to make it clan head, I'm afraid he did it to get you killed and get Neji in his side" said Nakamaru.

Hinata was furious. How could her father…screw that. How could Hiashi do that to her sister.

"It will not happen Nakamaru because I won't let it happen" said Hinata while turning back and going inside the house.

Everyone followed her and started planning the next years training. Naruto knew that the years to come were going to be harsh but he was going to help Hinata to achieve her goal.

"The most I learn of that stupid place the more I start hating it" said Naruto and then he went to sleep.

xX 3 Years and a half later in konoha Xx

"Hokage-sama, I think is time to stop sending troops to search for them" said Kakashi with a saddened expression.

"I know Kakashi but it pains me to have failed like this to Minato" said Sarutobi while looking at the picture of him and an eight years old Naruto.

"These villagers are a bunch of stupid people that can't even differentiate between a jail and it's prisoner "Said Kakashi with a scowl in his face.

"I know but there is nothing that I can do to change the way people think" answered Sarutobi.

"Well, if you excuse me Hokage-sama I have a meeting with Rin and I'm still thinking hard about the whole teacher thing" said Kakashi bowing down and getting out of the Hokage's office.

After a while he found Rin at the memorial stone, she turned to look at him and smiled.

" hey there, I thought you were with the Hokage" said Rin while looking back to the stone.

"I was but I have things more important than a meeting about me taking a genin squad and I know the council only wants me to be Sasuke's teacher because of his sharingan" Said Kakashi and then started to walk away from the stone with Rin at his side.

"I still believe you will be a good teacher" said Rin with a grin in her face "thought you would probably piss them off with your tardiness" Kakashi eye-smiled at this and then shrugged.

"Meh they will just have to deal with it" Said Kakashi. They walked through the streets of Konoha hand in hand.

xX Team Gai at Tea-CountryXx

"Gai-sensei I would like permission to take a detour as there is someone I wold like to find" said Neji.

"Ok you are free to go but be quick please" answered Gai while going back to train with Lee as their mission was over already.

After walking for a while he found two old villagers talking peacefully and enjoying a goo Tea cup, "I really miss that sweet girl, she was always smiling and her eyes were beautiful" Said the old man.

"Yes she was certainly lovely I wonder if she was blind, but she appeared to see just fine" said the old woman at his side.

"oh well Hina-chan will come back one day dear" said the old man while laughing.

Neji heard this and quickly went to the old couple.

"Excuse me would you tell me more about this Hina person? I'm looking for my cousin Hinata and I am very worried about her" said Neji with a serious expression.

"Oh yes dear, they were here till some months ago but it seems they left, I don't know where thought" said the old woman.

"But young man, you don't have to try and lie to us, I know you are not worried for her and I can see in your eyes a hate that sould not be there against someone so sweet" said the old man giving a stern look at Neji

"What would you know! You know nothing about my life or how hard it has been" yelled Neji.

"Maybe you are right after all…I am just an old man that has only lived for almost 75 years so what would I know about a youngster like you hahaha" said the man and then he took a sip to his tea.

"I'm out of here" Neji glared at the old couple and then walked away.

xX Wind country border Xx

"Are we there yet? Because im getting tired" asked a green haired girl.

"Don't worry Fu-chan we are almost there" answered Hinata.

"But that is what you have been saying for the last two hours" Fu-was getting exasperated.

"I don't know why we let her come, my god she is just too noisy for her own good" said Naruto while Itachi gave him a weird look.

"That coming from you? Is the world coming to an end?" asked Itachi and Naruto just frowned and avoided his gaze.

"Remember me why did we let her come with us" Nakamaru asked looking at the two of them taking a look at Fu and Hinata laughing.

XxX Flash back ~half a month before~ XxX

"So we are going to Wind Counrty?" asked Naruto to Itachi.

"Yes we are going to try and enlist you guys there, as you know the chunin exams are almost there by this time and I would like you guys to take the test to see how much you two have progressed" Said Itachi.

"Fine by me" answered Naruto he was going to ask something again when a girl running through the forest knocked him out.

"Ow damn that hurts" said the girl.

"Well you don't have soft head you know" answered Naruto.

Itachi looked at the girl and saw a few bruises on her arms, and a Taki headband with a scar on it.

"You are from Taki-gakure right? Are you a missing nin?" asked Itachi. The girl quickly stood up and was about to run but then a Taki-nin landed near them

"Hey there you are monster, don't worry I will let your death be quick" said the man while taking out a kunai.

Naruto heard the words of the man and was instantly mad remembering what he went through at his old village. The man was about to kill the girl when a blue sphere of energy impacted on the man sending him flying.

Itachi went to check if he was still alive but there was not much left of the former human.

"Why did you protect me? You heard him I'm a monster" Said Fu with tears in her eyes.

"Because people used to tell me something like that before without even knowing why" Answered Naruto and Fu's eyes widened.

"thank you" Said Fu and she was about to walk away when Hinata stopped her.

"Why don't you come with us? You don't have a place to stay right? And we are all the same because we are all hated at our villages" said Hinata while taking her hand.

"Are you sure? Is ok?" asked Fu a bit afraid. She didn't wanted to be alone.

"Of course I'm sure it is ok right Naruto-kun, Itachi nii-san?" Naruto just nodded.

"If Ran is going to take care of her then I don't have a problem either" said Itachi and Nakamaru just shrugged

Ran that had been quiet the whole time finally said "Yeah and it would be great to have another girl in the team" said Ran.

"ok then, I would love to follow you guys" said Fu and they walked away

"But first we need to do something with your hair" said Ran making the girls laugh.

Behind the guys just watched the whole thing. "This is going to be interesting" Said Itachi and the others just nodded.

XxX End of Flashback XxX

"I still don't understand why that ninja called her monster but I know that she is a nice person" Said Naruto looking at the girls.

"Yes and that same can be said for you Naruto" Said Nakamaru and Itachi just nodded.

Fu was wearing a navy blue T-shirt with a navy blue skirt and black shorts under them (No peeking) she had her kunai pouch at her hips and the right leg and a senbon holder at her right arm, her hair was short (A/N: I'm not very good with description as I tend to be very detailed but just imagine her with Eureka's style from Eureka 7).

After a while they reached Suna and were stopped by two guards.

"Identify yourself!" Said Baki

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and these are my companions, I would like a meeting with the Kazekage to offer my services as a jounin." Said Itachi.

The guards recognized him and one of them was about to attack when another team reached Suna, they were three genins and a jounin.

"Baki-san please help us here" said one of the guards "This is Itachi Uchiha and is a wanted ninja for Konoha" said the other.

Baki looked at Itachi and then to the guards, "No let them pass, the Kazekage would be glad to know them better and believe me, there is no way these guys are a thread to this village" said Baki walking away of the two guards.

Itachi walked away following Baki. One of the genins looked at Naruto and Fu, he looked like he hadn't sleep at all in his entire life.

Naruto was amazed by the place; he wondered how did people get used to live in the desert.

Hinata and Fu were looking around too but Hinata was mostly looking at Naruto. Fu saw this and decided to make a little joke.

"Is cute isn't it?" Asked Fu while smirking but Hinata was too busy contemplating Naruto to notice.

"Yeah very" Said Hinata.

"Hey Naruto watch out! Hinata already took a liking to your butt and says it is cute!" yelled Fu embarrassing the two.

It was like a hobby to embarrass them. Sometimes she found their relationship kind of weird, sometimes they would talk like the best friends ever, and other times they would flirt unconsciously with each other, it was kind of annoying but it made it even more fun to tease them.

And sometimes Itachi would join in to the fun "Hinata-chan please don't stare to Naruto's butt too much, we need you focus in case something happens"

Hinata was totally red but said nothing and just activated her byakugan.

"Hinata don't use you byakugan to peek through his clothes, my god you are innocent but sometimes you are a pervert too." Said Fu laughing hard.

Itachi couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh too, Nakamaru was just smirking and Ran had an amused look.

Naruto got tired of this and started to yell curses at them while chasing them around and Hinata just de-activated her byakugan and looked to the ground.

The red head genin couldn't understand anything at all. So he decided it was better to know why these two that were so much like him could laugh like that…so carefree.

While walking to the Kazekage's mansion Naruto noticed that everyone in the village was glaring at the red headed boy and even heard someone murmuring something between monster and demon.

This was too familiar to Naruto and he started to believe that maybe each village had a rule to make one kid miserable through his whole life.

Naruto walked beside the boy "Hi there, what is your name?" asked Naruto and noticed the look on the boy's face, it was a face full of surprise.

"I'm Gaara…Sabaku no Gaara" answered the boy. He knew it was better to not tell nothing and just kill him but he was curious too as he wanted to know why this Naruto guy could smile like he did when he was the same as him.

"**Be careful kid, this guy is not just another Jinchuriki, he has the king Kyubi inside of him. To be more precise if you were to anger him you would probably die in a second" **Said Shukaku.

Gaara nodded. "My name is Fu! And this is Hinata, and that is Ran and that is Itachi and the other guy is Nakamaru, nice to meet ya" said the green haired girl.

Gaara looked at her surprised that she would get so close without hesitating even a second.

"**Kid I don't know if you have a very bad luck but this girl has the Nanabi inside of her, she is not as powerful as Kyubi-sama but she is a lot stronger than me got it? It would be better to be in their good side" **Once again Shukaku warned his vessel.

While this happened the other teammates couldn't believe it, these guys were talking with their brother as if nothing bad would happen and Gaara was not even trying to kill them.

"Hi guys my name is Temari and this geisha is my brother Kankuro, but don't get confused by his appearance, he just likes to use my makeup" sai the girl on the Suna team.

"Is not makeup is battle paint, is used as camo get it? And besides the girls like men who wears camo" yelled Kankuro

Hinata and Fu looked at each other and then at Ran, the three of them nodded and looked at Kankuro "you look creepy" said Fu, Please don't get near me" said Hinata while going to hide behind Naruto (who was smirking at this) "Are you sure you are not a pervert? You already gave the creeps to my poor Hinata and Fu" said Ran while covering his hand as if she was about to puke.

"I'm not a creep! I'm just different!" yelled Kankuro and then ran away crying totally embarrassed.

The four girls just shared a high five. Temari already liked these girls, it was hard to get Kunoichi friends about her age since usually the other were just fan-girls that didn't take the job seriously.

xX At the Kazekage Mansion Xx

"I will go to report to the Kazekage and tell him that you guys want to speak with him I think he would be pleased to know that some ex-shinobi from the leaf wants to join our ranks" Said Baki and then walked to the Kazekage's office.

Gaara couldn't contain his curious side and decided to ask Naruto what he had wanted to ask.

"Hey Naruto, how is it that you can smile so carefree like that?" asked Gaara making the boy look at him puzzled and surprised at the same time.

"I mean, you are exactly like me but you are always smiling" Naruto nodded at this

"Why do you say that I'm exactly like you? Fu was mistreated in her village too" said Naruto.

Naruto was not stupid, he had seen the glares of the villagers and they were the same as the ones he received at Konoha but he wanted to know if Gaara had some kind of answer as to why he was hated.

"Yes but is for the same reason as both of us, we are al Jinchuriki" At this Itachi perked up and quickly tried to grab Gaara but a wall of sand blocked his way and trapped him.

Naruto saw this and looked at Gaara. He knew that Itachi would not die because if the red headed wanted he would have killed him already.

"What is a Jinchuriky, what do you know that I don't" asked Naruto but the one that answered was not Gaara.

"Is the vessel of one of the nine tailed beasts and is said that whoever containing the demon is the demon itself" Answered Fu.

"How.."

"…do I know this? Because I am the jinchuriki of the Nanabi" Fu had a sad look in her face.

"But the Kyubi was killed by the Fourth Hokage, there is no way Naruto-kun can be the demon!" Yelled Hinata.

"A demon can't be killed by a human, the only way to stop him is by sealing him inside a container, and the seal that the Fourth used needed a newborn to succeed, and that is why he sealed the Kyubi in his own son…You Naruto" Said Itachi while the sand around him dispersed.

What will Naruto do? How will he take the news? Find it out in the next chapter!

Okay guys I swear I tried but is so damn hard to write ten thousand words and try to keep the grammar as good as I could, once again thanks for the corrections you guys can send me, I wanted to keep writing but, is my birthday today 18 and I have a party to plan so, see ya guys later

Remember R&R! Thank you!


	5. Reaction X Hate X First Mission

Hi guys how are you doing, it's been a long week for me and these days have been troublesome but here is the next chapter of my story. But before that i want to let you know that I'm quitting the ten-thousand-words challenge the reason being that i need to focus on my next test to enter university again, i had some problems and well, life doesn't always go as you would like to but that doesn't put me down and i will take the next challenge with everything i got.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the series, or it would have been a lot more different.

Reaction X Hate X First Mission

"_A demon can't be killed by a human, the only way to stop him is by sealing him inside a container, and the seal that the Fourth used needed a newborn to succeed, and that is why he sealed the Kyubi in his own son…You Naruto" Said Itachi while the sand around him dispersed._

Naruto couldn't believe it, Now he knew why the entire village hated him and keep trying to kill him. Hinata looked at him as she could now understand the looks of the villagers to her Naruto-kun.

"I'm just a freaking monster that should have been ki..."

"No you are not!" Shouted Hinata interrupting Naruto.

Naruto looked at her but he couldn't understand why she didn't looked at him with hate, he ran-away as Baki came back to the room.

Hinata quickly followed him, after some minutes she caught up to him and hugged him from behind to stop him.

Naruto tried to escape her but she was damn strong and he didn't want to hurt her so he just gave up she saw this and lead him into an alley to their right. He turned around to face her and saw her crying, he slumped into the ground and returned the hug.

"Why? Hinata why are you crying for a monster like memph..." he couldn't finish that sentence as Hinata silenced him with her lips.

After a while they parted and Hinata looked into his eyes. "You are not a monster, you are Naruto Uzumaki the best ninja in the entire world, the one that will show that stupid village who is the real monster, you are the one that always had cheered me up and always has been there for me when I was abandoned by my clan, you are the only one that makes me want to wake up every day and be a better person Naruto-kun...because...because I love you!".

Naruto's eyes widened at this, he couldn't believe it, here was the shy Hinata facing him and making him understand that he was not a monster and that there was someone that really loved him.

"Is that true? You really love me? You don't hate me like the entire village? Don't you want to run away from here and be as faraway as you can?" Hinata looked at him and then kissed him again surprising him again, but this time he returned the kiss.

"Of course is true silly, i love you and i would never hate you, and no, i don't want to be as faraway from you as i can because i want to be with you for as long as you let me" Said Hinata with eyes full of love and comprehension.

Naruto saw the sincerity in Hinata's eyes and smiled. "I don't know if i'm good enough for someone like you Hinata but i know that i want to try this with you, so will you go out with someone like me?" asked Naruto.

"Only if you want to be with a failure with me Naruto-kun but i don't only want to go out with you, i want to be by your side forever" answered Hinata smiling at the new outcome and how it turned into her favor.

Naruto's smile grew wider and kissed her in the lips again taking Hinata by surprise, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

After a while they broke the kiss and just embraced each other, "I think we need to go back Hina-chan" she nodded and got up with him.

They returned to the mansion holding hands and found everyone waiting for them.

"I'm sorry guys I kind of lost it for a minute but Hina-chan is right..." He faced them with a serious expression "We are not monsters, we are the jailers that contains the tailed-beasts.." Then he faced Itachi "I know that you are loyal to the leaf nii-san but you must know that i HATE Konoha, and that I'm planning on destroying that damned place full of idiots" Itachi could see the hate in Naruto's eyes.

"You know that you father loved that place right? he gave his life to protect Konoha" Itachi intented to reason with him but Naruto only glared.

"I dont care what that man felt about that place, and i don't care if he is rolling in his tomb right now, i do know that Konoha branded us as monsters and monsters they are going to have"

Itachi sighed and then looked at Naruto "I don't hate Konoha but i know that is getting corrupted by the stupid council, i don't want to see my hometown leveled but, if they grow worse then i will have no remorse in allowing such fate"

Naruto knew that Itachi loved Konoha and didn't want to force him into anything but then Itachi surprised him.

"But for now i have a little brother to help and i promised to train him and make him stronger" Naruto looked at Itachi with a smile and then hugged him.

"Thanks nii-san, it means a lot to me" At that moment the Kazekage entered the room.

"Is good to hear you say that boy and i will gladly take you into my forces with all your friends, but first you will have a mission, just think of it as a test" offered the Kazekage.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama" Itachi bowed and the did the same.

"Gaara can we talk? is about your question" said Naruto and Gaara gave a nod.

"Hina-chan i will be back in a few minutes ok?" Hinata gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

Naruto smiled back and then turned to Gaara, the both of them were out of view in a _**body flicker**_.

The girls saw what happened between Naruto and Hinata and quickly trapped her like a predator to its prey.

"Ok little Hina-chan give us ALL the juicy details" Said Ran while Fu licked her lips savoring the information that was about to come.

Hinata sweat-droped an started to explain what happened.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Gaara on the top of the mansion.

"You asked me why i could smile like i do right?" Gaara nodded "well the answer is easy really, is because i have friends that care for me and i for them"

Gaara couldn't understand this, how could someone like him that just a few minutes ago was so broken finding the truth just be ok again.

"Don't get me wrong, i want to destroy Konoha, that place is not my home anymore but i have people precious to me now and someone that loves me" Naruto smiled thinking about Hinata.

"Are you saying that our existence is not only meant to kill?" Gaara couldn't believe that his life was meant for more.

"Of course i am and i know that someday you will get the same luck as i and find someone that loves you, besides i bet your teammates already care about you" said Naruto smiling.

"They are my siblings but they always feared me" Gaara hung his head.

"I bet if you don't threaten them every day they will stop fearing you" Naruto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara nodded and was about to leave when Naruto stopped him "Besides you are not alone anymore, I´m your friend and I'm sure that Fu feels the same, we are all vessels with a burden we didn't ask for and that makes us like brothers too, and if you ever need me I'll be right by your side in the blink of an eye" Naruto gave him a foxy-grin.

Gaara did something he hadn't since a long time...he smiled.

Meanwhile Hinata was explaining the girls what had just happen. she was happy that her dream of being with Naruto was coming true.

"I can't believe he did that, i mean he was so oblivious" said Fu.

"Yeah but that only shows he has an unexpected character" Rain agreed.

"Well i guess is time to go back to training Ran nee-chan." sain Hinata trying to change the topic.

"Oh yes we need to keep working on that protective move" Temari helped Ran, Hinata and Fu to get to the training grounds.

xX Konoha Xx

Kakashi Hatake was with his team, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba, in the Hokage tower.

"Kakashi your team has done an excellent work in the capture of Tora the cat" The cat was delivered to the wife of the Damyo "Now for your next mission we need someone to paint some fences or you can help in Ichiro's Farm, or..."At this the cat escaped its owner and jumped out of the window leaving a screaming woman behind "Or you can deliver Tora again" said the Hokage with a sigh.

"No freaking way Hokage! i'm tired of this stupid missions, I'm an Inuzuka i can deal with something better!" argued Kiba.

"You are only a genin Kiba learn your place" said Iruka with an angry expression.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect i believe that my team can handle a C-ranked mission" said Kakashi somehow tired of catching the stupid cat.

"Ok your mission will be..."

xX 5 minutes ago in Suna Xx

The new Suna team was gathered in front of the Kazekage.

"I want to test your skills as a team so i'm sending you into a B-ranked mission that can be upgraded and in the meantime i will make a fake registry to allow you guys in to the next chunnin exams taking place in Konoha in a few months" the Kazekage saw the discomfort in Naruto at the mention of Konoha.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hand you back, you are now my shinobis, i will explain you the reason of your participation in the next exams later and i think more than one will jump at this oportunity" Said the Kazekage smiling.

"We are more than ready to show you our worth Kazekage-sama" Said Itachi.

"Very well, then your mission Will be..."

xX Konoha and Suna At the same Time Xx

(Both Kages) **You will go to the land of waves and kill the man named Gato!**

Both teams nodded at the orders.

What will happen next? what will they encounter in land of waves? find out in the next chapter of "_**The Rising of the New Whirlpool"**_

* * *

><p>And that is guys i hope you liked this chapter, and as im making it short i will public the next chapter in 2 days as a compensation for the broken promise.<p>

Thanks for reading and remember! R&R!

Love you guys!


	6. Mission X Encounter X Inheritance

hey guys I'm feeling in the mood to upload today so here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Mission X Encounter X Inheritance

Team Kakashi had a mission in Land of Waves to protect a builder from bandits and to kill a man named Gato. It looked quite simple as they only needed to deal with some bandits, but things got worse for the poor man when two rogue ninjas attacked.

It was clear that the Demon Brothers wanted Tazuna's head, but they didn't have a chance against Kakashi.

"Tazuna-san these guys clearly wanted your head and the mission payment only involves bandits and Gato" said Sasuke.

"Yeah and I'm not going risk my head if I'm not getting paid enough for it" Kiba agreed with Sasuke.

"We will help you Tazuna-san, but don't expect the guys to protect you if we run into another ninja, I'll talk to them later, but if the next ninja is a A-ranked or S-ranked, then we will have problems." said Kakashi.

"Well is not my fault that man decided to hire some ninjas to kill me" defended Tazuna.

"That I don't care, let us continue the mission" finished Kakashi leaving no room to protest.

xX Naruto Xx

"Naruto once we are there we will take one more week before we return to Suna" said Itachi.

"Why would we do that Itachi nii-san?" Naruto was confused by this, Itachi was not someone to take breaks after something important.

"We are going to Whirlpool country, your mother was born in that place and it would be wise to search for info or something valuable about your clan" Naruto nodded at this and turned to Fu.

"Are you alright with that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah it would be good to know the old home of the Uzumaki clan." answered Fu while Hinata nodded.

They were near Land of Waves when something caught Naruto's attention.

xX Team Kakashi Xx

They were heading towards the unfinished bridge when suddenly Kiba heard something in the bushes, he threw a kunai only to find a white rabbit.

Kakashi saw the uncommon color and without thinking twice shouted "Get down!" taking Tazuna with him.

The genins quickly dropped to the ground just in time to see a big sword pass just above their heads.

"So the Demon Brother failed because of you Kakashi the copy ninja, this is getting interesting" Said Zabuza.

"You are Zabuza Momochi right? What is the Demon of the Bloody Mist doing trying to kill a poor bridge-builder?" asked Kakashi ready with a hand in his headband.

"Oh, so you are going to fight with the Sharingan at the very beginning? This is going to be interesting" Zabuza got ready to attack.

"But you must know that after this you will die" Kakashi lifted his headband and showed his Sharingan.

Zabuza took his sword and attacked Kakashi who was only defending with a kunai, Sasuke wanted to fight but his body couldn't follow his command, after some time of trading blows Kakashi was losing stamina but Zabuza looked just fine.

Sasuke ran to Zabuza while he was distracted but Zabuza saw this and swung his sword against Sasuke causing a deep wound; Kakashi went to check him but that was a big mistake.

Zabuza slashed at him grinning like mad when suddenly a yellow flash got in the way, Kakashi looked behind him to see what stopped his inevitable death, his eyes when wide at what he saw.

Standing there was a boy almost the same age that his team, blond spiky hair with whisker marks, a blue shirt with black jeans and a long black trench jacket (Imagine Dante from D.M.C. 4, but in black and blue), a Kunai pouch in his right arm and one in his left leg.

Sakura saw the guy and blushed, but then she remembered about Sasuke and quickly went over to check him.

Zabuza grinned at Naruto and raised his sword "You are good kid, if you could stop Kubikiribocho then you are not a simple genin"

"well thanks, to be recognised by such a great ninja is an honor" answered Naruto, they were about to engage when Kakashi spoke.

"Is that you Naruto? is it really you? Or perhaps I'm already dead and this is my punishment?" asked Kakashi

Naruto finally looked at the man he had just saved, but when he saw the headband he started to regret his choice.

"Do I know you leaf ninja? because there are only a handful in that village who i would save willingly" asked Naruto.

"I think is understandable after whatever Itachi did to you, but i guess you don't remember me because I'm not wearing my mask, remember Inu? is me." Naruto's eyes widened.

"I can't believe i would run into you in this place..." Zabuza sword flew between them.

"This reunion is quite touching but i don't have time for this, i have a builder to kill" Said Zabuza.

"Over my dead body Zabuza, but let us make a deal, if I win, then you will hear what I have to say, and if you win I will go with you" said Naruto picking Zabuza's interest.

"And what is in it for me if i win?" Asked Zabuza, Naruto's grin grew more knowing that the missing ninja would not let this kind of chance slip by.

"The power of the Kyubi no Kitsune at your disposal" answered Naruto.

"Oh and how do you plan to obtain something like that" This time Zabuza got closer to the boy trying to see if he was bluffing.

"Easy, because i am the jinchuriki of the nine tails" Zabuza's eyes widened and then started to laugh like a madman.

Sakura had heard every word and now everything made sense, the boy in front of her was the same that pestered her in the first two years of academy, but now he looked like someone different, even so the fact that he was the nine tails scared her.

Hinata and Itachi arrived to the battle and went besides their teammate, if naruto was going to fight he would need all the help he could get.

Sakura saw Hinata and how she had grow up and couldn't believe that this girl that was shy in their days at academy was now holding her head high with an air of power and to make it worst for Sakura, Hinata was more developed that her and Ino togheter.

"Hinata what are you doing here" Sakura went to the two "Don't you know that Naruto is a monster? we need to get out ompff..." She couldn't finish her sentence, Hinata had punched her in the gut.

"Don't you dare to call him that, he is more human than anyone living in the leaf" said an angry Hinata.

"Cat fight!" shouted Kiba earning a glare for both females.

"Typical of you Kiba, your dog is more civilized than you sometimes" Said Sakura narrowing her eyes.

"That is the main reason that no girl wants to go out with you, and why I ignored you when you tried to hit on me in academy" helped Hinata earning a nod from Sakura.

"Wait you two were fighting just a moment ago and now you are teaming up against me?" argued Kiba.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and nodded, "That's because both of us know how to left differences behind when a true idiot is trying to be funny with us" said Hinata earning a giggle from Sakura.

Kakashi couldn't believe that the son of his sensei was right in front of him, "Naruto I'm so relieved that you are alive, now we can go back to the leaf, Hokage-sama is going to be so happy"

Naruto frowned "And go back to that hellhole? thanks but no thanks, I've had enough of that stupid village a long time ago and I'm not going back, if you don't like it then you are going to have to fight me" yelled Naruto

Kakashi couldn't understand why Naruto didn't wanted to go back to Konoha, "This is your fault, Naruto hates his home because you screwed his mind" Kakashi accused Itachi who just raised a brow in confusion.

"Stop that crap Inu, don't you dare to point your finger to my brother when your stupid village is the only one that screwed me enough" yelled back Naruto.

Zabuza had enough of this so he just slashed at Kakashi, Naruto quickly took a kunai and went for Zabuza as they both parried, "Fine kid if you win I will hear you out but if I win then you are coming back with me to Kiri and you are going to help me destroy that fucking village, got it?" Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

Kakashi joined the fight but Naruto didn't like the interruption and slashed against him while kicked Zabuza out of the way.

"What are you doing Naruto, this is not time for silly quarrels, you need to get back to konoha with me, and everything is going to be okay, i promise" Naruto just narrowed his yes and looked for Itachi asking for help.

Itachi nodded and went for Kakashi "I'm sorry Kakashi, but my little brother doesn't want to be bothered during his fight with Zabuza"

"This is all your fault!" yelled an angered Kakashi.

"If saving his life at the age of eight was wrong, then yes it's my fault, but if you mean he hating the village, then you can thank his father" answered a calm Itachi.

Kakashi activated his Sharingan and started to prepare his **Chidori** but Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and quickly caught Kakashi in a genjutsu making him drain all his chakra.

Naruto was sparring every blow Zabuza threw at him, to the missing nin Naruto was amazing as he easily blocked his sword with a single kunai, maybe with some training and dedication he would... "_**what the hell am i thinking**_" he was Zabuza, The Demon of the Bloody Mist and he was certainly not a babysitter.

Naruto saw his opportunity to attack and created a **Rasengan**, Kakashi, who had used the Sharingan to escape from the genjutsu, saw this and was surprised to see the one he saw as a little brother use one of his sensei attack, Zabuza couldn't dodge and Naruto's attack send him flying through the forest.

Zabuza tried to get up but it was useless, he had wasted a lot of chakra and his sense were fading away with the damage he took from that last attack.

Itachi saw a shadow from afar throw something and quickly grabbed Kakashi to throw him at Zabuza and shield whatever it was.

Kakashi was hit by three senbons and started to feel sleepy, probably some kind of poison was put in those.

Naruto quickly went for the shadow and Itachi secured Zabuza, Sakura and Kiba who were only watching from afar decided it was best to go back to the village.

"Tazuna-san, Hokage-sama will hear about this, from this point you are alone and Konoha will not be held responsible for your lies and your fate" said Kiba and Sakura nodded taking the unconscious Uchiha with her while Kiba took Kakashi.

"You are starting to sound like Neji nii-san, now just start brooding all over konoha and maybe you will get one or two fan girls" said Hinata giggling.

"Damn, now i will never finish that stupid bridge, oh man what am I going to do, what are WE going to do" the old man complained and Naruto returned with a hostage tied up in a very suggestive way.

"What the hell! why did you let them catch you?" asked Zabuza with a weak voice.

"Because that guy could have killed you if i tried anything" Answered the girl

Hinata saw how Naruto had tied the girl and went to slap him in the arm "I hope that's the usual way you tie someone up Naruto-kun" Naruto only raised a eyebrow and turned to the girl, then back at Hinata as if asking what the hell was she talking about.

Itachi being the good brother whispered something in Naruto's ear that made him start apologizing and untie the girl.

"We are not going to kill either of you, but Zabuza made a deal and he must honor my request" The girl knew his master too well to know that if she tried something funny and he didn't honored the deal there were going to roll some heads.

"I see, then I only wish to help translating him to safer grounds and heal him" Naruto nodded and remembered something.

"Hey old man, now you don't have a escort right?" Asked Naruto while looking around for the Konoha nins.

"No, the Konoha's shinobi left me to die, now my village will be doomed to Gato's wish and there will be nothing i can do to stop him" said Tazuna with a sad tone on his voice.

"Don't worry old man, I'm going to help you out, right Itachi nii-san" He turned to Itachi, but saw that he was having a hard time to breath.

"Hey nii-san are you alright" Naruto got worried and quickly checked on him.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto, Tazuna-san, if you let us be your escorts we will protect you with our lives" Said Itachi trying to get Naruto's attention away and earning it.

Tazuna's eyes widened "Really? but i can't pay for a B-ranked mission" said Tazuna afraid that the shinobis would decide to just go away.

"So what, we are not like those Konoha shinobis, i don't care about money to help people who really need it" answered Naruto.

"Thats right Naruto nii-san, we are going to help just because we can" Said Fu getting out from her hiding place" (A/N: I bet you thought "Hey where is Fu-chan" but she was watching their backs the whole time)

"Thanks guys, you really are the best" said a happy Tazuna wiping some tears.

"By the way, this is Itachi, that beautiful girl over there..." Fu blushed at this and waved her hand dismissively "... is my girlfriend Hinata" Fu went from embarrassment to anger in a second, "The green haired one is my sister Fu, and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, is a pleasure to meet you" Tazuna's eyes widened in surprise at this.

"You! you are the heir..." exclaimed Tazuna surprising everyone

And this is the Fifth chapter i hope you liked it, and the next chapter will feature a bit of story about the bijus and obviously Kurama will be there and some other surprises,also everyone changed their clothes while staying over at Suna, these are their new clothes.

Hinata is wearing something similar to Tifa black battle suit from FF VII Advent Children, but hers is black with some lavender at the sides and blue gauntlets.

Naruto's outfit was described before.

Fu is wearing a green Chinese quipao with light green tights (similar to Chun Li outfit but green)

and those are the outfits, see ya later and remember

R&R! Thank you!


	7. Kyuubi X Parents X Past

Hey guys how are you doing? Here i come with another chapter, also i want to thank everyone for the reviews, they are totally appreciated.

but i know you are here for the story and not for my babbling so here it comes.

Kyuubi X Past X Parents

"_You! you are the heir..." exclaimed Tazuna surprising everyone_

"But we can't talk about that in a place like this, come on let me guide you to my home!" said Tazuna quickly leading the way while the girl used her Kekkei Genkai to create an ice platform and carry Zabuza on it.

Once they reached the house Tazuna quickly stopped Naruto "Please wait here master Naruto" Tazuna entered the house "Hey Tsunami, come here!" a beautiful woman appeared form the kitchen.

"What is it father? Something happened? and where are the shinobis you were going to hire?" asked Tsunami with worry.

"Those bastard let me to die when we got ambushed but that is not important, someone saved me and you will not believe who just promised to help our country!" Said Tazuna with joy in his voice.

"Who is it father? you seem happy to have meet this person" Tazuna just smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course I am happy, how could i not when i just found the heir of the Uzumaki clan!" yelled Tazuna.

Tsunami's eyes widened in surprise "What? but father I am not presentable and the house..."

Naruto had enough of waiting outside so he just decided to go into the house.

"Hey old man Tazuna, is everything ok? you were taking too long" said Naruto.

"Oh don't worry, everything is fine, thank you for your concern master Naruto" said Tazuna bowing to Naruto.

Tsunami did the same and then excused herself to prepare the rooms for the new guests.

Tazuna told the rest of the guys to go into the house "is good to have you here guys, and even better to have the friends of master Naruto stay at my humble house"

"Cut that "master" crap old man, i don't even know why you keep calling me that" said Naruto a bit annoyed by this.

"Well that is because you are Naruto Uzumaki, after what happened to Whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan, people lost hope but the last survivor has the right to reclaim his title as heir..."

"... and Naruto being a Uzumaki makes him the owner of all whirlpool right?" finished Hinata with amazement in her eyes.

"Thats right, after the war, the whirlpool stayed in ruins, there is no one living in the main island, wave used to be a part of the whirlpool but we separated after the war, even so we never lost hope to find one survivor!" exclaimed Tazuna.

Naruto was trying to digest all these news, "All i know about my mother is that her name was Kushina Uzumaki, and that she had quite a temper, that and the fact that she was sent to Konoha to be the jinchuriki of the kyubi, lastly i learned that she married a bastard named Minato Namikaze and that he used me as the next jinchuriki thinking people would look at me like a hero" Tazuna had heard about the nine tails, there was a rumor about Konoha being leveled by a demon about twelve years ago.

At this time a little kid entered the room, he was about to say something but stayed silent when Naruto started to talk again.

"The village saw me like a demon, and every day i had to run for my life, eat garbage to calm my hunger. Every day the villagers would play hunt the demon and beat me within an inch of my life, broken, crying, and hungry, sometimes i pleaded them to just kill me, but they took pleasure in leaving me alive to be beaten to dead the next day" the boy that entered the room just slumped into the ground, he couldn't believe that someone could have it worse than him.

"Eventually things got worst as the villagers learned that i didn't died easily, they learned that the kyubi healed me faster and started to become more violent..."Hinata approached him from behind and hugged him tightly "...sometimes they would leave me with scars all over the chest, there was one time when i thought i could finally die, they left me with the ribcage open..." Hinata started to cry and hugged him tighter placing her hands over his chest.

"The only kindness i found in that place was from Inu and the Hokage, but that didn't make the beatings any less painful." Naruto took Hinata's hand and moved her in front of him to hug her.

"I didn't knew the meaning of friendship until i was eight, and that was because Itachi nii-san rescued me from that hell hole, eventually Hinata joined up, and Fu came along the way"

"Hey!..." protested Fu.

"But that is part of the past now, I promised my self to never cry again and to be stronger to protect everyone i care for" finished Naruto with a smile.

The boy that was hiding near the door got up and walked out without being noticed.

"It must have been hell for you kid, but I can guarantee that no one here sees you like a monster" said Tazuna with a smile.

Tsunami went back to the room and introduced herself "Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm sorry for my lack of introduction Uzumaki-sama, my name is Tsunami and is my pleasure to have you in my humble house" bowed Tsunami with respect.

"Don't do that please, I'm only a kid and nothing more you see?, i don't have any extra bone on my body that makes me different or special in any way" said Naruto smiling to the woman.

"Thank you Naruto-san now if you would allow me i will take you to your rooms, I'm sure you must be tired of all the traveling from Konoha to here" said Tsunami totally unaware that they were not Konoha nins.

"We are not Konoha nins, we came from Suna in the wind country, either way thank you for your hospitality" Tsunami apologized and quickly showed them their rooms.

Itachi took the first room and closed the door before Naruto could enter and put a seal "Hey! what are you doing nii-san!" yelled Naruto at the door.

"I will not tolerate your snoring another night, Hinata-chan can deal with you if she wants to, or you can sleep in the hallway, but there is not way in hell I'm sleeping with you another night" answered Itachi with a calm voice from the other side.

Hinata blushed at this as her brain started to work different scenes with Naruto and her alone in the room.

Naruto saw this and panicked "Hina-chan don't worry! I can sleep in the living room!..." Hinata shook her head "Is okay Naruto-kun, we are only going to sleep, we are too young for anything else, and besides I trust in you"

"Well you guys can sort this out, I'm going to sleep" Said Fu taking the smaller room.

Before Naruto could retreat to the living room a red-faced Hinata took his hand and dragged him to their room "_our room...that sounds nice_"

(A/N: Is just innocent love, they are not going to do anything M+ rated... at least not yet)

Once inside the room Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the door in silence "We s-should g-get r-ready to s-sleep" stuttered Hinata

Naruto turned to her somewhat amused, it had been so long since the last time she had stuttered, and this was her idea.

A grin appeared in Naruto's face "Yeah we should, so you want me to change first, i wouldn't mind giving you a little show..." said Naruto while he put his arms around Hinata's waist.

Hinata was getting totally red "I guess I must leave you to get changed!" she said almost to fast that Naruto couldn't understand.

"But that wouldn't be funny, besides this was your idea remember Hina-chan?" said Naruto whispering at Hinata's ear.

Hinata was about to faint when she caught Naruto's game, a grin appeared in Hinata's face.

"I guess you are right Naruto-kun, there would be no fun in that and this was indeed my idea so let me begin" Hinata walked away, her hands reached her top and took it out, Naruto quickly turned around, and this gave Hinata another idea, she reached for Naruto's back pack and got one of his shirts out, (A/N: Naruto has been eating proper food and is growing steadily thanks to Itachi looking out for him and Hinata making him eat his veggies) she put on the shirt and noticed it was bigger than it looked as it reached above her knees.

Naruto gulped at sound of cloths falling to the ground, suddenly a pair of arms hugged him from behind "Hina-chan...what...! Naruto turned around and saw her with his shirt on, and damn she looked cute!.

Hinata remembered what Naruto had said before, all the beatings and abuse that the village put him through, she slowly removed Naruto's shirt.

Naruto blushed at this but then stopped when he felt her touch in his chest, she ran her fingers across the big scar left when he got his ribcage opened.

He took her hand in his and kissed it, Hinata kissed the scar in return and lifted her head to kiss him in the lips.

"We better go to sleep my princess, we need to get up early tomorrow" said Naruto and Hinata nodded.

Naruto carried her bridal style and took her to bed, he laid down next to her and stroke her cheek, Hinata cuddled next to him and snuggled in his chest sighing contently.

Naruto kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes only to open them again but this time in a sewer.

"Where the hell am i..." Naruto turned around and saw Hinata beside him.

"Hina-chan! are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded and turned around "Where are we, do you think we were attacked while sleeping?" asked Hinata.

"I don't think so, nii-san would have noticed before" Naruto took one of Hinata's hand and started walking through the sewer.

"**Look who decided to visit the prisoner!**" resonated a voice all over the sewer.

Both of them stood in front of a jail "Naruto-kun what is this place?" Asked Hinata.

"I don't know but this can't be good" Naruto turned and patted Hinata "Stay here, I'm going to check that giant jail".

"Be carefull Naruto-kun" warned Hinata letting go Naruto's hand.

"**Is this some kind of joke?, This little runt is the jailer of the great Kyuubi no Youko?**" At the gates of the jail appeared two big red eyes and a big grin.

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly got closer to the jail.

A big claw was in its way to Naruto, but the boy didn't even flinched and just raised one hand.

When Kyuubi's claw stopped right in front of the kid, Naruto only stretched his hand a bit more and touched Kyuubi's paw.

"Wow you got soft paws, I don't think there are softer paws than this in the entire world" said the kid putting aside the fact that the demon almost crushed him.

"**That's right kid, there are not other paws in the entire world that are softer than mine, not even the Nibi has paws like these**" Said Kyuubi bragging about his paws.

"**What the hell...I mean...are you aware that I almost killed you? and that if is my will I could have your mate for dinner?**" Kyuubi was amused by this boy.

"Yeah, but you could have done that the very moment I entered this place with her right? besides I haven't done anything wrong, if all it is fault of that idiot who sealed you inside of me..." Said Naruto.

"**Oh yeah well if you feel so sorry why don't you get me out of this**, **you only need to tear that seal in the gate and i will be free**" said Kyuubi

Naruto knew the risk of doing this, the kyubi could very well escape and kill him in the spot and do the same to Hinata, but Kyuubi didn't deserve being sealed.

"Kyuubi, before i do that, could you tell me why did you attack that stupid village? you are a powerful being so you could have done that at any moment but, why that day" Kyuubi looked at the boy waiting for the hate-filled look but he found none.

"**People only looked at me like some kind of weapon, I've been sealed for so long that and even when I can see the outer world I can't smell it**" said the Kyuubi before looking once more to the kid.

"**A long time ago I meet a man by the name of Hashirama Senju, he approached me and we developed what you humans call friendship, one day a man by the name of Madara Uchiha used his eyes to try and control me but Hashirama acted quickly and commanded her wife Mito Uzumaki to seal me inside of her, being the first jinchuriki, he promised to return my freedom once he found a way to do it, but he died and his wife still had me sealed" Kyuubi** saw the surprise in Naruto's eyes.

"**When she was about to die I thought i could finally be free, but that wretched woman didn't honor Hashirama's wish and brought another kid from the Uzumaki clan to seal me once again, this time in a girl by the name of Kushina Uzumaki" Kyuubi** saw the glint in Naruto's eyes when he said her mother's name.

"**That woman had character, but she didn't wanted to be the vessel of my power and i didn't want to be used like a weapon, the only thing i ever wanted was freedom, when i met Kushina we did a deal, I wouldn't bother her in her whole lifespawn and once she died she would let me free" Kyuubi** remembered what happened 12 years ago and his expression immediately changed to one of anger and hurt.

"**When she was pregnant the seal was getting unstable, I tried to suppress my power to help her deal with the pain, even your father tried to reinforce the seal, but we didn't thought that another man of the Uchiha clan would infiltrate the place were your mother was and kidnap you" **Hinata went to Naruto's side and took his hand in hers trying to comfort him.

"**Minato quickly went to engage him, but in the end it was only a clone and that man was still with Kushina, he used the same Sharingan that Madara used to try and control me, but his power was not as great and I lost control, your mother survived the extraction but that man killed her at that moment"** Naruto let go Hinata's hand and walked over to the seal, without thinking it twice he ripped the seal and opened the gate.

"**I thought you would want to know all the story before you ripped the seal" Kyuubi** was confused by his actions **"You know that there is nothing impeding your death now right?"**

"I know and you can kill me if you want, but I also know that the people who didn't keep their promise of freedom was Konoha, and I am sure that they would have tried to seal you again once you were outside, I don't like the thought of dying, but at the same time I know that someone has to honor the promise made to you" Said Naruto with determination in his eyes.

Kyuubi was speechless, the boy knew that he could die but he gave away his life to repair the honor of someone that didn't have anything to do with him **"HAHAHAHAHAHA you are truly amusing kit, I will not kill you but be warned, if you don't keep your word then there will be hell to pay." **Said Kyuubi

Naruto smiled at this ""Don't worry, I will have thought of some way to let you out of here, besides i will need help destroying the leaf for what they did to us"

"**Kit don't make me regret my decision and live up to my expectations"**Naruto nodded and he was about to turn around and talk to Hinata when he noticed that the girl was no where to be seen.

"Hina-chan? where are you?" Then Naruto hear some laughs from Kyuubi's cage and noticed Hinata rubbing her cheek against Kyuubi's nose.

"You are so cute! How can people call you demon when you are the biggest, fluffiest and cutest thing in all the world" This put Kyuubi in a prediction, here was the king of the bijuu being petted and the worst was that... he liked it.

"**I can bite your head off you know!"** Said Kyuubi kind of annoyed but Hinata looked at his eyes.

"But you are so cute, you wouldn't bite me right? because you like when i do this" Hinata went behind his ear and started scratching it.

"**What the hell do you...think...you are...oh my god..." Kyuubi** slumped in the ground and started to move once of his back legs.

"Who is a cute and nice boy?" Said Hinata scratching one more time and getting out of him walking to Naruto's side.

"**What happened here will not reach the ears of the other bijuus understood?"** warned Kyuubi and the boys just nodded.

"What happened!" exclaimed someone coming from the seal.

"How did you get out of your seal, and why didn't i noticed?" Everyone turned to see at the man standing behind Kyuubi right where the seal was.

"**Minato, thats because your son took the seal without me using chakra to draw him to it."** Minato looked at Naruto in shock.

"You!" Naruto quickly created a Rasengan and tried to smash it into Minato.

"You bastard, wait till i get you, I'm going to repay you with the same hell you put me through!" an angered Naruto started trying to kill his own father.

"What are you talking about, you are a hero, what hell are you talking about..." Kyuubi used one of his tails and grabbed Minato.

"**This hell!" ** Answered Kyuubi showing Minato everything Naruto had gone through.

"NO! They were supposed to protect you! They were supposed to see you like a hero for your sacrifice at stopping the demon!" At this Naruto punched the man while he was trapped in Kyuubi's tail.

"Kyuubi is not a demon! You will not label him like one when you know nothing about him!" yelled Naruto at Minato's face.

Minato could only see hate in his own son, it was so much that it hurt.

"But don't worry dad, the real demon is going to die, I promise you that Konoha is going to die and by my own hand!" claimed Naruto earning a shocked face from Minato and a grin from Kyuubi and Hinata.

"But then the sacrifice I did, the love your mother had for the village, everything will be for nothing" Minato tried to persuade Naruto.

"I would care less about your so called sacrifice, and mom would actually be at my side if she knew what my life was like" Kyuubi sensed another presence and quickly released Minato.

"Then please show me what you went through my son" asked the voice of a woman.

Everyone was surprised to see a red haired woman standing next to Kyuubi.

"Mom...is really you..." Naruto whispered earning a nod from Kushina.

"_She is really beautiful" _though Hinata taking notice of the woman's hair and quickly brushing her own with her hand.

"**Kushina, i don't think is wise for you to see the life your son had to carry..."** Kushina glared at him interrupting him.

"I have every right to know how has been treated my own son, as i recall Minato telling me he would be proclaimed a hero and loved by everyone " She took one of Kyuubi's tails "Now show me" demanded Kushina.

Kyuubi nodded "**Minato, it would be a good idea for you to run while you can" Kyuubi** started to show her everything.

Kushina's eyes widened and filled with tears at the images passing trough her mind, but when the last one showed up her son with a ribcage open and being left to die she couldn't contain herself anymore and quickly let go of Kyuubi's tail to go and hug her son.

She cried apologizing to her son for not being there, and Naruto could only cry with her and hug her.

After Kushina calmed herself she glared at Minato "I hope the leaf is prepared to suffer the consequences of their sins" she walked to Minato.

"I don't think i can forgive you for what you have done to our son, and the worst is, that you don't have anymore time to make amends to him, but if life want it and some kind of deity loves you enough to make our son forgive you, then we will talk in the after life" Kushina went to her son once again and this time approached Hinata.

"Thank you for being there for him, and please take care of him for me would you?" Hinata nodded and hugged the woman.

Minato didn't have anymore time and started to fade away "I hope you can forgive me for everything Naruto, I never wanted it to be this way"

"Maybe one day, but not now" answered Naruto, Minato nodded and faded away completely.

"Kyuubi I know we weren't in the best terms but please forgive me for not being able to hold my promise to you, I know i have no right but..." Kyuubi stopped her.

"**I know and it was not your fault, you couldn't fight in that state and I don't hate you or your son. I will protect him and teach him everything I can to make him stronger"** Declared Kyuubi earning a smile from Kushina.

"Thank you, is almost time for me to go, but before that..." She turned to Hinata and hugged her.

"I will give you a gift to protect you and Naruto-kun, this kind of chakra I'm about to give you will help you create my favorite weapons" Kushina made a hand sign and put her hands in Hinata's heart.

At Hinata's hands appeared chakra chains "You must learn how to use them alright?" Hinata nodded and hugged Kushina once more "Thank you...Kushina-san" Kushina frowned at this "just call me kaa-san okay?" she winked at Hinata and then went to hug her son "And you little man, take care of her, get strong so you can protect her okay?" Naruto nodded and kissed her mother.

after this Kushina finally disappeared leaving Kyuubi and kids alone.

"**I guess is time for me to introduce my self" **Kyuubi stood up and looked at the kids "**I am the Kyuubi no Youko, The god of the Eternal Flames and the King of the Bijuus, Kurama" **some fireworks went at the background, Naruto sweat dropped and Hinata clapped at Kurama's introduction.

"**And from now on you Uzumaki Naruto, will be my apprentice..."**

And there it is, I decided to save the surprise i had in this chapter for later, and i think you guys will love it.

I hope you liked this one too, and remember

R&R!

Love ya guys, see ya later.


	8. Training X Feelings X Useless

Hey guys how are you doing? I hope the answer is "fine", I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and my special thanks to Shadow, man is refreshing to know that my story still gets you interested as many of the others, that only means that I'm doing a good work with the challenge so far.

Anyway guys i would like you to help make this story more interesting for you, "And how are we going to help?" you ask? well is simple really, the only thing you need to do are two things.

First - Develop your own clan with your own bloodline limit, ninken, fighting style, something cool and in some way unique BUT nothing godlike, no one can be immortal, and I know what you are thinking right now "What! you ran out of ideas already?" the answer is no, i have plenty of ideas but i like when the readers (you) can have your fun too and what better way than let you build a cool clan to help the Uzumaki's later in the future.

Second - Think of a cool name for the Eye of the Jyuubi and Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai (I already have two names for Ranmaru's, but i need to work in the translation of Disruptive Eye or the Crimson Eye, and the Jyuubi's eye as the Jigokugan (something like Infernal Eye) but maybe you can think of a better name, thought I will stick with the Jigokugan for a while) I would summit a poll in the future.

And that will be all about this challenge, is up to you if you want to take part on it, most of the ideas will be accepted anyway, but i repeat no god-like powers please nothing that lets you turn your foe in chocolate and candy, or that lets you turn your insides out with just a snap of your finger, sent me the details of your clan, bloodline limit, and some background story (preferably that have problems in Haha Island or all sea country, Nagi Island, and O'uzu Island) your clans would start appearing after chapter 16 and I will stop accepting clans after chapter 21, i will add more clans later in the future but i don't think it will be before chapter 85 or so.

I don't own Naruto, or any character that appear in this story.

Now with the story.

* * *

><p>Training X Feelings X Useless<p>

"**Ok kits I think you have been here enough for my liking so how about you get out of here?" **Naruto looked at Kurama.

"I don't know, but something tells me that you like the company, anyway i think is time we get a decent sleep but before that lets change this creepy place, if you are going to be jailed inside of me at least you are going to have the best jail ever!" Naruto closed his eyes and started concentrating.

The jail started to fade away and the sewer to melt away, now the were in a forest "**I like this place kid, you may not be a bad host after all"**

"Good to know you like it Kurama, see ya later" Said Naruto walking away.

"See you later Kuri-chan" said Hinata kissing Kurama's nose and fading before he could say something about his nickname.

"**If the others get wind of what happened here I will not hear the end of it" **said Kurama drifting off to sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes to see it was still midnight, he turned to Hinata and saw her smiling to him.

She snuggled in his chest once again and Naruto stroked her hair with affection, Hinata once more lifted her head and kissed Naruto on the lips, once they parted they went to sleep, happy with the outcome of what had happened on Naruto's mind.

xX Konoha - Next Morning Xx

Tenten was training with her father, it had been two years since she was adopted into the Emiya household by her now mother, Emiya Rin.

"Tenten-chan, you need to focus more into the style, if you really want to be a strong kunoichi like Tsunade-sama, then you must take your weapon mastery to another level, but i can't help you if you don't take it seriously" Said Emiya Shiro, the only master weapon-smiths Konoha.

Shiro was known for his skills with weapons and his stunts at the third shinobi war, He got the nickname "Archer" for his speciality with bows and excellent sight.

"Come on dear don't be so hard with her, she is trying hard and she is improving fast, or do I need to remind you that she wasn't born in this family? even so you started training her when you saw she had potential" said Rin while hugging her daughter.

"Don't worry dear you will do better next time, and you will only get better with hard work and practice" Tenten smiled at her mother's words and nodded.

"I need to go with my team, Otou-san, Okaa-san, I will see you later" said Tenten running out of the house.

She really liked her new family and the attention her parents gave to her, ever since she saw her father's weapons it immediately woke up a special interest into learning her family's ways.

"Tenten-san you are late!" yelled a boy in a full green spandex suit, and brows as big as caterpillars.

"I'm sorry, i was with dad training in the family style, but i can't get the hold of it" Said Tenten with a saddened expression.

"Is not a surprise seeing as you were not born in that family, destiny decreed you to be a failure in the arts of the Emiya clan" said Neji with a straight face.

Tenten couldn't understand how Neji could be so heartless, she always cared for him and helped him train and get up whenever he failed, but when she need it the most he only pushed her lower.

"Neji! That was not the right thing to tell to your own teammate and friend!" scolded a man in a green spandex suit just like the one the previous boy had.

"I don't care if it was right or not, it was the true and she needed to hear it, her destiny is to be useless" Neji smirked seeing how angry his sensei was getting.

Tenten couldn't take it anymore and started to runaway.

"Enough, Neji go run one hundred laps around Konoha and think about what you have done!"Neji started to run around Konoha but something inside of him was bugging him.

Tenten ran inside her home and towards her room, but Rin noticed this and decided to go and check over her daughter.

She entered Tenten's room and started comforting her daughter "Ten-chan? what is the matter honey? why are you crying?"

Tenten hugged her mother and cried even more "Neji said that my destiny was to be a failure in our family style!" she said between sobs.

Rin frowned at this and raised her daughter's head "Now you will hear me! I don't know who does that Neji think he is but he doesn't know a thing about our family! your father took years to be as good as he is now and it was only because he worked all his life to protect the ones he care the most! he was not even proficient with weapons till he was twenty! and even so, he took another six years to develop our family's secret jutsu! so let that smart-ass say whatever he wants, he is only an emotive boy who just wants attention for himself with all that crap about destiny!"

Tenten was shocked at her mother words, she couldn't believe that her father was not always the war-hero she thought he was.

"But father always says..."

"He only wants you to improve, he knows you want to be strong like Tsunade Senju, if your father is a bit harsh is because he wants you to train harder, but he loves you with all his heart and is so proud of you for trying to be stronger everyday" Reassured Rin to her daughter smiling.

"Thanks kaa-san, you are right, i can't let that jerk put me down like that! even if i like him so much!" Tenten realized just what she said and quickly blushed and hid her face in a pillow leaving Rin amused at her daughter antics.

"So that's why it hurt you so much eh?, well you only need to show that jerk who he messed up with, ne?" smiled Rin and then left her daughter's room.

"You are amazing you know that? only you could cheer our daughter like that" a white haired man hugged her from behind.

"Of course I am! so you better take care of me!" Shiro only laughed at this.

xX Wave Xx

"Itachi nii-san, Hinata and I are going to train!" Itachi nodded and turned to Tazuna.

"I will be your guard today Tazuna-san, Zabuza-san is still too weak to move and his apprentice is taking care of him" Itachi and Tazuna started to walk towards the bridge.

"Are you sure is ok to leave them in the house?" asked Tazuna worried for his family.

"Please be assured that your family is going to be ok, Zabuza and Naruto made a deal and Zabuza wouldn't let anything harm his honor" Tazuna nodded at this and relaxed a bit.

With Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, do you think we should try and talk with Kuri-chan again? maybe he can help us with some training.

"Ok Hina-chan lets do that" They both closed their eyes and went into Naruto's mind-scape.

xX Back at Konoha Xx

"Ino! what have i told you! I want you to become a good kunoichi for the leaf, I know Tsunade is a strong ninja but I don't approve her like someone you should look up to, she left the village when we most needed her, she is just a traitor!" Said Inoichi Yamanaka, the truth was, he used to look up to the sages too but when the kyuubi's attack took place and they weren't there to help he got disappointed.

But for Ino to reach Tsunade's strenght was her main goal, she wanted to learn medical jutsu and help the others, just as "he" would always help anyone that needed it.

She had been Sasuke's fan-girl just to fit in the academy but, her heart already had an owner.

"I don't care what you think father, i will become a great kunoichi!" yelled Ino slamming her door.

Inoichi just rubbed his temples, her daughter was really impossible!

* * *

><p>And there you have it!<p>

To summit your clan just write all the data in the Review in order or send me a PM and i will gladly take a look and add them to the story.

I hope you liked this one and get ready for the surprise!

R&R


	9. Pride X Tactless X New Encounter

SPECIAL WEEK!

I wrote this chapter along the last one, is a double release just for you guys.

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pride X Tactless X New Encounter<p>

Kiba and Sakura were near Konoha, it would only take them one day to get there, Sakura was carrying Sasuke while Kiba and Akamaru took Kakashi.

They were near a lake when Kakashi's eyes opened, "What happened? Sakura, Kiba, where are we and what happened to our client and Naruto?" Asked Kakashi fearing about the mission success.

Kiba grinned at his sensei while puffing his chest out in pride, "Don't worry Kakashi sensei, that drunk old man got what he deserved and we abandoned him, after all he couldn't pay the right amount right?"

"Yeah and besides that idiot doesn't matter, the only important thing to you should be worry about my Sasuke-kun's well being" added Sakura agreeing with Kiba.

"Oh, so you two genins took it up to decide that we needed to retreat to Konoha and show the other villages that if you can't pay the right amount you don't get help right? and because you guys had the higher rank thought it would be a very clever move right?" Asked Kakashi loosing his cool.

"You didn't even realized that Sasuke's wound was already healing, you failed to notice that if we continued the mission we could have some kind of shelter from the weather and heal FASTER!" yelled an angry Kakashi.

Kiba wet himself and Sakura didn't know where to hide, "B-b-but Kak-kashi sensei we thought"

"You THOUGHT WRONG HARUNO, WE ARE KONOHA, WE DON'T DEFLECT AND WE NEVER LET THE MISSION NO MATTER WHAT, THAT IS WHAT BEING A KONOHA SHINOBI IS ALL ABOUT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBERED MY WORDS FROM THAT DAY ON THE TEST WHEN YOU THREE FAILED YOUR TEST, AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE COUNCIL KISSING SASUKE'S ASS YOU WOULDN'T BE A NINJA TO BEGIN WITH!" Yelled Kakashi at the two failures he had for students.

Sasuke woke up at all the screaming and looked at his surroundings noticing they were not in Wave.

"Where are we? UGHH!" Sasuke felt the pain through his body, he wasn't bleeding but the pain was enough to make him lay down.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't move honey, you are injured!" said the pink haired nin with concern in her voice approaching the Uchiha heir.

"What the hell!, don't touch me you freak!" Sasuke pushed Sakura aside.

Sakura's vision began to get blur as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Hey ass-hole! she was worried about you!" yelled Kiba.

"Don't yell at Sasuke-kun idiot!" yelled Sakura to Kiba and punched him in the head.

"What the hell! you idiot i was only!... You know what forget it, I'm done with you!" said Kiba turning back.

"Thats what you get for..." Sakura couldn't finish.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!, YOU ARE THE WORST PIECE OF TRASH I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE, YOU CAN'T EVEN COVER EACH OTHER BACKS WITH OUT STABBING YOURSELVES! WE ARE GOING BACK TO WAVE AND WE ARE GOING TO FINISH THIS MISSION EITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Everyone just hung their heads with shame, except for Sasuke.

"Finally something that makes sense..." Kakashi sent a glare to Sasuke that immediately made him shut up.

"We are moving now, Sasuke you can't even walk and that's why Sakura will carry you" Sasuke's face paled at the idea, he tried to argue but Kakashi's face told him to restrain himself from doing it, "_Time to make you suffer"_ Thought Kakashi.

xX Meanwhile in Fujibajashi Village at south of Yu no kuni Xx

"Master Kirie! are you sure? we have been in there already and nothing was found, I don't think there is any survivor!" Said a strange man with a sakat covering most of his face.

"This doesn't concern you Akito, besides Master Kushina was taken to Konoha before the war, if she is alive then we can rebuild our masters clan, we owe the Uzumaki's for saving us remember?" said with conviction the man called Kirie.

"Yes master, I'm sorry for my bluntness, master!" bowed Akito.

"Is okay, but for now let us go, we need to reach border between Wave and Fire country, that way Kuren's Family will not know of our plans" Akito nodded and both quickly continued their travel.

xX Kakashi's Team three days later Xx

Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke were camping near the place they left Tazuna trying to know where the old man could have gone.

Sasuke had healed enough and could walk on his own, much to Sakura's dismay.

Neither of them had spoke to Kakashi, they didn't want to see him angry again so they just did whatever they were told to do, even Sasuke agreed to everything he was told to do.

"We need to move again once we have rest enough, Haruno go and retrieve water from the lake, Inuzuka you go and gather some food, we don't know if we are going to be welcomed in Tazuna's house" commanded Kakashi.

"They should feel honored to have Sasuke-kun stay with them" argued Sakura

"Shut up Haruno, I'm not in the mood right now so just do what you were told" Kakashi glared at Sakura who just nodded.

xX Tazuna's house Xx

Zabuza had recovered enough to walk and train but his wounds wouldn't let him fight for a while.

"It seems you are okay now Zabuza" said Naruto

"What are you doing here kid? i thought you would be with your little girlfriend" Naruto smirked at Zabuza.

"I am with her, I'm just a Shadow Clone, boss wanted me to come and make sure you kept your promise, remember? you lost and now you have to hear me out" said "Naruto.

Zabuza closed his eyes in annoyance and motioned to him to start the talk.

"I want you to join us Zabuza, be my kendo teacher" Zabuza chuckled at this.

"You think that me, the "Demon of the Mist", would just babysit a kid? come on boy give me more credit" Zabuza then laid down to rest.

"Well I don't see the problem, you already have an apprentice, what if you get another one? besides, lets say that you and I become pals, and that you want to take out an enemy, wouldn't it be better to take out that enemy with the power of the nine tails as one of YOUR friends?"

Zabuza got interested by this, it certainly was one heck of a deal, he could easily take mist with the Kyubi.

"Think about it Zabuza, who knows? maybe you will start taking a like to training people" with that the clone dispelled itself

With Naruto and Hinata...

"**And that is how the basic of fuinjutsu works, got it Naruto? if you master it you will be unstoppable"** Naruto nodded at this.

"So this think here in my belly is a seal right?" Kurama nodded.

"And is a high level seal right?"Kurama nodded again.

"Ok i think i got it, don't worry Kurama, i will find a way to let you out of the seal, you just wait and see" Said Naruto grinning.

Kurama turned his attention to Hinata, **"I want you to try and summon your chakra chains" **Hinata nodded and complied.

"Hinata! you hair!" exclaimed Naruto while pointing to her head.

She took some of her hair into her hand and saw that it changed color to a bright red like Kushina's

"**Must be some kind of secondary effect to using the chakra she gave you to activate the chains, it should have allocated in some place but it looks like with enough control you can revert the color or perhaps control it at will" **Stated Kurama.

"Understood Kuri-chan, so now what?" asked Hinata.

"**Now get out of here and sparry some time, try to adapt your style into using the chains, it will give you a boost for your attacks to mid-long range" **Kurama let the nickname slip aside since the girl was nice enough, but he wouldn't let the other bijuus that he took aliking to a human girl, and the girlfriend of his host nonetheless, nope he would not hear the end of this if Matatabi learned that the king has a soft spot.

xX Kirie - Land of Waves Xx

Kirie and Akito had been traveling nonstop and were actually traveling to Wave in hopes someone knew something about the Uzumaki Clan, after all, Wave was once a part of Whirlpool.

They just arrived the village and were quickly surprised to see the whole place devastated, it looked like a ghost town.

They were walking to the house of one of their friends when something caught their attention. It was a girl with red hair training with chains, "Chakra chains!"

Kirie quickly approached the girl "Excuse me?"

Hinata turned around and looked at Kirie "Yes? is there any problem?" asked Hinata somehow cautious of the men in front of her.

"No I just wanted to know your name, i knew someone that looked exactly like you, but...well lets just say that I am curious to know if you are related to her"

Hinata forgot that her hair was red at the moment so she thought they were after the Byakugan.

"I'm sorry but i don't know any of you, but if it helps you ease your mind, my name is Hinata Uzumaki" lied Hinata while blushing at the thought of using Naruto's last name.

"It's you! you are the last Uzumaki! You are the heir of the Whirlpool!" they quickly bowed down.

"What! no I..." Hinata couldn't finish because someone was calling her.

"Hina-chan I'm back! uh? who are these guys Hina-chan?" Naruto hugged her and Akito quickly stood up hitting Naruto and taking him away from Hinata and putting him in the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing brat! show respect for the heir of the Whirlpool!" said Akito glaring at Naruto.

Hinata quickly punched Akito in the face and helped Naruto stand up "Just who the hell do you think you are!" yelled Naruto.

Akito ingored him and looked at Hinata "Hinata-sama why do you allow such a low-life have that kind of familiarity with you? is not proper of an Uzumaki!..."

"Wait did you said Uzumaki? Hinata what is happening here and why do they think that you are an Uzumaki if we are not married...yet" asked Naruto the last part in a murmur, but Hinata still hear it and blushed furiously.

"It is my fault Naruto-kun, i thought they were after my Byakugan and told them my name was Hinata Uzumaki, i didn't wanted to cause you troubles" said Hinata bowing down a little as an apologize.

Naruto hugged her again and patted her head "Don't worry besides it suits you...hehe"

"What is happening here?" asked Kirie obviously shocked at Hinata's words.

"A long story but she thought you were enemies and gave you another name, but what truly makes me curious is, how do you know about the Uzumakis, and what do you know about my clan?" asked Naruto.

"We know nothing of your clan you insolent brat! we are on an important trip to look for the heir of the Uzumaki, we don't have to waste in you!" answered Akito.

"Oh yea? well then i suppose that I would..." Naruto was interrupted when someone approached the four of them.

"Hey you Uzumaki brat! I will accept your offer, but you will practice with my apprentice Haku" said Zabuza appearing from nowhere and standing between Kirei and Naruto.

"Did you said Uzumaki? you mean this guy is an Uzumaki? but that can't be Uzumaki's have red hair like her, not him" said Kirie while Akito was starting to sweat a lot.

Hinata dispelled the chakra chains and her hair turned black again.

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, from the Uzumaki clan, and this is my mate Hinata, the reason behind her red hair is something that i don't need to discuss with you as i don't know who are you, but the reason why my hair is not red is because my father was blonde, and i took after him" said Naruto.

Akito quickly kneeled and started apologizing "I´m so sorry master Uzumaki, I didn't know..." Naruto glared at the man, he was the kind of man that you could find in Konoha's council, quickly on their knees when they needed to kiss someones ass to save theirs"

"Just shut up, i don't have time for people like you" Naruto turned and started to leave when Kirei stopped him.

"Please wait, he may be harsh sometimes and a fool, and a hard headed, and sometimes an idiot who doesn't think before heading into action" Akito frowned at this "Hey!" Kirie frowned at him and then looked at Naruto again " but he is a good man, and i would gladly put my life in his hands, please forgive him if he did something to raise your anger"

Naruto looked at the man " I don't forgive people like him, but I will only give him one chance, he needs to change" with this Naruto started walking away.

Hinata looked the longing in Kirie's eyes and smiled.

"You were looking for Naruto all this time? I'm sorry I lied to you before, but I didn't knew if you were after me for my bloodline" Hinata bowed but Kirie stopped her.

"Don't worry Hinata-sama it was our fault for jumping into conclusions and for not having more tact while approaching you" Hinata nodded and motioned for them to follow.

"We will talk about any question you may have in the house, you can have some food and rest there" Hinata guided them through the forest to the house.

xX One hour later with Team Kakashi Xx

"Ok looks like this is the place, be prepared guys, i don't know what will happen if Naruto's team decided to help Tazuna-san" and with that they knocked the door.

It opened and...

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p>

muahahaha you guys know you love me, okay now seriousness, for these two new guys they are Kirie, a man around his 40's and a master in sealing arts, black hair in a pony-tail, 6'50 tall, gray eyes, and is wearing a Jounin jacket with black pants and a red shirt.

Akito is a stuck up but with a good hearth, has messy light blue hair and green eyes, he wears a black jacket and a white shirt with black pants, and he really needs to learn when to shut up.


	10. Trust X Oath X Plans

hey guys how are you doing? I want to thank to the people that already sent their clans, and some of them made some important points that i would like to make clear.

I will NOT take property of your work, the characters you design are yours and I will give credit to the owners of each clan in each chapter.

Trust X Oath X Plans

-Tazuna's house 45 minutes before-

Kirie and Akito were following Hinata to the house, they couldn't believe they were finally going to talk with the heir of the Uzumaki clan thought one question was in their minds, What happened to Kushina?

Once in Tazuna's house they both greeted Tsunami "Pardon our intrusion to you house my name is Kirie from the Tsukimi clan, and this is Akito Tenkawa my bodyguard" Tsunami nodded and introduced herself.

Naruto then started to question Kirie "Why were you guys looking for an Uzumaki anyway? have you been looking since the war?"

"Yes Naruto-sama we used to be great friends of the Uzumaki clan, the Tsukimi clan used to guard the Damyo but after Kushina-sama, granddaughter of the Damyo and heir to the clan, departed to Konoha..."

"Wait..." Naruto interrupted "You knew my mother?"

"Yes Naruto-sama, my father used to be Kushina-sama guard and i used to be her friend, she went to Konoha for the orders of Mito Uzumaki but we don't know why she couldn't come back to Konoha" explained Kirie.

"I know the reason and is because she fell in love with the man that would be known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the reason I'm blond is because my father was blond, but lets forget about that as it is not a happy topic..."

"But what happened to Lady Kushina?" Interrupted Akito getting an annoyed expression from Naruto who just sighed.

"She was called by Mito Uzumaki to be the host of the Kyuubi No Youko "**HEY!"** sorry, The king of the bijuu, god of the eternal flames Kyuubi no Youko!" corrected himself when Kurama complained for the tasteless introduction.

"But then, Mito Uzumaki lied to the council from Uzushiogakure! she asked for Kushina because she wanted her and her daughter to get close and that friendship would later unite Uzushiogakure and Konoha!" said Akito surprised by this.

If the Damyo had know that his granddaughter went to Konoha to guard a demon inside of her, he would have asked for Mito's head.

"When i was born something happened..." continued Naruto "...someone attacked when my mother was in labor, he used the situation and freed Kur...Kyuubi from her weakening her in the process, Minato fought against them but Kushina had died when he came back, and Minato sealed Kyuubi inside of me"

"But then why does her hair change color when she uses the chakra chains? I know that those chains can only be wielded by a person with a certain kind of chakra and thats why only Uzumaki's could use them" asked a confused Akito

"Thats because thank to Kyuubi we meet my mother and she gave Hinata her remaining chakra as a gift for always being there for me, when she used the chains for the first time I noticed that her hair changed color" Hinata summoned her chakra chains while Naruto explained.

"That makes sense, the chakra should have allocated somewhere trying to not being expelled by her body" explained Kirie and Naruto nodded at this.

"And what are you doing in this place Naruto-sama? did Konoha send you here in a mission?" Naruto clenched his fist at the mention of the village.

"As if, I'm not a ninja in that stupid village!" Hinata hugged Naruto calming him down.

"They were really cruel with him just because he was the container of the kyuubi, he was always beat to death and let to heal just to beat him again the next day" said Hinata.

Kirie could see the hate in Naruto's eyes and understood that Konoha had fallen from its former glory after Hashirama's death, the villagers couldn't see that the boy was a hero and not a demon. Just how low had Konoha fallen if they vent their frustration in a kid who did nothing wrong aside from protecting his home, he turned to Akito and then to Naruto and bowed down.

"Master Naruto! we pledge our unconditional loyalty to you as the true heir of the Whirlpool, please let us help you with whatever we can!" Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"Just forget that crap, but I assure you that I plan on rising Uzushiogakure again, and this time nothing will bring us down" Kirie and Akito smiled at Naruto's word and nodded.

Once everything was settled down they started talking about their time in Uzushiogakure.

xX Kakashi's team Xx

"Well it looks like this is the place, be careful guys I don't know what will happen if Naruto's team decided to help Tazuna" Kakashi knocked the door.

It opened and Hinata greeted them "What are you doing here?"

Naruto and Kirie quickly went to Hinata's side and Naruto spotted Kakashi and his team.

"What are you doing here Inu? I thought i had made your genins run like little rats" asked an angered Naruto who was leaking Kurama's chakra and killer intent.

"Yes you did but I am the Jounin and the decision to leave was not made by me so I came to apologize to the client" shrugged Kakashi.

Sasuke took a look at Naruto and smirked "What's the matter dobe? afraid that i will do better than you if i take the mission again"

"As if a loser like you could do anything in this mission, or should I remind you that you were almost killed by Zabuza when we saved your royal ass?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke's annoyance.

"I was just..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Zabuza appeared behind Naruto

"You were just what brat? come on and enlighten me, I will not hesitate to kill you this time" Threatened Zabuza

Sasuke swallowed hard and decided to shut himself.

"Oh? what's the matter sasuke? did the cat got your tongue?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi tensed when he saw Zabuza with Naruto "What are you doing here Zabuza?"

"Well i lost the fight with the brat and we had an agreement so I decided to become his new sensei" smirked Zabuza.

"Oh? so the Demon of the Mist is now a babysitter? how cute" mocked Kakashi

"I told you this would happen brat" Zabuza slapped Naruto and then turned to Kakashi " lets just say that is in my best interest to befriend other demons"

Kakashi's eyes went wide at this "Naruto! Why did you tell him?"

"What does it matter? you are not my father and I'm free to do whatever i want with my life. Anyway why did you come back? don't tell me you really believe Tazuna will just forget what happened before with your brilliant team"

"Ha! what would you know idiot, we are shinobi's after all and he will be honored that Sasuke-kun is sparing some of his valuable time to help this village" Akito quickly recognized the arrogance in the little girl and decided to fight fire with fire.

"And what WOULD you know! you SHOULD be honored to be in the presence of the great heir of the Uzumaki Clan! but that only shows the ignorance in your village!" For the first time Naruto smirked at the man.

Sasuke quickly stared at Naruto surprised with this information "So the dobe belongs to a clan?"

Fu and Hinata stood besides Naruto "And not only any clan, the Uzumaki clan which had a power and wealth bigger than any other"

Sasuke was about to retort when a girl in a blue kimono appeared next to Zabuza, Sakura saw her Sasuke blush and then looked at the girl again.

Haku ignored them and just talked to Zabuza "Sensei, you shouldn't be walking yet, you are not fully recovered"

"I'm fine Haku and besides I don't feel like staying in bed all day, I'll become fat!" argued Zabuza

"Otou-san! go to bed now or I'll make you!" Zabuza nodded but stayed in his place.

"Just wait till these guys are gone" Zabuza pointed to the Konoha Shinobi.

"Why are those weaklings here? shouldn't they be with their moms crying because they got a difficult mission? " smirked Haku and then disappeared.

"What!..." Sakura was going to argue but Kakashi stopped her

"We just want to see Tazuna and apologize, Naruto I really want to talk with you and make you see how wrong are you, but we will talk about that later, for now we have an injured and if you let us we would like to rest" Tsunami saw Sasuke's wound and was about to guide them into a room but stopped when she remembered that those were the shinobi that let her father to die just for money.

"I'm sorry but i don't have any room for you to stay, we are completely full at the moment with the shinobi that is GUARDING my father" she made sure to remark the guarding part.

Kakashi saw it coming, but he could do nothing to repair the damage.

"I understand, do you mind if we camp outside your house? we would like to talk with Tazuna when he arrives"

Tsunami nodded her head and went to the kitchen to prepare the food, Hinata followed her to help and make Naruto's food. Zabuza went to search for Haku and tell her the news.

Naruto went into the forest followed by Kirie, Akito walked inside the house to protect Hinata if it was needed Kakashi saw Naruto and Kirie disappear in the forest and decided to follow them.

"You have grown well Naruto" Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi.

"And you are still the same Inu, always stalking me" Kakashi giggled at this.

"Naruto do you hate me? Have I done something to make you hate me? just call me Kakashi by the way, I'm not an ANBU anymore" asked Kakashi looking at the boy.

"I don't hate you Kakashi, but certainly I don't like you, is more like I just don't know you" said the boy while looking towards a lake.

"It kind of hurts to know that the one you saw like a little brother hates the village you love" said Kakashi taking a siting in the ground.

"Don't give me that crap Kakashi If you really felt bad you could have tried to take me as your brother! You know what is the difference between you and Itachi nii-san? When stopped that night to save me he didn't gave me food and left, he took me with him and cared for me always being there when my nightmares got worse!" Kakashi's eyes widened.

"But he is just a murder, Naruto you don't know why Itachi left the village that night right? I was because he murdered all the Uchiha clan, the only survivor is his brother Sasuke...!"

Naruto interrupted Kakashi "Bullshit! and if he did murder his own family it was for some reason, I've been years by his side to know he is not a serial killer who enjoys blood like Zabuza!"

"How are you so sure Naruto!..."

"Because serial killers doesn't have nightmares!" This took Kakashi by surprise. Regret was not something a simple maniac would feel, remorse was not a feeling that belonged to those that enjoyed killing.

Kirie decided to interrupt "Naruto-sama I would like to teach you about fuuinjutsu if you would let me, I have experience in most of the Uzumaki clan seals, the only seals I can't use are the most advanced that were only for Uzumaki's members to use, but I do have the scrolls heavily guarded and hide back in my home, I will give them to you when I go back to Yu no kuni" Naruto nodded and stood up.

"I know that you don't like me that much but let me try to make amends Naruto, I want to teach you how to infuse elemental chakra to the Rasengan" said Kakashi with hope in his eyes.

"Kakashi, I will say this only once. Nothing you do will make me change my mind, I will destroy Konoha when the times comes, but I will give you one chance to redeem yourself" Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi was about to talk again but an explosion caught their attention and made them rush back to the house only to find two persons in the middle of battle.

"Bastard! I will kill you!..."

Cliffhanger again!

I hope you liked it guys, and thanks again for the people who left reviews and already sent their clans, I'll be working with the backgrounds as soon as I can.

R&R!


	11. Pervert! X Senseless! X Fight!

Hey there guys! How are you doing?

First I want to thank Nightshade for sending me her clan's info AND being so interested in this story, It is quite refreshing to know that you love this story to the degree to give your ideas, they are pretty cool indeed, also I want to thank Angel and ZGero1669 for sending me their clans info and cheering me on, and last but not less important, THANKS YOU guys for reviewing this story, it drives me to continue each week knowing that there is people who likes this little project of mine and that is also part of Shadow's challenge.

And to Shadow, once again, thank you for your interest in my story, is good to know that I'm getting better enough to meet the standards of this challenge.

Now that all that emotive crap is out of the way lets get on with the story!

Pervert! X Senseless! X Fight!

"Bastard! I will kill you!"

"What's happening here?" Asked Naruto arriving with Kakashi and Kirie.

Sasuke was knocked out with a big bump in his head and a perverted grin.

"This duck-butt! He touched..." Fu started to flush just thinking what had happened

"I feel so dirty!" Fu started to run inside the house crying.

Haku just sighed and looked at Naruto.

"What happened was..."

X Flashback X

"Come on Haku I know you can do better than that, your aim is pretty good!"

Fu and Haku were sparring while certain Uchiha was training near the house.

"What is that" asked Sasuke to himself and went to check the training duo.

He got up of a tree to see better and get out of their way when suddenly Haku kicked Fu so hard that she slammed against the same tree where Sasuke was making him fail on top of Fu...face first...and well he landed in something...

"Soft..." said Sasuke moving his hand to the "pillow" that stopped his fall "...very soft" he gave a squish to the pillow and then looked at it.

Fu was clenching her fist at that moment...Oh she would kill him...She would DESTROY every part of his body.

Green chakra started pumping into her fists and looked at Sasuke who was still gripping her boob.

Sasuke looked to Fu and squashed once more, to tell the true it was the first time he touched a female body and he didn't know what the hell to do, he was actually so lost in thoughts that he never saw the punch coming to him knocking him out.

X End of Flashback X

"...He just didn't want to let her go, he is such a pervert" frowned Haku while turning her head upwards in an indignant way.

Kakashi inspected him and deduced that it would take him at least an hour or two to wake up, he looked up to see Sakura and saw her touch her own...well the lack of them while kiba was laughing his ass out.

Just at that moment Itachi arrived to see the scene, he looked at Naruto who just shrugged as if nothing was wrong with them being there.

Itachi nodded and went to the house, Kakashi looked at him with distrust but then remembered that he wanted to talk with Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san is good to see you well, I would like to apologize for the foolish act of my team when we were supposed to help you" Kakashi bowed down to Tazuna in an apologetic way.

"Nevermind they were totally fair when they gave up on the mission, but let me tell you that for that reason I'm not going to pay anything to Konoha at all, after all you guys left me to die not even trying to protect me from bandits, while it is true that there were some ninja who attacked me, there would have been bandits too" Tazuna just scratched the back of his head.

"Just don't expect to be treated like royalty, it was Naruto-sama who decided to help us without pay, and just as your genin had their monetary reasons to not take the mission further, in the same way I have my reasons to not let YOU take the mission again, but we will negotiate with Fire, Wind and Tea countries " Tazuna entered his house to get some rest and food before he had to go back to the bridge with his next guard.

Kakashi only sighed and went to his team, while it was true they wouldn't be doing anything Kakashi still had some honor to take back, and he needed to teach something good to Naruto if he wanted to start making amends.

Sakura started to heal Sasuke mumbling something about "bigger breasts" and " weirdos trying to steal her Sasuke".

Hinata appeared through the door looking for Naruto, she saw him next to Kirie and went to hug him and kiss him "everything is ready, if you are hungry you can come now before it gets cold" she gave him a smile and he nodded.

This didn't went unnoticed for Kiba who got jealous to see Hinata kiss the dobe. He didn't hated Naruto and he never treated him bad at all, but he also had a crush on Hinata since they were 6 years old and he couldn't forget when he got news of her being kidnaped.

"Hey Hinata-chan wanna see my new moves?" asked Kiba trying to get some attention to himself.

"Oh hey Inuzuka-san..." That was like a backstab "...did you say something?" now that broke his spirits.

Hinata had been so focused on Naruto that she only heard mumblings when Kiba said something to her.

"I..." He couldn't finish as Hinata was already dragging Naruto away.

"Come on Naruto-kun the food will get cold if we don't hurry and I made your favorite" Naruto carried Hinata at hearing that.

"Ramen! Yay!" And both of them disappeared leaving Kiba there just looking to the door.

X 5 days later X

Hinata had finished training with her chains and was now resting looking at Naruto and Kakashi train.

"Hey Hina-chan!" called her Kiba "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching Naruto train with Hatake-san" smiled Hinata.

"Ha! that dobe is just wasting sensei's time, he wouldn't master anything even if his life was on the line right! hahaha!" mocked Kiba sitting besides Hinata and passing his arm behind her shoulder.

Just as he was going to hug her Hinata stood up "Inuzuka-san! If you ever say something like that about my boyfriend I WILL kill you got it? Naruto is ten times better than you! Oh and before I forget, Don't ever call me Hina-chan again! only Naruto-kun can call me that got it!" She then started walking away.

Kibas was just speechless at this, Hinata used to be a shy girl and he liked her because she always looked like she would do everything her male would do.

Oh yeah Kiba definitely liked a girl he could boss around, someone that would never say no to him, so this new Hinata was something he didn't expect.

Sakura had seen all of this and went to Kiba "Hey don't worry, if she doesn't like you is her lost right? you just need to move on"

Kiba looked at her and just snorted "Yeah right, that coming from you is actually refreshing" he got up and walked away.

"What is his problem!" mumbled an angry Sakura, and then something black caught her eye "Sasuke-kun wait!"

Naruto stopped the training, and damn it was hard to try and control elemental chakra.

Hinata quickly got him a drink "You did good Naruto-kun but you should try and concentrate less chakra, when you are training sometimes your chakra mix and thats what makes it harder, try to concentrate more Wind chakra and less neutral chakra" Naruto nodded hearing Hinata's advices.

"Thanks Hina-chan I will try that!" Naruto concentrated again but this time following Hinata's advice.

Soon he started to create a Rasengan but instead of using neutral chakra it was wind chakra (A/N:Is not the Rasenshuriken yet, think of it as only adding the element but is not fully develop)

"Good job Naruto-kun!" cheered Hinata.

Naruto used it in a tree and the outcome was astounding "Wow that was totally AWESOME!" The tree had been blown away from the roots and the only remnants were some trunks and leaves of the now destroyed tree.

"Lets get some rest Naruto-kun" Hinata attached herself to Naruto's right arm and walked away.

xX At the Bridge Xx

"Well this is certainly a big help, thanks to Naruto-sama we will finish this bridge in no time!" he said looking at the three hundred clones helping with everything.

"How long will it take you to finish the bridge?" Asked Zabuza who was sitting in the edge of the bridge.

"At this rate I say two more weeks" Zabuza nodded.

X With Haku X

"You know what! you are getting on my nerves!" said an annoyed Haku to Sasuke.

After he had seen how strong she was, he quickly decided that Haku would be a fine woman to be the mother of his childs.

"I'm from the Uchiha clan you know? there are lots of girls dying to receive this kind of attention" Said Sasuke smirking, if had been paying attention he would have seen Itachi sneaking out of the house and going to the bridge.

The reason they had not fought was because Itachi always sneaked behind Sasuke's back (something that was too easy for him) or Sasuke was always unconscious, but he had never seen Itachi.

"I don't care if you are the king of the emos, you are a pest that is for sure, and why don't you just give this "attention" to that pinkie who looks like she is dying for it? I'm not interested in you and never will I" Haku started retreating to the woods trying to find Hinata and parry with her, maybe that would make him go away.

"You know you want it, so stop playing around and just say you will be my wife, it would make your life easier" said Sasuke with an arrogant grin.

"You know what fuck you, im tired of you" Haku then whistled.

X At the Bridge X

"And then..." Zabuza was telling Tazuna an story when something caught his ear, a whistle, but not just any whistle...

"HAKU!" Zabuza got up and made a water clone "He will protect you until i come back or the next guard comes ok?" Tazuna nodded and saw him dash like a mad man.

X Haku X

"What was that?" asked Sasuke confused by this.

"Oh you will see, and you just an advice, start running for your life" answered Haku smiling sweetly at him.

"Why?..." just as he was going to say something a big sword almost cut his head off

"What the hell are you doing to MY Haku-chan bastard?" asked Zabuza with a madman grin.

"Nothing sir, I was just..." he couldn't say anything more as Zabuza used one of the holes in the Kubikiribocho.

"Haku doesn't whistle just for fun you know?, there is only one reason she would ever do it" Zabuza got closer to the boy until they were face to face "Do you know what is that reason?"

"No sir..." Sasuke gulped.

Haku was trying so hard to not laugh, but it was impossible, the Uchiha had already wet his pants

"Well I do know...and the reason is because there is a pervert annoying her...do you know how do i deal with those perverts?" Asked Zabuza once again to the boy.

Sasuke didn't want to answer that but he knew he would be in deeper shit if he didn't "No sir..."

"I take the legs so they can't run, then the arms to make them scream and so on until they can't anymore" Zabuza started laughing like a madman.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and started to run for his life.

"YES! RUN! MAKE IT MORE ENTERTAINING FOR ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zabuza then started to run after the boy.

Haku couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh rolling in the floor. Naruto and Hinata saw her laughing and asked her what happened.

"Well you see, Sasuke was trying to hit on me and lets just say that Tou-san is not too fond of people who bothers me" The sand genins joined Haku laughing at the image of Sasuke running away from Zabuza.

After a while they stopped laughing "So how is your training going guys?"

"I've been practicing elemental chakra and seals, it was hard at first and fuuinjutsu was boring like hell, but I'm getting the hang of it, actually I have a gift for Zabuza but I will try it later" Haku nodded and looked at Hinata.

"I have been training with my chains and water chakra, I can already use them into my own style and the jyuuken" said Hinata with a smile.

Haku went and hugged Hinata, the two had become good friends after declaring war with Sakura when she mocked Haku's sense of fashion.

X Flashback X

"You call that feminine? you look like a boy right Hinata?" Sakura started laughing at Haku, but Hinata just shook her head.

"I think it looks good on you Haku-chan, it is useful too in battle as it doesn't get on the way" Said Hinata complementing Haku's hair.

"You must be kidding Hinata, her hair is horrible!" yelled Sakura.

"Well excuse me princess but not everyone has the luck to be astounding like you" Said Haku in a sarcastic way.

Sakura started using her only way to communicate with others to make them see things her way... she yelled.

Haku and Hinata decided to ignore her and started walking away "Hinata-chan i love your hair when you are using your chains, is so pretty" complemented Haku.

"Thank you Haku-chan, is a memento from Naruto's mother" and just like that they left Sakura there yelling to the trees.

X Flashback end X

After that they had become good friends, Haku, Hinata and Fu were always training together.

"Hey guys come on the food is getting cold!" Yelled Fu from the house and the girls plus Naruto started running towards her.

"Fu-chan I think is your turn to guard Tazuna-san right?" Fu nodded and went into the house to eat.

X Two weeks later X

Days went by and the bridge was almost done, but they had not seen Gato in all this time, that was until...

"Come on Tazuna-san we need to finish just the last part and everything will be ready" Said Naruto who was guarding Tazuna.

"Right Naruto-sama, Thanks for your help! it was thanks to you and your clones that we finished this bridge" bowed Tazuna.

"And is a shame it is going down right now!" yelled a gnome at the distance with a bunch of men around him (That doesn't sound good)

"Gato!" yelled Tazuna.

"You had been a nuisance for my plans all this time Tazuna but no more!" yelled Gato

"So this little gnome is Gato? wow he doesn't inspire that much respect right?" some of the tugs that heard him just nodded and Gato got mad at this.

"Watch your mouth brat! come on men kill him!" The tugs charged against Naruto and Tazuna "Now your bridge and your home will be destroyed! HAHAHAHA *cough* *cough*" Gato started laughing like a madman

Naruto sweat-dropped and created an army of Shadow clones to charge against the mercenaries.

"I don't think thats gonna happen!" Gato looked to the new voice behind him and say a little boy with all the villagers at his side, farmers, lumberjacks, even some random babies with wipes and lego torches in their mothers arms were against Gato.

"What happened to my men!" asked a furious Gato

"Oh they are being taken care of" Gato growled and charged against Tazuna.

AND THE EPIC BATTLE HAD BEGUN!

"Try this! **Bitchslap"** Gato attacked Tazuna but the bridge builder dodged easily mostly because the gnome couldn't reach his face.

"Ha! is that all you can do? **Nutcracker**" Tazuna delivered a kick to Gato's jewels.

Naruto saw this and just shook his head "I guess i better finish this! **Vermilion Rasengan!" **Naruto slammed one of his new version of the Rasengan in to Gato.

The mercenaries saw this and decided to run for their lives.

Itachi landed next to Naruto, he had been hiding from Sasuke the whole time.

"Well that was unexpected, but the bridge is finished and Gato is dead" said Itachi walking to Gato's body, he was about to take off his head when Kakashi beat him to it and sealed it in a scroll.

"Looks like you still need training Itachi, I will take Gato's head as it is our mission to kill him, with this we can atleast say it was a successful mission" with that Kakashi disappeared before Itachi could do anything.

"That damn BASTARD he stole our kill!" yelled Naruto.

"Well it doesn't matter, we have the body" Itachi sealed the body and send it via crow to the Kazekage, "Now we need to finish some business here like for example going to Whirlpool"

Naruto nodded and turned to Tazuna "Lets go home oldman we have some plannings to do".

And that is all guys, hope you liked this one, now I know it was a bit of a crack, but i hope it serves those who were trying to spoil themselves and some of you in the process.

OMAKE

Team Kakashi were already in Konoha.

"I can't believe that the dobe is getting better, i need to train more" said Kiba.

"Ha! he is just lucky because his brother helped him train when he was a child" Sakura said to Kiba but got Sasuke's attention for the first time in his life.

"What brother? he is an orphan" Sasuke was confused by this information

"Well you know that brother of his, he was with us in Wave all the time, what was his name again?" Sakura put a finger under her chin trying to remember Itachi's nam and look cute for Sasuke at the same time.

"Itachi Uchiha" interrupted Kakashi " His name is Itachi Uchiha"

Sasuke's eyes widened at this "What! you mean that Itachi was there the whole month and I never noticed?"

"Well you were either unconscious or brooding, or running away from Zabuza each time you tried to get close to Haku-chan, or you are just plain stupid" answered Kakashi taking out his book and walking away.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Sasuke to the sky.

Now I had fun writing this and I hope you had yours reading it.

R&R

Thanks guys!


	12. Plans X Home X Travels

Hey guys! Yoru here with another chapter, thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter!

For everyone that is working in their clans, I'm moving the times as I had not foreseen a little problem with the plot... It's not gonna happen again BUT i need fix it so you have till episode 25 to post your clans ideas via PM or Review whichever you like.

By the way I started a new story, I think everyone noticed, it's called - Naruto: The mask - for Rose Tiger challenge, I hope you can take your time to read and review that story too as I was promised a cookie as a prize and I really want that cookie you know? I haven't eat a cookie since I was 4, its a sad story.

Whatever now to the disclaim where I claim that whatever misinterpreted claim is not truly acclaimed.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine that's not something new, so...yeah... aw man i wish i could own the anime ...

Oh well, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Plans X Home X Travels.<p>

Naruto's Team arrived Tazuna's house after the gruelling battle.

"Did you see the way I fought? man Im so proud of myself! I can't believe I actually faced Gato AND won!" exclaimed Tazuna showing a toothy grin.

Naruto sweat dropped and Itachi only shook his head, "Yeah old man, you should be proud of yourself, by the way that was pretty cool boy you should be proud of yourself, is not everyday when a kid moves a whole town into a fight" Naruto patted the boy.

"I'm not boy! my name is Inari! and is because of you that i decided to stop crying and start doing something" Inari smiled at Naruto.

"How come?" asked Naruto.

"Well... I heard you talking to my grandpa about your childhood and I couldn't believe you went through shit and still wanted to fight, I lost my father but i gave up before even trying" Said Inari looking down

Tazuna put a comforting hand on his shoulder "But you are going to change that right Inari?" asked Tazuna proud of his grandson.

"Yeah! I want to be like Naruto nii-chan!" Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"You will need to train a lot then" Inari nodded accepting the challenge.

"Ok now lets get back to business to rebuild Uzu no kuni" said Naruto

Tazuna and Kirie's eyes went wide "You mean you are going to rebuild the city?" asked Kirie with hope.

"No..." Kirie's hope fell to the ground "...I'm going to rebuild all the country including some parts of the island, not just the city"

"Naruto-sama most of the refugees would be excited to hear these news!" said Akito with joy.

"Then tell them they can help, after all is going to be OUR home again right? is only fair that everyone helps" Kirie nodded agreeing with Naruto.

"Kirie and Akito, I want you to go back to Yu and tell all the refugees my story, tell them what I am, and what I want to become, Tell them that I want to rebuild our home to its former glory and more, tell them about the hell I had to live in Konoha and how they treated their hero, I want to know who wants to go back home even knowing what kind of man will protect them"

Kirie didn't know what to say, he thought that Naruto would want to hide the fact that he had the nine tails inside of him, but he could see the reason why Naruto decided to tell everyone, it was because he wanted people to accept him just like he is.

"As you wish Naruto-sama, but we will depart after we go to whirlpool along with you, it's been awhile since we saw our home" Naruto nodded at this.

"Ok then, Tazuna..." Naruto was going to ask him if he had some photos of Whirlpool country when Tazuna interrupted

"Say no more kid! I already have 50 men waiting for orders, We will make it as beautiful as it was and even more" Tazuna was already taking an album and making plans in his head.

"I just..." Naruto was about to argue with the man, he didn't want to get the job done for free and Wave still had to recover from Gato, but Tazuna interrupted again.

"Oh no! don't say another word boy, i know you want to say how amazing I am but you can save it for when everything is finished, anyway it is going to take around 7 years to get everything done"

Naruto wanted to say something again when Kirie interrupted him.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, after i tell the news to the other clans that lived under the Uzumaki's protection I'm sure we will get more people to help, even some citizens that where only part of the civilian populace would love to help, if I have to make numbers i would say that around 400 or so will be helping" Tazuna's eyes widened at the number.

"Thats some pretty big numbers..." Then Akito spoke.

"We are friends with Shimo's current Damyou and he owed some favors to the last Uzukage and the Damyou of Uzu no kuni, if we can speak with him maybe we can get around 200 more, after all I know he wants to recover his honor for failing to repay the Uzukage in time" Tazuna couldn't believe his ears.

"That would make around six hundred men, with that much we will have Uzu no kuni standing in about 3 and a half years" Tazuna then looked at Naruto.

"I will tell the men to move in fifteen days, and we will start working on the cleaning and some repairings of the buildings that can be repaired, I think that would save us some materials, and talking about materials, I think I know the perfect way to get them for free, after all, Gato died but left an astounding wealth, I know is not exactly the cleanest money but we are going to use it for the people and not for us" Naruto had already lost if he was going to argue.

"Is okay, that money will be well used for the people who is going to live there, besides I'm going to earn some too with some hunting, maybe I will go for some missing nins and I will help you guys once I start making the money okay?" Tazuna nodded in agree at Naruto.

"I will make sure that Naruto-kun helps you guys whenever it's needed, I wouldn't want him to just walk in the country claiming royalty when he didn't even lifted a finger" said Hinata hugging Naruto who just smiled.

"Well now that we sorted this out, I'm going to sleep..." said Naruto getting interrupted again.

"..Wait Naruto-sama, there is something I would like to discuss with you outside" said Kirie.

Naruto nodded and took Hinata's hand as a signal for her to follow him, she nodded and the three of them walked outside.

"Is about your training with fuuinjutsu, if I'm going to be out then who is going to teach you?" asked Kirie.

"Don't worry about that, once we finish some things in Suna we were going to join you guys so I thought it wouldn't matter if I just read some books" answered Naruto.

"I see, well thats okay then as long as you don't forget your training" Kirie nodded and was about to say something when Naruto beated him to it.

"Say Kirie, I was thinking... What is a seal?" asked Naruto.

"I thought we already had this class... Fuuinjutsu is the art to pour chakra into a specific logarithm more specific a seal..." Kirie was confused by this, Naruto was not one to forget a class.

"You would say that is like some kind of "link" between a chakra source and the output right?" Kirie raised a brow in confusion.

"Naruto-kun, i didn't knew you could use big words" said Hinata giggling embarrassing Naruto.

"I'm not stupid my love, I used to be a dead last but that doesn't mean I was an idiot" Said Naruto avoiding their gazes.

Hinata blushed furiously when Naruto called her "my love", something inside her was making her feel warm and fuzzy.

Naruto however noticed the blush in her girlfriend's cheeks and grinned.

"Well whatever, I was thinking... How do you tell the output what you want it to do?" asked Naruto to Kirie.

"Well you need to write a formula and then write the name for the seal, then you write a circuit for the seal with the parameters..." Naruto raised his hand at this and held his head with the other hand.

"You are making my head hurt... Is true that you write the formula but that actually was just bullcrap, it was a way hide the true way for create a seal" said Naruto surprising Kirie.

"What? but that can't...how did you reach this conclusion?" Kirie didn't know what to make of the boy.

"Well I was thinking about the very basis of the seal and then I remembered the seal of the Kyuubi, after some time I started thinking something..."What if I put the name of the Kyuubi in the seal?" and then I started thinking about it again..." Kirie was curious at what Naruto could probably mean.

"Look, the seal is a prison but if you read well..." Naruto showed him the seal in his belly "It says "_**Bound to heaven**_" but i don't know why is upside down, and at the same time there is the word "Shinigami" in the left side, and the word "Kyuubi" in the right side, is more than obvious that everything is upside down" explained Naruto showing them that at the corner of the seal there were actually the names of the bound and the prisoner

"Wait! are you trying to tell me...that the seal is actually not only a prison? but is also a summoning seal?" Kirie was stunned by this.

"No is not, is more like some kind of reversed summon, because this gate is upside down, and there was one similar in Kyuubi's cage, but then again, a door is not only to let something in right?" Naruto bit his thumb and started writing with his blood on his belly in the lowest part of the seal.

"Now I only need to write the name of the summon..." he wrote "**Kurama**" in the same side where the word "Kyuubi" was but in the lower part "and the name of the contractor, the name of the one who will give permission to the real jailer to let the prisoner out" Naruto wrote his name at the same way he did with Kurama but this time in the other side.

"Now if you see this seal is requires an even number, the names upside followed the rule, but if someone added an odd number it would mess the seal and probably my chakra, that's why I'm adding another even number in the seal..." Naruto was going to continue but was stopped by Kirie.

"Wait you mean that you are not the jailer? then who is the real jailer! and how did you figure all this out?" asked Kirie while rubbing his head "this is giving me a headache"

"Ha! I'm not the only one then...Whatever the real jailer is obviously the shinigami itself and I'm the jail, now every jail has a door so the only thing I need to do is "show" the prisoner where is it, also when you let a prisoner out, say for example, to an activity you set the amount of time that he will allowed to be out and that works like a restriction right?" by now Kirie was holding his head with both hands and Hinata was sitting near a tree writing everything she could understand

"This time instead of a time restriction I will set a chakra restriction, I can't let the kyuubi out at full power because he is still bound to me, but I can let him out with a set amount of chakra and let him out whenever I want for as long as I want" Naruto took a scroll out and asked Hinata draw an exact copy of the seal.

Hinata complied and started working on it, once she finished Naruto took a look at it, somehow he had forgot to tell Hinata to draw it like a mirror of the one he had, but she had listened and somehow understood that maybe it had to be done like it was mean to be the exit of the door, she thought that when you look at the door from inside and the outside it is completely different, kind of like a mirror.

"Cool! thanks love!" Naruto kisses Hinata's cheek who in turn blush furiously again by the way Naruto called her.

"Now if I have to guess, the amount of chakra for a summon is the equivalent to its power so, i have to use a lot of chakra but first i need to do something" Naruto closed his eyes and went into his mindscape.

"Hey Kuri-chan can you give me your seals commands? as if for example you were a summon?" Kurama growled at the boy and started complaining for the nick name

"**Don't ever call me that brat, the only one that can call me that is your mate! now the command to summon a fox is Boar, Dog, Bird, Tiger, Fox, but I think i know what you are trying to do, change the command and use Dragon instead of Tiger**" Naruto nodded at this and then got out of the mindscape.

"Okay now i have the command and..." Naruto was about to proceed with his little experiment when Kirie interrupted him.

"Wait! aren't you supposed to sign a contract to summon?" asked Kirie confused by Naruto's actions.

"Usually yes, but you must know that Kyuubi is not a summon, he is the king of all bijuus, besides I do have the contract, is right on my belly and is guarded by the shinigami itself"

Kirie nodded as if understanding what Naruto had said.

"Now I only need to follow the command "_**Boar, Dog, Bird, Dragon, Fox**_" "Naruto created a rasengan in one hand after the hand signs were finished "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**"

Suddenly the seal on the scroll started to glow and red chakra started to flow in the air, red smoke covered the area.

"Did it work?" asked Naruto more to himself than to anyone.

"Naruto-sama, what was the goal of this experiment of you?" asked Kirie who was waving his hand trying to disperse the smoke around him.

"I was trying to summon a very good friend of mine but..." Naruto couldn't finish when someone tackled him to the ground.

"**And it worked! WOHOOOO!" **

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger...not!<p>

I don't think thats much of a cliffhanger but whatever. Hope you liked this chapter guys, I wanted to let Kurama out as soon as possible because he will take a big part on the chunin exams and someone will have to teach Kiba and Akamaru who is the top-dog in the future or should I say top-fox?

R&R!

See ya guys!


	13. Uzu X Outcast X Neko!

Hey there everyone! I'm here with another chapter, and thank you to CreativityIsWriting for sending me her clan idea, also I really liked this one!

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto or any character in the series

Now with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Uzu X Outcast X Neko!<p>

"**And it worked! WOOHOOO!" **Kurama was licking Naruto's face "**We are not telling anyone about this little display got it?" **Naruto nodded and took a good look at Kurama.

Kurama went to Hinata and tackled her into the ground licking her face "**Hina-chan!"** Hinata laughed and started scratching Kurama's ear

"Kurama did you notice that you shrinked?" Naruto pointed at the fact that Kurama was just the same size of a dog.

"**Yeah is because you supressed most of my chakra, but still I have the chakra of 4 Kages"** Naruto was surprised at this.

"You look like a kit, Kuri-chan" said Hinata scratching under his chin.

Kurama then noticed that with his size a little henge wouldn't hurt "**Henge!"** Kurama changed into a younger version of himself (look for the time when he was a little kit and Rikudo sennin was still alive)

Kirie was surprised by the actions of the king of bijuus, but he knew that Naruto trustes Kurama and he was fine with it.

"Naruto-sama, we are going to depart tomorrow at first hour, is that acceptable for you?" Naruto nodded ad Kirie's question and turned at Kurama.

"Let's go to sleep we have a big day waiting for us tomorrow"

Naruto and company headed inside the house to see that it was empty, the battle had tired them out, even if it was an easy battle, Fu was tired because she had been training with Haku.

Everyone headed to their rooms and Kurama decided to save space and sleep inside his seal "**I'll see you tomorrow kits, don't mate all night or you are going to wake up the others" **Kurama disappeared into his seal leaving a very flushed Naruto and a fainted Hinata.

"Damn you Kurama!" yelled Naruto and carried Hinata to their room.

Naruto took the chance to take a shower while Hinata was unconsious, after a while Hinata woke up and noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room, she heard the shower and decided to change clothes before Naruto got out.

Naruto had finished and when he opened the bathroom's door he noticed Hinata wearing only her panties and changing into her pijamas (one of his shirts) with her back turned to him.

She noticed the sound of the door and covered herself with Naruto's shirt, she took a look at Naruto and noticed he was wearing noting but his shorts and a towel in his head.

"A-a-ano N-narut-to kun..." Hinata started stuttering.

Naruto smirked and went to hug Hinata "sorry I didn't know you were awake, but you are beautiful you know that?" Naruto kissed the top of her head.

Hinata turned and hugged Naruto with one hand while the other ran through his chest "You look well without a shirt too" Naruto chuckled and carried her to the bed.

Hinata snuggled and giggled, she turned her head up and kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto kissed her back and slid a hand under her shirt (his shirt) and stroked her stomach. Hinata shivered at his touch and put a hand on his arm.

"Na-naruto kun...we can't..." Naruto kissed her again and stopped his actions.

"I know, I won't do anything you don't want to do besides we are still kids" Naruto bit her neck and left a mark.

"Now everyone can see that you are mine"

Hinata nodded and did the same "And you are mine Naruto-kun"

They stayed like that kissing each other untill they fell asleep.

X The next morning X

Naruto and company were already awake and Fu was annoying Hinata...like always.

"So you guys were just sleeping, yeah right as if I would believe that when I found you with nothing but HIS shirt on!" Fu hugged Hinata and her cheeks against hers.

"I was wearing my underwear! is just... the shirt was bigger and..."Hinata tried to defend herself.

"Yeah sure...whatever you say" They went outside the house to wait for the guys to finish packing.

Naruto had finished and was now walking to the door when he remembered he had not introduced Kurama to the rest. He went to Hinata and asked her to call everyone.

After the rest was outside the house everyone was curious as to what were the big news.

"Ok everyone I want to introduce you to one of my best friends, he has been with me since my birthday and..."

"NARUTO YOU BIG PERVERT THAT THING IS ONLY FOR HINATA TO KNOW!" Interrupted Fu blushing furiously,

"What are you talking about? Hinata already knows him very well, right love?" Naruto asked Hinata who just blushed at the two sided meaning of the discuission.

Fu looked at Hinata who moments ago was swearing that they had not done anything M rated.

"Fu stop interrumpting and let me finish! Whatever as I was saying I would like you to meet..." Naruto put a hand on his pocket to get the scroll. Fu covered her eyes but left a space of her eyes open to take a peck of whatever he was going to show.

Naruto made some handsigns "**Kuchiyouse no Juutsu!"** red smoke covered the area

"... The king of the Bijuu, the most powerful, the most handsome!... Kurama!" Kurama Appeared and fireworks went showing his name.

"Hey Kurama! This writen introduction is stupid!"

"**What are you talking about! and you skipped the "God of flames" part and the "Awesome" part!"**

(From this moment Kurama will appear with the Henge casted, so you will have to picture him like a kit)

Naruto and Kurama started a quarrel while the others (except Hinata and Kirie) looked with surprse at the sight of the most powerful being in the whole world fighting with a kid.

"Naruto, would you mind telling us what happened? It looks like Hinata and Kirie are already aware of this" asked Itachi.

Naruto started explaining how he came to the conclusion that his seal was also a contract to summon the Kyuubi. (see the previous chapter for more reference *Warning: You may experience some light headache you have been warned* )

"Hmm well is actually cool, I would like to have Kabuto-chan with me all time too" Said Fu while scratching Kurama's ears.

"**What is it with human females and my ears, what part of King of the bijuu can't you understand? show some respect damn it" **Yelled Kurama at Fu who just laughed.

"Sorry but you are just so fluffy!" Fu hugged him

"Right? he is just the cutest thing in the whole world " Hinata ran to Kurama and hugged him too.

"**Hey! show me some respect damn it!" **Kurama was ignored.

"Well then if this was everything you needed to show us, then lets go" said Itachi.

And with that they left Tazuna's house and headed towards Whirlpool.

X Konoha 5 hours laterX

"Look is her"... "Yeah what a whore.."..."I don't know how can the Hokage let her live in our beloved village" were some of the whispers in the streets, now usually they would be directed towards the demon child, but since he left with the traitor all the attention now focused on her.

Oh boy they just picked the wrong person to annoy in the village, thought sometimes she wished she could leave the damned place just like the brat and the princess, but she just couldn't.

No she owed the old man too much for her to turn her back on him, the Hokage had saved her from Orochimaru and the villagers after he found the hidden labs in Konoha.

"Anko-chan! what are you doing?" Asked her friend, beautiful long hair and fiery red eyes.

"Oh sorry Kurenai-chan, I just spaced out..." Anko looked down but then remembered she still had something to take care of.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT MAGGOTS! DO YOU SEE A FUCKING CIRCUS OR SOMETHING!" The villagers quickly scattered.

"Now that is the Anko i know" Kurenai smiled at this.

Anko nodded and grinned at Kurenai, but she knew that the oldman wouldn't be arround for too long, and that day she would leave the damned village, with those stupid people who couldn't tell the difference between a victim and the victimizer.

X Whirlpool 2 hours later X

"Well we are here, but man this place looks totally destroyed, there are only a few buildings that survived" said Fu looking around.

"Yeah and still I was hoping something worse" Naruto then walked to one of the buildings that had some carvings.

"Hey look at this..." Everyone went to see the paterns that Naruto was pointing out.

"That is the house of the Uzukage, I have tried to enter but all the place has a barrier and it looks like the only way to open it is a key" said Kirie.

"Lord Naruto, I have made some research and it seems that only the weapon of the Uzumaki heir can deactivate the seal" said Akito.

Hinata took a look at the carvings and something called her attention, there were carvings that had almost the same shape that her chains.

"Wait a minute, i think i can..." Hinata summoned her chains and placed them in the carving.

It started spinning untill the symbol of the Whirlpool was complete.

(remember that each time she summons her chains her hair turns red)

"Love! you are awesome!" Naruto hugged her and gave her a kiss.

Hinata smiled at this, but then got curious by something that moved besides the building.

"Hinata what are you doing?" asked Fu who was about to go inside of the building.

Naruto saw that Hinata had moved to the side of the building and was following something.

"Come here..." Said Hinata following the thing "There you are!" She picked a little cat and started rubbing his head.

"Ikuto! where are you!" Some one appeared around the corner.

"Ikuto! there you are, don't go scaring...me...like...YOU!" the girl yelled at Hinata.

Hinata quickly dropped the cat and ran away back to Naruto and the others.

"Wait I just want to ask you something!" the girl followed Hinata.

Naruto saw his grilfriend running and went to check what happened.

"Hinata! why are you running?" Hinata hid behind Naruto and the girl that followed her stopped running.

"Who are you and what are you trying to do to my Hinata" asked Naruto frowning at the girl.

She however ignored him and just bowed down "Hinata-sama, I'm sorry for my rudeness before but I wanted to know your name, I am Kiyoko Nekoka, and I am one of the loyal servants to the Uzumaki clan"

"But why did you bow-down to her?" asked Naruto.

"Because she is obviously a Uzumaki" said Kiyoko with confusion in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan if you like to have my last name that much you can tell me straight you know?" Hinata blushed at this.

"Naruto-kun! I didn't tell her my last name! she just took for granted that I was an Uzumaki" Hinata hid herself behind Naruto.

"Wait are you trying to tell me that you are not an Uzumaki? if this boy is the Uzumaki then why is his hair blonde" asked Kiyoko confused by this.

"Join the club Kiyoko-chan" said Kirie appearing right behind them.

"Kiri-chan! what are you doing here? what club?" asked Kiyoko.

Something caught Hinata's eyes again, but this time something above Kiyoko's head...and she just couldn't ressist.

Naruto looked Hinata walk to Kiyoko and stretch her arm...

"So cute!" Hinata couldn't contain herself and started stroking Kiyoko's ears...

Kiyoko was about to argue but she started feeling so damn good..."Is my family's bloodline, when we activate them we can grow ears and a tail just like cats, and it enhances our senses tenfold"

Kirie took notice of Kiyoko's tail "Yeah and you just did it again..."

Kiyoko snapped and got up (she was still on her kness) "I'm sorry I...ehmm... So if I heard right then this boy is the Uzumaki, but you didn't answer my question"

"My father was blonde, but my mother was Kushina Uzumaki" answered Naruto.

Kiyoko went and hugged Naruto rubbing her breast in his face (much to Hinata's annoyance) "Naruto-sama I promise...no I swear on my life to protect you always!"

Hinata snapped at Kiyoko "Hey watch the hands! He is mine!" Hinata took Naruto by force and rubbed his face on her boobs, thought not as big as Kiyoko's, Naruto was not complaining ( we know she will develop more in the future)

"Oh and who are you then?" asked Kiyoko confused by this.

"I'm his girlfriend and future wife!" yelled an embarrased Hinata.

"Is that true Naruto-sama?" Asked Kiyoko at Naruto.

"You bet! she is the only one I would ever look at! she is the person I love the most!" answered Naruto with a grin in his face.

"Ok then..." Kiyoko went and hugged Hinata doing the same she had done with Naruto ":..Then I swear I will protect you too Hinata-sama!"

Itachi appeared from inside the building and furrowed a brow in confusion "What are you doing? Naruto I tought you wanted to see that place"

Kiyoko looked at the source of the voice and found the Uchiha looking at her

"_Damn! he is so...HANDSOME! CUTE! SEXY! DAMN I NEED TO CALM DOWN!...ok now don't freak out, just take it easy..." _ that was the las tought she had before passing out.

* * *

><p>And that is guys, hope you liked this chapter! The Nekoka Clan is owned by CreativityIsWriting!<p>

Thank you very much to everyone that is sending me their clans ideas, there are actually a lot of pretty cool ideas.

oh well thank you for reading and remember!

R&R


	14. Acceptance X Love X Fight!

Hello there! It's been a long week and I didn't have too much free time for myself, but here is another chapter, and by request of my friend Creativity I will try to make it longer!

Also for everyone that thinks that the OCs are not fully described or feel that there is not much info about them you have to stop worrying about that, mostly because I have already decided the plot of the story, and I know where and when you will get more info, is not like I forgot to tell you something about them at the beginning, is just that some of you people are just so damn impatient and don't want to wait for further chapters where everything would be explained.

Also there is people that often sends me PMs telling me that I'm rushing the story. My answer is YEAH! I'm rushing, but i think most of you guys have misunderstood that all those chapters were actually the main story, or that we were getting to the climax too fast, well I'm sorry to tell you this but... All those chapter are nothing but the Intro to the main story, now I know what you guys are thinking ("What the hell? 13 chapters and is just the intro of the story?" " You must be kidding me right?" Or something like "Dude you are crazy! how can 13 chapters be just the Intro for an story!") well, let me tell you that it IS true and the Intro will be finished until probably chapter 30 or something, so please, please please please! don't go trying to spoil yourself by telling me I'm forgetting something or that something doesn't make sense because the further the story advances the more you will discover about the truths and secrets hidden on it.

I don't plan to finish this story in around a year, it will probably take me around 2 or 3 years (with updates every week) and not because I will stop at some point, but because the story is so big and the plot is so long, that is going to take me a while.

Oh and by the way, Nightshadegril asked me if by "Kabuto-chan" Fu was talking about Kabuto Yakushi or Kabutomoshi, well it is the Kabutomoshi.

Kuishigo asked me if Naruto would help every jinchuriky to summon his bijuu the answer is no, he will only do it for those he befriends, but I won't tell you who.

Now that I have given you all a piece of my mind here is the story!.

* * *

><p>Acceptance X Love X Fight!<p>

"Hmmm...Do you think she got sick?" Asked Naruto looking at the smiling face of the sleeping Kiyoko.

Hinata already knew what happened, she used to do it everytime after all "I don't think so Naruto-kun"

"However we should wait for her to wake" said Itachi getting a bit closer to the sleeping girl who was already opening her eyes.

"Huh...what happened" She noticed the onyx orbs that were starting right into her green ones.

"Ah you are awake" Kiyoko blushed at Itachi's voice.

"Yes...I...well...may I ask your name?" Kiyoko was blushing madly.

"My name is Itachi...Itachi Uchiha" He got up and helped her to stand

Hinata saw the way Kiyoko looked at Itachi and Fu was about to get some fun with the newcomer when suddenly

"My name is Kiyoko Nekoka! and since the first moment I saw you I fell in love with you! please let me be your wife and have your kitties!" said Kiyoko bowing her head.

Itachi was totally freaked out, after all he had enough fan-girls back in Konoha and well, when a girl tries to take you into an alley and rape you, that's when you understand that some girls can get so messed up.

"I...I'm..." Itachi didn't know what to say, he just wanted to get out of that uncomfortable situation

"I know! I'm sorry sometimes I just get carried away, but is the first time i feel something like this...thats why...thats why I'll make you notice my strenght and worth!" Kiyoko smirked at him "After all I'm not a shitty fan-girl"

Itachi couldn't help but laugh "Okay then give it your all, because I hate fangirls and big-mouthed girls" he smirked back at her and then walked out.

Kirie decided to go and help Tazuna along with Akito to check out the other buildings, the bridge builder wanted to find one that wasn't too damaged, it would help shelter the people that would come with him later to start the repairs

Fu was totally freaked by this, she wanted to have fun messing with the new girl! but she just went straight at him and started making weird proposals!

"Our team just keeps getting weirder each time" said Fu.

"You mean since you joined right?" asked Itachi grinning.

"Hey! what do you mean by that!" Itachi ran around the place while Fu was trying to hit him.

"Well whatever guys, we need to check the ruins and Tazuna still needs to take a look at the other buildings" Naruto started walking away with Hinata.

"Wait I would like to know more about you Naruto-sama" said Kiyoko walking alongside Naruto.

"Hmm well, what do you want to know?" asked Naruto.

Kiyoko's curiosity got the better of her and started asking question over question, Naruto sweat dropped and answered each and everyone.

"If you where born in konoha then why aren't you using a headband?" asked Fu

Naruto and Hinata frowned at the name of that village, the place where they had to live hell.

"I will show you what happened" Naruto then summoned Kurama, who had gone into the seal to sleep.

"**Hey brat, why did you call me?**" asked Kurama stirring and scratching his right ear.

"Would you please show Kiyoko-san here the reason we hate Konoha?"

Kurama nodded and put a tail in the freaked Kiyoko, after all foxes were from the canine family and she was from a feline family.

The memories that went through her mind were frightening, and all of them were about the same person, a blonde kid being beaten to hell who didn't even knew what he did wrong or why did he deserved to live through this, a little kid screaming for hours until he couldn't scream anymore, but still conscious and worst of all, he couldn't die, the villagers wouldn't let him and his healing abilities just pleased them even more, after all he could heal after a good night of sleep to be pounded again next time.

But the worst of all was that night, on his seventh birthday being stabbed in the chest, the face of the woman that with a grin of achievement and madness pierced his chest while claiming victory over the demon.

Kiyoko's eyes filled with tears at the memories of the hell that this boy had to go through and then the memories of a boy saving the kid and taking him out of the village, the face of Itachi Uchiha smiling to the boy on his eighth birthday.

And then the memories of the girl that was always with him, the memories of a little girl being mistreated by her family, a father who would beat her with an inch of her life just because she didn't meet his expectations, a cousin that wanted her dead one way or another for something she had not fault, the face of the old bastards from a "family" that was so rotted just for the lust of power, a power they didn't have.

The memories of a father trying to get rid of her own daughter just for the image and strenght of his so called "family", and then the face of a boy who saved her from hell and took her with the one she loved the most.

Itachi Uchiha was the one who had saved those childs from hell and gave them the hope they needed.

"I am the vessel of the Kyuubi no Youko Kurama, my own father sealed him inside me with the wish that the village would see me as their hero for saving the village while containing the demon, but he couldn't foresee that the true demon was not the Kyuubi but those he had died trying to save" said Naruto clenching his fist.

"I was the heiress of my clan, believed to be weak because of my kindness and the treat i gave to the branch family, labeled as a failure by my own father who tried to kill me for not being worth to carry the name Hyuga" Hinata took Naruto's clenched fist and put it near her chest (there is nothing wrong with that sentence!...i guess)

Kiyoko wiped her tears and hugged them "I will never let anyone hurt you anymore, I swear it" then she saw Itachi at the door and went to hug him "After what I saw I'm totally sure and I will do my best to make you notice me Itachi-san" she gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

Itachi saw that Hinata giggled at his behavior making him feel even more embarrassed so he decided to leave.

After that the guys went to check the building where the Uzukage used to live, there were a lot of scrolls with detailed information about the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto sealed every scroll to read them later and went into another room that was sealed with the Uzumaki symbol.

Naruto put a hand on it and the symbol started glowing, Naruto was surprised when the door opened because the room was intact, as if the seal had freezed everything inside on time, he went to the desk in the middle of the room and noticed a letter.

"_**To my daughter Kushina" Naruto took the letter and inspected it "It looks like Gramps couldn't send it before the battle" Naruto started reading the letter.**_

"_**My dear daughter... Is my pleasure to know that you are well and that you already found a friend in Konoha, I would love to see you soon but my duty as Uzukage demands for me to stay here, as it is apparent that a war is about to strike and I need to protect our home.**_

_**In case something happens to me I will seal this room that contains every jutsu we possess and the sacred weapon that our family has protected since the founding of our village, it's said that it has the power to create powerful storms with just a swing, I don't know if you will be able to use it as the weapon itself choose the one that has the right to wield it, also I hope that in the future my grandson or granddaughter will follow the steps of our clan.**_

_**It is time for me to finish this letter, my daughter I want you to know that I am proud of you..."**_

Naruto turned to the door and saw Itachi and Fu waiting for him "It looks like he wasn't planning to send this letter from the beginning" said Itachi.

"What do you mean Itachi nii-san?" asked Naruto.

Hinata proceeded to seal every scroll in the room, Fu decided to help while the guys had their talk.

"It seems that your Grandfather knew about the attack and the fall of the Whirlpool, he must have sealed all this believing that her daughter would come right after the war" Itachi took one of the scroll and read the contents.

"For now I will take everything I can with me and train, I need to find the sacred weapon that my grandfather wanted to give to my mother" Naruto started searching for the scroll containing it.

Hinata took a book in one of the shelves and when she tried to pull it the shelf opened leaving a door.

"Wow Hina-chan you are really awesome" Naruto kissed her cheek and took her hand.

They entered the new room followed by Itachi, Fu and Kiyoko, "What is that?" asked Fu pointing at a scroll that was almost as big as Zabuza's sword.

"It must be it Naruto" said Itachi.

Naruto nodded and went to retrieve the scroll, he was about to take it when suddenly chakra began to flow from the seal, the scroll opened and revealed a katana.

Naruto examined it as it was the first time he saw something like this, the handle was blue and had the shape of a whirlpool, but what caught his attention were the ancient runes in the blade, he had never seen those runes before but somehow when he touched the handle it was like if he already knew what did they mean.

X Meanwhile at the entrance of Uzu no Kuni X

"We need to check every building and make sure that no one will find any clue about what happened here" a man with an ANBU mask and a _Ne _mark in the left side of it.

After Naruto and Itachi disappeared, Danzo had started pushing Sarutobi to let him establish _Ne _as an official branch of the military in Konoha. Sarutobi denied him the necessity of soldiers with "special training" as Danzo put it, but after Hinata went missing too the whole civilian council with Ran Haruno as the head and the help of Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, and Inoichi Yamanaka.

Choza and Shikaku were disappointed for his decision as they were against the idea of Danzo "training" childs to make them into ANBU _Ne, _but for Inoichi it was the perfect opportunity to make his daughter forget about Tsunade and start training seriously.

Sarutobi was overwhelmed by the council and accepted Danzo's idea with the promise that he would check the progress periodically.

"Hey Satori it looks like we have some company" one of the ambu pointed to a group that was leaving a building.

"This doesn't look good, we need to kill them and bring whatever info they got from that place, I still can't understand why didn't Danzo-sama come before" Satori took a good look at the people coming out from the building.

"Because he couldn't send anyone out of the village without Hokage-sama knowing that _Ne _was working already, now we can come without a problem because we are officially a military force, but forget that, aren't those people the Kyuubi brat and the Uchiha traitor?" He pointed to the last two persons that came out of the building.

"You are right and that means that the girl with blue hair is Hinata Hyuga, Lord Hiashi will be more than _glad_ to have her daughter back, come on Van if we kill the brat and the traitor Uchiha then Lord Danzo will pleased with our work, maybe he will start sending us to real missions and not those puny chores" Van nodded and both of them went into the clearing where Naruto and the gang were.

X Naruto and Co. X

"Hey nii-san if you get married with Kiyoko then which clan steps are your childrens going to follow?" Naruto teased Itachi who grunted at him.

He was about to say something when Kiyoko interrupted "They would follow the ways of the Uchiha's, my family is not as strict in this matter mostly because we have a lot of members"

"Do your clan let you get married with people from outside?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, but the real reason behind the numbers of my family is because, for some reason, most of the woman in our clan have twins, triplets or even more, for example my aunt had quintuplets the first time she was pregnant" Answered Kiyoko with a smile.

Hinata however shivered at the thought of giving birth to five childs in a go "Give your aunt my congratulations for her efforts at bringing five childs at the same time, it must be hard".

Kiyoko laughed at this "Yeah my uncle got a broken hand that day".

Unknown to them Itachi was already contemplating their little talk.

"Stop! Kyuubi brat and Uchiha Traitor this is your last day alive! and for you Hyuga Hinata your father will be pleased to have you back" two masked shinobis appeared from nowhere.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto already in combat stance.

"My name is Van and my partner here is Satori, but enough talk, is time for you to die" The ANBU charged against Naruto and Itachi.

Kiyoko was about to step into the fight when Itachi stopped her, Hinata struck Satori who was about to hit Itachi.

"Let them fight, they need to prove themselves now and see in a real fight if their training had worked" Kiyoko nodded and stayed in her place.

"I will be your opponent!" said Hinata.

"Ha! I will bring you back with me!" Satori took some Kunai from his pouch.

Hinata prepared her fighting stance "You will be the first person to ever see my first dance".

Satori ignored her and quickly charged against Hinata who just dodged with a spin, closing all the tenketsus on his arm with two fingers at the same time.

"You bitch! what did you do to me!" Satori was furious, he was a jounin! there was no way in hell that this little bitch could have landed a hit!

Hinata frowned and decided to go into offensive, she delivered a kick and Satori blocked it with his other arm, she spun again and attacked again with another kick, he tried to block again but his right arm didn't move.

Satori barely dodged and quickly distanced himself from Hinata.

"You are attacks requires the opponent to be in the range of divination, but if I stay away from you then you can't..." he couldn't finish as something hit him in the left leg, he wanted to move but it was useless, his leg was numb and didn't respond.

He then noticed two chakra chains at Hinata hands "What the hell!".

"I can hit you even if you are not in my range of divination" Hinata then extended the right chain and hit Satori in the other leg leaving him unable to move.

"Damn it! just kill me already!" Satori yelled at the her.

Hinata just shook her head and turned around to leave him there "You are not worth the mercy of the death, at least not by me"

Satori used the remaining chakra on his right hand and threw a kunai at Hinata's back, but Kiyoko catched it on mid-air and threw it back to Satori, the kunai struck him between the eyes killing him instantly.

"I will never let anyone harm Hinata-sama" Kiyoko then turned at Hinata "You shouldn't do that, showing mercy will get you killed one day".

"But I don't want to kill anyone" Hinata hung her head and Kiyoko patted her.

"But sometimes to protect yourself and the ones you love you will be forced to do it" Kiyoko hugged Hinata "I will teach you how to deal with that later okay?"

Hinata nodded and turned her attention to Naruto who was fighting against Van.

"You will die here and now Kyuubi brat!" Van launched another attack, but Naruto quickly dodged and created four shadow clones.

"You are becoming annoying you know? besides I'm not the kyuubi" The clones launched a Rasengan barrage.

Van used the **Replacement Juutsu** and got out of the way "You are slow! a demon like you will never touch me!"

"Enough with you! you want a demon then here is your demon! **Kuchiyose no Juutsu**" Naruto summoned Kurama.

"**Hey brat you brought me food? HOW NICE OF YOU!"** The ANBU tried to run at the sight of the Kyuubi.

Kurama saw him trying to run and started laughing "**HAHAHAHA! a living prey! YES YES! RUN AND MAKE IT INTERESTING"** The ANBU ran into the forest while Kurama started counting the seconds since his prey had run "**Twenty seconds and times up! NOW TIME TO DIE!" **Kurama ran into the forest and a few seconds later they heard a piercing scream from the direction where the jounin had run.

The scream didn't stop for a full minute "Kurama must be doing a number on him" said Naruto.

After the scream was over Kurama came back licking his fangs **"That was a good meal, I haven't eaten something so good for a while" **

Hinata went and hugged Kurama "Kuri-chan!"

"**Would you stop doing that when there is people around? you know how hard it is to maintain a reputation right?" **complained Kurama but Hinata ignored him.

"Anyway let's go find Tazuna, we need to go back to Wave and then we can depart to Suna" said Itachi.

X Konoha X

"I don't want this, please just make it stop! please!" a scream was heard from the _Ne_ quarters

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p>

I hope you liked this chapter, it took me longer to update but I promised one chapter per week and here it is xD

also once again Thank you Creativity for the Nekoka Clan.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter!<p>

"I found her on my way back to Suna"

"I have my reasons to join the brat, let's say that as a "demon" i like befriending other demons"

"The real mission is to destroy the Leaf"

Don't miss the next chapter!


	15. Torture X Found X Protec!

Hey guys! how are you doing, I've been sick for some days and I couldn't write the next chapter but a promise is a promise and I will post before this week's ends.

Now as you know the creators of are going to delete every story that contains certain level of violence and implied sexual interactions, I would like to say that it seems stupid to me, mostly because , has a rating system, it means that the web site is being responsible on letting authors the freedom to post stories with a certain content IF it is on the right rating, now what i find annoying is that they want to delete every story because there are some parents irresponsible enough to let their child wander alone on internet. I don't know if the owners of this website will read this, but I don't care I will say this anyway, even if they delete the stories there will be other places to post this kind of content, and child with irresponsible parents WILL find one way or another to look up for these, what I want you to understand is that is not Anyone's fault that the lazy parents don't want to spent enough time with their child to see just what the hell are they up to on internet.

If for any sick twist of fate my story gets deleted I will re post it on another place, I will inform all and everyone that is following it where will I post it and when.

Now on to the story.

* * *

><p>Torture X Found X Protect!<p>

Naruto's team meet with Tazuna and Kirie who had finished checking the buildings.

"Hey kid how was the search on your side?" asked Tazuna.

"It was good, we found some documents from my family, I will take a look at them later" answered Naruto.

"How was your side of the search?" asked Hinata.

"Well we found one building that was totally unscratched, it will help to shelter the people who will be coming to help with the repairs, but it needs some fixings here and there thought" Tazuna gave her a victory pose.

Fu then noticed all the papers Tazuna was carrying "What is all that?"

Tazuna took the papers and showed them to her "Some of the ideas i got for the new city"

"Tazuna, I would like you to start with the civilian part of the city ok? I have another idea for the shinobi part of the city" Tazuna nodded and then turned to Itachi.

"Well I think it is better to go back to wave, I still need to travel to Konoha and bribe the Hokage for what they did" Tazuna started laughing and went back to Wave after they settled everything.

X 3 hours later Konoha X

Team 7 was now facing a very angry Hokage and things didn't look good for anyone.

"It has come to my understanding that two of the genins, that **I **sent to wave with the job to kill Gato AND the side job to protect Tazuna, just took it to themselves to turn their backs on the mission without waiting for orders from the jonin in charge, now I will ask you what was your reason for doing this?" asked the Hokage trying to remain calm

Sakura got confident that her judgement has been correct and decided to speak first "Well you see Hokage-sama the client lied to us and we ended facing missing nins from Kiri, they were obviously out of our league, besides Sasuke-kun was severely injured"

"Oh yes that was some good judgement Sakura, but i think you are forgetting something and that is the main mission, I ordered you to KILL Gato regardless of the situation, or let me ask you, did I say "You can come back if you think is too much for you?" I didn't right" Sarutobi waited for Sakura to answer.

She just shook her head "But Hokage-sama..."

The Hokage slammed his hand on the table "NO BUTS, I gave you the order to KILL Gato because I had already knowledgement of what kind of man he was, I ORDERED you to go there and HELP the village because I already knew that we could benefit from a trading alliance, I sent you there because I KNEW Kakashi would kill anything that you guys couldn't handle, did you really think I would sent you to a mission that I knew you wouldn't complete!"

"Hokage-sama I was the first that suggested to quit the mission, it was my fault" Kiba tried to redirect the Hokage's anger towards him

"What about you Uchiha, what do you have to say to this" the old man asked the Uchiha.

Sakura sighed with relief, if Sasuke talked to him then the Hokage would just forget the whole thing and let them go home without a punishment.

"I wasn't aware of this Hokage-sama as I was unconscious when they pulled this shameless act, however if I had known that they would do something like this i would have go against them, after all we are Konoha's shinobis and turning our backs to a mission is not an option"

The Hokage nodded at Sasuke, after all the boy knew how to play his card to avoid being dragged down with his teammates.

Sakura was speechless, she thought that her Sasuke-kun would come to her aid but he decided to just save himself

"Kakashi? what are your thoughts about this" Sarutobi took his pipe and waited for Kakashi's answer.

"I didn't knew the full extent to the mission, but even after fighting to Zabuza I was not going to quit the mission, I knew I could handle Zabuza by myself but unfortunately other events got in the way of our fight and I ended using too much chakra, however when I came back to my senses, those kids had already decided to take matters on their hands and quit the mission, we got back and tried to talk Tazuna on letting us retake the mission but he had protection already" explained Kakashi.

The Hokage had already seen Kakashi's report and it stated that some "unexpected but enjoyable" encounter had kept him from finishing the mission correctly.

"Sakura Haruno you will be suspended from activities until the chunin exams and that is only if your sensei lets you take the exams, otherwise you will be suspended until further notice, and Kiba, you will share Sakura punishment, but seeing as you come from a renowned clan, I will take this matter to your mother for a more "enjoyable" punishment" Kiba paled at this, if his mom was going to take part on his punishment then hell was going to look like paradise for him.

Sakura on the other hand was on the verge of crying "Hokage-sama! please just let me redeem myself! I promise this will never happen again"

"Indeed Haruno-san, this will NEVER happen again, that is why I'm punishing you, but i will be lenient and let you have training with your team, however you can't take part on any mission is that clear?"

Sakura nodded and hung her head in shame, after the Hokage dismissed them he asked Kakashi to stay.

"So will you explain to me the "unexpected but enjoyable" encounter?" the Hokage took his pipe and let Kakashi start his story.

"Well you see Hokage-sama, when we were on the mission I found Naruto, but he was with Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, also I sensed another two ninjas near the location" Kakashi's face showed sadness and the Hokage could see that something had happened.

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" asked Sarutobi.

"I tried, but he refused and when I asked him why he said that he was going to destroy this village one day, he said that he would never come back to this infernal place, I thought it was Itachi's fault at first, seeing how he is the traitor of this village, Naruto however told me that he knew why the village hated him and who were his parents, I tried to use that and told him that they would never want him to destroy their home, but he said he could careless what his father wanted"

Sarutobi couldn't believe his ears, the one he saw like a grandson would destroy his village in the future? this should be some kind of sick prank and it was not funny.

"After we returned to Tazuna's home, we spent a full month with them, but what caught my attention was that Itachi looked almost human when Naruto was around, he would even joke and laugh with him, what an hypocrite, Hinata had obtained some kind of power that let her use chakra chains she looked almost like Kushina-sama except for her eyes, i tried to redeem myself with Naruto and a week before we finished the mission I talked to him again, he told me that he had seen his parents, apparently they left some of their chakra on the seal just in case something happened, he told me that Kushina-sama agreed with his son to destroy the Leaf, and Minato-sensei let a message for you Hokage-sama..."I'm disappointed Sarutobi, how could you let this happen to my son?" Naruto told me that maybe some day in the future he would forgive his father, but he would never forgive the leaf for what they did. Also, It appears that there are people who survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure, and after learning about Naruto, they granted him his inheritance as the next ruler of the country, I wouldn't be surprised if they started rebuilding the country once again"

It was just too much to take for the Hokage, he shrunk on his seat and just sighed heavily "Then I guess is time for us to redeem ourselves right Kakashi? we will help Uzushiogakure to rise again just like they helped us on the past, if my guess is correct then Tazuna will come here and complain for the shinobis who left him to die, I will talk with him about this and make him agree on a alliance to help him rebuild his country after all nobody needs to know that Wave was part of the Whirlpool right? and seeing how Tazuna already knew of this for the way they accepted Naruto's help right away then is safe to assume that he is the one that is going to rebuild Whirlpool"

Kakashi nodded and stayed talking with the old man about Naruto and how he looked like his father.

"2 Hours later - Wave country"

"Well we need to get going guys, we lost a lot of time getting everything ready" said Itachi

Naruto nodded and looked back at Kirie "You know what to do, we will catch you guys later, also i would like you to escort Tazuna to Konoha, after all you still have things to do right oldman?" he asked Tazuna.

"Damn right you are kid, anyway we need a name for the bridge..." Tazuna was going to say a random name when Inari ran to them with a stone sign and put it on the side of the bridge.

"Don't worry gramps, the bridge has already a name, I give you "The Great Naruto Bridge"" Inari gave big grin and Tazuna just laughed at this.

Naruto had tears on his eyes "It's a beautiful name"

Fu slapped his arm and frowned "Thats because it is your name!"

He shrugged and just said "Yeah I know"

"Naruto nii-chan, I will become a shinobi one day just like you and I will protect my precious people!" Naruto smiled at Inari and ruffled his hair.

"Thats what I like to hear Inari, one day you will be stronger than you already are"

After everyone gave their goodbyes, Naruto's team parted to Suna, and Kirie along with Akito and Tazuna departed to Konoha.

X 3 days later at Konoha X

"Shikamaru have you seen Ino?" Asked Chouji

"Actually it has been a week since the last time I saw her, but I know that her father put her on the _Ne _program" answered Shikamaru with some worry.

"We need to help her Shikamaru, you know what _Ne_ do to their ninjas, I don't want that to happen to her" Chouji hung his head and Shikamaru patted his back.

"I know Chouji and I promise you that we will find a way to help her, but we need to be patient okay?" he reassured his friend who just nodded and opened a new bag of his favorite chips.

X Meanwhile at _Ne _X

"She has great chakra control Danzou-sama, we must proceed to the second stage" one of the ninja gave him a detailed report on the qualities of his new "weapon"

"Very well, you can proceed, I don't care how long it takes you, you must eradicate all her emotions understood?" Danzo ordered the shinobi who just bowed and proceeded to do his work.

In a closed room you could hear the screams of a girl being the subject of a test to increase chakra capacity and control.

"PLEASE JUST STOP! MAKE IT STOP! I BEG YOU PLEASE JUST KILL ME ALREADY PLEASE!" The girl couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Looks like level two was a bit too much, but it doesn't matter she will get used to it" said the shinobi, finally uncovering his face, and his gray hair, he took a pair of glasses from his pocket and put them on.

"I thought you had throw them away a long time ago, Kabuto" Asked Danzou.

"I have my reasons, but please don't be bothered by this, after all my master sent me to help you" Kabuto Yakushi gave him a wicked smile.

"Take the girl back to her home and don't forget to put the fake memories before you take her back, we don't want her father to meddle with our efforts"

Kabuto nodded and replaced the memories of the day with a new one, but he made a little change, he allowed her to remember and only her and when se told her father he wouldn't believe her, and he wouldn't discover anything because the seal will show him memories totally differents, oh yeah he loved playing with her mind.

"Now lets get you ready little doll..."

X Meanwhile X

It had been almost two weeks since he said she would never be adept on her adoptive family's style and now he regretted it.

Why would he regret something like that? well because she had shown to be more adept into the Emiya style than he gave her credit and damn it hurt to be wrong.

"_**Secret style: Tsubame Gaeshi!" **_Tenten attacked three times in one single hit, Neji tried to block but it was useless, after the first strike the other two would always hit.

Neji got up and tried to get near and use his 64 palms but it was useless, she jumped out of the way "Trace On!" she summoned a bow and what looked like an arrow but this one was twisted as if it was a full spiral, she charged the arrow with her chakra "_**KADARUBORG!" **_

Neji evaded and thought he was safe when suddenly all the place was covered by fire chakra hitting him and sending him against a tree, he was about to get up again when Guy stopped the match.

"Thats enough! Tenten that was admirable, truly amazing! I couldn't ask for more from the daughter of my good friend Shiro! and Neji I hope this helps you to understand that destiny is not written on stone, you can make your own path with your own hand if you work hard enough" Guy gave him a "nice guy pose"

Neji got annoyed by this and decided to leave and train with his uncle, his teammates just couldn't understand that destiny was everything.

Tenten decided to go home and train more with his father, she still needed to figure out the array of seals that he gave her.

Emiya Rin used to be a close friend with Kushina Uzumaki, and after her husband thought of a way to just summon his weapon she asked Kushina for a seal that would let them use any weapon without carrying it on a seal, thats when they chose a field on the outside of the village and put all the weapons that her husband had collected on his travels, some of them were legendary swords, he even collected 2 of the 7 swords from the legendary swordsmen of Kirigakure.

Kushina sealed all that place with the help of Minato, and put it on an alternate space, this would let Shiro summon every sword under his possession and keep adding more if he wanted with the help of the seal and a reversal summon seal on each weapon.

After some years of working with the seal he achieved his final move _**Unlimited Bladeworks **_ that would allow him to summon the whole field of swords on the immediate area, and what made this technique more lethal was that every sword was marked with a seal that would only allow the summoner to hold the sword.

For now he was working on a way to pass this technique to his two daughters, but his first daughter told him that she was happy with being a kenjutsu master, she could still call on whatever weapon she wanted at the moment, but she didn't have the chakra to call for his father's ultimate technique, however Tenten, his second daughter (adopted) had the chakra but she was not his daughter by blood, and the worst of all, he was not a seal master as Kushina, he had modified the seals on the weapons so she could summon them and reverse summon them but the seal on the whole field was a lot more complex, anyway he was near to achieve his goal, but there were two things missing and he couldn't put his finger on it... either way he would never give up.

X 2 days after - Suna X

"Kazekage-sama! Itachi Uchiha and his team are here to report!" said the receptionist.

"Let them pass..." After Itachi and Co entered the room they noticed a man sitting on one of the chairs.

"Kazekage-sama I would like to report the success of the mission however we had problems with some Konoha shinobi who took Gato's head after I killed him, even so i brought the body with me if you desire to check for yourself that we accomplished our mission" said Itachi while standing straight.

The Kazekage nodded and turned to the man on the chair "I told you they would do it without a problem..." He turned at Itachi "This is the man who paid for the mission to kill Gato"

The man introduced himself as Koichi Miki "I am a merchant who travels from place to place with my daughter but after we arrived Land of Waves he took her from me and did horrible things to her before he killed her"

"And you escaped after that to seek for the help of a shinobi village and get revenge, that is quite understandable" said Naruto smiling sympathetically to the man.

The man nodded and thanked them again, he was about to leave when Naruto stopped him "Wait, could I have a few words with you? I would like to make you a deal that you would hardly reject" The man thought for a moment and then nodded, he gave him the address of the place he was staying and then got out of there.

"I see that you brought some company with you, I don't remember sending 5 shinobis, would you explain this Itachi?" Asked the Kazekage.

Itachi explained everything that happened and why Zabuza ended traveling with them.

"Zabuza Momochi, truly one man to be feared but tell me, why should I believe that you will stay loyal to the sand?" asked the Kazekage expectantly.

"Because I just happen to know the secret about this kid..." He pointed Naruto "Let's said that as a demon I like getting along with other demons, and this kid asked me to be his teacher in exchange on his future help to regain certains things that belong to me"

"Okay then seeing that you know the power on that kid I will trust you but one wrong move and I will have you killed understood?" Zabuza nodded

The receptionist called at the door "Kazekage-sama your son wants to see you"

The Kazekage furrowed a brow "Let him pass"

Gaara entered the room followed by another girl, she had golden brown hair and violet eyes. her clothes were a bit ragged and it looked like she hadn't eaten for some days and in her arms there was a baby.

"Father I would like to report that after I was coming back to the village from the mission you send me I found this girl on the outskirts of our desert, I would have let her there but she had a baby and i couldn't..." Gaara showed something interesting to his father... he was blushing?

There were some things that Gaara never did, these were smile and blush but right now the second was happening as he took a look at the girl next to him

"Is okay Gaara, okay now, what is your name young lady? and is your baby alright?" asked the Kazekage.

The girl looked at the man and noticed the resemblance between him and the boy that saved him.

"My name is Danielle Windia, I came from the western side but some rouge bandits kdinapped me from home and tried to sell me like a slave, this baby is not mine, I'm only twelve, he was with one of the woman that was sold before I escaped, she asked me to save him..."

Everyone looked at the baby who had a better appearance to Danielle, he looked like he had been eating at least some decent meals.

"I did everything on my power to at least let him have something to eat" everyone nodded and patted the girl saying she did a good job.

"Gaara, take your little friend to the hospital and see that she has everything she needs to make her comfortable" Gaara nodded at his father and took Danielle out with him.

This would be a test for Gaara to show his father he could be as human as his other two sons, thought The Kazekage would have liked it better if Kankuro was normal... but oh well having a gay son was not the end of the world right?

"Okay then there are some things I would like to discuss... Who is this girl?" he asked noticing the girl that had been behind Itachi.

"Oh she had been with us always but... Why were you hiding there Kiyoko?" asked Itachi

She frowned at him and said "I was not hiding, this place is too small and I didn't want to interrupt when you guys started talking so i decided to not move! anyway my name is Kiyoko Nekoka and I am the loyal servant to Naruto Uzumaki, it is my pleasure to meet you Kazekage-sama"

This Naruto kid was starting to become more interesting, first mission and he had already brought two high jounin and don't forget that his son had been blushing with that Dani girl, maybe it was a good idea to have him around.

"Okay it seems like you can win some serious allies Naruto Uzumaki, any way there are some things I would like to discuss... The first being your sensei for the chunin exams, I guess you are aware of this but Itachi-san can't go to Konoha with you, he is a missing nin and they would kill him on the spot" Naruto was about to say something but Kiyoko beat him to it.

"I could go with them after all it is my work to keep Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama safe" the Kazekage nodded and added the info into the information sheet

"Now then, Hinata Hyuga it is obvious that they would try to take you back, if you don't want to be there i will understand and let you stay here"

Hinata shook her head "I would like to go as Hinata Uzumaki, I have to settle some things in that village before I can move on with my life"

Naruto blushed at the thought of Hinata his last name, the Kazekage nodded and wrote the new info "Okay but be aware that if they try anything and can prove you are Hinata Hyuga then there would be little for me to do to help you"

Hinata nodded and took Naruto's hand smiling.

"There would be all, the last thing you need to know is the true nature of this mission" The whole room went silent

The Kazekage looked at everyone and then said "The real mission is to destroy the leaf..."

* * *

><p>And that is it, I hope you liked this chapter as it took me a lot to write it, i got the flu and I just couldn't stay awake for a long time BUT i finished it<p>

Also here is a little spoiler, the baby Danielle was carrying was Ranmaru, I will use him on my story but I like him better like a baby and he will play an important role on the future so for my story it will be better to have him like a baby.

I would like to thank Nightshade for Danielle Windia and her clan, and thanks to Creativity for Kiyoko and her clan.

I hope you liked it and remember R&R

* * *

><p>PREVIEW...<p>

"This is the plan..."

"Who are you gaki? and why do you look a lot like her?..."

"Please let me be your apprentice!"

"Let the first test BEGIN!"


	16. Salvation X Meeting X First Test

Hey there people! thank you for your reviews, I want to clear some misunderstandings...

First of all the Kazekage doesn't have more kids, only Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, Also the Kazekage thinks that Kankuro is gay...

Anyway thanks to Creativity for the Nekoka Clan and to Nightshade for the Windia Clan

Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belongs to Yoru if that were the case he would be less annoying on the series and a lot more serious...and Sakura would be dead since the Wave mission...**

Thanks Kurama-chan you read my mind! now onto the story!

**Don't call me Kurama-chan!**

* * *

><p>X Konoha X<p>

"I can't believe he made me come to this stupid village! but i really owe him one so just this time will be okay" A certain blonde sennin walked on Konoha's streets mumbling and cursing.

"Come on Tsunade-hime it can't be that bad right? I mean we could even find little Naruto around, I bet you he looks like Minato but with Kushina's energy" A white-haired sennin laughed half heartedly, oh how wrong he was and he would discover the truth very soon.

X Suna X

"I will tell you the plan about this mission...but first I want to know if you are really willing to do this" asked the Kazekage to Naruto's team

"With all due respect Kazekage-sama, Konoha is not home to us and never will be, I will not betray your expectations on this mission" Said Naruto

Hinata nodded "That place holds nothing but painful memories to us Kazekage-sama, Konoha must be destroyed to make them humble"

"I'm not really from Konoha so I don't really care, but if my brother here tells me that they are bad people then they must learn a lesson" said Fu ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Very well, now then I will arrange the teams, Itachi you would need to cover your face with one of the masks that my ninja use, that way no one will know that it is you" Itachi nodded and started planning new ways to get behind his little brother's back..."_oh the possibilities" _

"I can keep my red hair out, that way my chakra signature will be different and they won't prove that I am Hinata"

The Kazekage nodded and gave them their papers "You will only need to take the photo for your new ID, I will ask my assistant to take them for you and tomorrow you will come to get them after that I will tell you what is the plan and how are we going to proceed with this mission, am I clear?"

Everyone nodded and left the Kazekage's room

Fu took Hinata's hand "Hina-chan! help me get new clothes for the test!"

"I'll come back later honey" said Hinata to Naruto and gave her a peck on the cheek after that they disappeared.

"Well lets see how are Ran and Nakamaru doing... who knows maybe they are already a couple" said Naruto grinning like a madman.

Ran and Nakamaru had been "interested" on each other for a while but neither of them had told anything thought it was pretty obvious.

Once they reached their house they found Nakamaru and Ran making out on the living room

"Come on guys at least get a room or something!" complained Naruto

"Naruto you always do the same with Hinata" countered Itachi

"Yeah but we are usually in our room" the blond defended himself

"Hey guys is good to have you back hehe...sooo how was the mission" asked Nakamaru trying to change the topic.

"Yeah and where is Hinata-chan and Fu-chan" asked Ran

"They went to buy equipment and new clothes for the chunin exam on Konohagakure" answered Itachi

Kiyoko attached herself to one of his arms "Hi everyone! my name is Kiyoko Nekoka and I'm the loyal servant of Naruto-sama and Itachi's future wife!"

Itachi was blushing at this while Naruto laughed at him.

"I didn't say you would be my wife Kiyoko you are getting ahead of yourself" said Itachi still blushing.

"Come on Itachi-kun I have seen the way you blush each time I hug you...and don't try to deny all those times I caught you glancing at me, Ikuto is my partner and he is pretty good noticing others people stares" Ikuto mewed and licked Kiyoko's cheek.

"Stupid cat" mumbled Itachi

Once again everyone laughed and Ran noticed the other two new ninjas on the team

"And you are?"

"My name is Zabuza Momochi and this my daughter Haku Momochi" Zabuza pointed to Haku who bowed.

"Well is nice to meet you guys, it seems that Naruto-kun got more friends, anyway I will go and look for Hinata-chan and Fu-chan" said Ran

"Ah may I come with you?" asked Haku.

Ran nodded and the two girls were out, Kiyoko decided to go with them so she followed them. Nakamaru turned to Itachi and Zabuza and asked how had been the travel.

"Well you will be surprised to see how much they have grow, their training has been giving excellent results"

"Anyway we have to get ready for tomorrow" Naruto nodded and went into his room to get everything ready.

Meanwhile in the Kazekage's office.

"I am set dad, my team is going to blow those stupid leaf ninjas" said Kankuro smirking to his father.

"Thats great and all Kankuro but there is a change on the plans and well how to tell you this...I need experienced shinobis who knows how to NOT drag attention and well... you are not that easy to miss you know?"

Kankuro lifted a brow and put a confused look, the Kazekage saw this and quickly explained "I'm not complaining about your...likings, son, but I think a "delicate" guy like you would do better on the back line...if you know what I mean"

"What? what do you mean _delicate _ I'm perfectly fine!" argued Kankuro.

"Kankuro I don't think you are understanding...let me explain again...I don't think you are prepared to be a good _Kunoichi _and you might draw unwanted attention to the mission if you were to try and hit on a Konoha shinobi..."

Kankuro quickly understood and got angry at this "Dad! I have told you many times! I'm not gay! Is warpaint! it makes me look cool to the girls!"

The Kazekage sighed and raised a hand "You don't have to put an act Kankuro, we both know that girls don't like men who go around with lip gloss on his face, it is obvious it's not the case and I accept you just like you are, now be a good _girl_ and go home to help your sister and your brother"

Kankuro slammed the office door, it was obvious he was furious, the Kazekage sighed again "Having a girlish son is hard"

X With the girls X

"So this is Suna... is hot" said an annoyed Kiyoko.

"Is not that bad Kiyoko-san, I think is a nice place" said Haku.

"Cut the -_san _crap, I'm not that old so just call me Kiyoko okay?" Haku smiled and nodded.

"Hey look! there are Hinata and Fu" pointed Ran into a shop.

They approached the girls and greeted them

"How are you doing girls, found anything good?" asked Haku

"I'm finished with my clothes but Fu is taking a lot of time" answered Hinata.

Fu then got out of the shop with a lot of bags "Hey girls! are you going to buy new clothes too?"

"Nah we just wanted to hang out with you" said Ran

"Well i would like to buy some clothes, after all I don't have anything to change"said Haku.

The girls nodded and went to get Haku some spare clothes.

X 5 hours later X

The day went by and it was now late, the girls had already came back from shopping after Haku got new spare clothes they decided to buy Kiyoko some clothes too.

Kiyoko was on the backyard sending a report through a summon that her father had sent, they were amazed when they found a talking black lion outside the house.

"Please deliver this to father, and tell him that I found Master Uzumaki, tell him that this letter describes everything I have learned while staying with him and tell him that he is just like Master Enzo" the Lion nodded and departed on a puff.

"Enzo?" asked Naruto.

"Enzo was your grand-grandfather and a very close friend to my father, he treated him like a son, and my father was always grateful to him for this" explained Kiyoko.

"I see, well then lets go to sleep, we have to get our IDs tomorrow and get ready for the mission" said Naruto.

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms, Zabuza and Haku had a house for themselves granted by the Kazekage, Kiyoko...well lets see how is it going with her.

"Where do you think you are going Kiyoko?" asked Itachi.

"To sleep? didn't you hear Naruto-sama? we need to sleep early and get our IDs tomorrow" said Kiyoko with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Yes i heard that, but why are you trying to go into MY room?" asked Itachi.

"Well where else am i going to sleep?" asked Kiyoko innocently put her index finger under her chin and giving him a kitty face.

Itachi was having a hard time trying to answer when she put that face, it was just...insanely cute, it wasn't fair, he was about to tell her something when Naruto asked him about the bundle that he was carrying on his arms

"Oh this? is a mariachi costume, I want to try to sneak around him with this one, I might even bump "accidentally" with him and see if he recognize me" said Itachi smiling.

Kiyoko took her chance and stalked into Itachi's room... into their room, and started getting _"comfortable" _

Meanwhile Naruto gave Itachi a confused look "You know that you might be compromising the mission right?"

Itachi chuckled "Nah my little brother is just too stupid to notice, no matter how "_dark_" or "_emo_" he tries to be, he will be always the same Sasuke-chan"

Naruto laughed and entered his room, Itachi did the same only to find Kiyoko with only his shirt on and already sleeping.

"Damn you Naruto! you did this on purpose!" said Itachi closing the door.

Naruto heard Itachi complaint and laughed again, he went into bed where Hinata was waiting for him, once he got into bed she cuddled next to him "You helped Kiyoko to make her way into Itachi's room right?"

"That i did" answered Naruto kissing his girlfriend and going to sleep.

Meanwhile Itachi was thinking on what to do...

"I'm not going to sleep with her...but if I let her be then she would have won...but if I sleep with her she would have won too...but...nevermind, is my bed and my room so screw her!" exclaimed Itachi laying next to Kiyoko who smirked and cuddled next to him snuggling on his chest.

"You are not sleeping are you?" asked Itachi.

"Nope, but this feels just so good, let's stay like this"said Kiyoko kissing Itachi's cheek.

Itachi just sighed and closed his eyes, he would not admit it to anyone but he kind of liked being near the cat girl.

"I knew you liked it" said Kiyoko smiling.

"_Damn_" thought Itachi and just hugged Kiyoko pulling her closer to him.

Next Day...

"Hinata-chan are you sure it was okay for you to take your ID with your red hair?" asked Kiyoko.

"Yes it is better this way" answered Hinata.

"I'm still not used to Hinata changing her hair like that" said Ran who had been shocked when she saw Hinata's red hair.

"Neither do I and I'm her boyfriend" said Naruto with a grin.

On the way they found Kankuro who was waiting for them with an angry face "Hey guys, the Kazekage wants to see you now" and with that he disappeared.

"What's got into him?" asked Naruto.

"You know he is different Naruto, we don't understand what kind of "guy" he is, he is probably touchy or something, it may be about his boyfriend" said Itachi trying to be reasonable.

Naruto shuddered at this but then remembered about the Kazekage "Maybe the Kazekage wants to tell us about the mission"

Itachi nodded and they were gone.

Once they arrived the mansion the Kazekage talked to them about the plan to destroy Konoha.

"So basically we just need to participate on the exam and wait for the signal to attack right?" asked Naruto.

"Thats right, also I would like to send that Haku girl with my son's team seeing as Kankuro is a bit "_moody_" and well, he would drag to much attention" The genins and Itachi nodded.

"Okay also I was told that one of the shinobi...a Kunoichi that you brought with you is a tracker specialist, am I right?" asked the Kazekage.

Kiyoko nodded and stepped forward "I am a very good tracker and I have a reliable partner to detect everything that comes into a 5 miles radius"

"I would like you to assist me being my personal guard, normally I wouldn't ask this to someone that recently joined our ranks, but there is an emergency and I would preferably have someone that doesn't belong to Suna" explained the Kazekage.

Naruto got confused and Itachi was a bit annoyed that Kiyoko had to do this kind of job but then he realized something "Do you think there will be a spy?"

"You are quite perceptive Itachi-san, yes I think our ally is trying to pull something on Suna and I don't want to risk my chances, I know that as long as Naruto Uzumaki is a Suna shinobi she won't do anything against me, am I right?" Kiyoko nodded at this.

"As long as Naruto-sama wishes to help you I will be more than glad to be of help" said Kiyoko.

"And I don't have anything against Suna, I consider it my home and I will be more than happy to protect it, also I think of Gaara as a brother, and I'm sure that Fu thinks the same" said Naruto, and Fu nodded at this.

"We understand his pain very well, and we are sure he understand ours, I don't know what happened before, but I can see in your eyes the regret of a father that did something bad to his son, I can't promise that he will forgive you but I can assure you that we will do whatever it takes to make him feel loved" said Fu with a smile.

The Kazekage knew that he had done something terrible to his son, and he learned afterwards that it had caused more damage than good, he nodded and then dismissed the team.

Once they were done he took a look on the windows and there was Gaara, but something was new, he was with Danielle, she was blushing and playing with her fingers, but what shocked the Kazekage the most, was the moment when he saw his son smile... "Maybe it's time for this fool old man to start being a father"

X Days went by and now the two Suna teams were already in Konoha X

"State your name and business!" said a guard on the gates.

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and this is my team, we are here for the chunin exams as Suna's representative" said Itachi using the fake identity that Kiyoko had made for him, he didn't know why he had asked her to chose for him, now he felt stupid.

They handed their IDs but got amused at Naruto's name "You are Naruto Uzumaki! you are the demon brat!" they were about to start a show when Baki got in the way.

"I don't know what do you think you are doing but he is one of our shinobi, he has been with us since four years ago" said Baki trying to pull an story.

The Hokage who was taking a walk along with his two students heard all the ruckus and decided to go and check.

"What is the problem here?" asked Sarutobi to the guards.

"Sir! this is Naruto Uzumaki, the kid that abandoned Konoha a long time ago and became one of our missing nins" said Izumo.

"Enough with that crap, I know Naruto is in our bingo book but he didn't do anything wrong, don't let the council deceive you, besides I must remind you that we are on festivities and it would look bad for us to mistreat our guests, Naruto is now a shinobi from Suna and we must take that into consideration, am I clear?" the two guards bowed and excused themselves.

The Hokage looked at Naruto and smiled "I would like to have a talk with you later Naruto-kun, also I would like for you to bring your friends with you to my house"

Naruto nodded and smiled to Sarutobi "You have always been kind to me Hokage-sama, thank you"

Then Tsunade noticed a blindfolded redheaded girl "And who are you? Why do you look like Kushina-chan? answer me why do you look like her!"

Tsunade had been very sensitive about her best friend's death, she decided to leave Konoha after the Kyuubi attacked, but she never blamed Naruto for anything, it was just hard to look at him and not remember her friends.

Jiraiya looked amazed at how much they looked like Kushina and Minato, it were as if both of them had been reborn.

"My name is Hinata Uzumaki" said Hinata knowing very well what kind of problems would cause using her name, even if she was using Naruto's last name.

Sarutobi and the guards were speechless "Hinata? you are Hinata Hyuga" said Kotetsu.

"No I'm not, my name is Hinata Uzumaki?" Sarutobi frowned at Hinata's stubbornness.

"Hinata-chan would you take off your blindfold?" asked the Sandaime.

Hinata was a bit hesitant but decided to play along, she took off her blindfold and opened her eyes, everyone was dumbfounded when they looked at two blue orbs, but they were different to what they were expecting, they were normal eyes but they looked death, they had not like on them, Tsunade tried waving a hand in front of her face, but Hinata's eyes didn't follow.

Naruto put on a saddened face and decided to talk "She lost her sight on a mission four months ago, we were sent to hunt a missing ninja that had tried to kill the Kazekage´s son, and she was hit by a thunder attack, I used one of my _abilities_ to help her heal faster..." Naruto put emphasis on abilities to tell them that he used Kurama "...But even the Kyuubi couldn't regenerate de damage"

Tsunade decided that if a being as powerful as the Kyuubi couldn't help the girl then she wouldn't do better.

"But that will not hinder my career as a shinobi, I have precious people to protect and even like this I will not stop being a Kunoichi" answered Hinata.

"I like you kid, there are not a lot of people who would accept their fate and still fight for their lives" said Tsunade.

"Oh but I didn't accept my fate, you see, fate is nothing but a lame excuse for people who doesn't want to try harder to accomplish their goals, if fate was something real I would be dead right now, but I decided to choose how I want to live, and I don't regret it" answered Hinata.

Tsunade smirked at this, it was as if Kushina had just spoken to her once again, "I really like you kid, I would like to talk to you later, what do you say?"

Hinata nodded and Itachi interrupted "I don't mean to be rude but we would like to rest"

Sarutobi nodded, he already knew everything about them, it wasn't hard to figure things out, the man standing there was Itachi Uchiha, and the girl was Hinata Hyuga, he didn't know what kind of jutsu they used with her eyes but he would ask them later, for the time being he was happy to have them back, even if that mean it would be only for a little time.

"Go ahead and enjoy your stay here in Konoha" said Sarutobi.

Both Suna teams nodded, Baki finished handing his team's IDs and they departed.

Izumo looked at Kotetsu "That girl on the second team, did you read her last name?"

Kotetsu looked confused "Yeah what of it?"

"She was Haku Momochi, you do remember that last name right?" asked Izumo.

"Hmm...wait a minute! Momochi as in Zabuza Momochi!" yelled Kotetsu

"Yeah, this year's exam is going to be quite troublesome" said Izumo smiling.

Meanwhile on a rooftop near the place a certain Nara sneezed "...someone must be talking about me...how troublesome"

After some hours they were settled, they still had until tomorrow to rest so they decided to go and see the Hokage.

Once they arrived Naruto noticed that there was a little kid playing around with another little girl, once once they entered Hinata recognized the little girl as her sister.

"Hanabi!" said Hinata without thinking, Hanabi turned and saw a red headed girl running in her direction.

"Who are you?" asked Hanabi before being tackled by Hinata.

"My god look at you, you have grown so much!" after a moment Naruto cleared his throat and Itachi chuckled.

"And you said I was the one compromising the mission?" asked Itachi to Naruto in a whisper that Sarutobi couldn't hear.

Hinata blushed and looked at the people present on the room, they were only the Suna teams and the Hokage but even so, Baki didn't seem quite happy.

"Don't worry, I know who you are, after all Kakashi told me about this _unique _technique of yours" Hinata blushed even more and untied her blindfold, she turned out the genjutsu on her eyes and deactivated her chakra chains, showing her true self. (Yes she had summoned her chains all the time, she had them around her clothes like a cross)

Hanabi's eyes widened and then she started to cry, it was her sister, she quickly hugged her and kissed her cheek "Onee-san where have you been! Why did you abandon me on that place!"

Hinata caressed Hanabi's hair and kissed her forehead "It wasn't my choice Hanabi, father wants to kill me, even now if he knows I'm back he will try to take me back and kill me"

"But why does father wants to do such a thing, I don't understand! we are family!" Hanabi knew that her father wanted Hinata's head, and that he had gave Neji the mission to killher.

"Because in his eyes I'm a failure to the Hyuga clan, but he just couldn't see that the Jyuuken was not the only way be strong, believe me Hanabi-chan, I am strong right now, and I will show you how much I have improved over the time, but I can't go back to the compound, I'm sorry" explained Hinata with a saddened look.

"I understand Onee-san, I won't tell father that you are back, but promise me that you will take me with you, I don't want to be in that place anymore, they set up a marriage for me and Neji and he will only use me to be the clan head" said Hanabi

Naruto noticed the look on the other kid's face, it showed sadness and pain "Don't worry Hanabi-chan, We will talk to you about our plans later okay? after all we are going to be here for a lot of time" said Naruto.

Hanabi nodded and returned to play with Konohamaru "Come on Maru-kun! let's play!"

Itachi turned to the Hokage and sighed "So you knew all along" asked the Uchiha.

"Of course I knew Itachi-kun, but I know your situation to well and I know you don't mean harm to the leaf" said Sarutobi smiling.

Itachi however felt a stab on the chest, after all they were there to attack Konoha, part of him wanted to tell the Hokage right away, but he couldn't betray his little brother, after all Naruto had saved him from his own darkness.

"Let us have dinner and you will tell me everything you have go through" said Sarutobi.

"Okay, by the way Ojii-san I would like to ask you a favor" said Naruto looking at the Sandaime.

"Tell me Naruto-kun" Hiruzen arched a brow on confusion.

"I would like you to help Hinata-chan stay undetected, I know that at some point Hiashi will notice her, and he will eventually try to make you investigate her" said Naruto with worry.

Hinata went and hugged Naruto "Thanks for your concern honey"

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead, the sandaime watched this display and smiled, this was the first time he had seen the boy with such a happy face.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, Hiashi won't be able to find anything on her, I promise" assured the Hokage smiling

Naruto nodded in gratitude and they proceeded to have dinner.

Along the night Naruto noticed Gaara being spacing out a lot...

"**You know kid I think I have a solution for his problem with Shukaku, I know he might be kind of crazy but he wasn't that bad, there must be something wrong with his seal"** said Kurama to Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, there is one more friend I would like you to meet" said Naruto to the Hokage.

"Oh and who is it Naruto-kun" asked the Hokage.

"Well before I summon him, Itachi nii-san would you please put the suppressor seals?" asked Naruto.

Itachi nodded and went around the dinner room "okay they are set".

Naruto then took out a scroll and summoned Kurama.

"**Well well, I must admit kit i didn't thought you would let me out on this village"** said Kurama somewhat amused by the Hokage's face.

"What are you talking about? if it were for me you would have entered the place on your own like the friggin boss you are" said Naruto earning a laugh from Kurama.

"**It is nice to meet you Hiruzen Sarutobi**" said Kurama.

"You are the demon! Naruto don't get near that monster, he is the one that killed your parents" said Hiruzen trying to get near Naruto.

"ENOUGH WITH THAT CRAP!" yelled Naruto "You don't know anything about him, I won't forgive you if you keep calling him demon, his name is Kurama!"

Kurama was touched by the kid's words "**I will be clear with you Hiruzen Sarutobi, I didn't attack Konoha on my free will, but if you want to know what happened then I will show you" **

Kurama put one tail on Sarutobi's forehead and showed him everything he had showed Naruto, but what caught his attention was the masked man and that eye, it was the Sharingan he didn't have any doubt of this, but just who the hell was this man.

"**That man...the one with the mask...he calls himself Madara Uchiha"**

Sarutobi's eyes went wide at this "That is impossible, he died a long time ago fighting against Hashirama Senju"

"**I'm well aware of that, even I don't think his true name is Madara, but his could control me with his eye just like the real Madara did on the past"**

"I will make Jiraiya move his spies to look into this" said the Hokage "Even so this is a shock, to see you summon the most powerful being on the whole world"

Hinata went and hugged Kurama "And don't you forget the fluffiest and cutest too" Hanabi who had entered the place with Konohamaru after hearing some noises looked at a little nine-tailed fox, and Hanabi couldn't resist the temptation, seeing how her sister was hugging him and petting him... well he wouldn't mind right?

Hanabi went and hugged him too Hinata then noticed the time and looked at Hanabi "Isn't a bit too late to be out of the compound Hanabi-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Oh don't worry about that, father allowed me to stay here for the night, he said that it would help to grow the bonds between the Sarutobi clan and the Hyuga clan" explained Hanabi with a bored look on her face.

Kurama got annoyed, he knew he could hear Shukaku laughing his ass out inside his vessel.

"**Anyway there is something I need to do, show me your seal now kit" **said Kurama to Gaara who nodded and lifted his shirt.

Kurama then noticed that the seal was very unstable "**Whoever did this seal was a noob, he didn't even thought of a way to separate your consciousness, I bet you can't sleep at night and if you do, Shukaku gets crazy and takes over your body"**

Gaara nodded at this, the Hokage was surprised to see another person like Naruto, but if he was his friend then he couldn't be that bad right?

"**Naruto I want you to follow the next steps and apply a fix to the seal, I will tell you what you need to do and how you need it okay?" **Naruto nodded and watched Kurama disappear into his seal once again.

Then he started making the hands sign and red chakra appeared on his fingers "**Divine sealing of the wind god!" **yelled Naruto using the technique Kurama had just taught him.

Suddenly Gaara felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders "Kurama is telling me that now you will sleep like a baby and don't worry, Shukaku will not lose control anymore"

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise along with his teammates, and with this news Temari couldn't contain anymore and hugged her baby brother "Thank you so much...thank you" said the blonde girl between sobs.

Gaara for first time on years had his first human contact and it felt great, he returned her sister's hug and smiled, Baki was taken by surprise but then smiled, he was glad that the kid could finally get a better life.

"Kurama says that this seal is special, as it is the seal designed by someone close to Shukaku, it will also help you summon him just like I can summon Kurama, but in this case Shukaku is the one that will have full control over his own chakra, anyway you can call him back into the seal whenever you want" explained Naruto, he tried asking Kurama how did he knew this but Kurama didn't answer.

"Thank you Naruto" said Gaara still a bit overwhelmed by the feeling of gratitude he had.

They spend the rest of the night talking until it was late enough and they had to go.

"Onee-san I don't understand why did you choose that last name" asked Hanabi quite annoyed.

"I'm going to use it in the future anyway so..." answered Hinata with a blush.

Hanabi gasped and glared at the boy "You better make her happy you hear me? because if you don't I will kill you with my own hands" threatened the little Hyuga.

"Wow the little firecracker is on" mocked Naruto, and everyone laughed.

Hanabi was about to same something when Naruto interrupted her "I will forever make her happy just as she makes me happy every day of my life"

Hanabi saw Naruto's smile and then looked at her sister "Well is okay for me then"

Hinata giggled and made a comeback "But Hanabi-chan even you are interested in someone Hiashi would disapprove" said Hinata pointing Konohamaru.

Hanabi blushed and started stuttering unintelligible stuffs "Is okay Hanabi-chan I won't tell anyone that your likes are almost similar to mine" whispered Hinata seeing how Konohamaru was getting interested on Naruto.

"Well we better get going, tomorrow is the big day" said Itachi earning a nod from everyone.

After they said their goodbyes they headed towards the hotel. Naruto and Hinata quickly took their room and the same for the siblings and Haku who was on the siblings team instead of Kankuro.

Itachi went into his room and tried to sleep, but something didn't feel right... "Just what did she do to me" He couldn't sleep and was only rolling on his bed, I tachi took the blankets and hugged them.

He noticed what he had done and remembered the some nights before, even while they where traveling and had to camp, he just couldn't shake off that feeling "Damn...I really miss her, screw you Kiyoko" said Itachi closing his eyes trying to sleep once again.

The night went by and now it was morning, on the streets there was a blonde kunoichi who looked like she had been having nightmares for the last two months, she was about to reunite with her teammates after being in _Ne_ for so long, when she bumped with another person.

"I'm sorry! I didn't noticed..." Ino looked at the person standing in front of her and gaped at the sight of her idol grinning at her.

"Is okay kid, you couldn't do much to me anyway" Tsunade laughed and then started walking away.

"Wait! please" begged Ino getting Tsunade's attention.

"What is it kid, aren't you late for your chunin exams?" asked Tsunade but then she noticed tears on the girls eyes.

"Please...hear me out...I promise I won't take too long...but please just hear me out" pleaded Ino trying to wipe her tears.

"Hey it's okay! I will hear you out I promise" said Tsunade hurriedly, she had a soft spot for crying people, especially girls that looked like shit.

They walked near the school, but stopped on the backyard.

"Okay i guess this place is private enough and you are near the place the first test will be held, so tell me what's in your mind" asked Tsunade.

Ino broke in that moment and started telling everything she had went through, Tsunade couldn't believe it, there was actually someone stupid enough to let his child to be on the _Ne_ branch?

"Please Tsunade-sama I know is too much to ask for this, but please, take me as your disciple" Ino begged on her knees.

Tsunade didn't want to take anyone besides Shizune, but she couldn't leave this girl just like that could she?, she would have to think about it.

"I'll tell you what, if you manage to surprise me in these chunin exams, I will allow you to come with me, but I want you to think about it, you will be going against your father wishes and they will try to take you back" explained Tsunade.

"I will do it, I don't care about my father, he abandoned me when he put me through hell, I will do whatever it takes to be your disciple, and it will be worth it I swear it" said Ino bowing down.

Tsunade smiled and turned around to leave "Then go before you fail for being late"

"Yes!" answered Ino and entered the building finding her teammates on the entrance.

Meanwhile the Suna teams were already on the building when they found team 7 on the way.

Sasuke noticed Naruto and remembered about Wave "Dobe! tell me is it true that my brother is traveling with you?"

Naruto looked at him with a bored expression and just answered with a "Beats me"

Sasuke was about to punch Naruto and Hinata stopped him "If you want to fight wait for your chance on the exam"

Sakura remembered that Hinata had this weird jutsu that made her hair go red and asked "Hinata? is that you? why are you stopping Sasuke-kun, Naruto deserves to be punished for his insolence.

Hinata turned to Sakura "You and I will have our fight on the forest Haruno, you owe me for all the punch you gave to **my** Naruto-kun"

The Suna teams turned around and were about to leave when Sasuke noticed a redhead with the kanji _love _on his forehead. "You look powerful, tell me your name"

Gaara however turned and gave Sasuke a calculating look "You are not worth of my name, I only give it to strong opponents"

They started walking away but stopped when they noticed two other ninjas bullying another one.

Hinata then whispered something to Naruto and he motioned the rest to follow him, they were already past the other two when Team 7 caugh on the same scene and Sasuke decided to be the smartass.

"That is obviously a genjutsu, come on Sakura I bet you already noticed right?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Yeah we are actually on the second floor" answered Sakura

Naruto snorted and said "Wow and here I thought you would be a little more smart, it seems you are not at Itachi nii-san level" mocked Naruto.

"That was obviously a trap Sasuke-chan, it was meant to allow only strong opponents into the test but thanks to you the test is now more boring" said Hinata hugging Naruto's arm.

"Come and tell me that to my face!" challenged the Uchiha.

"It's not necessary, after all we don't want you humiliated right?" answered Naruto earning a laugh from everyone on the place.

Both Suna teams walked away leaving a humiliated Uchiha and a pissed Sakura, Kiba was indifferent at the whole situation as he too thought it was stupid to tell everyone about the genjutsu.

After a few minutes Naruto and company were already on the assigned room, they were chatting when suddenly Team 7 entered the room with a bruised Uchiha.

"Looks like you only need a stair to beat the Uchiha" mocked Naruto making the whole classroom laugh.

Even Kiba was laughing and this pissed Sakura "You fool stop laughing and you idiot..." she pointed Naruto "...Sasuke was only caught out of guard!"

A random ninja then yelled "Thats stupid, if you are out off your guard then you will be killed, it doesn't matter the place"

The Uchiha was only being more and more humiliated by this "Haruno shut your trap for once!" yelled Sasuke.

Kiba was about to say something when suddenly the door opened and a man with a scratch all over his face entered the room. "Okay maggots shut the hell up! Is time for the first test to begin!"

* * *

><p>And I'm done! I can't believe it took me this long to finish this chapter, anyway don't worry, I will make more explanations on the next chapters about certain things that may seem a little off, but for now I say...<p>

R&R!

I hope you liked it, because it took me a lot to finish it, I wanted to publish two days ago but I was on the hospital, anyway take your time to review and look forward to the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Preview!<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"If you let your guard down you will die"

"This forest is huge!"

"hmm guys?...I think we have a problem" he pointed to the giant snake.


	17. Questions X Forest X Snake

Hey there people! this time I have nothing to complain about so here is the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for this story.

* * *

><p>Questions X Forest X Snake<p>

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be Hokage one day!...I mean I'm the proctor for this exam, now let explain the rules..." said Ibiki.

Naruto looked bored and the worst was that Sakura was beside him "This isn't my day" mumbled the blonde.

Hinata was listening Ibiki talk about the rules, but all her attention was on sending deadly glares to a certain pinky head for being so close to her man "_If she tries to hit him on the head, glance at him, or even think his name, I´ll kill her, after cutting her stupid hair...hehe" _Hinata started giggling at all the possibilities to make Sakura suffer.

Kurama who was inside his seal, heard Hinata's thoughts and chuckled "**Hey kit, looks like your mate is thinking something very funny, and at the same time...it kind of creeps me out" **

Naruto turned to look at Hinata, she looked at him too and waved her hand, Naruto winked at her and... Ibiki yelled at the.

"What do you think this exam is little maggot? do you think you can come and flirt with each other?" yelled trying to scare Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto just looked at him and then to the window with a bored expression, while Hinata yawned and played with her blindfold.

Ibiki was pissed off, but he tried to hide it "Alright then you heard the rules now you can start"

Kurama started telling Naruto all the answers, Hinata used her Byakugan to copy on the test, Fu used a beetle that apparently had come from nowhere and was attached to her, and thanks to the Kabutomushi she could talk with bugs.

Shino was a little pissed off because one of his allies apparently stopped communicating with his queen. oh he would find that little traitor...

Anyway Kiba was using Akamaru and looking at Hinata at the same time.

Shikamaru...well he was being Shikamaru, Ino used her jutsu to copy from others, Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy from Gaara who was using a sand eye to get the answers.

Tenten used some ninja wires to move mirrors on the ceiling helping Lee with the test, even though she liked Neji, she had dignity enough to not help him.

Neji was copying with his byakugan, and he was annoyed because Tenten didn't consider him "worthy" of her help on this test, right now he felt jealous of Lee, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a reaction (hey I made a rhyme!)

After an hour had passed Ibiki decided that it was time for the last question "Alright maggots, I want all your pens down and your attention on my face!"

"But I will have nightmares scratchy face!" answered Naruto with a horror face, everyone laughed and Ibiki just got even more pissed off.

"You are an annoying brat" mumbled Ibiki "Well whatever, this last question will decide if you are ready for the next test or not, if you decide to take the question and get a wrong answer then you will fail and if you fail, you will never be able to participate on another chunin exam"

Everyone went on an uproar and a lot of people were already deciding to quit.

"What are you talking about? there are people that already took this exams three times!" yelled Kiba.

"Well they weren't tested by me, just your luck" answered Ibiki with a smirk "Now if you don't want to risk your chances then just raise your hand and everyone on the team will be suspended, but you will participate on the next exam"

Sakura was about to raise her hand when she felt Sasuke's eyes on her, she turned around and saw him glaring at her, "_Don't you dare to ruin this chance or I will kill you" _was the message and she got it on the moment.

A lot of shinobis raised their hands and started leaving, after 15 minutes nobody else tried to leave.

"Okay then we have 28 teams that decided to take the next question, that means that we have 28 teams which passed the first phase of the chunin exams, congratulations maggots" said Ibiki. some of them started arguing with Ibiki (I think you already know what is this all about, you all have read too many times this scene to know just what is going to happen)

A window broke and a woman entered the place "Okay bitches now you are mine!... wow Ibiki you are losing your touch"

"Meh they are just a bunch of annoying brats, but they are good"

Anko nodded and then stared at the genins, "Okay maggots follow me to the place where the next phase will be held"

Naruto was blushing a lot, this woman didn't even try to cover herself, Hinata was glaring daggers at the woman, oh she would have to talk with Naruto once everything was over.

Fu watched and whistled, this woman had style "I kinda like her" said Fu for herself but Anko heard and looked at her.

"Why thank you kid, remember to drink your milk and you would grow a pair like these" answered Anko grabbing her boobs.

After a while they reached to their destination "Training ground 44 also called Shi no Mori, I hope you like it because it will be your home for 5 days"

"What! But what about the food!"asked a terrified Akimichi earning a laugh from Ino.

"You will have two hours to get everything ready and meet me here to start this exam, also I need you to sign these" Anko handled them a paper.

"What is this?" asked Kiba

"This will help me to stay out of troubles if you guys die on the forest, and if you don't sign then you will be banned from this test" answered Anko.

Some of the teams were frightened but signed anyway, Kiba was feeling overconfident so he decided to voice his unwanted opinion "Ha this will be a piece of cake right Akamaru"

Before the dog barked an answer a kunai flew between the two, leaving a trace of blood on Kiba's cheek.

Anko then grinned "If you let your guard down you will die".

"Hey that hurt! aren't you going to lick the blood?" asked Kiba.

"Why should I? you have your little master on your shoulder, let him take care of you" answered Anko earning a bark from Akamaru who started licking Kiba's cheek.

Everyone laughed at the poor dog-boy, but it hurt his pride even more when he saw Hinata laugh at him while hugging Naruto.

He remembered the first time on wave when he saw her as a redhead and damn she was hot! but for some reason she was with the damned clown. They didn't tell anyone about her or Naruto because no one thought it would be important.

"If no one else has anything stupid to say then go and gather your supplies and come back on two hours!" everyone went on their ways.

Kiba walked to Naruto and Hinata, but Akamaru didn't noticed "Hey dobe! you better run now if you don't want to die!" he turned to Hinata and winked at her.

Hinata frowned and answered "Looks like you lost your master, Akamaru should put a collar on you or I swear you will go to the kennel one of these days (A/N: I don't know if kennel is the right word so if you will please correct me on this one I will be grateful to you)

Kiba frowned at her, they were supposed to be friends but here she was defending the idiot "Why are you a bitch to me? you were supposed to fall in love with me" said an angry Kiba.

"I don't like dogs, I prefer foxes, wolves and cats thank you"answered Hinata.

"That doesn't make sense! they are all from the same family!" argued Kiba.

Naruto frowned "Hey! watch your mouth dogbreath! don't go thinking so highly of yourself"

Hinata giggled and both of them left Kiba with himself, Sakura and Sasuke came to him "What were you doing dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't call me dobe! I'm nothing like him! I'm better!" yelled Kiba leaving them stunned"

Sasuke turned to Sakura who just made a sign with her hand making a circle on a side of her head "He lost a screw"

Sasuke smirked and both of them followed Kiba and his master.

After Naruto's team gathered everything they went to the forest once again and found, Temari, Gaara and Haku.

"This forest is HUGE!" said Haku seeing the "_training ground_"

Temari agreed and then noticed Gaara with a distant look "Hey little bro, what are you thinking about?" asked Temari hugging him.

"Nothing just...is nothing" said Gaara blushing a bit.

Temari saw this and started grinning, since Naruto helped Gaara she started making up for all those times she wanted to be a real big sister.

"Awww, little Gaara is thinking about Danielle? I saw you with her a lot back on Suna, thought it were for just a few days" said Temari smirking.

Gaara blushed a bit more "S-shut up or I'll kill you!" tried to say Gaara but the stutter sounded so cute that it didn't have the desired effect

The girls just giggled at him making him blush a bit more. (I know it is a bit OOC... well a LOT of OOC, don't like it? DEAL WITH IT!)

Team 8 (Shino Aburame, Merumi Yamada, Hayate Kinoshita) arrived too and Fu looked at Shino

"I think you lost one of your little friends" said the green haired girl showing him a kikkai bug.

"What, but how did you find out about my allies, they are undetectable by most" the Aburame tried to find the logic on all this.

"Well you could say that I love bugs" she whispered in his ear, winked at him and then turned to her team leaving him speechless.

When Anko arrived the place all teams were there "Okay maggots let one of your members come here and take one of the scrolls"

After everyone had a scroll Anko proceeded to tell them the rules "As you see you have one of two types of scrolls, there is the Earth scroll and the Heaven scroll, you have to get both scrolls and get to the tower, and you can use whatever method you want, even kill your enemies when they are taking a shit"

Team 7 tried to take a look at Naruto's scroll but he had already sealed it away, they tried to look around but everyone had already hidden their scrolls, Kiba was the only one still holding team's 7 scroll without a care and everyone was looking at him.

"Stupid hide the scroll now!" yelled Sakura punching him on the head.

"Sorry damn it! you didn't have to hit me so hard you know?" argued Kiba.

"I wouldn't hit you if you weren't an idiot" answered Sakura showing him another fist.

"Hey shut up and pay attention, any way you will have to get both scrolls and go into the tower on the center of the forest, and...That's all you can go now!" the teams scattered and went through their doors.

"Why didn't you warned them to not open the scroll?" asked Ibiki.

"Because this way there will be less people on the third phase, and they are shinobis, is common sense to not peek at important documents, if they can't do this without even being told, then they don't deserve the rank" answered Anko and Ibiki gave her a nod.

X Five hours later Suna X

"Kazekage-sama you have a visitor" said Kiyoko who was now acting as a bodyguard.

"Very well, let him pass" said the Kazekage.

Kiyoko went to the door and let the man enter "I see you are prepared my friend, I made one of my clones infiltrate Konoha to help our teams, also I wanted to make sure that my part of the deal was safe" said the vicious voice of the man standing before them.

"Don't worry Orochimaru, everything is going according to the plan" answered the Kazekage.

"Very well, then I will take my leave and get my men ready" with that Orochimaru left.

Kiyoko looked at the Kazekage "Sir if I may have a word with you..."

The Kazekage smirked and nodded "That's the reason I asked you to be my bodyguard, tell me what did you feel about that man"

Kiyoko nodded and answered what she had felt "It was certainly a deadly aura, I think...no I know he is up to something against you, he wasn't even the original, Ikuto could smell the difference from the moment he entered the mansion, or maybe since he entered this village"

The little cat meowed, the Kazekage nodded and then smirked "Then we will have to play our own game, right Nekoka-san"

Kiyoko nodded, the Kazekage stood up and walked outside the room with Kiyoko behind him.

"I will need to get everything ready, I want you to find Souko and give him this..." He handled a piece of paper "He will know what to do"

Kiyoko nodded and put the paper away without even looking at it "It's done sir" and with that she was out

"Orochimaru, I should have known better, but you will help me to free my people one way or another" the Kazekage grinned and walked to the council room.

X Some hours later - Konoha X

"Well we need to find a nice place to rest" said Naruto.

Fu nodded and used the bugs on the forest to find a perfect place for them to stay "Follow me, there is a small lake this way and it looks like there is enough cover for us"

Naruto then thought something good "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **

Kurama stirred and stretched "**Nice of you to let me out kit" **

"Well I thought that if the king of the bijuu was around us then other beasts would think twice before attacking" answered Naruto.

"**Hell yeah, I would kill them on the spot**" answered Kurama who had been tackled by Hinata and Fu.

"Kuri-chan!" said Hinata rubbing her cheek against his fur, Fu scratched behind his ears and giggled.

"Well? popular with the womans are we?" said Naruto chuckling at Kurama.

"**I don't know what you are talking about" **answered Kurama.

"Whatever lets get ready to sleep" all nodded, Fu started setting up traps and used some of the bugs on the forest to alert them about intruders, Hinata also put some ninja wire and bells on the perimeter.

"We can all go to rest, I doubt there is someone skilled enough to pass Kurama's nose and all our traps" said Naruto.

"**Damn right, I can easily smell ya from 6 miles away" ** answered Kurama.

Naruto frowned but dismissed the commentary "well see you tomorrow guys" he took his sleeping bag but before he could close it Hinata entered with him "You don't mind, do you?" She asked him with a smirk

"Of course not honey" answered Naruto hugging her,

Fu smiled and took her own sleeping bag, maybe someday she would hug and snuggle her own boyfriend, but for now she was happy having two brothers and her friends. (remember she sees Naruto and Gaara like brothers because they are all jinchuurikis)

Kurama went to Fu and decided to cuddle next to her, being the god of fire he could easily warm up anyone near him.

X The next morning X

Fu got up and saw Kurama sleeping at her side, she ruffled his hair a little and decided to wake up the lovebirds.

"Come on guys, we need to go and find that scroll, the faster we do the faster we can get to the tower" said Fu while getting ready.

Hinata woke up and noticed Fu and Kurama making breakfast "Naruto-kun wake up, there is ramen ready"

At this Naruto got up on his feet with Hinata on arms and in a single movement "Where is that ramen?"

Fu giggled and after a while handed everyone a cup "Lets finish this and go search for the scroll"

"**I can smell a group two miles on the north from here**" said Kurama while he was eating on a bowl.

"Ok then what are we waiting for, lets go!" said Naruto who had already finished his ramen.

"Love we are not as fast as you when it comes to ramen, sit down and wait for us to finish" said Hinata.

"Hai" Naruto had to sit down and wait, Fu made the sound of a whip and laughed at Naruto.

"What if I am! tsk" defended himself which made everyone laugh.

After everyone had finished they packed and started following Kurama who had detected some Taki ninjas.

"Look there is a camp" said Naruto.

"Don't worry I will take care of them" said Fu taking ninja wire out.

"You sure? we can help you know?" Hinata was a bit worried.

"Is not a problem, besides I couldn't show off at Uzu no Kuni so this is my time to shine!" and with that she was gone.

X In the camp X

"I heard that it was my father who killed that green haired freak" said one with a bandana on his head.

"You must be kidding Xung, it was my father who killed her, I saw the report" said another one with a pair of glasses.

"Stop lying Ginji, it was my father, I saw the head on his scroll" the last one said, he was wearing a half mask covering his eyes.

"You know that's not true Lucas, no one beheaded the corpse because they didn't want the freak to let the other monster out" Xung punched Lucas on the head.

"Well well well, what do we have here, some of my old teammates! Is so good to see you here" Fu appeared in front of them.

"Is the freak! we... we have to k-kill her!" Lucas panicked

"Oh but the question is ¿can you really kill me?" asked Fu.

She took out ninja wire and stretched it with her mouth "Lets have some fun". Lucas launched at her and tried to stab her with a kunai, but right before he could touch her, she had trapped his arm on the ninja wire, giving it a pull she ripped his arm off cutting it on three (I'm feeling a bit goreish)

"My...my arm! what did you do monster!" yelled Lucas, Xung saw this and throw her a Fuma Shuriken, but Fu disappeared before it hit and reappeared behind him "Now now, don't go interrupting me when I'm having fun" said Fu catching Xung's head and cutting it down.

Ginji saw with horror how his friend died "Wait please! I-I will give you our scroll so p-please, j-just let us leave!"

"First you call me monster and then you try to get mercy from me?" Fu started giggling "I don't think so"

Fu trapped Ginji with her ninja wire and used him like a puppet "Come on my little toy, you are going to kill your little friend over there" she made Ginji walk to Lucas, he tried to resist but it was useless.

Lucas tried to escape but he felt a pull on his leg, when he looked down he saw his legs trapped with more wire, Ginji took out a kunai and pinned Lucas on the ground "I-I'm sorry...I'm so-sorry" whispered Ginji crying while he stabbed Lucas slowly.

Lucas yelled for a minute before dying from the wound, Ginji knew it was his turn and she would kill him slowly "Where is your scroll?" asked Fu with a sweet voice.

Ginji pointed Xung's bag and then whispered with fear "please don't kill me"

Fu retrieved the scroll "This is the one we needed! the guys are going to be so happy"

"**You could kill this boy now don't you think? after all he was one of the people who..."**Nanabi couldn't finish his sentence (A/N: I don't know if Nanabi is male or female so deal with it)

"Shut up! just don't say it please...it hurts... the memories...just" Fu closed her eyes and calmed herself, after two seconds she turned to Ginji with a grin that would make any devil proud.

"N-no please! I-I don't want to d-die, I didn't have anything to do with it either! it was my father! it was his..." he couldn't continue, Fu had already dismembered the boy.

"I told you not to say it..." Fu then turned around and went back to the others.

"Are you alright? you don't seem..." Fu interrupted Hinata "I'm fine, I just ran out with some Takigakure ninjas and...lets say that my past caught me up"

After a while they found Gaara's team and saw that they already had their scroll "Okay so we are good to go right?" asked Naruto.

Everyone nodded but before Naruto could turn around he saw something behind Temari, he moved and went behind some bushes, the others got curious and decided to follow him when he suddenly stopped.

"Guys I think we may have a problem... a big problem" he pointed a freakin huge snake.

* * *

><p>Cliffy! so what do you think guys? I hope you liked it, now is more probably that FF will try to remove this story for the little gore scene.<p>

Anyway I don't care I will just upload it again...oh by the way, I can't believe I have already 15 clans, the population of the country is around 8000! Uzushiogakure got overpopulated damit! so I will add a little twist, It doesn't change the story at all but it will let me get more space to put all of them.

I'm also translating this story, I cant believe the number of people who are liking my story, really i feel flattered!

Well anyway take care and see you guys on the next chapter!


	18. Love? X Disciple X Tower!

Hey there people! I'm sorry for the late update this week, it was very busy for me and I had some problems with my job, anyway here is the new episode!

By the way I think you noticed already that I changed the name of the story, that's because I will publish it on a book format, that means that there will be around 4 or 5 tomes of this book!

I think I babbled enough so here is the story!

* * *

><p>Love? X Disciple X Tower! <p>

"Guys I think we have a problem here" said Naruto pointing at a giant white snake.

"**Come on let me out! I eat snakes for dinner!**" Said Kurama from his seal.

Naruto shook his head and saw that the snake was not paying attention to them "We are not his prey, let's hurry up and reach to the Tower"

Everyone nodded and followed him, on the way there Fu stopped them "I feel some chakra signatures near the gates and some of the bugs are telling me about some campers waiting to attack"

"Then why don't we say hello to them?" asked Naruto, he was about to walk into the clearing when Kurama laughed.

"**Muahaha! I did it! I'm awesome though it was obvious because I am the Kyuubi, but oh never mind! Kit I have another seal, I think there is someone who would like to have fun too!**" said Kurama smirking.

"What is it Kurama?" asked Naruto.

"**I have the seal for the Nanabi, I knew that the old man had taught it to just in case something happened" **answered Kurama

Naruto frowned quite confused "...old man?...who are you..." he was about to ask, but Kurama interrupted him.

"**Nevermind just make the handsigns while I put my chakra**" Kurama started telling him the signs.

"Fu I'm going to need you to take off your shirt" said Naruto.

Fu covered herself blushing a deep red "Why?"

Hinata frowned "Yeah! Why!"

Naruto saw the frown on his girlfriend's face and it was not a good sign "Because I need to put the seal for the Nanabi!" explained Naruto.

Hinata 'hmped' and looked away with a light blush on her face, she didn't like the idea of Naruto touching another girl... even if that girl was Fu.

Fu opened her clothes and Naruto noticed the seal on a very...convenient place, he closed his eyes and put his hands on the seal.

Fu decided that if she was going to be embarrassed then she would drag Naruto with her "Naruto your hands are so warm...N-Naruto not there...kya! no don't squish them...you idiot" said Fu with a wide grin

Hinata had a puffed cheek "Fu you are an idiot"

Fu smiled "Come on Hina-chan you know I'm just messing with you, I know how jealous you can get when another woman touch **your** man"

Naruto started having a nosebleed, he shook his head and finished with the seal, when Fu put her clothes again she turned to Naruto with a flushed face.

"For your information I'm loyal to **my **Hina-chan! but we are going to need the power of the Nanabi later, anyway now you can summon Nanabi, just ask her about the hand signs" said Naruto summoning Kurama once again.

Fu followed Nanabi's commands and she made the hand signs "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

"**Is good to be on the outside world, thank you Fu-chan and you too Kurama-chan**" said Kabutomushi who had suppressed most of his chakra and was almost the same size as Kurama.

"I'm going to call you Kabu! because Kabutomushi is just too long" said Fu hugging Kabu.

"**Why do they think we are their pets? seriously i feel annoyed by her unrespectful way of addressing me**" said the seven tails.

"**I don't know but is good to see I'm not the only one to be treated like this, and just wait until that bastard Shukaku get summoned, I will laugh at him when these females humans attack!**" said Kurama with a crazy grin.

Kabu just sweat dropped, Fu then remembered their previous problem "So are we going in or what?"

Naruto smirked and told Kurama to make himself bigger, Kabu too got bigger and they started walking straight to the tower.

Three Grass ninjas tried to stop them but when they saw the Kyuubi and the Nanabi walking along the Suna teams the just kneeled and asked to not be killed.

Once they were inside they found an engraved stone Hinata read the contents and took the scrolls, some smoke covered the area and they were received by Kakashi.

"Yo! oh Naruto is nice to see you here, anyway congratulations everyone for making it this far and on record time" said Kakashi signaling for them to follow him.

Naruto nodded and everyone followed the white haired pervert "So how has been everything Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"It's been okay actually, a lot of work but I have help" said Kakashi smiling.

"By the way we found this freakingly huge snake on our way here, it was very strange" said the blonde jinchuriki.

Kakashi was not used to having the nine tails walking behind him, so he was kind of scared, and seeing a seven tailed Kabutomushi was not helping either "Maybe is just some of the forest's new species"

"Well it was white and had an evil chakra but..." Naruto started describing the snake, but a red head man had heard enough to know that there would be someone on danger, if he remembered correctly the only kind of white snakes where the ones that bastar could summon, and if he was here, then She would have already noticed and that was not good.

With haste he made his way to the forest with only one thing on mind "_Anko_".

X On the Forest X

"So it was you! What are you doing here bastard!" a purple haired kunoichi had just arrived on time to save a team from hell.

"My dear Anko why thank you for the visit, and I think you will appreciate my gift to the village" said the man.

"Orochimaru! what did you do!" asked Anko totally furious.

"My my, why so feisty my dear Anko-chan? but is just so like you to ruin the surprise, so I will give you a hint, I want his eyes and they are the only pair on this village" Orochimaru started laughing.

Anko thought about what Orochimaru had just said and then it dawned on her "The Uchiha! you sick pedophile you marked the Uchiha!"

Anko charged to attack him but Orochimaru was faster and stronger, she tried to hold him with her snakes but he just used a substitution, The sannin then took her from behind with a snake around her neck and started strangling her.

"It was a nice reunion but I'm afraid we must finish things here" He was about to break her neck when suddenly...

"**Lightning style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!**" A lightning dragon appeared behind Orochimaru and impacted against him before he could react.

"Damn you! who are you and how dare you to interrupt my fun!" said the furious snake sannin looking at the new comer.

A man around Anko's age stood there, green eyes glaring at him but what caught Orochimaru's attention was his hair, it was red "Well I couldn't just let you hurt her and get away with it could I?"

The sannin decided that enough was enough "I would love to stay and play with you but I have more important things to do with my time, so if you excuse me..." Orochimaru started to dissolve into a tree "...ta~ta~" was the last thing the sannin said before disappearing completely.

Anko lifted her head and saw her savior "Raikou...stupid...that was dangerous..." whispered Anko.

Raikou just smiled and decided to carry her bride style "Now that you can't move I can carry you like I always wanted to do"

Anko hit him weakly on the chest and snuggled closer, Raikou was the only one that had been there for her besides Kurenai, the boy always went around proclaiming his love for her, though she always thought he was an idiot "Thank you, idiot"

Raikou smiled and took her back to the tower.

X On the Tower X

Naruto saw Gaara coming to them but there was a little raccoon on his shoulder "So I take it this is Shukaku?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah I summoned him a while ago, anyway congratulations for making it to the third phase, I'm sure the Kazekage will be more than pleased with your display" said Gaara smiling.

Kurama who was still outside, saw Shukaku and then the girls then at the one tailed but this last time smirking "**Prepare yourself to meet my revenge! hahahahaha**" Kurama started laughing madly thinking that the girls would do the same with Shukaku.

Hinata saw Shukaku and then turned to see Fu, they both nodded and looked at Shukaku once again "Is that a raccoon because if it is then is ugly!" said Fu.

Hinata nodded "He is not cute at all! is almost like a rat, but with a bigger tail? eww!"

Kurama stopped laughing at this "**Wait what! come on! he must be at least a tiny whiny bit cute!**"

Hinata shook her head "Cuteness like yours is one on a million Kuri-chan, the same goes for Nana-chan"

Fu frowned "I thought we had decided to name him Kabu-chan"

Kabutomushi decided to voice his opinion "**I'm a girl, and besides I don't like your pet name Fu-chan, so let Hinata decide**"

Fu hung her head and frowned again "Well excuse me, I thought i would be a good name"

"Anyway Shukaku is not cute, he is more like...hmm an ok for a boy maybe" said Hinata.

Shukaku started to laugh at Kurama's face "**Ha! I got my respect intact! in yar face! in yar face!**"

Kurama frowned and started growling, Naruto saw this and thought that it would be better to stop things right here, after all they wouldn't want to destroy Konoha before the invasion began.

"Anyway lets go to sleep, we still have like 3 more days before the next phase begins" said Naruto turning to Hinata and carrying her.

"Na-Naruto-kun no!" said Hinata with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hehe there is that cute stutter again, i kind of missed it" teased Naruto.

Hinata punched his chest but said nothing just letting herself enjoy the moment, Naruto turned around and wished everyone a good night.

X Konoha X

Itachi was on his bed trying to sleep, but once again he just couldn't! "Arrgh what did she do to me! I...I...I miss her damn it!" yelled Itachi hugging his pillow.

There was a hit on the other side of the wall "Hey! there is people trying to sleep jackass!"

Itachi frowned and just rolled to his left "You just wait kittie... I will make you pay for this" whispered Itachi chuckling.

The man on the other side heard the chuckles coming from Itachi's room "_I think he got crazy..." _he made a note to himself to not yell at his neighbor again.

* * *

><p>How was it? liked it? loved it? leave your commentaries! they are very appreciated and they helps me to understand more about you readers and what you are interested about!<p> 


	19. Third Phase X Clan X Disguise Out!

Hey there everyone how are you doing? I have been very busy lately, but here is the next episode of this story!

* * *

><p>Third Phase X Clan X Disguise out!<p>

Time flew by and today was the last day for the teams that were still on the forest to reach the tower, after midday Naruto noticed Team 7 arriving the place.

Sasuke looked like shit (literally) his teammates didn't look any better, but despite the looks he would make fun of the dobe "Hey idiot..." said Sasuke to Naruto "...is a surprise that you could manage to survive on the forest, I bet you just arrived this morning"

Naruto smirked and shrugged "It's not of your concern, but if you want to know so badly then I will tell you..." Naruto showed three fingers "...We got here three days ago"

Sakura frowned "Liar!that's bullshit and you know it! there is no way you could have arrived the next day after the test!" yelled the girl not wanting to believe that her Sasuke lost to the dobe, he remembered how the blonde would fail again and again back at the academy, even if she only knew him for two years before his disappearance, she never thought of him as anything more than a nuisance.

Kakashi, who had go to check on his team after Anko told him to check Sasuke just in case Orochimaru had done anything to him, heard Sakura's yells "Yeah actually both Suna teams got here the day after the beginning of the second phase, the first team to arrive was the one with the red headed guy, and after some minutes Naruto's team reached the tower" explained Kakashi to his team.

Sasuke was furious, Naruto was getting better and it was all thanks to his brother "It's all thanks to the Uchiha Clan that you are this good Naruto, don't forget that MY brother is the one teaching you how to be a decent ninja"

Naruto chuckled "Don't go involving MY brother into your stupid clan"

Sasuke saw red and tried to launch himself at Naruto, but Kakashi stopped him when some weird marks started to appear near his neck "Sasuke I need to make a check up on you, we will be here later for the third phase got it?" Not waiting an answer Kakashi carried Sasuke over his shoulder and left the place waving his free hand.

"Hey Hinata-chan what do you say if after the third phase you and I..." Kiba tried to put an arm around Hinata but Naruto beat him to it.

"You know dog breath you are really annoying, stop trying to put your hands around MY girlfriend" said Naruto hugging Hinata a bit tighter.

Hinata giggled and kissed Naruto's cheek "I love it when you get jealous" the blonde smirked.

"I don't see why you like him so much, I mean Sasuke-kun is the best..." said Sakura with stars in her eyes at the Uchiha's name.

"Well is because i'm not stupid, you see? why would I want to pursue an asshole when the guy I love feels the same..."Naruto kisses Hinata to show her point "...but I can understand you, I mean I would be the same if he didn't return my feelings, at least I'm getting what I want...what about you" after saying that Hinata started walking away with Naruto behind her, leaving a very angry Sakura.

Fu saw a certain boy and she couldn't resist the temptation to mess with him, even when he used sunglasses she could see his expressions as clearly as water, and she had noticed the glances he gave her like if he was trying to figure her out, she got closer to him "Hey there, fancy meeting you here, it would be nice if we end facing each other don't you agree?"

Shino was surprised, it was not everyday that a cute girl talked to him, heck there wasn't a girl that would talk to him, except his teammate but she was an exception "Yes it is actually very pleasant to see you here, I'm sure that your skills will be a good match against my allies"

Fu would have take that the wrong way if she didn't know that the guy was just trying to compliment her, normally she would have thought that he was trying to make fun of her "Yeah I'm sure you will be able to keep it up if we face each other on battle" and with that she left to reunite with her team.

X Meanwhile - Uzu no Kuni X

"Tazuna-san we are going to start cleaning the first section, also Konohagakure sent a load of materials and a letter from the Hokage" said one of the workers to Tazuna, when he said to the people that he had found the heir to the Uzumaki Clan everyone cheered and started getting ready to help rebuild the country, this only increased when the Old builder told them that Naruto would be there from time to time to help them.

Tazuna nodded at the man and read the letter "_Hello Tazuna-san, I hope you are doing well and that the rebuilding is going fine, as we agreed on our meeting I will be sending material to help, also I will do all in my power to keep the council from knowing this, they would cause an uproar if they knew who is going to rule Uzu no Kuni, anyway I wish luck and once again my apologies for what happened before, until later my friend"_

"Well looks like we are going to be just fine, Stone Country has already sent some materials too, and the..." Tazuna couldn't finish talking to his worker because someone interrupted him.

"Tazuna-sama problems! there is a big fucking army just outside the city, and some of them are asking to have an audience with the person in charge of the repairs" said the scared man.

"Don't worry I will go talk to them, take the child's and woman into a secured place" the man nodded and Tazuna walked to the meeting.

Once they reached the place a tall young man walked to Tazuna "Are you the one trying to rebuild this country?"

Tazuna only nodded, he was kind of scared to see all this people. Another man with red hair and green eyes approached him "Is it true that you found the heir of the Uzumaki Clan?" asked with a serious voice.

"Yes sir and not only did I found him, I also had the honor of meeting him and I can say that he is a kid with great honor, he has suffered too much for someone so young" said Tazuna.

Soon 24 representatives were standing in front of him "We all have hear about our young heir thanks to Kirie-san, and there is no doubt that we are willing to lend our power to our nation just as the Uzumaki helped us in the past, Tazuna-san we also heard about you from Kirie, now you have eight thousand five hundred people at your disposal to rebuild our country"

Tazuna nodded "Damn there is a lot of people, but Naruto-sama asked me to build first the civil sector and let the shinobi sector for later, i guess he will come to give some instructions"

"It is the best course of action too, with a civil sector we can start making negotiations with other nations without problems, it seems that our heir is not a simple brat..." said another of the representatives "...the Nekoka clan will be more than happy to help you"

"As does the Mibu clan..." said an old man of at least 65 years old "...And the Asakura Clan..." said a man with black hair and a eye patch on the right side"...Count on the Kaitou Clan too for anything, we can even make tools with our bloodline..." said a happy-go man "...you can also count on the Yasei Clan..." said a serious man with a hard face "...you can also count with the Arashi Clan" said a man with long gray hair and a beard just as long as his hair.

Tazuna nodded and started giving instructions, he went to see the people that had gone to a secured place and told them what happened.

Kirie appeared behind Tazuna "Hey there old man, is good to see you in good shape"

Tazuna turned to see him and smiled "Yeah these old bones can still pack a punch or two! anyway we have even more people from what we initially thought"

Kirie nodded "When I told them about the Master they didn't even hesitated to start packing, when I reached the Nekoka state they were already on the entrance of the village ready to come"

Tazuna laughed wholeheartedly "But with this we will finish the repairs in 2 and half a year" Kirie nodded and smiled at the sight of the clans starting to place their camps and some of them already helping to clean other places.

X Konoha X

The Hokage had just finished saying his speech about the will of fire and all that crap

"Congratulations for making it this far on the test, is a shame that not everyone could leave with their lives but that is the risk of taking the chunin exams, my name is Hayate Gekko and I'm going to proctor the third phase which consist on a one to one battle selected randomly by our system" said the sick looking man.

"What! we just finished a test and you want us to take the next? that is crazy!" one of the ninja started complaining.

"It's up to you if you want to participate or not, when you are a ninja you can't ask the enemy to let you rest, that is just plain stupid, besides the fact that you reached on the last day only shows your skills...or lack of it as there were people who reached the tower the day after the phase begun" explained Hayate "...If you want to quit just raise your hand, you will have another chance on the future"

One by one they started to leave until there were only a few of them, Hayate explained the rules of the combat and a monitor appeared from the ceiling.

The monitor started showing random pictures of the participants and the first match was decided "Ok will everyone leave please? Only Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka can stay"

Everyone went to the spectator area and watched expectantly the arena, speciale certain blonde girl who wanted to fight and prove herself.

"Alright remember you can't kill your opponent, the first to surrender or be knocked out is the loser..." Kiba and Naruto nodded "...Match start!"

"Ha who would have thought that I would face you on the first round? now I only have to prove that you are a loser and Hina-chan will come to me!" said Kiba charging against Naruto from the right and Akamaru charging from the left.

"Hey proctor are ninkens allowed?" asked Naruto to Hayate who only nodded "so that means that I can use summons too right?" Hayate nodded again.

Naruto evaded Kiba and punched him in the face sending him flying into a wall, Kiba ran to check up on his master and Naruto used this moment to summon his own partner "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**"

Hayate fell to the ground when he saw Naruto's summon, he looked at the Hokage asking him if he should stop the fight, but Sarutobi shook his head.

Kiba had already recovered and looked at the nine-tailed fox "Ha! is that all you can summon? oh I'm so frightened right now that I could piss on my pants! HAHAHAHA!" mocked Kiba making Kurama angry.

"**Oh boy this is going to be the best day ever! I call dibs on the dogboy!**" said Kurama with a smirk.

Naruto shook his head "The master is more troublesome..."

Shikamaru frowned "Hey!"

"...anyway take that dog out of my way while I have my fun with Kiba" said Naruto charging against Kiba leaving no room for arguments.

"**Damn...well what is it going to be little pup? are you going to fight me? or are you going to run away?**" asked Kurama to Akamaru who barked his answer leaving the arena "**Thats a good boy, now I only need to wait for this to finish**" said Kurama laying on the ground enjoying the show.

Kiba tried to use his **Tsuga **against Naruto but he countered with a Rasengan negating the jutsu.

"You know Kiba, you are all bark and no bite, I mean...is this really all you have to offer? do you think you could protect Hina-chan with this power? you are pathetic Inuzuka, I think is time for me to finish this" said Naruto with a grin.

Kiba looked around trying to find Akamaru only to find him on the spectators area "What the hell! Akamaru what are you doing?" after some explaining from Akamaru (barks) Kiba frowned (Fine I don't need your help!"

Kiba used another Tsuga but Naruto had already called Kurama inside the seal "**Vermilion Rasengan!**" the attacks collided and dust covered the arena, but there was the silhouette of someone standing in the middle of the mess.

After the dust settled down Naruto was shown as the winner, leaving Kiba on the ground severely injured.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" said Hayate turning to the monitor to check the next fight (I'm going to change the order a bit)

"Next Hinata Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno, please come to the arena right now!" said Hayate getting a cough fit.

Neji glared at the red head girl "_Is her! Hiashi-sama is going to be so glad to know about this_" thought the Hyuga smirking.

"Come on I know it's you Hinata, get serious will you? I want to fight you without the disguise" said Sakura.

Hinata smiled and complied dispelling her chakra chains and taking off the blindfold showing her **Byakugan** "I was going to drop off the disguise even if you didn't tell me, I want to beat you as myself and return every hit you gave to MY Naruto-kun when we where on academy, you owe me two years worth of punches and kicks, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it..."

* * *

><p>There you have it!<p>

Also **PLEASE READ THIS...**

I want to thank everyone for following this story, it's been very gratifying to know that you have been liking it and that I'm meeting up most of your expectations, I know I have some grammar errors (lots? well I don't know BUT I have seen worst) anyway, right now I'm facing some problems, and is very hard to keep a rent for a place to stay, my little computer has been a total fighter for me, it has been years since I had to repair it (I thanks to myself for being an engineer).

I'm not going to stop writing this, even better I'm going to write a book, not anime related thought there are a few mentions to videogames and anime series, this is to help me raise my income and have a room to stay and pay my studies, I would like to know if you would be willing to buy the book for me, before you read it let me give you a summary about it.

*What would you do if you had to face the end of the world? Time is something you can't fight against. What would you do if your life changed in an instant? This is not the story of a fucking badass hero, this is not the story about a hot looking dude trying to save his lover...This is the story of a simple freak facing the end of the world with the only weapon he has...his knowledgement on video games and anime. Follow the story of a normal guy who had a not-so-normal life and a race against time to find his family*

That is the summary of the book, it's an adventure, comedy, romance...well it has a lot of things, I started writing this book last year, thought I have been writing it on spanish, since is my natal language, still I'm going to ask a good friend to help me translate it to english without grammar errors, I wouldn't want to give you something if it has crap on it, so I will do my best to translate it but I would like to know who would be willing to help me buying this book, I would appreciated infinitely, and the price of the book is going to be 1.50 dollars so...yeah, I feel kind of embarrassed for asking you this guys, but I really need help and this is the only legal mean I have right now as things are getting pretty messed up around here.

Anyway thank you for wasting your time reading my little petition, I know that maybe this was not the best place to do it but desperate times ask for desperate measures. Also thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it and well...don't forget to review!

Thank you!


	20. Hinata X Sakura X Haku!

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late update I had problems and well, life keeps getting harder every day, anyway I'm here with another chapter, I'm sorry if it looks kind of short, but I really didn't have too much free time.

Anyway here is the chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hinata X Sakura X Haku!<p>

Hayate signaled the start of the match, Sakura quickly charged against Hinata trying to punch her but Hinata stepped aside making her trip.

"What's wrong Sakura-san? your beloved Uchiha is watching you, do you want to embarrass yourself like this?" taunted the dark-haired girl.

"I don't understand what you see in Naruto, I mean he is just a monster that should have been killed a long time ago!" countered the pinkette.

"You are stupid Sakura, always going by the looks, but lucky me because you won't be coming to try and take my boyfriend away from me, and you know what hurts you even more? that I'm being loved back" said Hinata with an innocent smile.

Sakura stood and tried to kick her, but Hinata just grabbed her foot effortlessly, Sakura tried to take her foot back by launching another kick and she landed the hit on Hinata's face "Aww I'm so sorry did I just ruined your face?"

The pinkette felt overconfident and threw explosives kunais at the ex-Hyuga causing a big explosion, Sakura smirked and turned around to leave.

"Are you leaving already? I'm kind of disappointed you know? I thought you would give me a good challenge" Hinata appeared without a scratch right behind Sakura "I think is time to start the torture" she turned around and punched Sakura on the back, she made some hand signs "**Water style! Water Dragon jutsu!**"

Sasuke kind of enjoyed watching his teammate being thrown like a ragdoll, she was being bested by the Hyuga girl, maybe she would give him strong childrens to resurrect his clan, and that girl Haku, just thinking about both of them... oh he would have the best breed machines.

"What the hell? how can you be this good! I was the best at class, I'm the top kunoichi!" Sakura turned trying to hit Hinata with her elbow. Hinata danced out of the way with a graceful spin, touching Sakura's tenketsus on the process making her fall on her knees "I'm pretty sure that you want to give up but I will not let you do that until I get my revenge" she took the blindfold from the ground and wrapped Sakura's mouth "Now that will shut you while I pound you to the ground"

Hinata started punching Sakura like a practice doll, the people on the spectators area were amazed at her display.

"I can't believe that's the same Hinata" said Chouji eating another chip.

"Yeah, it's troublesome but she has improved a lot" agreed Shikamaru.

Ino was taking notes on Hinata's strenght and Lee was shouting something about youth and new rival... Naruto shuddered when he heard Sensei and student shout each other names.

After several minutes Sakura started crying, she wanted to surrender but she couldn't speak and every time she was about to fell unconscious Hinata used a water jutsu to get her back to her senses.

Kurenai Yuhi used to think of Hinata like a younger sister, she knew about her strength and that the only way to show it to the world was by getting rid of her shyness, but seeing this new Hinata made her proud and hurt at the same time, proud for the progress that the little girl had made on her time out of the village, and hurt because she didn't do anything to help.

Neji Hyuga only watched at her cousin with a wicked grin "_she is just a loser, faith deemed that pinkette as someone useless, it was only fair that another failure like Hinata came to pound her to the ground_"

Hayate saw the tears on Sakura's eyes and decided enough was enough "Match settled! the winner is Hinata Uzumaki!" some of the ninjas on the spectators area cheered at the winner.

Hinata was NOT happy by this, she turned at Hayate with a intense glare making him sweat a lot, she turned around and gave a glance at Sakura's direction "tsk! and I was having so much fun" she walked away and reached Naruto hugging him and kissing him on the lips taking him by surprise.

"Woow! Hina-chan what was that?" asked Naruto

Hinata smirked and kissed him again "just showing that you are mine and no one else" she gave an innocent smile and turned around to see who would battle next.

Meanwhile everyone saw the little display, Neji only glared "_if I kill him then she will suffer even more_" thought the Hyuga.

"Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha please come down" called the proctor.

Once the fight started it seemed like Sasuke was going to lose, he kept grabbing his neck as if something was bothering him, after some struggle the Uchiha used a taijutsu combo to knock out his opponent "_This will show that Hyuga who is the best, she might as well only dump the dobe and come to me already_" said the Uchiha smirking, he started walking to the spectators area ready to receive Hinata on his arms, only to be ignored by said girl, he frowned and looked at Haku trying to see if she was amazed by his skills, but she was busy yawning to pay attention.

"_What the hell? I'm an Uchiha! I can't be ignored like this!_" Sasuke turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile Ino had gone to see Sakura at the medical area.

"Hey forehead, Hinata did a number on you, didn't she?" said Ino walking a bit closer to her friend.

The pinkette had been crying a lot, her pride was wounded and she had shown just how weak she really was "Even if I lost you are not going to win Sasuke"

"Take him, he is all yours to do whatever you want with him, though I seriously doubt he would ever look at you that way, whatever is not my problem I'm in love with someone else" answered Ino playing with a strand of hair.

Sakura tried to yell and say something, but most of the punches Hinata gave her were on the mouth, and it hurt like hell "Do you think that I really deserved this? I... was I that bad when I punched Naruto?"

The blonde only smiled and patted Sakura's head "That's for me to know and for you to discover, but you really need to change or you will die on a real mission"

Ino stood up and walked to the door "I'll see you later forehead, I need to win my fight to achieve my dream" and with that she walked back to the arena, little did Sakura know that it would be the last time she would talk to her friend like that.

X On the Arena X

Chouji was already fighting against a Sound nin, he tried to use a partial expansion jutsu and punch him, but the bandaged nin dodged and got close enough to Chouji to grab him from the neck, he used his arms to create a sound wave which let Chouji unconscious.

After the battle was over Ino rushed along the medics to see if he was fine, Tsunade who had seen the worry on the young girl smiled at the memory of herself and the one she had loved the most "yes... this girl will be an excellent medic ninja" said the sannin in a whisper to herself.

Hayate announced the next match and called for the contestants to enter the arena "Will Haku Momochi and Misumi Tsurugi step into the arena please"

Haku jumped down to the battlefield and took out a scroll releasing a sword almost as big as Kubikiri Houcho and put it on her back.

"Oh? so you are the daughter of the great Zabuza Momochi of the hidden mist? this is going to be interesting" said the masked man.

"Don't think that just because I'm a girl it would be easy to defeat me" said Haku crossing her arms "My father has taught me how to use swords since I was little, and even if this is not one of the seven kiri, it's strong enough to give the real Kubikiri Houcho a good fight"

"Oh I wouldn't dare to underestimate an opponent like you, but even with that big sword you are nothing more than a weak kunoichi, you all women nins are only a disgrace for us real ninjas, I will show you how a real shinobi fights" said Misumi

"You know the rules already! You can't kill your opponent or you will lose the fight, the winner is decided with a knockout, surrender or if I see it necessary" said Hayate looking at Hinata who glared back at him making him shiver again "...anyway you can start!"

Misumi launched some kunai but Haku used her Kekkei Genkai to create ice senbons and deflect them, she took her sword and launched herself against Musimi, but when she tried to strike he dislocated his join and bent backwards doing an impossible escape.

Haku then tried to use one of the jutsu she had developed with the help of her father "**Ice style Sword style: Ice fang!**" an ice wave rushed from her sword landing the hit into his opponent, when she got closer to make sure he was knocked out, he launched himself at Haku strangling her with his body (something similar at what he did against Kankuro) She tried to escape but it was useless.

"Is not use! I can dislocate my own joints and make relocate them with my own chakra, there is no way for you to escape now!" Misumi started laughing like a maniac and decided to take advantage of the situation, he moved a hand and squeezed one of her..."_graces_"

Haku started emitting a lot of killing intent and suddenly an ice wave started freezing Misumi who started panicking "What! What the hell are you doing!"

"You will die today pervert!" Haku freezed the boy but left his head free "I really hate perverts like you... I hate perverts!" Haku summoned her **Ice dome** and surrounded Misumi "**Ice style! Frozen strike!**" she used the mirrors to move at a high speed and used her sword to strike Misumi 30 times in a matter of seconds, once the dome disappeared, a very flushed Haku was standing while she covered herself "If daddy knows what you did he will kill you!" and with that she left the unconscious boy on the ground.

Hayate only declared the winner with one thought in mind "_girls nowadays are really fearsome_" he shuddered at this and glanced at a certain ANBU on the stands "_and she is even more scarier if you made her angry_"

* * *

><p>DONE!<p>

how was it? you liked it? you hated it?, I'm sorry for the delay and for the quality, I really had a rough week, but I hope you had enjoyed it!

remember! R&R! THANK YOU!


	21. Fu X Fate X My Feelings!

Hello everyone! how are you today? I hope you are all fine, it's been a long and hard week, but I'm doing my best.

I was kind of sad on the week because I got 3 pm (I'll not say the names) two of them were not that bad actually, they only asked me to update longer chapters, but I have a life too and a very busy one, and I try to compensate for uploading something entertaining, the last pm was my second flame on the story, he said that I should rewrite all the story and do it more based on the original series, I think I was very clear when I said that this would not be a fic that re-tells what we already know, so I'm sorry but I will not change it, there were a lot of other points that this person saw unnecessary on my story, but I have read all the reviews and none of you had actually been bothered by this, I know I have my mistakes, and a very bad grammar, but I swear I have seen worse.

If you guys feel like this story is boring I would like to know soon, instead of waiting for me to write the third book and then learn that you got bored with this, my goal is entertain you and give you another view, not rewrite the whole fic with something that you already knew, I think it would be pointless.

Anyway here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Fu X Fate X My Feelings!<p>

"The next match will be between Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi!" called Hayate.

Fu looked at the bug boy get down the arena, and caught him taking a glance at her, she decided to tease him for a moment and winked at him.

Shino blushed a bit and focused on his opponent, "You already know the rules, START!" said the proctor.

Shino waited patiently, he didn't want to rush into a fight if he didn't know his opponent, Zaku threw some kunai at him, Shino dodged but was sent against a wall, the bug user looked at his opponent and saw two little tunnel on his hands.

"I wanted to know more about your skills, but I see that most of them will come from those..." he said analyzing the situation.

"That's right, I can control it at will" answered Zaku bragging about his power.

Shino used this as a distraction "That is a very...interesting weapon you have there, but that's not going work against me again"

"Ha! you talk a lot don't ya?" replied Zaku somehow annoyed at Shino.

The rest of Team 8 just stared at Zaku as if he had said the worst joke ever, Shino then just pushed his shades "Why don't you try that attack on me again? maybe that will shut me up don't you agree?" The bug boy was trying to show off, even his father, who was watching from his place, knew that her son was fighting a bit different that always.

"Damn right it will!" shouted Zaku trying to launch another sound wave, but nothing came out, instead he felt a lot of pain "Wha...What the fuck is happening here!"

Shino smirked "Easy, my bugs got inside your tubes..." Fu facepalmed at the bad joke "... now you can't attack anymore, forfeit now or they will..."

"Okay okay I quit! just put them out!" the whole arena started laughing at the boy "What! is not pleasant to have them inside!" Zaku couldn't understand why they were laughing, even his own teammates "What are you all laughing at! I just don't like feeling them on my insides! and damn I think they left the whole place full of some sticky thing!"

Hayate, who was laughing on the floor, called the match "Winner hahaha Shino Aburame hahahaha just haha just get out of here! hahahaha!"

Once everyone had calmed enough, the proctor called the next match "Fu Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka please come to the arena"

Naruto looked at Fu totally annoyed "I told you it was weird, besides I only wanted to give my last name to Hina-chan"

"Well you are like my brother, and I'm bad at making names" argued back the green-haired girl.

Hinata giggled and wished good luck at Fu "go and break a leg"

Fu nodded and went to the arena where Ino was waiting already "Glad you could join us, I really want to fight, I have to prove myself" said Ino getting ready.

"Don't worry, you will lose anyway, but I will make it flashy for you" said Fu taking her ninja wire out and extending it with her teeth. Shino saw this and blushed a lot but covered himself with his jacket "_damn it! she is beautiful... and that...calm down! you need to think straight soldier!..._" Shino looked his pants "_When i said straight I wasn't talking about you!_"

Hayate signaled the start of the match, Fu tried to get close and punch Ino on the face, but Ino dodged quickly "You are good, but not good enough! **Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!**" said the blond kunoichi.

"**Earth Style! Mud wall!**" countered Fu, stopping the water jutsu from hitting her, she then prepared her next attack "**Earth Style! Heaven's Drive!**" earth spikes erupted from the ground, but Ino jumped out of the way before she was impaled by the jutsu.

"That was a nice move, but it won't work again" said Ino with a smirk, everyone watching the fight were just speechless, Ino had improved greatly from academy.

To Sasuke the fact that there was another kunoichi capable of giving a good fight only made him grin wickedly, with all these talents around, the Uchiha clan would be reborn stronger than ever.

Chouji was amazed by his teammate, sure she had been in _Ne_ being part of the training on that place, but this improvement was outstanding.

"I hope you like my next move, I know that there will be someone here who will recognize it very well, I bet that you would too..." Ino started making a set of hand signs, she had read and investigated this jutsu from Danzo's library and this would be the jutsu that would amaze Tsunade "...**Kirigakure no jutsu!**" (sorry I didn't know the english meaning of this one)

The full arena was covered by mist, it was almost impossible to see, Tsunade was shocked by the girl's display, it required a lot of control to use this jutsu, and even more training to move around on it.

Haku couldn't believe that someone could use her father's jutsu, just who was this girl and how had she learned it?

Ino started attacking the green-haired girl with kunais and shurikens, Fu got annoyed by this "Come out and face me! you wouldn't last a minute if you did!"

Ino just keep attacking, she was about to use some explosive tags when a strange sound filled the air "_What the hell is that sound_"

"**Lighting Style! Static Field!**" the powerful electric jutsu dispersed through the ground, and after some seconds Ino yelled in pain.

The jutsu ended and the mist disappeared leaving an unconscious Ino on the ground and a wounded Fu standing with a smirk "You were a good rival, hehe" Hayate ended the match and declared Fu as the winner.

Naruto and Hinata went down quickly and Naruto took his jacket and put it around Fu covering her waist "You should be more careful with your clothes you know, though I don't care if you go around the village flashing everyone"

Fu stared at him and then laughed hugging him "I know you care even if you don't show it, nii-chan"

Hinata giggled and hugged both of them "lets get out of here, we need to take off those clothes of yours" Fu nodded and followed Hinata, both girls went to Gaara and his team before "Good luck Gaara-san, though I don't think you are going to need it" said Hinata and Fu only nodded in approval at Hinata's words

Gaara smiled and nodded "Thank you" And with that both girls were out to get Fu new clothes.

Hayate called the next match "Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi come here please!" both contestants went to the arena and the match started.

To say that the fight was boring would be an understatement Kin started by dodging the Shadow Imitation Technique and throwing senbon with and without bells, using strings to ring the bells from unexpected positions to divert Shikamaru's attention and attack him from behind.

Shikamaru, however, managed to join her shadow with his, using the shadows of the strings she was holding. With Kin matching Shikamaru's movements, each drew a shuriken and flung it at the other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin, having previously retreated, banged her head against the wall and knocked herself out, which turned out to be the true goal of Shikamaru's battle strategy.

After Hayate declared the winner he called the next two participants "The next match is between Tenten Emiya and Neji Hyuga!"

They looked at each others, Tenten frowned and went to the arena without a word, Neji followed her and took his position "Tenten, fate has stated that I will be the winner and..."

"Shut your trap will you? the last thing I want to hear is you babbling about something nonexistent like destiny" interrupted Tenten.

Hayate gave the signal to start the match and as soon as he did, Tenten summoned two blades and moved forward against Neji, who charged against her at the same time.

Both were immersed on a close combat, dodging every slash, every palm, kick, whatever they would throw at each other.

Tenten quickly stepped back and got away from him, she reversed the summon on her blades and summoned a bow.

"Tenten I think you would like to get arrows don't you think?" said Neji smirking.

Tenten smirked too and extended the string, as if she had something on the bow "**Wind Style! Wind Arrow!**"

Neji didn't have much time to dodge and got hit on the right arm "what the hell..."

"Neji! this time I will show you that we can forge our own destiny, the only thing you need is make the right decisions and go through them until the very end" said Tenten charging another arrow, but Neji noticed something strange, it took her at least 5 seconds to make an arrow.

"**Fire style! Fire Arrow!**" Tenten shoot another arrow, but Neji dodged it this time, and got close to her.

Tenten reversed her summon once again but she wasn't fast enough and the Hyuga landed two solid blows on her.

She summoned her blades again and charged against Neji, who dodged every single blow, Tenten slashed once again and just when the Hyuga was about to dodge she changed her pattern and slashed from beneath.

Neji jumped away and panted holding the wound "Why can't you see that I'm destined to win! I have to win to face Hinata and take my place as the ruler of the Clan Hyuga!"

Tenten widened her eyes in shock, so that was it? he wanted to kill her own cousin? but why?

Neji saw the girl hesitate for a moment and got close enough for his last attack "**Hakke! Rokujuyon sho!**"

After some seconds the barrage ended, Tenten could hardly stand and it hurt to breathe "To think...that I..." tears poured from her eyes "...I was...so blind..." she walked to Neji and touched his cheek "...I should...have known...but in the end...I could only...love...you" said the girl before blacking out completely.

Everyone looked at the Hyuga with hate, most of the blows were aimed at vital points on her body, the medics rushed to the arena and Tsunade, who had gone there to help too, checked on the girl.

"She is not breathing, take her to the hospital now! I need to make a surgery right now or she will die!" said Tsunade, she turned to the guy "Congratulations brat, you just killed your teammate"

Neji couldn't believe it,he had killed her? but how could she know? it wasn't possible! she said that she would make a surgery right! then why? was this another decree? had fate deemed her to die?

One of the ANBU rushed out of the place to follow the medics "SISTER!" the biological daughter of the Emiya family ran to her sister's side.

Hayate cleared his throat "The winner is Neji Hyuga" a lot of protests were heard from the stands, all of the genins who had a Konoha headband argued against this outcome.

"He tried to kill her!" yelled Kiba.

"Didn't you said that it was against the rules to kill!" that was Chouji, who for the first time used his food for something else than filling his stomach with it, he throwed some tomatos at Hayate.

"My word is final! and the girl was alive when she left the arena" said Hayate.

Everyone went silent and Hayate announced the next fight "Would Sabaku no Temari and Ryou Takenashi come down?"

Neji got to the spectators area but had a lost look on his eyes, both girls went to the arena and nodded at each other, but Ryou knew that he had no chance, she was tired, her team were one of the last to reach the tower, her teammates had already forfeit but she wanted to try look, she actually prayed to get the pinkette as she looked weak, but now that the girls was already on the hospital she knew her chances against the blonde, she knew a few things about the Kazekage's daughter and it wasn't worth, she would go back to Grass Country losing this fight, but alive nonetheless.

"I forfeit, I don't stand a chance and I know just how powerful can be the daughter of the Kazekage, I won't risk my life so I forfeit" Hayate nodded and gave the victory to Temari who wasn't happy with this but she had to suck it up and accept it.

"And the last fight, please will Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee come here please?" They complied and went to the arena facing each other.

"I hope that our flames our youth will burn at full power on this fight!" said Lee with a nice guy pose.

Gaara nodded and smirked "Lets have a nice fight" Hayate signaled the start of the fight and...

* * *

><p>YAY! it took me a lot!<p>

this was hard damn it, but I finished and I'm happy with that, sorry that the chapters are not as long as you guys want them to be, but I have a life and a job and is hard for me to write for a long period of time, anyway I promised one chapter per week and I will do whatever it takes to keep my word.

I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review please!


	22. Final Match X Break X Duty

Hello once again readers!

I hope you are all alright on this fine morning, I want to apologise with all of you, as I've been reading Sword Art Online and I got kind of sidetracked, anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Final Match X Break X Duty<p>

The proctor had started the match already, but the two contenders were facing each other with a calculating look. Gaara had already set up his defenses waiting for the right moment to attack.

Rock Lee was ready to attack at any moment, but he didn't have enough information about his opponent or what kind of jutsus did he use, so he decided to find out right now and charged against the redhead.

Gaara suddenly used his sand to create a barrier and avoid getting damage, after the initial charge of the weird ninja, the redhead shifted his sand and started to attack Lee with sand spikes.

Lee was sent flying backwards and crashed against the wall, he tried to recover from the impact and get away from the next attack, but the sand was faster than him and caught him in a **Sand Burial**.

**Sand Burial** was a powerful jutsu capable of destroying his enemy by crushing his bones until there was nothing left.

"I won't kill you, but you must give up" warned Gaara.

Lee couldn't accept those terms, he wanted to defeat Neji for what he did to Tenten, but this guy was extremely strong, he was about to give up when suddenly someone yelled to him.

"Lee! use it!" said ninja looked at the source and saw his sensei cheering for him "_use it? does he meant IT?_" he concentrated enough and then used the only kinjutsu that was taught to him.

"**First gate! Gate of Opening Release!**" a sudden burst of chakra erupted from his body changing his skin color.

"Gai, why did you teach him such a powerful jutsu? you know the side effects of..." Kakashi was interrupted on his rant.

"I know! but his dream is my dream, and I know he can do it" answered Gai

"How many gates can he open?" asked the gray haired jounin.

Gai didn't respond but lifted five fingers taking Kakashi by surprise.

Meanwhile Lee had already opened the first gate and was already using a godlike speed to overpower Gaara's sand, after he landed a hit the Tanuki inside of Gaara got angry.

"**Look at what you are doing! let me out and have a few words with him! that bastard will know why I'm the god of the desert wind!" **Gaara was about to complain when suddenly he had an idea.

"I think you are right...let's show him what we can do" said the redhead starting the command for the summon.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" A small tanuki about the size of a squirrel appeared.

"**Let the games begin!**" yelled the Ichibi attacking Lee with a fist made of sand, while Gaara used the distraction from the Tanuki and made his own sand sneak behind Lee, successfully catching the spandex wearer ninja.

"**Sand Asphyxia!**" said the Tanuki using the sand to cover Lee from toe to head, after some seconds they released the jutsu and Lee was already unconscious (I didn't want to hurt him a lot, so I changed the match a bit)

"The winner is Sabaku no Gaara!" declared Hayate "The participants of the next round will be chosen right now and the match will be held in one month, until that time you will be given free pass to move freely on the village, now please everyone come here and take a number"

As everyone did as they were told, they dragged a number "now please say your number out loud" said Hayate.

"1" Hinata

"2" Neji

"3" Gaara

"4" Haku

"5" Naruto

"6" Sasuke

"7" Temari

"8" Shikamaru

"9" Shino

"10" Dosu

"11" Fu

"Then the winner on the fifth match will fight Fu Uzumaki, remember that as a ninja you will have to face a lot of situations where things are not in your favor" explained Hayate

As the numbers were sorted out, Neji glared at Hinata "_so the first match is against her? destiny has set up the stage, and I will be the winner_"

Naruto was slightly worried that Hinata had to fight a member of her family, he didn't want her getting hurt, but he knew that she would need to fight eventually.

Hinata glanced at Nej was glaring at her "I can't wait to fight you, it seems destiny has shined upon me once again, oh and wait until uncle Hiashi knows about this, you will be forced to come back to the compound and...well you already know the rest"

"Oh you were talking to me? I thought you had lost it a moment ago, I mean you sure talk a lot when you are scared right? anyway Hiashi won't know that is me, and even if I told him myself and he told the council they would never have proof to back support them" Hinata turned to leave but looked at Neji one more time "but once I defeat you I will tell you the truth about Hizashi, the truth that my father and the elders from the clan didn't tell you" and with that she left leaving a very confused Neji.

"_What?... the truth about my father?...it must be a lie!...that must be it"_ thought Neji leaving the place, but even as he walked out of the place the thoughts about what his cousin had told him just confused him more.

X Some time later X

Mighty Gai was on the treatment area with his student Rock Lee at his side, they were watching the steady breath of Tenten who had suffered a great damage, mostly on her heart.

"I need to make a blood transfusion, but I need to make tests and find the best suitor" said Tsunade looking at the medical sheet on her hand.

Gai nodded understanding the situation, normally it would take a familiar to get a transfusion and sometimes even that wouldn't work, Tenten was an orphan so it would be harder.

"She won't give up! her flames of youth will prevail!" shouted Lee making Gai smile and hug his student.

"That's right Lee! she won't give up!" said the Green Beast with a nice guy pose.

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

As they were beginning with their display, Tsunade stepped back slowly until she reached the door and then ran away from there.

X Ino X

The blonde was depressed, she knew that without making it to the finals, Tsunade wouldn't let her be her apprentice.

She looked at the sky wondering if she should run away from the village, maybe Naruto would accept her on his group, he had Hinata and others with him and they seemed to grow stronger, she was evaluating her thought when suddenly someone interrupted her.

"What are you doing here? I need help looking for someone with a certain blood type and my other assistant is busy with other patients you know? so it's up to you, my disciple, to help me as part of your training understood?" said the woman with authoritative voice.

Ino couldn't believe it, her idol was actually telling her to help her, and yet better, she accepted her as a disciple! "Yes Master!" answered Ino with excitement.

"We will talk later about our escape from the village, I'm sure the old man Hokage called me here to make me take his place..." started complaining Tsunade at her new student and future sage.

X Naruto - Hinata - Fu X

Naruto and Hinata were holding hands walking along the road "are you aware that they will want to take you back?" asked Fu

Hinata nodded "Yeah but they can't prove anything, remember that my blood changes when I'm using my chains, besides the Hokage will help me if they try to take me with Inoichi or Ibiki"

Naruto nodded and voiced his opinion "Besides, she is an Uzumaki now, that only means that she has a link with an Uzumaki, most likely me, so technically she is my wife, thought we are not married yet, anyway we will marry on the future so is not big deal, right honey?"

Hinata blushed furiously while saying a faint "Y-yes"

They were about to enter their designed hotel when something caught Fu's attention.

"I'll be back on a while, you guys have fun!" said the green haired girl while jumping away.

Naruto and Hinata entered the hotel and went directly into their room "I'm tired!" said the blonde jinchuriki.

"Yeah me too, I'm going to change and I'll be back" said Hinata kissing Naruto on the lips.

The blue eyed guy nodded and started changing once Hinata entered the bathroom.

X Meanwhile X

"Hey there cute, did you think you would hide from me?" asked Fu to the guy who had followed her and her teammates all this time.

The bug user got startled for a second, he had lost sight of his "_prey_" and she was now suddenly behind him "Your skills to hide from sight and even mask your chakra from me and my allies"

"Well is kind of easy, mostly because your "_allies_" are my friends, they wouldn't betray my position and they know why" said Fu overconfident on the fact that she had the queen of bugs inside of her.

Shino started fidgeting around "Well...I was thinking that...maybe if it's okay with you..." now he kind of understand what his fellow comrades

"Are you trying to ask me out?" asked Fu with a smirk.

"Well...is it a good time for you? I know that we just got a break and..." he couldn't finish because Fu was giggling a lot.

"Come at the hotel tomorrow at five, don't be late or I will kill you understood?" said Fu while crossing her arms.

"Understood" answered Shino leaving the place with a big smile on his face.

When he reached his home, his father only saw the small and totally unusual smile "I wonder if I should give him the 'talk' already" mumbled the man to himself while looking his son dissappear on his room.

X Hyuga Compound X

Hiashi heard what happened in the preliminary phase "So she came back? I will go tomorrow and take her back to the compound, you have done well Neji, there is no doubt that you will be a great leader"

Neji nodded, he knew he had done his job well, but something was bugging him "Hiashi-sama, would you tell me what happened that night? the night when my father died?"

Hiashi frowned confused by the sudden request "Of course my nephew, I'm glad that you are still fond of my brother's memory" and once again Hiashi started to tell the same story, the same lies.

X Meanwhile X

Itachi was wandering to his hotel, he looked like he hadn't had a good night of sleep "I'm so tired...I want to sleep"

It had been days since he had sleep well, and the worst was that it was because of her "_no, I won't say it! I...I don't need it! I must show the Uchiha pride!...aw who am I kidding, I miss her!_"

Suddenly he bumped into someone "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was..."

"Missed me?"

* * *

><p>Done! I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, and most of the fight on this chapter was inspired by the books and light novels I've been reading.<p>

Thank you for reading and please Read and Review!


	23. Training II X Change of Plans X New Coup

Hello once again readers! I want to thank everyone for your support and for reviewing this story, it's good to know your thoughts and that you are liking this story so far, also, I'm writing a new story, is a side story for Sword Art Online, and it features original characters, right now this story is on spanish, but I would like to know if you would like to read it on english, give me your thoughts and if you want me to add a character into that story, give me the info and I will gladly do it.

Now with the story

* * *

><p>Training II X Change of Plans X New Couples?<p>

He was dumbstruck, there were no other words, Itachi Uchiha was surprised to see a girl in front of him, but she was not just any girl "Kiyoko?"

"That's right, the one and only! so did you miss...uwaa!" She couldn't finish her sentence because Itachi had carried her bridal style and was already walking back to his bedroom "You owe me big time for not letting me sleep those past days" said the annoyed Uchiha earning a fit of giggles from the black-haired girl.

Once they reached his room Itachi threw Kiyoko on the bed "What are you doing? no wait, more importantly I have something to tell you!"

"I don't care, all I want to do is sleep! do you know how hard it's been for me? since that stupid day when Naruto helped you to sneak into my room, I've been having troubles trying to sleep" argued Itachi while undressing himself.

"But..." Kiyoko noticed him taking his shirt off and started hyperventilating "...wait I-I'm not ready!"

Itachi kissed her on the lips shutting her down, once they separated, he hugged her close to his chest and closed his eyes "good night" mumbled the Uchiha while nodding off.

Kiyoko just stayed there wondering what the hell had happened "Itachi?" she tried to get an answer but he was already sleeping "damn... oh well I guess I will have to tell him tomorrow" and with that she buried her face on his chest and fell asleep too.

Meanwhile

Gaara's team had arrived into their hotel already, Haku and Temari entered their room to get a nice shower and sleep. Gaara entered his room and started taking out his shirt, he was about to take out his pants when a squeal made him stop on his tracks.

"What the... Danielle? what are you doing here?" asked Gaara.

Danielle was covering her eyes trying hard not to look at Gaara "I-I...well...I-I asked your father if it w-was okay for me to come and c-cheer you up on the finals"

"You arrived today?" asked Gaara with a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Yes, Kankuro-san escorted us along with Kiyoko and your father, Kiyoko should have told Itachi-san about this before, the Kazekage send her to to tell him to come with us tomorrow morning to a certain place" said Danielle.

"My father is here? did something happened?" asked the redhead.

"Yes, but don't worry! he is okay and Kiyoko-san helped to protect him so he is okay, well I'm going to my room, it was nice seeing you Gaara-san" said the girl walking to the door but was stopped by a hand.

"Wait! I...well I was thinking that...maybe you would like to stay...aah! I mean just to sleep! I-I mean..." said the poor Gaara blushing furiously.

Danielle was surprised by this but found Gaara's embarrassment kind of cute, she giggled a bit and nodded.

After the whole thing had settled down Gaara and Danielle went to sleep holding each other tightly, both of them with a smile.

X Temari X

She entered her room and noticed a certain redhead on her bed reading a magazine, he was awfully familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where had she see him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room? I hope you have a good excuse or I will kill you" threatened the blonde kunoichi.

"Wow sister, I missed you too" answered the guy looking at her with a bored expression.

"Wait what? Kankuro?" asked Temari in awe.

"Yeah its me, why are you so surprised? I mean, you didn't even recognized me" said Kankuro while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well it's not my fault! I mean... look at you! those clothes, and your face! you are...normal!" pointed Temari to his face.

A thick mark appeared on Kankuro's head "I'm normal! but you guys started bugging me with the whole _Kankuro-chan is gay_ thing and I got pissed off!" argued the older brother.

"Well its not my fault, even father thought you were...special" said Temari with a nervous smile.

"Whatever, I just came to tell you that Father want us tomorrow at room number 35, and make sure you are not followed, something happened so we need to be on guard" explained Kankuro walking to the door and leaving to his room.

The blonde girl just nodded at the information before Kankuro closed the door and went to take a bath, she really needed to relax.

X Next day X

Itachi yawned and stretched a bit, as he tried to move another weight prevented him from doing so, he opened one eye and noticed a certain black haired girl sleeping on top of him, curled like a cat and hugging him while she let a soft purr escape from her lips.

The Uchiha remembered the night before, his desperation had led him to the extreme to take Kiyoko with him and go to sleep, where did his Uchiha pride go? This girl had won over others and had made him addict to her. He eyed her once more noticing her small figure, she wasn't tall, probably around 5'1ft, and she wasn't heavy at all, if he had to guess her weight then he would said that she was around 48 kg.

He caressed her cheek making her snuggle more against his chest and purr a bit louder, it was kind of amusing so he continued doing it.

Kiyoko had been awake all this time, but the new attention she was getting was just so good to let it pass, she opened her eyes and looked at him "morning Itachi"

"Good morning Kiyoko, did you sleep well?" asked the Uchiha with a knowing smile, this girl could really make him feel good with himself, as if there was nothing to hide.

"The best night of my life...at least until you want to start making kitties...then that will be the best night of my life" said Kiyoko smirking while Itachi blushed a lot.

"D-Don't get a-ahead of yo-yourself, but I won't deny that I like this feeling, and if its okay with you...well..." Itachi was beating around the bush.

Kiyoko smiled and kissed him on the lips "There is a lot I want to know about you, and there is a lot that I want to tell you about me, but is better to take it slowly, just being like this with you is okay for me" said the black haired girl.

Itachi nodded and was about to reclaim another kiss when he suddenly remembered something "Didn't you said last night that you had something important to tell me?"

Kiyoko's eyes went wide "Holy catnip! how could I forget about that! The Kazekage is going to kill me if we are late come on!" said the cat-girl dragging Itachi out of bed and through the floor until they reached the room 35.

Once inside she noticed that everyone was already there "I'm sorry if we are late... we..." she tried to excuse themselves but the Kazekage beat her to it.

"It's okay to enjoy your youth, but please remember to be in time next time" said the Kazekage, then he looked at his son "You too Gaara, I know it had been a while since you saw Danielle but please next time try to refrain from being late"

So Gaara had arrived late too? she would talk with Danielle later.

- Meanwhile -

A certain green clad shinobi was training when suddenly "I feel the flames of youth within someone else here in the village...I must find whoever it is and let our flames of youth burn together!"

- Back in the room -

The Kazekage felt a shiver run through his spine, as if something traumatic was going to happen to him very soon... he shrugged the feeling aside and started the meeting.

"Kiyoko please put the barrier" commanded the Sand Kage, the girl nodded and put seals around the room "...What I'm about to discuss with you is strictly confidential..."

The room went into an understanding silent "A few days ago we discovered by certain... means... one of the plans that Orochimaru had for us, it seems like he is going to try and kill me, we got a spy to get this information out from him without a trace so there is not risk about them changing plans, I already prepared a countermeasure and set up a clone, It has enough chakra to move and do my job for about one month, and thanks to Kankuro that marionette will behave like if it were the real me, even if he dies it will look like me for about three days"

Itachi recalled the briefing on the Mansión back in Suna "Wait, so we are not going to destroy Konoha?" asked Itachi with a hint of hope on his voice, he couldn't help it as he still loved the village.

"No, I have new orders, we will play along until the invasion, and then Suna will assist Konoha against Otogakure, Orochimaru will pay the consequences of betraying Sunagakure" said the Kazekage (no really will anyone tell me his name?)

Both teams nodded, Gaara then turned at his father "What will you do in the meantime?"

"I will do something that I had never done before because of my own stupidity..." everyone looked at him confused by this "...I will be a father and help you train, I think that you will be more than capable to use my gold dust manipulation if you train hard"

This surprised the three brothers, Gaara was even more shocked by this because it was the first time his father wanted to spend time with him "I'm looking forward to it father" assured the red haired.

"Well then for now the meeting is adjourned if anything happens I'll call you, but for now I would like to talk with Gaara in private, after that I will head to the Hokage tower" Everyone nodded and left the room leaving Gaara and the Kazekage alone, Danielle was about to leave when the ruler of the sand village stopped her "Please wait, I would like if you stay and hear what I have to say"

Danielle was taken aback by this, but she nodded and stood by Gaara's side.

"I know I have been a terrible father Gaara, and I know that nothing I do will redeem myself, but I can at least tell you the truth about your mother" said the man with a sad look in his eyes.

Gaara didn't know what to make of it, after all his father had told him that his mother hated him, that she had never loved him.

"The truth is...that your mother loved you with all her heart, she hated me for sealing the Shukaku inside of you and wished for me to die by your own hands...I had big expectations about you, but I never had the patience nor did I have the wisdom to train or raise you as I should...I wont ask for forgiveness, but I will try to be better until the day when your hate for me is less than it is today, Gaara...I assure you that you were and are being loved, even now I can see it in this girl's eyes, don't ever hesitate about that"

Danielle was blushing so much that even Hinata would be jealous at the new shade of red that the girl was portraying.

Gaara on other hand was letting everything sink, his mother loved him? he couldn't help but smile, because no he knew, that he was loved by her mother and siblings, and not only that, he wasn't blind as Naruto (he had listened some stories from Fu) he could see Danielle's feelings towards him and he accepted them, because she was the first person who was different from him and still accepted him.

"Let me think about everything, I don't know if I can forgive you because my life was a living hell before Naruto came to our village, and he only needed to stay there a few days to change me, but let me learn about my feelings, and then, maybe on the future we can sit and talk about this again" offered Gaara with a smile that took the Kazekage by surprise.

The ruler of the sand only nodded let out a heavy sigh "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow to start your training, come here and then we will go to a training ground"

Gaara nodded, took Danielle's hand on his and walked out of the room.

Once outside the redhead looked at the girl's eyes and got lost for a second into her violet orbs "I don't know how to say this, but I...I really like being with you...I'm not good with feelings and emotions, but if I could...If you let me...I would like to discover my feelings with you...so will you...give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Danielle was speechless, she had fell in love with the boy since the day he saved her, his eyes that looked tormented, and his emotionless face that for some reason demanded to find a reason to live.

She had fell in love with him because he was different, because after she learned about the hell that this guy had been put through, his only wish was to be loved.

He used to demand blood and revenge, but it was only a facade from his prisoner, what he wanted was to be loved and then one day it only happened, she wanted to be the one loving him and making him smile.

She nodded and hugged him without a care, which surprised Gaara. Normally his sand would blow away anyone who tried to touch him, the only exception was his sister and his brother, but this girl had run into his arms without a care, and his sand had not reacted against it.

He returned the hug and stroke her hair, she raised her head and looked at his eyes, both of them getting lost into each other's gazes, and then it happened.

At first it was a silly kiss, after all it was his first and he didn't know how to do it right, she closed her eyes and tried to return the kiss with the same clumsiness as him, after all it was her first kiss too.

They parted and shared a smile, maybe this could go better and better with some practice, and with that in mind he kissed her again.

X Fu, Haku and Hinata X

Both of them had gone to the training grounds, Haku wanted to see Hinata's progress with wind element.

"Okay Hinata, I want to see your progress" asked the black haired Kunoichi.

Hinata nodded and concentrated enough to start a small wave of wind chakra run through her palms, it wasn't much actually but it was enough to let a continuous flow in her palm.

Haku liked this because it would help them to use **Ice Style**, "okay, your water control is excellent, but your wind control is not that great, we will train to get it better and then we will try the basis for **Ice Style**, It will help you to take your enemies by surprise"

Fu then started explaining to Hinata the basis of wind control and how the exercise worked

Both girls started training wind control while Naruto summoned Kurama to start his own training.

"**Hey kit, I think I have an idea to piss off that Uchiha prick**" said the Kurama with a mischievous grin.

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" argued Naruto to the nine tailed beast.

"**I'm talking about your opponent, idiot!**" argued back Kurama.

"Oh...I knew that...hehe, anyway what do you have in mind?" asked the blonde with interest.

"**Well...what about...**"

* * *

><p>Finish!<p>

well guys what do you think? I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what do you think and thank you for reading!

R&R!

Thank you!


	24. Second Week X Message X Tenten

Hello there everyone! I'm here with another episode, I'm sorry for the wait, but I really didn't have the time to finish this until now, also the Kazekage's name will be Sakin, anyway here is the chapter

* * *

><p>Second Week X Message X Tenten<p>

Naruto and Kurama had been training on that new move/prank that Kurama had thought two weeks ago, it was now almost perfect "Thats good Naruto, now try to mimic my movements, remember you have to do it at the same time as me"

"okay lets do it!" answered Naruto starting the training again.

Hinata had been watching from afar, she was afraid at first because Kurama's training was not serious, it was all for the sake of that stupid prank of his.

Fu then caught Hinata's attention "Hey Hina-chan you will have time to undress him with your eyes after we finish the training, for now lets keep trying that move"

Hinata blushed furiously and stuttered a yes, they started fighting while Haku watched from afar as the two of them trained.

The Hyoton user had been teaching Hinata how to use her Wind element along the Water element to create Ice element. While the purple-haired girl had a very good control of her new chakra, it wasn't as powerful as hers and the reason was that Haku's bloodline made her Hyoton more natural and stronger.

Hinata struck Fu with an open palm using a Jyuuken technique, she had decided to win her match against Neji using Jyuuken and she would show to him that destiny can change.

"That was nice Hinata-chan, that one really hurt"said Fu rubbing her arm.

Haku approached them and started giving advices to her friends "Even if you will be fighting your boyfriend or that other sound ninja, you must be on guard, it doesn't matter if they had a fight already..."

Fu blushed furiously and started shaking her head "He-He is not my boyfriend!"

Hinata saw the blush on her face and gave her a mocking smirk "Hoho! Fu-chan is stuttering? thats new, and you are blushing a lot too... I used to be a shy girl like you...but then I..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" said Fu with an intense glare "Anyway he is not my boyfriend, he is just a cute boy whose hobbies are very enjoyable, thats all!"

Haku and Hinata laughed at her while she started making a lot of excuses for her behavior around the bug boy.

X Meanwhile with Gaara X

Sakin had been training Gaara on the use of gold dust, but until now Gaara's effort had shown little results "Gaara you must use your chakra to connect every grain of gold dust, your sand moves a lot easier because of your tenant, but gold is different"

Gaara nodded and tried again, this time he poured more chakra into the gold dust, managing to move a whole bunch for a whole minute.

"Thats a good improvement, let's keep training another hour and then we can head back to the inn" said Sakin earning another nod from his son.

While Gaara was busy training, the Kazekage started remembering the talk with the Hokage about a week ago.

~Flashback~

"Hokage-sama there is someone here who wish to see you sir, but he doesn't want to tell me his name" said the secretary from the door.

The Hokage looked confused but quickly dismissed any thoughts and got ready for anything "Let him pass and please put a seal on the door"

The secretary nodded and let the man enter the office, once the door had been shut and the seal was put, Sakin uncovered his face "It's been a long time my old friend"

The Hokage was surprised to see the Kazekage on his office "Kazekage-san, what a pleasant surprise! why didn't you told me? I would have sent a team to be your guard"

The Kazekage nodded and took seat across the Hokage "Because there is something that I need to discuss with you without anyone knowing that I'm here, it involves one of your former students"

"What do you mean? don't tell me that Tsunade got in problems on your village, or maybe it was Jiraiya? it wouldn't surprise me" asked the Hokage

"No Hokage-san, it was your other student, Orochimaru" The Hokage stood abruptly at hearing that name "He came to the sand and..." Sakin told the Hokage everything he knew, even Suna's plans to help Otogakure and invade the Leaf and how they knew Orochimaru's true plans to kill and impersonate him.

"I see, thank you for this information and I promise I will do everything in my power to get a better negotiation for your people" said the Hokage thanking Sakin for the information.

-Flashback Ends-

While he was lost in thoughts Gaara had managed to control a considerable amount of gold dust and decided to bring his father back to reality. The gold dust was about to slap Sakin when he dodged the attack "You are getting better, but is not enough"

Gaara gave a slight nod and smirked "Then I will keep training until I get better enough, and one day I will take the hat from you" and with that Gaara left leaving Sakin surprised, he couldn't contain the proud smile playing on his lips.

X Naruto X

He had finished training and was now relaxing, as he walked on the streets the people just glared at the boy, they couldn't believe that the demon was back, but nobody had the guts to try and harm the buy again for three reasons, first being the fact that the blonde was a foreign ninja and it wouldn't sit well for Konoha's reputation, second being that he could fight back on self defense, but what frightened them the most, was the being walking along with him.

A nine-tailed fox who they instantly recognized as Kyuubi, the one that had destroyed their village, was roaming free once again, everyone wanted to run away but their fear was greater than their will to escape, though the fox didn't pay attention to them.

"**I'm telling you kit, this is priceless, but are you sure you won't get in troubles for letting me out and inflict terror on them?**" asked the bijuu with a smirk, he was pleased to see the people who tortured his vessel be scared of him.

"It doesn't matter, besides you are enjoying this aren't you?" Kurama nodded and Naruto smiled "see? and I'm enjoying this too so it's okay"

Kurama started laughing scaring everyone around, they were taking a turn when suddenly.

"Naruto-sama!" that voice was familiar to him, he turned around and saw Kirie walking towards him.

"Kirie! long time no see you! how is everything?" asked Naruto at the black haired man.

"Actually I came to give you my report and see how your train in fuuinjutsu was progressing" answered Kirie.

"Okay then lets go somewhere more private" said Naruto leading the way back to the inn.

Once inside Naruto´s room Kirie started detailing Uzushiogakure's progress "Almost a 5% of the main city has been cleared by now, though most of the time was spent setting camps and stocking materials for the construccions, Tazuna-san said that we were going ahead of schedule"

"I see...well that's good, I will join you guys once I'm finished with this, I will talk with the Kazekage and thank him for everything he has done for us until now, but first I need to win the chunin exams" said Naruto.

"Well I also want to see your fuuinjutsu in action so I will delay my trip back to Whirlpool, I will train you on the use of certain seals and work on some ways to improve your chakra control which is good right now, but it can be better and it will help you with other jutsus" said Kirie earning and affirmative from Naruto.

X Tenten X

Pain, that would describe the feeling that went through her body, a massive wave of pain that wouldn't stop, but for some reason she couldn't scream, heck she didn't know if she was awake, or even alive.

"We couldn't find a good donor, if we can't fight any way to get the blood and make the surgery she will die" explained Tsunade to Rin and Shiro Emiya.

When their older daughter, Saber, told them that Tenten was in the hospital, they rushed into her room not even asking for information nor permission to get in, Rin had found out her daughter's room with her sensorial abilities.

Shiro saw his daughter's state and quickly questioned the nurse on the room about the treatment, he asked her to translate her to a better area and get special attention, but when the nurse told them that Tsunade Senju was already on the case, the whole family relaxed a lot.

Now that two weeks had passed by, Tsunade had asked them to come for an important matter, and that was the fact that no one in the whole village had the same blood type, if her real parents were alive... no that kind of thought would not help at all.

"Tsunade-sama please, there must be a way to save her" pleaded a desperate Rin.

"There is one, but it would kill her if something goes wrong, and the operation has a 65% of success" said the blonde sannin.

Rin was shocked, there was a huge possibility of never seeing her daughter again, Saber hung her head and hugged her mother, Shiro patted his wife and daughter and looked at Tsunade "If we don't do anything she will die, but this surgery has a rate of killing her...I never taught my daughters to give up, and I will certainly NOT start now, we will do the surgery, I'm sure that Tenten would have prefered to fight to death instead of waiting and do nothing"

Tsunade nodded and smiled at them "Then I only need to find someone willing to give a considerable amount of blood, we will exchange her blood for a new one, now I want you to understand, this is unheard of, it has never been successfully done before because the patient react violently to the operation and die instantly, and even if they survive, most of the bodies never adapt to the new blood and develop different kinds of sickness"

"I understand, but there is also de possibility of her surviving and getting well, and for me even a 7% is better than nothing, is enough to make us believe that she will survive" said Rin

"I will be the one to offer my blood Tsunade-san, please do whatever is needed, it doesn't matter if it kills me, but please save my daughter" said Shirou with confidence.

"Then please come tomorrow and we will start the preparations, also I would like to talk with you for a moment Shirou" Tsunade made Shirou follow her to the next room.

Saber took a step forward and caressed her sister's cheek "You will get better, I know you will" She turned to her mother "I will kill that bastard if something happens to her, I don't care if we are seen as traitors to the village for killing one of the members of the great Hyuga clan, but he will die if she doesn't survive" said the blonde walking out of the room.

Rin gazed at her daughter, she had loved the news about her new sister, when Tenten arrived they clicked instantly, the first day Tenten questioned Saber about her hair because it was weird seeing how Shirou had silver hair and Rin had black hair.

Rin thought that Saber would get mad as she usually does, but instead she explained that her grandmother was blonde while her grandfather had silver hair similar to Shirou's.

Everyone on the Emiya compound loved Tenten, she was very energetic and had a great sense of justice just like Shirou, and had the same tsundere side just like her mother Rin, sometimes people doubted if she was really adopted.

"Where are you going?" asked Rin to her daughter who was already on the door.

"I'm going to let that bastard know about his 'fate' if my sister dies" said Saber walking away.

Rin was not going to stop her, not even tell her to not do anything harsh, both of them were her daughters and she knew very well, that beyond everything, sisters always stick together.

Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for them, but whatever happened they would be alright, because they were a family.

X Anko X

She walked through the empty streets, it was late and she had finished delivering her report on today's activities.

"Hey there, what are you doing walking so late at night?" asked no other than Raikou.

"I'm going home to sleep, today was hell with Ibiki interrogating some missing nins from Iwa, it seems that they wanted revenge for what happened and tried to sneak into the Namikaze compound but they failed" said Anko walking ahead of him.

Raikou stopped her before she walked away "Hey Anko-chan I... well I'm going out of the village"

Anko's eyes widened "You are going to abandon me here aren't you?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't dream of it, but there are some weird rumors that I want to investigate...Anko-chan, is about Uzushiogakure, and if what I heard is right, the you and I...both of us can...well only if you want...damn I'm getting nervous!...we can start a new life there, where my...well we can try to get away of this hell" said Raikou.

Anko caught the change of his voice and the way he evaded something he was about to say, but she didn't want to ask about it, he will tell her when he is ready.

"When are you coming back?" asked Anko.

"In two weeks, I'm leaving tomorrow morning" answered Raikou.

"Then...then stay with me tonight, that way I won't miss you too much" said Anko blushing slightly.

Raikou hugged her and then took her hand, walking with her to her house.

Well... at the end it wasn't a bad day for Anko, right?

* * *

><p>And that was all for this chapter, I wanted to explain Tenten situation a bit more before the big finals, also on the next chapter you will know the outcome of the surgery, and the prank that Naruto and Kurama are planning is going to shock everyone!<p>

See you on the next chapter, I hope you liked this!

Tell me what you think and review!

R&R!


	25. Surgery X Truth X Sharingan?

Hello everyone! sorry for the wait, but I have been very busy with school and preparations, but anyway here is the chapter!

* * *

><p>X Surgery X Truth X Sharingan?<p>

"Get me the bandages! we need to do this quickly or both of them will die!" Tsunade was ordering every medic available to help her with Tenten's surgery, it was decided that she would do it while working on her heart, that way the risk of Tenten dying would be less, but it put Shiro's life on the line too.

-Flashback-

"There is a way to minimize the risk of the surgery but I need to do it during the blood exchange, the problem is... it would be dangerous for you Emiya, you would die if I do something wrong" said Tsunade with worry.

"It will be fine, I trust in you just as I trusted in Kushina, besides if I die my daughter still has the chance to live right? that is good enough to me" answered Shiro.

The sannin was a bit mad at him, Shiro tended to put other's life before his own, but this time he had a point, it was his daughter, maybe not biologically, but she was sure she would do the same for her own son.

"But..." the blonde couldn't say anything cause Shiro extended his hand.

"I bet you that tomorrow I will live and my daughter will be fine, if I die then you win, but if both me and my daughter make it through then you lose, I will give you half of my state if I lose, deal?"

What the hell was going through this man head? he wanted to bet on his life? wait a minute did he said half his state? "You got yourself a deal" said the blonde accepting his hand.

- End Flashback -

"I need a stitch! and give me a damn bottle of sake! if this man and his daughter dies I will be damn rich!" said the blonde finishing her job at the best she could, now the only thing they could do was wait.

X The next week - Finals X

It was finally the day, Hinata was not worried about her fight, she would definitely win and show his cousin that fate was only an excuse for the weak-willed.

She also had something to give him, the last memento that his father left and that Hiashi had denied him.

As the participants were called to the stadium, someone approached the group of genins, to Hinata´s displeasure it was him, Hiashi.

"I see you came back, I will properly punish you once everything is over, that is if you are not dead by then" he turned around to leave but was stopped by Hinata.

"You wish old man, the only thing happening today is going to be Neji's defeat, but don't worry Hiashi, after I finish with him you will go next" with that Hinata walked away leaving a speechless and very angry Hiashi.

Once on the stadium Hayate introduced the first match (I didn't feel like killing him, sue me!) and told everyone else to leave the battlefield.

"The first match will be between Hinata Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga!" When Hiashi heard Hinata´s last name he felt a tremendous amount of hate flow through his body.

"Hanabi, watch closely the win of your future husband, and the fall of that failure" said the man glaring at the stage.

Hanabi just looked at her sister with a smile _"Come on sister! I know you can do it!"_

Hiashi saw the excitement on his daughter "Why are you so happy? is not proper for a Hyuga"

Hanabi looked at her father with an apologetic smile "Sorry father, I was excited at seeing...Neji-sama!" Hiashi nodded and turned his attention to the upcoming battle again.

"You know the rules, AND NO KILLING!" this last he said looking at Hinata who only shrugged and got into stance.

"You are going to lose" said Neji getting into stance too.

"START!"

As Hayate gave the signal Neji and Hinata charged against each other, Neji tried to hit her vital parts but Hinata just dodged and launched her own strikes.

"You are better than before, but you are still a failure...You can't expect to win this!" Neji tried to hit her shoulder, Hinata used a Jyuken move to hit Neji's palm, blocking his attack.

"Is that all you got? come on dear cousin, make it more interesting, the better your moves the greater my victory will be" mocked Hinata.

"You want my best move? you are going to get it!" Neji got near her "Hakke!..."

Hinata saw what he intended to do and concentrated her Ice chakra "Hyoton Hakke!..."

"**Rokuyo Junsho!**" both attacks were released at the same time, but something was different on Hinata´s attack. Once they both finished Neji flinched at the pain on his hands.

"What the hell is this?" asked Neji seeing how his hands were now frozen.

"That is my own version of the Rokuyo Junsho, do you like it? I have other two but I wanted to show off this time" said Hinata smiling innocently.

"Don't go thinking so highly of yourself, you are going to lose, and after I'm done with you that blonde will be next! or should I kill him first instead? I know! how about this, I will let you crippled but conscious, that way I can kill that blonde with you watching" said Neji with a smirk.

Hinata went into shock, kill him? her Naruto? the one that had illuminated her world? no, no she wouldn't allow it, she would kill his entire clan first...

"hehe, you want to kill my Naruto-kun?"

Neji's smirk disappeared "Didn't you heard..." he couldn't continue as he was now being dragged through the floor, when he turned to see what was pulling him so hard he noticed a chain on his feet, but Hinata's hair had not changed.

The girl was giggling while her chains smashed Neji around the battlefield "Naruto-kun would never die against someone so blind like you, my Naruto-kun wouldn't die fighting against you"

The chains pinned him against a wall and started strangling him, Neji tried to fight back but it was useless, he would need to use his last resource "**Hakke: Kaiten!**"

"So you know how to use the Kaiten, it is a surprise, I didn't thought you would get free with something like that" said Hinata finally lifting her head to see her cousin.

Neji was a bit scared now, for some reason this Hinata was different from the one he knew, this one had actually a lot of strength and it was visibly obvious seeing how he was hurt and she was not even winded.

The look on her eyes was off, as if she was possessed by something "Neji nii-san, lets play a game" the smile on her lips was innocent but wrecked at the same time.

Hinata took one of her chains on her hands and stretched it and her hair turned red, Neji on the other hand was scared, just what kind of monster had he unleashed? no he couldn't think like that, Fate had already been decided and he was going to win.

"Let's see if your Kaiten can win against my Guardian Kaiten" She charged against Neji who started spinning to stop whatever she was going to use.

"Shugo Hakke! Kaiten!" Hinata started spinning but unlike Neji's defense, her's started to destroy the the ground under her feet, her extended chains widened the range, making it almost 2 times the size of the Kaiten that Neji was using.

Hiashi couldn't believe his eyes, the failure that he had condemned to die was besting the most notable member on the whole clan "_How the hell is this happening_" He stood and walked to the exit, to think that his nephew was a failure too, he would give Neji a detailed explanation of what happened when someone embarrassed the most powerful clan in Konoha.

Hanabi just smiled at her sister's strength thought she knew that the blonde boy shouting on the stands had something to do with it.

Neji felt his defense weaver and the rotation was getting slower, suddenly the force of Hinata's Shugo Kaiten destroyed his barrier and hit him with full force sending him flying, he was about to crash against the wall when Hinata caught him with her chains and got close to him.

"If you ever try to harm my Naruto-kun I will kill you, got it?"

The boy nodded before fainting, she slipped a paper on his clothes and let the boy fall to the ground, Hayate was about to say something but Hinata interrupted "He is alive, I just let him unconscious"

The sick ninja nodded slowly and nervously declared the winner "Hinata Uzumaki is the winner!"

Everyone cheered at the battle, it had been intense and they had seen a totally new Hinata wipe the floor with his cousin, the so called genius.

After the medics took Neji away Hayate announced the second fight

"The next match will be Gaara vs Haku!" both participants went to the battlefield.

"Let's have an honorable fight Gaara-san" said Haku while doing a slight reverence.

"Yeah let's give them a show" answered Gaara returning the reverence.

X Meanwhile X

The medics were attending Neji, he was exhausted after the fight against Hinata and it would probably take some time before he got better.

Hiashi entered the room to see the boy looking at the ceiling contemplating his lose "What happened there? How could you lost against that failure?" he was furious, oh how he wanted to punch the boy right this moment but there were a lot of witness on the room.

Neji looked at his uncle "Maybe she is not a failure as we believed, maybe she was only deceiving us"

"Don´t give me that pathetic excuse! once you go back to the compound we will "discuss" this matter more thoroughly" Hiashi turned and left the room.

Neji just cursed and turned around making the letter that Hinata had slipped fall on his bed "What is this?

Neji took the letter and started to read it, his eyes widened after recognizing the handwriting, this letter was from his father.

Once he finished reading it he held it on his chest, everything he knew was a lie, that man had lied to him and used him as a puppet for his own desires.

"I think a change is needed in my way to see the world, and I guess I really owe her an apology" said Neji closing his eyes and falling asleep.

X Hospital X

"How could you do something like that! are you aware that you made a bet on another life? and for money nonetheless!"

"Calm down Shizune! I know what I'm doing!" Tsunade argued with her disciple.

It had been a week and they hadn't opened their eyes "How can I when you did something so stupid as to bet money onto others lives! they could die you know!"

They couldn't continue because one of the medics rushed inside Tsunade´s office "Tsunade-sama! they opened their eyes! both of them!"

"I knew it" said the blonde Sannin smiling.

"What?" Shizune was confused at her master´s words.

"Shizune, you should know me enough to know that I don't win, that bastard knew it and did it on purpose" explained Tsunade pouting like a little child.

Shizune's baffled expression was priceless, she was having a hard time processing the fact that her master knew that her luck wouldn't allow her to win.

Once they reached Tenten's room they noticed the girl looking around "What happened?" she asked turning at Tsunade.

"You were out for almost a month, we had to make a surgery to save your life, but I don't know if there are going to be side effects" answered the Sannin.

"I see, where are my parents? are they ok?"

"Yes they had been very worried about you but you will see them later ok?"

Tenten nodded and thanked Tsunade for everything, the blonde medic left the room followed by Shizune

"Why didn't you said anything about her father?" asked Shizune

"Because she doesn't need to know, the last thing we need is her worrying and getting an unexpected side effect" said Tsunade walking into Shirou's room.

Shirou heard the door and turned to see Tsunade coming in "It seems that I won our little bet"

"Bastard... you did it on purpose, didn't you?" asked the Sannin.

"Well you ARE the legendary sucker, that only assured my victory, you can said that I cheated destiny with an already-known fact" answered Shirou with a cocky grin.

Tsunade left the room mumbling something about white haired bastards and cocky smartass attitude.

X Stadium X

Gaara and Haku were giving it their all, Haku used her sword to cut through Gaara´s sand, but the jinchuriki was not making it easy.

Haku tried to use her Hyoton to caught his feet, but he quickly replaced himself with a sand clone.

"Stay still!" said Haku sending another cold wave, but the redhead covered himself with his sand.

"Come on Haku-san, I know you can do better than this"

Gaara used a sand hand to catch her "Now you are mine!"

"**Water Style! Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!**" Haku tried to stop the sand, but something was off, the sand kept moving towards hers and caught her.

"This is not sand, is gold dust and allows me to fight against water users" explained Gaara

Haku was totally trapped and her water or ice style wouldn't work against him "I give up" said the girl with a cute pout.

"The winner of this match is Gaara!" everyone started cheering at the Suna nins that gave a good show.

"Now onto the next match, Sasuke Uchiha VS Naruto Uzumaki!" The whole stadium went silent, some whispers about the demon being defeated by the glorious clan Uchiha were heard among the spectators.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the arena and faced each other "You are going down dobe, remember those two years on the academy? you were always trying to win against me but you just kept losing, and this time is not going to be different, your girl will be mine by the end of the Chunin Exams, and I will make good use of her!"

"You really think that you are going to win, don't you? why is it? is it because you are an Uchiha?"

"Of course! my Sharingan is far superior than anything else on this world, I am an Elite!" said Sasuke showing a grin.

"Oh, but you know? you are not the only one with a Sharingan"

* * *

><p>That is it! I hope you liked this chapter!<p>

Also I want to announce that due to the university taking a lot of my time I will post the chapters each Sunday

Leave your reviews and tell me if you liked this chapter please

See you later! R&R!


	26. First Encounter X Warning X What?

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, I had a lot of homework and well, it's hard to keep it up, anyway I'm doing my best!

* * *

><p>X First Encounter X Warning X What?<p>

Time froze on the arena, everyone wondering if they had heard right, did he said Sharingan?

"What did you say?" asked Sasuke shaking off his shock.

"You heard me, or what, are you deaf? You are not the only one with a Sharingan" replied the blonde with a smirk.

"How dare you! Under what proof can you back up such a blasphemy!" challenged the Uchiha totally pissed of at the blonde's statement.

"I can prove it, and I will during the fight so...shall we?" Naruto got into defense.

Sasuke quickly charged against his opponent but Naruto could see every movement, dodging every punch the blond jinchuriki used an opening to kick Sasuke.

"Is that every thing you have?" mocked Naruto making Sasuke get more and more pissed off.

"I will kill you! First you and then Itachi! I will avenge my clan and stop my suffering!"

"What do you know about suffering! Do you think you had it pretty hard? Well guess again! I was hated by everyone in this fucking village! Everyone saw me as a demon because I had the Kyuubi inside of me, no one asked me how I felt! I had no parents, I had no brothers! Only people who showed pity at the boy who was hated by everyone! I can count with one hand the number of persons that were kind with me while I was on the village with a single hand! You at least had your parents, but you never hear reasons, do you? Had you ever asked yourself why did it happen?"

Sasuke didn't want to hear anymore and quickly charged against him trying to punch him in the face "I don't care about your pain! I only care about myself!"

"And that is why you will never beat Itachi nii-san!" Naruto pushed him away once again with a kick.

"I'm going to finish this "**Sharingan!**" Sasuke activated his bloodline and was about to attack Naruto again but he noticed the blond concentrating.

"_**Are you ready kit? Lets do it just as we practiced!**_"

"_Right" _**Sharingan!**" Narutoś eyes changed, instead of blue they were now red with three tomoes on them.

Everyone on the arena went silent, Sasuke couldn't believe it either, but the proof was clear, the dobe had a **Sharingan**, but that was imposible.

On the stands Hinata giggled while Haku and Fu gasped, meanwhile Sakura, who had recovered already and was watching the fight, couldn't believe it, that idiot had a Sharingan like her Sasuke-kun!

Shikamaru was interested at this new information and tried to come up with a theory about Naruto and if his Sharingan was real or a fluke.

"Bastard! How did you get the Sharingan?" asked Sasuke totally infuriated.

"So the almighty Uchiha doesn't feel so confident now? Wait a minute, now that I have those, will the whole village start kissing my ass too? Because that would be too troublesome, and I don't think Hina-chan would appreciate me having fan-girls.

While Shikamaru gave an annoyed sigh, some of the spectators were feeling very uncomfortable right now, if that guy had a sharingan then...

"Well it doesn't matter, I have a Sharingan, you have a Sharingan, it's not big deal! Let's have our fun" said the blond in a mocking tone.

Not a big deal? Did he dare to say that an outsider having a Sharingan was not a big deal? "I will kill you!"

Sasuke started doing some hand-signs and noticed that Naruto was mimicking every movement at the exact same time "**Fire Style! Great Phoenix!**" both of them released the same attack at the same time, when both collided the explosion left a big hole on the ground.

Sasuke decided to confront Naruto on Taijutsu, but every punch, every kick was being mimicked at the exact same time.

On the stands Kakashi got near Ikuto (Itachi) "How come that Naruto has the Sharingan? Neither his father nor his mother were Uchiha"

"Well...Naruto is not using a Sharingan, thats the reason" answered Ikuto.

"What do you mean? Those eyes, they can't be a mere genjutsu, and he is mimicking every movement perfectly" pointed out the gray-haired jounin.

"Yeah, well the secret is simple, when Naruto got angry his eyes used to change, instead of blue they turned red with a slit, we called them Kyuubi's eyes, he is using Kyuubi's eyes, while Kyuubi cast a genjutsu on them, that makes them almost undetectable, and the reason that Naruto is able to mimick his movement is rather simple too, he just trained with Kyuubi for about twelve hours a day until he could follow another's movements and match them perfectly, let's say that Kyuubi can be very... resourceful when it comes to punishing and training" explained Ikuto leaving a wide-eyed Kakashi wonder just how many time had taken Naruto to learn something like this.

On the battlefield, oblivious to the conversation, Sasuke was havin a hard time fighting against Naruto, it seemed like he would need his final move, and it would prove once and for all that Naruto's Sharingan was fake.

Naruto saw Sasuke's next movement and remembered the technique very well, it took him a lot of time to learn it after he saw it the first time, but it was all he needed to recreate the move, that and a lot of time and practice.

Sasuke smirked and started to gather lightning chakra on his right hand"I'm going to finish you now dobe...say goodbye"

Naruto smirked too and got on the same position as Sasuke, gathering lightning chakra on his right hand "Then let's make it an all or nothing" replied Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, Naruto was copying his Chidori! But only he could use it! Kakashi himself had told him that! Then...that could only mean that Naruto's Sharingan was real.

His anger started raising and the cursed seal started spreading on his body "I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

Naruto shook his head, this prank was getting better and better, there was no way that the Hokage and the village couldn't see the danger that having an unstable ninja like Sasuke on the shinobi program was dangerous. But would Sasuke search for the truth if he was hinted to do so? Well that was not his problem.

Both of them charged against the other "**Chidori!**" dust covered the arena, everyone waiting for the result, some wishing that the demon had been killed by the Uchiha heir. After everything settled down Naruto was standing straight, not even winded.

Sasuke on the other hand was breathing heavily "How...How could..."

"...I use the chidori?" Naruot completed Sasuke's question "Easy, my Sharingan helped me reproduce it, what? Did you think that it was a lie? My Sharingan is real"

Sasuke collapsed but he was still conscious, he was about to say something but Naruto beat him to it "You should forget about getting revenge Sasuke, you are not as special as you think you are, search the truth and don't follow the darkness, you will never beat Itachi"

"What?... nonsense! I will..." Sasuke tried to reply but Naruto's next words silenced him.

" Look for the truth Sasuke... don't let them deceive you"

Sasuke couldn't stay conscious anymore.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" the whole arena went into an uproar, Konohaś civilians demanded a rematch, others cursed Naruto for hurting their precious heir, but at the same time, some of them cheered at the good fight they had just seen.

Naruto walked upstairs where Hinata received him with a hug, Itachi walked to them and congratulated him.

"Naruto, although what you did is not what I had in mind for my brother, I want to thank you for trying to save him from the darkness inside his heart"

Naruto shook his head and looked solemnly to him "you are wrong Ikuto nii-san, it's better this way, at least we have a chance to save him" said the blond using Itachi's fake name.

"We will take a little recess and continue the fights after 30 minutes, you are free to leave the arena but please be careful with your belongings" said Hayate.

Naruto turned at Hinata "Do you want a drink? I'm starving"

Hinata nodded and followed her boyfriend to the exit "don't you think you went too far with your Sharingan prank?" asked the girl on a whisper, Itachi looked around and spotted Kiyoko who was waving a hand.

Fu was going to follow Naruto and Hinata but was stopped by a certain bug user "Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to know if you would like to get something to drink with me"

The girl smiled and turned to face him "Why can't you just ask? Don't beat around the bush"

Shino nodded and tried again "Would you like to get something to drink with me?"

The green-haired girl nodded in return "You will get better with time" Fu giggled at Shino's antics.

X Naruto and Hinata X

They were already at the expending machine when an unwanted and unexpected person showed behind them.

"Hinata as your father and clan leader I hope you are ready to face punishment" said Hiashi with a serious face, not betraying any emotion.

"And as Hinata Uzumaki I decline, besides, you are not my father, Hiashi Hyuga, not after what you did, I'm a Suna ninja and the only one with the power to order me around is the Kazekage himself or one of my superiors, you should know that despite the fact that you are a...rather pathetic ninja who can't do anything by himself" answered the violet-haired girl.

"How dare you! I was going to be lenient with you but no more, now let us go to the compound so you can receive a proper punishment" Hiashi was furious but it wouldn't look proper of the clan leader to hit a foreign ninja at plain sight.

"Make me" answered the girl.

"Then I will take this matter to the Hokage"

For the first time Naruto decided to say something "You won't get anything, and I won't let you harm my fiancé. If you want to pursue this matter, then I will let Kurama do the 'negotiations with your clan right now"

Hiashi didn't show his fear, but he was surely scared, some of his clansmen told him about the time when the blond summoned the kyuubi against the Inuzuka boy.

Kurama could smell his fear and told Naruto to let him out "**Hey kit, I want to say hi**"

"Just in case you think I'm lying...**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" Naruto summoned the Kyuubi with a bit more power than usual , meaning he was bigger.

Hiashi didn't know what to do, this monster would kill him in a moment if he acted recklessly.

"**Hello Hyuga, although my vessel warned you already, I will make things clear..." **He let a bit of killer intent flow to Hiashi for a more dramatic effect "**of you touch our princess, we will kill you, and not only me, Nanabi will help me willingly and I have good blackmail to make Ichibi help too**"

Hiashi remained stoic, but inside he wanted to shit right there "I will keep it in mind" answered the Hyuga leaving the place as quickly as he could without damaging his already ruined reputation as the head of the Hyuga Clan.

Once Hiashi was out of sight, Naruto started laughing so hard that he almost fell to the ground "He was so scared! I could practically smell his fear! Hahaha Oh my god it hurts hahahaha!"

Kurama was laughing too "** and his face when I told him about Nanabi and Ichibi hahaha it was priceless!" **

Hinata giggled at his boyfriend and the bijuu's antics and kissed Naruto on the cheek and Kurama on the nose "Thank you guys, I really appreciate it, but there will come the day when He and I face each other for the freedom of the Hyuga family, even though the main family treated me like a failure, the secondary branch was like a real family to me, and I owe Kasumi nee-san my freedom"

Naruto nodded and hugged her "He won't give up either and will try to take you back to the compound, but I won't allow it"

Hinata returned the hug and gave him a serious face "Fiancé?"

"Well you know, it's not obligatory...well only if you want...I mean If you want to be...but I will not force you..." He couldn't continue babbling because Hinata had kissed him on the lips.

"**I hate it when you guys get lovey-dobey, I'm out of here**" said Kurama going back into the seal.

"Party-popper" said Naruto, getting a little slap on the arm from his girlfriend-now-fiancé.

"You still have to give me a ring, I want to show it off" said Hinata with a pout.

"I promise you will get the best ring ever, but it will be a surprise, so you will have to wait" answered the blond taking Hinata's hand on his and walking back to the arena.

X Some minutes earlier – Gaara X

The redheaded jinchuriki was walking around with Danielle at her side, both of them were rather shy and it was cute to see them hold hands... well fingers...okay Danielle's index finger was around Gaara's ring finger.

"Etto... are you hungry?" asked Danielle with a little blush on her cheeks.

Gaara looked at her and nodded in response "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"No it's okay, I actually made something for you" answered Danielle with an intense red that would make Hinata proud.

"Oh then it's okay, I would love to try it, I'm sure it's delicious" Gaara tried to compliment her but he was new at this, and got a cute fit of giggles from Danielle.

"You shouldn't praise someone when you haven't tried first" said Danielle without stuttering but with a smile on her lips.

"Sorry"

Danielle gathered her courage and held Gaara's hand, and started walking to a clear outside the stadium that had some trees, they sat under the shadow of a big tree and Danielle began to unpack the food and a mantle.

"Do you think we have enough time?" asked Gaara.

"Don't worry, beside you had your fight already" answered the girl handing him a bento.

Gaara took the recipient and looked at the food, it looked really delicious, he took his chopsticks and tried a piece of meat "This...this is amazing!" Gaara's eyes went wide open at the fabulous taste on his mouth.

"Really? You are not making it up?" asked the girl blushing again.

Gaara shook his head and started devouring the food like...like a blond eating ramen "This-is-deli-cious" said between bites almost choking at the end.

Danielle couldn't help but smile "I'm glad"

Gaara swallowed and turned at Danielle "You will be a wonderful wife someday" said the redhead with a smile.

Danielle blushed brightly at Gaara's words, you could see steam coming out of her head, she was overheating, but she couldn't help feeling happy.

Both of them continued eating and talking for a while before going back to the stadium.

X Meanwhile X

"The plan will take action after the next match, I'm sick of waiting..." a venomous voice said from the Shadows.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" Kabut Yakushi gave a faint bow and went to get ready for the fight.

Orochimaru smirked and walked to the arena "That old man will die today" (hey see what I did? Die today?...never mind)

Omake!

Itachi was walking on the town with Kiyoko, but for some reason she was not so eager to walk beside him...

"I just wanted a fucking romantic walk around the town, but no! You had to wear that stupid thing! Why are you waring it anyway?"

Itachi turned around and looked quizzically at his 'not' girlfriend "I don't know what are you talking about"

Kiyoko was about to say something when Itachi suddenly bumped into someone, looking at the person the Uchiha couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry little boy, I wasn't paying attention" said Itachi with a weird tone of voice.

The victim was no other than his little brother Sasuke Uchiha "You should pay attention, someone would get hurt..." Sasuke inspected the weird man and his outfit, well it seemed out of place "...excuse me but, do I know you?"

Itachi panicked for a moment, he didn't thought his little brother would see through him "I don't think so, I'm from another country and came here to have a nice time with my girlfriend" Now he was in serious problem, he had just proclaimed that Kiyoko WAS his girlfriend, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"No, you look like someone I know...Itachi?" asked Sasuke getting a close look at the weird but familiar person.

"I don't know anyone with that name, my name is Ignacio Uscanga Garcia, and I'm a mariachi from mexico" said Itachi while taking two steps back.

Kiyoko just smiled and took Itachi's arm "Come on Ignacio, I want to walk around the park"

Itachi let Kiyoko pull him around while he waved with his other hand at Sasuke, who waved back and walked to the stadium.

Once they were far enough Kiyoko hugged Itachi's arm "Nice going Ignacio..."She couldn't contain her laugh.

"Hey! I needed to say something, anyway we..." he couldn't continue because Kiyoko kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the little prank, Kyuubi thought it would be a good payback for all the beatings of the citizens of Konoha, and at the same time show them that his little Uchiha was not as special as they thought.<p>

Liked it? Loved it? Was it ok? Leave a review and give me a piece of your mine!.

See ya later guys! R&R


	27. Forgiveness X Invasion X By your side

Ok so it's been awhile since the last time I updated this story but I have been quite busy with the University and there are a lot of exams coming this week, but it looks like I'll get my vacations on December and I will be able to update faster, thanks for your support and understanding, anyway, I wanted to update as soon as possible so here is the story.

* * *

><p>Forgiveness X Invasion X By your side...<p>

Everyone had gathered on the arena again and the next match was being called by Hayate "Can Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Temari come down please?"

The participants walked down their respective stairs and faced each other "It will be an interesting fight"

"Yeah it will be troublesome for me, I hate fighting against woman" answered the lazy nin making the blond girl mad.

"What does that mean? Are you trying to say that I'm weak?" asked the girl with a thick mark on her forehead.

"No I don't mean it that way, I just..." he couldn't finish his sentence as someone on the stands yelled something.

"Ah! I remember he said something like 'Girls are so troublesome to deal with, and blonds are just the worst' he always complained about girls" the sentence came from the one and only Naruto.

Shikamaru just glared at him "_That guy is making things worst_"

Hinata slapped Naruto's arm while Fu giggled at the prank.

The blond girl was mad, no, mad would be an understatement, she was furious and wanted blood.

The Nara guy just sighed and got ready for the fight...

-Meanwhile -

"So this is Uzu... there is a lot of work to do here..." said a man with long black hair tied on a pony-tail and gray eyes looking at the people working on the repairs.

"Do you think we will be welcomed here?..." asked a woman around her twenties

"Well, that we will have to find out, don't you think, Izanami?" asked the man turning to her.

"Yes, you are right Izanagi-san, just as expected of the clan head" answered Izanami, turning around she glanced at her two sons "Thanatos, Abel, we are already here, let's go to our new life"

The two boys nodded and followed them.

Thanatos had dark spiky hair and gray eyes, and his face resembled more to his father's than her mother, while Abel was the opposite, he had dark hair too but his was combed down, his eyes were gray too, but his face was more baby-like than his brother, making him a heartthrob with the ladies.

The villagers watched the newcomers with caution and curiosity, most of the families and clans knew each other because of their story as part of Uzu, so it was weird to see four unknown people walk through the place.

Tazuna walked to them praying to god that they weren't from another village trying to get info on what was going on, after all, almost eight thousand people coming and going on a single place was most likely to attract attention "What can I do for you?"

Izanagi looked at the man "Hello there! My family and I have come from across the sea, we heard some rumors that a new village was being build and we wanted to have a fresh start, because of our bloodline, a lot of people labeled us as monsters, but we heard that this place was more welcoming than other countries"

"It's that so? Well then you are more than welcome to Uzu no kuni, thought I don't have the authority to give you the access, I know that Naruto-sama would have my head if I didn't allowed you a place to stay, he is a welcoming leader, and I know he would say yes if he was here" answered Tazuna stretching his hand.

"We are the Kami Clan, and even though we are a small family, I hope to be of help for our new home, if everyone here allows us to call it that way" said Izanami hugging her husband.

Kaitou Daichi, the Kaitou Ryu's head clan hung an arm over Izanagi's shoulder "But of course you are more than welcome to call this your home! The Whirlpool will be more than glad to befriend you if you are loyal to this country, right guys?" he asked looking at his fellows clan's heads who nodded in agreement.

Izanagi smiled and this and hung his arm over Daichi's shoulder "I like you guys already, then how about we have a little party with good sake!"

Daichi was about to agree when a killer intent reached their backs, turning around, they found Izanami and Kaitou Sora, Daichi's wife, with dark auras around them "You really have guts you know? We just arrived and you want to drink already?" said Izanami.

"And what about work Daichi? Don't tell me you were thinking about skipping your duties today" asked an equally angered Sora.

"Your wife is as scary as mine" commented Daichi.

"Yeah, and when she does that thing with the whip..." said Izanagi with a shudder.

Daichi looked at Izanagi and smiled "...yours too?"

The gray eyed man looked at Daichi and stiffed a laugh, that day everyone witnessed just how scary could be both women.

- Meanwhile in Kumo-

The Raikage was annoyed, there were about 6 clans gone, each one thanked him for his hospitality through letters, each one making him feel more and more enraged.

"I want to know what the hell is happening! It's been around a week since we started the search parties to locate those six clans! I want answers!" said A smashing his desk.

"Sir, we have tried everything to get any clue about them, but they seem to have covered their steps, though, I wouldn't be surprised, seeing how two of the clans specialized on tracking, they must have done something to mess with the search party" answered the leader of the tracking team.

A couldn't understand how did 6 whole clans disappear without leaving a trace, it was just impossible, he would get them back, and they would know what happened to deserters.

- Back at Konoha - Hospital -

Tenten opened her eyes, again, it bothered her to be all day doing nothing, just as she was about sit, another presence made itself known.

"You shouldn't move around too much"

Her eyes opened wide at hearing that voice, she turned around and looked at Neji, she was about to ask him what was he doing there, but suddenly, she remembered her last words to him "_...but...in the end...I could only...love you..." _She had gone and done it this time, she had declared her feelings to the boy and now he had come to reject her, her face darkened and with a sour voice asked "What do you want?"

Neji knew he deserved it, he had almost killed her, the only one who had put up with his stupid and selfish act, but now he couldn't dwell on the past, he had to apologize to her now.

"I'm sorry...Tenten, I was a fool...I know that there is no way you will forgive me for what I did to you, and I know that, no matter how hard my life was, It wasn't your fault, I should have treated you different, I shouldn't have been a stupid..."

He couldn't continue because Tenten had interrupted him.

"What changed?"

"Huh?"

"I said...What changed? why are you apologizing to me?, what made you change" asked Tenten with a broken voice.

"I learned the truth from a letter that my father left behind, Hiashi lied to me when he said that everything was Hinata's fault, when he said that it was his destiny, it appears that he planned everything... he knew that my father had grew tired and sick of the main branch slaving the secondary branch, they were going to act against them, but Hiashi found a way to rid of his daughter, who had no sign of being worth to be a heiress, and kill his brother at the same time, and he played his cards well... everything was planned so that my father would end dead, but something went wrong, the Kumo ninja should have delivered Hinata before Hiashi found him, but one of the Kumo's ninja was late, when Hiashi arrived Hinata was still there, but he had to kill the ninja before something happened"

Tenten started to understand what Neji tried to tell her "So he killed the Kumo ninja and offered your father as a scapegoat, and then he tried to use you to eliminate Hinata and finish the job..."

Neji nodded and looked at the floor "It's not my place to say this, and I know I don't have any right to reclaim something that it's probably lost, but I'm really sorry, I know you hate me right now and..."

Tenten tackled him to the ground hugging him, not caring if she was not supposed to move yet, some of the equipment fell to the floor "Idiot! Of course I won't forget you! but I can't help it! I...I can't stop loving you! I don't care if the world hates you for what you did back there, even if you try to explain everything and they calls you a liar, even if the whole world goes against you! I will cover your back!"

Neji didn't know what to say, he expected her to hit him, hate him, make him leave her alone, but not this "I don't deserve this...I don't deserve you... not you, not Lee, nor Gai-sensei..."

"...Then change! and fight to earn our trust, I will be by your side all the way, either you want it or not..."

"I also need to see Hinata-sama and talk to her, I need to know how did she found this letter, and what are her plans. She was the only one who treated the branch members as family and not as slaves, that was once of the reasons Hiashi didn't deemed her worthy of the title, even though he had taught her to treat the branch members as trash, she kept on smiling at us and protecting us from the seal... she never used it on us, nor wanted us to have it..."

"Your uncle will try to get her back, now that he knows she the potential..."

"No, he is pride won't allow him to bring her back alive to the compound, though I'm not worried, I'm sure Naruto will protect her, and lets not forget that he has the Kyuubi no Youko to back him up"

Tenten nodded, she was about to get up, but Neji scooped her and put her gently on the bed, after that he started picking up everything that had fallen on the floor.

"You need to rest, I will go back to my room and sleep a bit...and thank you for everything Tenten, I'll work hard to earn your feelings"

Tenten nodded and watched him approach the door, just as he was about to leave, the boy returned and walked straight to her, planting a kiss on her lips.

She couldn't kiss him back as the shock of the sudden event didn't want to let her respond, he moved away and quickly walked out of the room.

Once Tenten recovered control over her body, she hugged her pillow and screamed like a schoolgirl.

X Meanwhile X

The match between Shikamaru and Temari had ended, the lazy ninja had gave up right after getting the blonde girl on his jutsu.

To say the blond girl was angry was an understatement, she was furious, the guy had actually bested her but surrendered at the end, oh she would get his lazy-but-kind-of-cute ass one day.

Just as Hayate was about to call the next match, the people on the stadium started to fall asleep, Naruto nodded at Hinata and Fu, then looked at Haku, Gaara and Temari, and prepared to begin their plan.

Just as Sarutobi noticed the genjutsu, the man beside him throwed a kunai trying to kill him, he dodged quickly and took off his robes, showing his old ninja outfit.

"You are fast Sarutobi-sensei, but speed alone won't save you from me..."

"Who said he would be fighting alone?" Sarutobi's shadow extended and revealed the Kazekage

"You! How is it possible? I killed you!" Orochimaru's anger rose when he saw Sakin next Sarutobi.

"You really thought it would be that easy? What kind of Kazekage would I be if I died from something as stupid as poison" Sakin smirked and got into stance.

"And count me in for the show..."

A new figure appeared beside them, two daggers on hand, gray hair and a cocky grin.

"So the Archer is here to try and defeat me? this fight seems more and more entertaining...Shirou Emiya" said Orochimaru.

"You shouldn't be here Shirou! your wo!..." Sarutobi tried to argue but was interrupted by Shirou.

"I'm fine, and I wanted to come and make sure my wife and daughter were fine" answered the gray haired man, he looked a bit pale, definitely, he wasn't on conditions to fight.

Some ANBU were running to try and help too, but four Oto ninjas stood on their way and erected a barrier.

"Don't be so desperate! I will allow you to see how I kill your kages!" said Orochimaru, laughing like the madman he is.

More Otogakure ninjas had entered the place, Naruto and company had started to fight them, Sasuke didn't want to be left behind, and started fighting too, Sakura decided to prove she was useful too and went to wake up the civilians and led them to safety along with Kiba.

Ino went to Tsunade to receive orders as the Senju used her brute force to fight too "This is your first lesson! Survive and don't let anyone die, got it?" the blonde girl nodded and went to join Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hinata-san! please let us have a beautiful match and see who takes down more enemies!" asked Rock Lee at a speechless Hinata.

"Hmm, well I..." she hadn't finished her sentence when the spandex-boy interrupted her.

"Yosh! Let our flames of youth burn with passion!" and off he was.

Although Hinata didn't want to participate in something as trivial as this, a new feeling inside of her started to build up... Oh she wouldn't lose to this boy.

"One! Two!..." and the challenge had begun.

X Hospital X

Just as Neji walked back to his room thinking about what he had done, something caught his attention on the window.

"What the hell?" He quickly returned to Tenten's room.

"Tenten!" yelled the boy, scaring the girl who was busy on her own world.

"What!? you scared the shit out of me!" the girl yelled back.

"It seems like something is going on outside, it looks like war..."

Tenten quickly got up, not caring about her wounds, and took a look at the window.

"What the hell is that!..." Tenten then remembered something, her father was on the stadium...her whole family was there "I have to go!"

"Are you crazy? I need to take you to a safer place and..."

"I need to go! my family is there! please... you wanted to make it up to me just a few minutes ago right? then please... take me to my family..."

Neji just shook his head and turned around "We need to be quick, I will carry you on my back..."

She was about to argue but decided against it, Neji crouched and let Tenten ride his back.

"Let's go..."

Omake!

Hinata had been walking around Konoha with his boyfriend, until said boy disappeared from sight, she had been looking for him for around thirty minutes but with no success.

Just as she was about to walk away from a training field, a boy wearing a terrorific green spandex suit and brows as big as a caterpillar stopped her..."You are Hinata-san right? are you Neji's cousin?"

The girl turned around and nodded "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, my name is Rock Lee, and I would like to become your eternal rival!"

Just before she could answer an exact clone appeared next to Rock Lee, knocking him out, but this clone seemed a bit off, he was taller... but they were almost the same.

"Fool! you have to be more proactive when looking for a rival!" the clone...or perhaps the original? anyway that...thing scolded his mini me.

Neji and Tenten arrived the place only to see what was happening...

"Hinata nee-chan are you alright? they didn't scared you did they?" asked Neji with concern.

"No no, they just surprised me..."

And again a newcomer wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist "Hey there... I was looking for you"

Hinata turned around and looked at Naruto "Me too, where did you go?"

"Oh I made a wrong turn and got lost...sorry" apologised the blond.

Just as Hinata was about to say something, two yells caught everyone's attention, earning amused looks from Naruto and Hinata, and ashamed looks from Neji and Tenten, the last two decided to look away.

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

Just as the genjutsu with the sunset begun, Hinata tried to dispel it with her Byakugan but Neji told her that it was useless " That think is not a simple genjutsu, I have tried and tried but never once have I been able to disrupt that nightmare..." a chill went up his spine.

Naruto snorted "That's nothing, anyway, your flames of youth are nothing"

Gai and Lee looked at the blonde boy and were about to say something when Naruto took Hinata's hand and made her look into his eyes.

"Our flames of love are brighter than anything right?"

Hinata blushed and smiled at her boyfriend "Of course Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan"

"Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan"

"Naruto-kun"

A new genjutsu overpowered the one created by the spandex users, this time a full moon shining brightly, and instead of a beach, they were on the top of a mountain, the moon showed Hinata's and Naruto's faces.

Tenten had hearts on her eyes while Neji just turned around totally annoyed.

Gai and Lee locked amazed at the power of the youthful couple "Yosh! we have lost this time, but know this! We will be back and our flames of youth will be stronger!"

* * *

><p>Finally! sorry for the long month without updates, it has been a really busy time, but here it is!<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also the Omake's doesn't "follow" and exact time-line. they are just for fun.

Please read and review!


	28. Orochimaru X Disappointment X Blood

Hello everyone I know it's been awhile since my last update, but school has kept me busy... that and a certain girl that takes my attention away from my fic to think only about her... it was bound to happen some day i guess... anyway, here is the next chapter, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Orochimaru X Disappointment X Blood<p>

Orochimaru was very confident, even now that he had to face two kages and a S-ranked ninja.

"Well Orochimaru...are you going to come? Or do I need to come get you!" said Sakin ready to use attack.

Just as the snake was about to answer an chakra enhanced arrow graced his face...

"I guess we will have to make him play with us" Just as they were about to charge against the sannin, the snake made a set of handsigns...

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!**" Said Orochimaru summoning 5 coffins... "Now lets see how you fare against your old heroes! muahahahaha!"

X Naruto X

Things were getting boring for Naruto and company, they had decided to split and take on the enemies from each side of the village.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do if every one of them is so weak? I feel bad for them..." A sound ninja tried to approach from behind but was killed by a clone before he could even try anything.

He made a turn on a corner and found his girlfriend "Hey Hina-chan! how is everything? I though you were in the south of the village"

She turned to him and smiled "Yeah but things were getting boring and I had already killed most of them... some of my water clones are finishing the job" answered the girl.

Part of her training with Haku had consisted on the Water Clone Jutsu, but she could only manage to make 4 of them.

"Anyway I'm more interested on how did you learn the Chidori..."

Naruto chuckled and turned around to see the last sound ninja fall at the hands of one of his clones "Well, it was during Kurama's training, we went into the forest, and oh fucking surprise, we found the Uchiha with Hatake training there, I saw the chidori once while he explained the theory behind the jutsu, it's just like the rasengan but incomplete and with lightning chakra instead of neutral chakra..."

Hinata nodded "I see and with Kuri-chan's training it was easy to get the jutsu done..."

"Well... not that easy, but it wasn't hard at all, and now Hatake thinks that I'm more valuable that his precious Uchiha"

Hinata just smiled and was about to kiss her boyfriend when a yell caught their attention...

"Help! It's a giant snake!"

Naruto turned to Hinata and said "I thought we had finished those kind of jokes"

"Me too" The pearl-eyed girl said and activated her Byakugan "Wait Naruto! its not a joke! Is a giant snake and is fighting with a giant toad!"

The blond turned around and dashed at the direction where the yell had come from.

"**It's time to end this stupid snake!**" the Toad charged against the snake and tried to slice it, but the snake dodged and wrapped itself around the toad's body.

"**Itsss that any way to sssay hello to an old fffriend, Bunta?**" asked the snake with a devious smile.

"**Friend my ass Manda!**" He tried to slash again but his arm was stopped by the snake's body.

"Bunta! We need to stop him now and help sensei!" said a white haired man on top of the toad.

"**I know damn it! but I'm a bit busy right now!**" answered the toad.

Naruto put on a white cloak and summoned Kurama "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"**

Kurama looked at the snake "**Yeah! I will eat snake today!**"

The sannin felt a terrific amount of chakra and looked back to find the Fourth Hokage on top of the Kyuubi no Youko.

"Wh-what the hell..."

"Let's go Kurama" Said Naruto

"**Ah... this will be fun!**" Answered the demon.

Manda looked at the new comer and instantly backed away with fear "What the hell is the Yondaime doing here with the Kyubi no Youko?"

"**I was told they were serving a good meal in Konoha so I thought 'Hey why don't we go back from hell to eat a bit?' and oh surprise they served my favorite meal...SNAKE!**" At the last part Kurama bounced at him trying to bite Manda.

The snake barely dodged the bite "**Orochimaru never said anything about fighting a demon...I'm out of here!**" and with that the white snake dispelled itself.

The Leaf Ninjas started cheering at the sight of their Hokage taming the demon and protecting the village once again... oh they were in for a big surprise.

"Yondaime-sama! Thank you! You are our hero!" Shouted the people running to meet their savior... only to find a blond kid with whisker marks and a white coat with flames.

"Yondaime? Your hero? what happened to the demon kid?..." with that he left, leaving a bunch of people confused by what had transpired a moment ago.

XOrochimaruX

"What's the problem? you don't feel so confident now do you?" in front of them were the Shodaime, Niidaime, and the Yondaime.

(N/A: Let's do the tipic Yondaime - Sarutobi thingy... As a side note... I know Minato already meet Naruto, but he want to know everything form the Third himself)

"I'm sorry we have to meet like this Sarutobi-san, please tell me how have the whole village treated my son?"

This brought shock to the sandaime, Naruto had told him that he had meet his father, but then why would he ask this again? He turned around and noticed the shock on the faces of the people outside the barrier, all the ANBU and Jounin outside the barrier that were nearer to them heard the Yondaime's question.

"_What?" "His son?..." "That demon?" "Oh no...What have we done?" _Were some of the thoughts of the people.

Sarutobi looked down and answered "He... he left the village almost 5 years ago...His life...The life he had here was hell..."

Minato looked sad "Why Sarutobi? Why did they treat him like that? Should I have left the Kyubi destroy this place then?"

"Minato! You can't be serious! It's one life for the sake of thousands!"

"He is my son! Don't tell me what can I do and can't do! And let me remind you that I already made my choice and no one looks grateful enough to say that it was worth it!"

"But he has friends now!"

"Oh and are they within the village?"

This question caught Sarutobi out of guard "Well... "

"Didn't think so... but yeah, I know now that he has valuable people and that he is going to be fine, but not thanks to you all..." Minato turned at Orochimaru "I won't be part of this... I won't destroy the leaf, but I'm not going to stop you, I'll only let Kami decide if this village was worth saving or not..."

Before Orochimaru could tag Minato to control him, the Yondaime dispelled himself and returned to the death

"Damn that Minato! He is always one step ahead of me!" he turned at the Niidaime and Shodaime and tagged them before any of them could escape.

"I'll deal with sensei myself, you two fight the Emiya and the Kazekage!" ordered Orochimaru, charging against his sensei.

"Orochimaru! You have gone too far with your childish behavior! I will have to punish you with a heavy hand!"

"What! you can't stand the fact? Now your Yondaime knows the truth about his son! He has forsaken this village!"

X Tenten X

Neji was carrying the girl on his back, he was about to enter the stadium when something caught his attention...

"Tenten look! your mother and sister are there!"

The girl followed Neji's gaze and noticed her family...or at least most of them.. "Okaa-san! Nee-san!"

Neji let the girl go and walked behind some trees, it's not like he was scared or anything like that you know? He just wanted to give them privacy...

"Tenten! what are you doing here? shouldn't you be in the hospital? recovering?..." Just then an explosion was heard coming from the Hospital "...I mean... Oh my daughter! I'm so happy to know that you are alright"

Tenten and Saber just sweat-dropped, Saber was about to hug her sister went she noticed another presence "Show yourself or I will skin you alive!"

Neji stiffened and quickly got out of his hiding spot "hmm... hello?" He couldn't say another word because a sword almost sliced him in half.

"What are you doing near my sister!" Saber continued her rampage, trying to kill the Hyuga.

"Wait! It's not like that! I just!..."

"Silence! Just stay still so I can kill you already!"

Tenten quickly hugged her sister stopping her effectively "Wait, let me explain!..."

"What is there to explain sister! I just need to kill him and..."

"No! I... he apologized and we talked... I already forgave him...and besides..." Tenten started blushing a lot and Saber noticed this.

"Oh no... no no no! You can't not be in love with this asshole!"

Rin interrupted her two daughters "We are on the middle of the war... I don't think this is the best place to discuss this..." She turned to Neji "But know that you are not in our good side, if you are trying to pursue something with my daughter then you will have to work for almost all your life, and this is just my word, my husband will be more difficult to convince"

Neji nodded and turned to Tenten "We need to get to a safer place"

She was about to answer when She saw Naruto and his friends run inside the stadium "No, we are shinobi of the leaf, and as such we are going to fight until the last consequences!"

Neji wanted to argue with her, but she was already behind Naruto's group, he was about to leave but Saber stopped him "You better put your life on the line for her as you were so willing to take hers for your own sake! or else..." Rin took her daughter's hand and looked at Neji's eyes "I will have your head"

Neji nodded and hurried to catch Tenten.

X Naruto X

"What are you doing?! Your Kage is inside that barrier!" said Naruto at the Leaf shinobis gathered outside the barrier.

One of them looked around and then said "Lord...Lord Namikaze! the barrier is too strong for us to break! It seems to zap anyone who touch it with high chakra concentration!"

"Lord Namikaze my ass! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is nothing for me or my team!"

X Tenten X

She heard what Naruto had said and looked inside the barrier, it was when she noticed that her father was there, fighting the Niidaime.

Neji finally caught up with her "Tenten! It's dangerous here, we need to move!"

"No! my father is there, I need to help!" just then something caught their attention.

Naruto, Gaara and Fu started doing hand signs…"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

Kurama, Shukaku and Kabutomoshi were summoned at full power, some of the ninjas were getting afraid.

"Stop being such crybabies! Get ready to help, we are going to break this barrier and make our own!" said the blond jinchuriki.

Jiraya had finally arrived to the place where his sensei was and had heard everything, although he was afraid of the Kyubi, he had to help Sarutobi.

Fu, Naruto and Gaara formed a triangle and created a new barrier "This barrier will be enough to stop Orochimaro from escaping! Kurama, destroy the barrier!"

Kurama nodded and started creating a bijudama along with Kabutomoshi and Shukaku.

The sound ninjas that were aware from this started to fret, one of them, a girl with red hair glared at Naruto "I don't care if you obliterate me! I won't fall, not until I can rescue my sister!"

Before Naruto could say anything, Kurama and the others threw their respective bijudama at the barrier, destroying it.

Hinata hurried to check on the damage and noticed that the girl had passed out, she quickly restrained her and got her to safety.

The moment the barrier was down everyone went to help both kages and Archer, Neji was about to restrain Tenten but she was already out of his reach.

X Sarutobi X

Things were getting very bad for the old Hokage, Orochimaru was about to hit his sensei on the chest when a hand blocked the strike.

"It's been a long time! how have you been Orochimaru?" asked the white haired sannin.

"Jiraya! what the hell happened to the barrier!" asked the snake looking around, noticing the three bijus, ready to attack whatever tried to go out of the barrier.

"It looks like your plan was spoiled buddy" said Jiraya with a smirk.

"Don't get so cocky Jiraya, I can still kill you dobe!" He was about to charge against his old teammate when suddenly he received a punch on the top of his head, crashing him on the ground and leaving a big crater on the place.

"Tch, who said you would only fight against the baka, you will fight ME too!" said a blonde kunoichi cracking her knuckles.

"Tsunade-hime! it's a pleasure to have you join us in this fight" said Jiraya trying to hug the slug sannin only to be fingered on the forehead and blown away by the impact, making him crash against the Niidaime's back.

Tsunade turned to Sarutobi and said "Well, I'm already here, and I'm still a leaf kunoichi, it won't hurt to help out a bit, right?

Sarutobi thanked her and got ready to fight.

X Kazekage X

The Niidaime was proving to be a very strong opponent, It was no wonder that Konoha was one of the stronger nations.

The former Hokage was about to finish a jutsu when a white haired bundle crashed on his back.

"Damn that hurt! She didn't had to throw me so hard..." Jiraya turned around and came face to face with the Niidaime.

"Oh I'm sorry Niidaime-sama... your niece threw me this way and..." The sannin couldn't finish as the Former kage was about to smack him on the face.

"I remember you... you are that little pest that used to sneak into our house to take a peek when my niece was bathing...I'm so going to enjoy this fight now..." there was a fire on his eyes that creeped Jiraya.

"I see you haven't forgotten about that...hehe" The sannin turned to Sakin "Do you need a hand?"

The man nodded and both of them got ready to fight.

X Shirou X

Fighting against one of the stronger shinobi in the whole world while not being fully recovered really sucks, and he was paying dearly for that.

"You are just as strong as the legends said...It's an honor to fight you" said Archer.

The Shodaime nodded "You are strong too... I'm glad to see that Konoha has been producing excellent shinobis. Though it pains me to hear what my fellow Kage said... it seems that something big happened, and Konoha's will of fire has been dying since then"

Archer dodged a strike and blocked a kick with his daggers "Yeah, what they did to the poor kid... he didn't deserve it, and the council just got in the way whenever someone tried to do something for the kid"

The Senju dodged a slash "Why didn't the Hokage overrule the council?" he kicked at the white haired man.

"He is afraid... It was also his fears that brought the destruction of the Uchihas... He could..." Archer couldn't continue because someone had just slashed at the Shodaime, who dodged and got away from them.

When Shirou noticed the newcomer, he instantly recognized his daughter "Tenten! What are you doing here!"

"I'm helping you father!" she took stance beside him.

"Fool! this is not an average ninja! it's!..."

"I know! but I won't back off...I'm your daughter but more importantly I'm a shinobi of the leaf!"

The Shodaime nodded at Archer "I give you my word that I will try to not harm her, my orders are to kill you, but if she can help you in stopping me then use the help"

Archer doubted for a second and then nodded "Alright... but we are doing this my way"

Tenten nodded "Yes captain!"

With that both of them charged against the Senju once again.

X Neji X

He knew he had to do something, he wanted to go and fight along Tenten, but there was also the threat from Orochimaru and the Niidaime.

"I can't be reckless, If we stop Orochimaru then she will be fine" With that in mind Neji ran to where the Sanins and the Hokage were.

"You are a gennin! what are you doing here!" asked Sarutobi to the Hyuga.

"Ensuring the safety of my village and the people I love!"

Tsunade punched Orochimaru and backed away, she turned to Neji and said "Then try to not get in our way..."

"**Who said I wouldn't fight too?**" Said Kurama with his full power still unleashed.

Orochimaru turned around and saw the Kyubi looking at him with a predator glare "_Oh shit..._"

X Archer X

They were having a hard time fighting the Shodaime, Tenten was proving to be a great help to the fight, but this would be not enough, they needed something big...

"Tenten come here!"

The girl retreated and went to his side "We need to do something, neither you or I are in conditions to keep fighting for too long"

Shirou nodded "You are growing very well Tenten, I'm proud of you, and that is why today you will learn to use our family jutsu"

Tenten's face showed a big smile "Yes, father!"

Archer nodded "We will do it together, it will be easier to cast it, and don't worry... now you are my daughter by blood too, it will work"

Tenten nodded and got ready for the jutsu "I'm ready whenever you are Tou-san"

The Shodaime waited to see what this was all about "I'll try to stall my attacks, but you better hurry, if this can stop me then I will be grateful to both of you"

"Repeat with me..." Said Archer closing his eyes

The girl closed her eyes too and as if the words were now etched on her soul, both of them chanted...

"_**I am the bone of my sword...**_

* * *

><p>Omake!<p>

Itachi was fighting against some sound ninja, along with Fu, Kiyoko, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten.

"We need to do something about them!" Said Itachi activating his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Yeah but those bastards keep coming" answered Naruto.

at this Fu had an idea, she turned around and whispered something on Neji's ear, making a certain other kunoichi jealous.

Neji heard what Fu had to say and a smirk graced his lips, he nodded and turned to were Hinata was.

Fu turned at Kiyoko and said "Oh no! some of the sound kunoichi want to rape Itachi-nii! we need to do something!"

Neji then yelled "Watch out Naruto! that sound shinobi is trying to kiss you and steal your heart!"

At this, Kiyoko's and Hinata's eyes turned red, with smiles that would scare Zabuza and Ibiki away... even Madara would have problems restraining his fear.

"Nobody will take MY Itachi-kun away from me!"

"Who is the one trying to kiss MY Naru-kun?... Well it doesn't matter... You will all die te-he"

Since that day, legends were told that a Hellcat had return from death along with the Red-Hot Habanero, bringing death to everyone who dared to get near their loves...

* * *

><p>So! what do you think? I hope you liked this chapter, also I'm sorry for the delay, but now that I have a break I will use it to update sooner.<p>

Thank you everyone for the patience! Please give me a piece of your mind! R&R!


	29. Got your name X In my Ass! X Snake

We are on the final lap! yaaay! However, it's been a long year, and I want to thank everyone of you for following this story and putting up with my bad grammar. Also, I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone feels like taking the job then just let me know.

Also... I know some of you don't usually read this part, but I'm changing a small thing about Orochimaru's Edo Tensei.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Got your name X In my Ass X Snake!<p>

Both of them had closed their eyes, breathing slowly. She could feel as if this was not her first time summoning something so powerful, as if... as if the words were engraved on her very soul.

So with a steady voice she and her father chanted...

"_**I'm the bone of my sword...**_

_**...Steel is my body and fire is my blood...**_

_**...I have created over a thousand blades...**_

_**...Unaware of loss nor aware of gain...**_

_**...Withstood pain to create weapons...**_

_**...Waiting for one's arrival...**_

_**...I have no regrets. This is the only path...**_

_**...So as I pray...UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"**_

Suddenly the whole field was covered in a strong genjutsu, a twilight sky over a dead field covered with swords.

Shirou looked at the Shodaime and took a weapon "You are one of the very best, and although I'm in no condition to fight, I need to keep going on...for the sake of the people I love!"

Tenten took two blades on each hand and got in stance beside her father "I hope you are ready for this... Because this skill that was gave to me by blood will be forever my drive to keep the people I love safe! So here we go Shodaime-sama! No regrets!"

Both of them charged against the former Hokage, slashing their swords on perfect sync, as if they were really Father and Daughter.

One slash from the right from Shirou's sword, and just as he tried to dodge Tenten had already swung her blades at him.

"This is truly amazing..."Said Hashirama while dodging both blades "...I'm glad to see that the quality of our ninja's is still the very best... though that doesn't change the fact that the will of fire is slowly dying."

Archer attacked again from above, but once again the Hokage had dodged the attack "It's true that most of the council has corrupted Konoha, and that boy...he didn't deserve that kind of life..." he got away and took a slim sword, he used his chakra to give it a spiral form and charged it with fire chakra "...but that doesn't mean that we approved it! OUR will of fire... OUR own loyalties lies within the ones that protect what is dear to them!" he released the arrow "**Kadaruborg!**"

The former Hokage was about to dodge, but found himself chained in place, he had not sensed Tenten move because his attention had been totally on the white haired man, he smiled and before the impact said "Maybe there is still hope..."

A huge blast surrounded the place, the seal that linked the corpse with Orochimaru had been totally wiped out.

Archer gave a heavy breath and collapsed, Tenten hurried at his side "Otousan!..." She kneeled at his side with worry "...Tou-san, are you ok?"

"Ah... I'm just a bit tired... I just need... to close my eyes for a moment..." and with that Archer fell asleep from exhaustion.

X Sakin X

The strength of the former Niidaime was astounding, it was hard to keep up with him, it was no surprise that Konoha was the most powerful shinobi village... but even Sakin had his pride as a Kage, and he would show his power right now.

Jiraya was working on a way to stop the former Hogake too "Kazekage-sama! If you could stop him for five minutes then I will come with something to stop him!"

Sakin nodded and went to face the Niidaime alone "It will be an honor to face the brother of the legend that faced Madara Uchiha and survived" said Sakin.

Tobirama gave a slight nod "It will be my pleasure to fight you"

"Wait!"

Both men turned to see a red headed boy dashing to them and standing at Sakin's side.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were helping with the barrier" asked the Kazekage to his son.

"Yeah but Shukaku didn't feel like fighting so he decided to stay on my stead" answered Gaara.

The one tailed beast heard what his container said and replied "**What are you talking about idiot? you were all worried about your Daddy and wanted to help him**!"

"What did you said sandbox!? I dare you to say that on my face!"

"**Yea right! idiot! you were all 'Oh no my Daddy is in problems! what to do! what to do!' with your girlish screams all around the place!**"

"Shut up stupid Shuki-chan!"

That got the Tanuki really pissed "**I dare you to say that again!**"

The Kazekage only shook his head and said "They are so alike... it's like they are brothers or something"

"Never!" "**Never!**" yelled the Tanuki and the container at the same time.

The Kazekage just shook his head and got into stance "Well, We've wasted enough time"

Gaara nodded and got ready "Let's show him the strength of Suna's Kazekage and Future Kazekage"

Meanwhile Jiraya was working on a seal that could Stop Orochimaru's jutsu, but it would be hard to catch the Nidaime on it.

He watched as Sakin and Gaara charged against Tobirama, trying to trap him on Gaara's sand.

"You have a superb teamwork but it's not enough to defeat me **Suiryudan no Jutsu!**" The former Hokage launched an attack against Gaara, who blocked it with his sand.

"I see, you are trying to render my sand useless... but it won't work" Gaara used gold dust and mixed it with his sand "**Sand Burial**!"

Tobirama dodged the attack, but he didn't notice someone sneaking behind him, Jiraya was about to use the seal on Tobirama when suddenly... "**Suiton! Waterwall jutsu!**" a tall water barrier rose from the ground blocking Jiraya's attempt.

"You did well to sneak behind me, but you will need more cunning to catch me"

X Hinata X

She was with the unconscious girl, although she did look kind of familiar, Hinata got a little closer to see her face a little better...

"You are not going to kiss me, are you?"

Hinata eeped and backed away "I'm sorry, it's just... you look familiar"

"Tks... are you going to mock my hair too? your friend is a redhead too so..."

"Nothing like that... besides I got a boyfriend, what I want to know is... why do you look like Kushina-san"

"Who?..." asked the redhead.

"Kushina Uzumaki, the late heir of the whirlpool" said Hinata.

"How do you know about her? and how do you know that last name?" asked the girl totally shocked.

"Because Naruto-kun is her son, he is an Uzumaki... and I'm his future wife!" said Hinata yelling the last part as if trying to make it clear that he was out of the market.

"If he is an Uzumaki... if what you say it's true... then he..." some tears were now rolling on her cheeks "...What the fuck is wrong with me... I...I just... He is part of my family..."

Hinata didn't understand what was going on "What do you mean?"

"My name... my true name is Tayuya Uzumaki, my father left the village with my mother 4 years before the war and settled in Iron Country, after a while I was born, and then my little sister, and we lived in peace for 6 years, but then... that stupid snake killed my parents and kidnapped me and my sister"

Hinata patted Tayuya on the head "So that thing has keep your sister away from you, and is making you obey by threatening her life?"

Tayuya was a bit annoyed by the pat, she was not used to physical contact, but due to her position, she couldn't even move.

"Don't worry Tayuya-chan, We will talk with Naruto, and We will rescue your sister ok?"

"I don't trust you!"

"I'm not asking for your trust, I'm telling you what We are going to do... Whatever you do after getting your sister back it's your decision Tayuya-chan"

Tayuya looked away and gave an annoyed sigh, but a little tear could be seen rolling down her cheeks.

Hinata smiled and helped the girl stand up.

X Nidaime X

Things were going good, so far they were making progress trying to seal him, but it was not enough. Other Jounin and ANBU had joined the fight, trying to help defeat their former Hokage.

"I haven't asked but... that boy... he was the fourth, right?"

Jiraya stopped on his track, this wasn't good "Y-Yes... he was Minato Namikaze"

Tobirama kicked Gaara and punched Sakin in the gut... "What happened?"

Jiraya tried to kick the man but the former Hokage dodged as if it was child's play "A long time ago a demon attacked Konoha, the Kyuubi no Youko..." Jiraya dodged another kick "the Yondaime sealed him inside his son"

"Fools... didn't you know that the Kyubi was a friend to the village?"

"No we didn't, the only thing we knew was that the Kyubi was trying to destroy the village... after the fight the civilian council, lead by Danzo, tried to kill the boy or turn him into a weapon"

"Civilians? What does civilians have to do with shinobi affairs? this is a shinobi village, only shinobi has a say on the village's problems" Tobirama NOT pleased by what he was hearing, and knowing that Danzo had something to do with what was happening was not better.

"Sensei has tried to make his decisions based on the council..."

"Thats not the way! We are shinobi, they are civilians! this village was meant to be for shinobi, not civilian, you must remember history, boy, we welcome civilians to protect them, but WE make the rules!"

Jiraya flinched at Tobirama's tone of voice, he was angry "I know that apologizing in stead of the whole village will do nothing good... but I'm very sorry for what had happened... anyway it's over for you"

Tobirma's eyes widened and turned around but it was too late...

"**Sand Burial!**" "**Gold Wave**"

Both attacks trapped Tobirama, leaving only his head uncovered.

the former Hokage turned to Jiraya with his head, seeing as he will soon be gone from this world again, and said "I don't know what my brother would think of this village... but I know that the will of fire is no longer burning in this place..."

Those were the last words that came from the Nidaime before the Sand Burial covered his head and finished the job.

Jiraya could only look down in shame...thinking about what had just happened "How will I tell sensei what just happened here?"

X Kurama X

For Orochimaru, life had been good... Experiments, training, jutsus, touching little kids and kidnaping them. A few weeks ago he had explained his plans once again, and everything looked perfect, as if nothing could go wrong... oh how ironically wrong he was.

"My ass!"

You see, things had gone from being an easy win for Orochimaru...to being a gory entertainment for Kyubi.

"...Goddamnit! let me go!..."

Kyubi had decided to join the fight, but he had been waiting for the leaf shinobi to try and kill the snake... when it was clear to him that the snake was giving them a lot more of problems, he decided to help a bit.

"You...you are tearing me apart!..."

So the first few attacks had been a little test... you know... some bites here and there, even Nanabi joined the fun for a while, she had poked Orochimaru's ass while he was distracted.

"...Oh god! this... I will kill you for this!..."

But oh boy, the bastard couldn't even take a joke, so when Kurama finally got him... well he got him good, and by good I mean...

"...Let go of my ass! your...your fang is going in!"

Sarutobi, Tsunade and Neji couldn't comprehend what was going on. The strongest demon of the world was... 'chewing' Orochimaru's ass.

"Should we help him?" asked Tsunade.

"What? I'm not crazy! I don't want to chew that guy's ass!" answered Neji.

"I'm not talking about that genius!" said Tsunade.

Just then Kurama suddenly threw the snake away "**Damn! what was that! did you...did you just fart!?**" he started rubbing his nose trying to get the smell away.

Orochimaru ignored Kurama's complain, he was more concerned with the fact that he couldn't move his legs "Monster! what... what did you do to me! I can't walk!"

At this moment Jirobo, Kidomaru and Sakon woke up to see their master in pain.

"Damnit! these bastards hurt Orochimaru-sama!" said Kidomaru.

"We need to get him out of here!" Jirobo stood up as fast as he could and dashed at Orochimaru's side along with the others

Sakon threw a smoke bomb while Jirobo took Orochimaru, Kidomaru then ran to Fu and launched a bunch of kunai.

Fu saw this and was forced to move away, the barrier went down and the three sound shinobi made their escape.

"Damnit! that bastard made me move! I'm going to kill him!" said Fu

"Fu stop!" yelled the blond jinchuriki making the green haired girl stop right on her tracks "...We need to make sure that our kage is alright and help the wounded... Orochimaru won't do anything funny for a long time"

Fu started giggling like mad "Not with...hahaha not with..."

Kurama laughed and said "**hahaha not with that ass!**"

Everyone started laughing, even Neji, he was rolling on the floor.

Naruto noticed an unfamiliar laugh and turned at his girlfriend who was standing next to redheaded girl.

"Hinata-chan... would you tell me who is she?"

Hinata stopped laughing and turned at him... "Well Naru-kun... I would love to present you... Tayuya Uzumaki... one of your distant relatives from Uzushiogakure"

* * *

><p>Omake!<p>

Kabutomoshi and Shukaku were a bit unease to get near Kurama, but it was clear that he had something similar to bubblegum because he was chewing something.

"**Kurama... what is that?**" asked Nanabi... if curiosity made Kurama got mad... at least she would have a better chance to survive.

Kurama turned to her with a smirk "**It's... bubblegum!**"

Shukaku noted that Kyubi didn't seem a bit mad so he decided to relax a bit "**I can see that... but where did you got bubblegum?**"

Kurama's smirk got wider "**Oh you know... somewhere**"

Shukaku then focused on the so-called bubblegum and noticed something... it was pale, very pale, it had a weird consistency, it could stretch and go back to it's original form.

But what really got his attention was... the bubblegum was sectioned in two by a big...line?

Nanabi noticed this as well and then realization hit her "**Oh kami... that's not gum... it's...**"

Meanwhile...

"I'll kill him! I swear I will! my revenge will teach that beast to mess with me!"

Kabuto chuckled and continued his work..."Yeah, you will Orochimaru-sama...but first I need to finish wrapping what little is left of your ass"... he was bandaging Orochimaru's lack of butt while trying to suppress his laugh.

"Stop laughing idiot!"

* * *

><p>How was that! I hope you liked the chapter... I wanted to do something different with Orchimaru's battle while giving a bit more impact on the Senju duo, hope you liked it.<p>

Also I know it's a bit late, but I hope you had a happy new year, focus on your goals and let the bad things go. I hope you all have health, stability, and good fortune. I'm not fond of religion but I wish you all the best of the best!

R&R!

Merry Xmass and Happy new year!


	30. Endgame - Part 1

Hello everyone! I want to thank you for your kind words and for the reviews, and here I am, bringing you the last chapter of the first book of this story...

Before I forget, I KNOW Orochimaru can't actually summon the Yondaime, but, this is not cannon! cannon shit doesn't happens here! there will be an explanation later on as to why did this happen, thank you all that waited patiently for the story to come up to this point to know the reason...

For the flamers, this is my story, my rules, don't like it? go cry to mommy cause I'm not changing it...

Yes, this is the last chapter and I know what you are all thinking "You were going to give up on the final lap?" YES! I was, but I figured it would be just plain stupid so I decided to keep going...

Also I can't believe that the notice had much more feedback than the actual story... guess it shows that notice's are more welcome that the whole thing hahaha... seriously, thank you all.

Anyway here is the first part of the last chapter... my Endgame.

x Endgame - part 1 x

It had been a month since the invasion was over, and even though the victory was for Konoha, it had come to a price. The former Hokages had expressed their disappointment for the way the village was progressing.

Jiraya couldn't gather the courage to tell his sensei what the Nidaime had said.

Archer was in the same situation, he couldn't tell Sarutobi the last words from the first Hokage, not because he was afraid of the reaction, he knew that the Sandaime needed to know. No, he didn't tell the Hokage because he was actually in the hospital, or what was left of it, so there wasn't much he could do right now.

Tenten was being scolded by her mother and sister for being careless and using the forbidden jutsu when she was not in condition to do so.

On the streets, people had gathered and started helping the wounded and cleaning the mess, they knew there was little to no time to rest.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" a random villager asked to another who was looking around his house to see the full damage.

"News? no, I have been busy the whole time trying to stay alive, what news?"

"Well, I heard from some ANBU that the Yondaime was resurrected by Orochimaru, and he acknowledged the demon brat as his son"

This freaked the other villager "You don't say! do you know what does this means? if he really is the son of our beloved hero, then we just..."

"Yeah, we are screwed, but the whole council told us he was the demon..."

Another man heard the whole conversation and joined the two men "Meh! I heard about that too, but I think they are all lies! the demon brat must be up to something, he is trying to deceive you!"

Just then an ANBU appeared from nowhere and pinned the man down, holding a kunai near his throat "You just insulted the son of Yondaime-sama, prepare for the consequences.

Just as he was about to finish the man's life, Sarutobi stopped him "ANBU! Stop right now, I'm sure that this man has seen his mistake, am I right?"

"Yes! Yes Hokage-sama! please spare my life!" begged the man to the Third.

"We already had enough deaths, there is no place for one more, go home" said Sarutobi allowing the man to go.

"Sensei! this is the reason why everyone just keeps trampling on your laws! you are too soft!" said Tsunade who was passing by with Ino and Shizune by her side.

"Tsunade, we already had unnecessary losses, we need to rebuild before fighting between us, sensei would have thought the same" said the Third to his student."Besides, I realized that I'm too old for this job, so I'm going to nominate you as my successor"

"NEVER! I'm sure my uncle and grandfather would have been more strict with the rules!... "She stopped herself, realizing that anger was getting the better of her "...Once I finish attending the wounded, I'm out of here, with my two apprentices, I don't even care if you want to threaten me like before, If you really think that your little hunters have a chance against me then please amuse me and make me a rouge nin..."

Sarutobi knew she was serious, and he knew that she could easily defeat any available jounin on the whole village "Tsunade... you need to... you are the only one that..."

"That won't give a damn about those bastards that you call Civil Council! don't you dare to think I'm a fool, sensei, I'm not going to be their puppet!" and with that she left, leaving a concerned Sarutobi behind.

X Neji X

He had been avoiding going back to the compound, he knew that Hiashi would be waiting to punish him.

"Hey Neji, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice.

The Hyuga turned around and saw Naruto "_Well, he was obviously going to be here_" then he remembered what happened on the tournament, and some of the rumors the were going around the village "_He is the son of the Yondaime Hokage..._"

"What are you thinking about?" asked Naruto noticing the look that Neji was giving him... "I want to warn you... I already have a girlfriend and I love her so..."

Neji quickly shook his head "Idiot! it's nothing like that! besides Hinata-sama would have my head..."

"So you WOULD try?" asked Naruto while arching an eyebrow.

"NEVER! So what are you here for... _Namikaze-sama_" asked Neji to the blond, making the boy angry.

"Don't _ever _call me that, I'm an Uzumaki, and until I forgive what he has done, and MY mother forgive him, I will NOT use his last name" said Naruto annoyed.

"So... why are you here? I thought you would be eating my cousin" said the Hyuga with a smirk.

"Well I would love to, but I can't seem to find her... so I decided to walk around" answered Naruto, that was until he noticed Neji's headband, it seemed a bit off, as if he had tied it again recently "Also I want to take a look at your seal... maybe I can do something about it but I can't promise anything until I see it"

Neji had a surprised look at his face, he didn't expect for Naruto to try and help him, not after what he had tried to do to Hinata.

"Hey come on! don't be so surprised, you are Hina-chan's family, if she loves you, then it's enough for me to try to help you" answered Naruto.

Neji nodded and untied his headband, revealing the cursed seal "When the main family activates the seal, it causes the user a big pain..."

Naruto nodded and studied the seal for a while - "Well there is not much I can do for you right now, my knowledgement on seals is not that advanced yet, most of what I learned came from a very 'close' friend, and lots of shadow clones, but I can promise that I will look into it and find the way to remove it" said Naruto.

Neji smirked and nodded "Thank you, that is good enough for me..."

"But I can do something for you... I can't mess with this seal, but I can make another one near this one..." He did some quick handsigns and touched Neji's forehead.

Neji didn't felt the difference "What did you do?"

"Well... think of it as a painkiller, the seal will still fry your brain, but you won't feel anything, so I suggest you some acting classes, it will be better if you scream very loud and make it seem real, that way they will stop before killing you..." explained Naruto.

"I thought you said you couldn't mess with this seal..." Neji was a bit confused by what had happened just now.

"Yeah, I can't and I didn't, instead I put a seal around the cursed seal, it only takes the pain away, but your brain will most likely 'die' if you don't fake pain" said the blond.

"Thank you Naruto, I really owe you one..." said Neji.

Naruto just waved a hand and walked away...

Afternoon - Hinata

To say that she had a lot to do, was an understatement, she had been discovered and now the Hyuga's were trying to take her by force.

Thankfully the Hokage had a copy of Hinata's papers from suna, courtesy of Sakin, who had decided to bring a copy just in case something like this happened.

"Well Hinata-chan, there is no t much the Hyuga council can do to take you by force"Hiruzen was talking with her about the Hyuga's, she didn't want them to try and force her to stay "after all, you are 'legally' married to Naruto-kun, and while I could mark you as a rogue nin, I'm sure that Naruto would just let the Kyubi roam free around the village to destroy it... besides, there hasn't been a single Hyuga trying to..." just then a knock was heard on his door.

"Hokage-sama, Hiashi Hyuga is demanding to talk with you" said his secretary.

Sarutobi signaled Hinata to hide on a safe-room beside Minato´s picture, she quickly hid there and activated her Byakugan to see inside the room.

"You can let him in please" answered Sarutobi to his assistant, who opened the door and let the man enter.

"Hokage-sama! I demand that you don't let my daughter get out of the village! I want her back at the Hyuga compound, where she SHOULD be, and be punished for her deflection!"an angry Hiashi glared at the old man in front of him.

"You can't demand anything from me Hiashi! I thought we already had this conversation!" an equally angry Hiruzen hit his desk, almost breaking it.

Hiashi decided to play it smooth to ensure that everything went as he planned "My most humble apologies Hokage-sama, it's just that, seeing my daughter near that brat! it pains my heart"

"Besides, I can't do what you request, she is legally married to Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, and I don't think it would be a good idea to piss off the one who can unleash a demon to roam free in our village and destroy us... unless... are you strong enough to kill the Kyubi?" asked Sarutobi knowing the answer already.

"No I'm not, but what I want to now is about the veracity of what you just said... is that brat really the son of our most beloved Yondaime Hokage?" asked Hiashi with a bit of interest.

"Yes, that's true, I know because I was there the day he was born, and my wife knew both his father and his mother" answered Sarutobi.

Hiashi then started to think, maybe this would be a good way to bring honor to the clan, it seems that his daughter was not useless at all if she could seduce the demon and tame it, a smile graced Hiashi's face "Well if that's how it is, then there is nothing I can do... at least my daughter was 'smart' enough to marry someone of such heritage instead of a nobody"

Hiashi walked to the door and before exiting he said "Maybe she is not as useless as I thought, she can be a good pawn when she wants" and with that he left.

Hinata had heard and seen everything, she got out of the safe-room and said "pain his heart my ass, I won't be back, and I wouldn't marry Naruto just for his heritage"

Sarutobi gave a tired sigh "That's Hiashi for you..."

"Well Hokage-sama, I would like to stay, but there are a lot of things that I need to take care of" Hinata bowed and walked out of the room.

She still needed to find her boyfriend...

X Anko X

She sure missed Raikou, but he had gone to find a place where they could live in peace, and she was glad for that.

The first time she met the boy, he was kind of weird, the first thing he said to her was "_I can see your boobs_" with a relaxed face and a stupid grin.

She marked him as a pervert and an idiot, but he was always there for here, making sure that she had at least one good laugh every day.

On the first year after knowing each other, they were hanging around the park, just enjoying their free day, and suddenly, he embraced her and said "_I love you_".

It had been so sudden, sure, she felt... flattered? but this was the first time that a guy confessed to her, so she did what any girl would do in that moment...

"_You better let go of me... or I will cut your precious jewels!_"

And that he did, after all, Anko had just threatened his treasure, and since that day, he always said an 'I love you' everyday, so not hearing him say it anymore made her feel... depressed.

"What the hell? I'm Anko Mitarashi! I'm not a helpless girl! and certainly I'm not an... oh who am I trying to fool... I miss him"

The villagers had been so busy with the repairs, that none of them paid any attention to the Snake Mistress.

Sasuke

He knew he was smart, all his teachers said so. He knew he was good looking, all the girls on his class said so. He was an elite, that's what his father always told him.

So why was it that Hinata, Haku, Fu, Ino, and Tenten refused to acknowledge him as a worthy suitor?

That he didn't know, but he knew that things needed to change.

At first he tried to persuade Hinata into dumping Naruto and stay with him, he promised her to be the Matriarch of the clan, and rule along him, but she just knocked him out of her way "_ I'm looking for my boyfriend and you are in my way! Next time you do that, I will make sure you are the only Uchiha left, now and in the future!_"

He thought that she was only shy and decided to let her be for now.

After that, he tried to convince Haku, telling her that someone as beautiful and skillful as her should be with and elite like him, but his plans ended when he found himself trapped in ice "_I would love to see you beheaded by Dad, but I'm quite busy right now, so I will just leave a warning, don't you ever dare to come near me again, or I will kill you_"

He thought that she had a bad day, so it would be better to leave her alone for now and try again at a better time.

Next was Fu, he tried to approach her, but she was already busy talking with Shino, so he decided to follow them silently... and after five hours he got tired of waiting and got out of his hiding place.

"Hello Fu, Shino, it's a good day isn't it?"

Shino nodded and said "Yes, it is a very pleasant day, don't you agree Fu-san?"

"Shino-kun, I told you already, cut the 'san' crap, I'm not older than you! besides, we are not 'hanging around' you know, I consider this to be our first date" said the girl making the poor Shino blush and try to hide himself inside his coat.

Sasuke wasn't happy at hearing this so he decided to voice his thoughts "You have really weird tastes when it comes to guys, Fu-chan"

"Eww it sounds so creepy when you say it! It's Fu-sama for you got it?... no not even that, just don't talk to me you pervert!" said Fu taking Shino's hand and walking away.

By this time Sasuke was pissed... he was not a pervert! "That girl can be strong but I wouldn't want a wife like her"

After walking for awhile he found Ino carryin a paper bag with a lot of things "_That girl is one of my fangirls, I don't want to admit it but she is strong_" he got closer and decided to use his Uchiha charm on the girl.

"Hello there, it's a nice and beautiful day isn't it?" asked the Uchiha "_She is as good as mine_"

"Sasuke? what are you doing here? and how can it be a beautiful day when most of our village needs repairs?" asked Ino with an arched eyebrow.

"Ah...well... I mean..."

"I don't understand how can you be so heartless, you see all the problems around you but it's still a perfect day for you... you know what? I don't have time for you, I need to deliver some things to my master and Chouji, I'll see you around I guess" and with that Ino walked away leaving him speechless.

"_Did she just left me here?_" He couldn't believe it, this girl used to be one of his most dedicated fangirls, and now she had just ditched him to find that stupid fatass and give him potatos.

He was about to walk away, when he noticed that Hinata was walking alone "_Maybe she had a fight with Naruto... might aswell try my luck_"

"Hello Hinata... fancy meeting you here"

Hinata didn't even bothered with him, she was focused on just one thing... finding her boyfriend.

As things were right now, she knew that with those rumors going around the village about Naruto's heritage, there would be fangirls trying to get on his good side just to become famous.

Sasuke only watched the girl walk pass him, her hair turning red and chains appearing in her hands "_She must be busy_".

And now he just walked around, thinking about what had happened today.

Itachi

He was inside his room lying on his bed with Kiyoko at his side, he didn't want to admit it, but she had grow on him with the pass of time, she was strong, dedicated, loyal and "beautiful".

"What was that?" asked Kiyoko arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing! nothing at all" said Itachi.

"You said beautiful... were you talking about me?" a cat-like grin graced her lips.

"Of course I wasn't! I was just... just..." the Uchiha tried to avoid his shame but she was just too smart.

"You were just having thoughts about me, but you are so self-centered and shy, that you can't force yourself to tell me what you said" argued Kiyoko with a pout.

"It's not that! I just... this is going too fast... I... I don't want to lose another constant in my life... I don't want to mess this up...I don't want to be forced by life to kill someone dear to me again..." answered Itachi with sadness.

Kiyoko was actually seeing the real Itachi, the one that was afraid to take a life, to stay alone forever, afraid to be hated by the people who was dear to him.

She embraced him, put his head on her chest and caressed his hair "You will never be alone, I will never leave your side, I swear... and Naruto-sama will be by your side too, because you are dear to us, so it's ok, take your time, but please don't push me aside... I will be with you on every step you need to take"

Itachi put his arms around her waist and returned the embrace... just letting his pain go as he felt asleep.

X Ino X

She was actually happy with everything that had happened until now... leaving aside the Root training and her father, obviously... Tsunade had accepted her, and she would start to become the best medic ninja.

Well not so happy... she had lost her family but her dream was more important to her, besides, the way her father always seemed to take her for a liar... it was just too much to take.

When Inoichi heard the news of his daughter being under Tsunade's command as her apprentice, he was angry... When his daughter told him that she would do with her life as she pleased, he was furious... But when his daughter told him that she was sick and tired of him being so childish and that she would leave the village to pursue her dream, he was devastated.

His daughter had been the only treasure that his late wife had left, and he had lost her... he knew what needed to be done, it was clear to him.

"I'm so sorry for this my daughter... but you need to see the mistake you have just committed" He entered the Hokage's room and said "Lord Hokage... I want to submit the name of one of my clan members as a rogue ninja"

X Naruto X

It had been four hours since he started looking for his girlfriend, and it would had been easier if there weren't too many fangirls on his way...

"Naruto-sama! Please look at me! No no look at me! Please go out with me! Let me have your child!"

Okay... that last one had just freaked the shit out of him and he was sure that if Hinata had hear it then all hell... would...

"**Stay away from MY NARUTO-KUN!**" girls were sent flying through the sky...

"Kyaa! Naruto-sama help us!" one of the fangirls attached herself to his arm.

He tried to shake her off but it was proving to be difficult "Get off will ya!?"

Hinata saw this and used her chains to incapacitate the girl and set Naruto free "Just wait a minute honey... I will take care of this" said Hinata with a sweet smile, which Naruto returned.

After a few minutes of screaming, punching, whipping and cutting hair, Hinata had managed to scare the fangirls away.

"That will teach them to stop trying to steal my Naru-kun! hmp!" she turned around and hugged Naruto.

The blond looked at her and smirked "Hello my beloved fiancée, I have been looking for you like crazy"

Hinata smiled "Well I wanted to make sure that Hiashi couldn't try anything funny on us... but it seems that he is plotting something and it has to do with you being the son of the Fourth"

"Well he will have to shove it because nothing will tear me apart from you" answered Naruto.

"_**Nice move kit... stay on her good side and she will never hit you... even I am a bit afraid after this little display of hers...**_" said Kurama in his mind.

"I think we should go to see Tayuya-san, we haven't cleared anything with her so..." Hinata started walking, leading her boyfriend to the hospital.

"I know... and I will help her... she is an Uzumaki after all... one of us" said Naruto.

X Uzushiogakure No Sato X

Things were going exceedingly well... they had used part of Gato's money to raise Wave's economy, after finishing, they only had about 30% of the money to start with Uzu.

Normally it would take a lot of money to get materials and building tools, but Tazuna discovered that ninja can be very resourceful, and get any tool from almost anything.

To say that Uzu was ready would be an exaggeration, but it was now clean and some compounds and buildings were now welcoming.

"Tazuna-san... how did we got so much done in so little time?" asked Kirie.

"Well... a lot of those ninjas used something called Clones...I couldn't understand very well... something about using elements to make them solid... and the number of people raised as fast as Naruto-sama eating ramen" answered Tazuna.

At the gates of the city, Raikou Soran was looking at the progress of the new Uzu.

"I want to believe that we can start over in this place..." he walked down the street and encountered two guards.

"State your business please" said one of them.

"I've... I've come to seek a new place to live, I would like to..." He never finished his sentence because one of the guards was dragging him along already.

"Don't worry kid! Tazuna-san will see you and I'm sure that Naruto-sama will welcome you too... though I don't know him yet... there are some rumors that he will be coming this month.

"Do you always let so much information to be known?" asked Raikou.

"Well you came to live here, so you should know, besides, I can see and sense when people lies, you would be death by now if I had detected a lie in your voice" answered the man "I'm Daichi by the way"

"Raikou... pleased to meet you".

"Tazuna-san, I've brought a boy who wants to start a new life in our country" announced Daichi.

"Oh i see, well let's discuss your stay..." said Tazuna letting Raikou inside.

X Konoha - Hospital X

Tayuya had been in the hospital the whole month and she had been bored to hell, bored and scared, she knew that her situation was hard, she was in Konoha and they would kill her if she tried anything funny.

A knock on the door alerted her that someone was coming in, the door opened and a blond boy along with a violet-haired girl entered the room... "I know you! you are the one that brought me here!"

"That would be me, yes" Hinata smiled "And this is Naruto Uzumaki, my boyfriend"

The name got into the girls mind... Uzumaki... Uzumaki, he was like her and her sister... he was..."Fa...Family?"

"Thats right, we are family Tayuya-chan, I won't let anyone hurt you..." said Naruto

"Why! Why should I believe in you!?" yelled Tayuya "I need to... I need to save her..."

"Tayuya-chan I want to help you, when I talked with the Hokage, he sent people to check your memories, and I can tell that you are not bad, but please, I need you to tell me how can I be of help" said Naruto going straight to the point.

"Please... save my sister..." Said the red haired girl with tears rolling on her cheeks.

"I will..." with that Naruto left the room.

"**Kit... I can help you retrieve her... If you can get something with her scent... then I can go and save the girl**" said Kurama inside Naruto's mind.

"Are you aware that it's dangerous to just go in and wreck havoc on the place?" asked the blond jinchuriki.

"**I'm aware of that... but even so, my power should be enough to defeat anything there and get her**" answered Kurama

"We will come up with a plan and then you can destroy the place if you want..." said Naruto walking to the Hokage's tower.

X Hokage Tower X

When Naruto arrived the place he could see Inoichi leaving the place with a sour expression, and although he didn't care too much about the man's life, he had helped him and Hinata... and Tayuya too... but it would be a bad idea to try to talk to him so he decided to leave him be.

Naruto entered the tower and went directly to the Third's secretary "May I speak with the Hokage please?"

"Of course, please let me notify him" she then proceeded to the room and after a few seconds came back "You can go in"

The boy nodded and went inside the room "Hokage-sama, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you..."

Just before he could continue talking, Jiraya entered through the window yelling... "I GOT IT!"

Sarutobi watched him for a moment and gave an annoyed sigh "What did you found?"

"Well, remember that you asked me to look into the Fourth's seal to know why Orochimaru could summon him too?" asked Jiraya.

"Yes I remember that, so what did you find out?" asked Sarutobi with a hint of curiosity and anxiety.

"Well, it seems that he modified the seal, his soul was not sent into the Shinigami's belly... it was something or someone else, I don't understand the seal at it's fullest but I can say that this is not the ordinary Shiki Fujin..." Sarutobi nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Do you know something about this? after all, Kurama-san might have told you something about it" asked the Hokage.

"It may have something to do with the strange patterns I saw before... but I'm not really sure, anyway I will investigate this matter later, as for now I want to ask for your help" said Naruto

"Oh and what can I do to help you?" asked Sarutobi

"I need Shikamaru Nara for a rescue mission, I will pay for a B-ranked to A-ranked service... he will accompany me, Hinata, Gaara, Fu and Haku to rescue someone who might be my cousin" answered the blond.

"I will see to it, although it would be better to send Shikaku for something like this..."said the Sandaime.

"Actually Shikamaru is a better choice, I think he is the smartest shinobi in the whole village... leaving his academics aside" said Naruto.

"Ok, I will call him here tomorrow morning, it's that good to you?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes, and thank you..." Naruto bowed and just when he was about to walk out of the room Jiraya stopped him.

"Hey kid, I would like to talk with you, if you have some time to spare" said the Sanin.

"I guess I have some free time" answered Naruto.

Jiraya nodded and turned to see his sensei "I'll see you later sensei" and with that he walked out of the room along with Naruto.

Omake!

Raikou and Anko were walking around Konoha when all of a sudden Raikou looked at her and said "I love you Anko!" and then proceeded to hug her.

"Y-You idiot! what the fuck are you doing!" yelled Anko trying to shake him off her.

"But I want to marry you!" yelled Raikou.

"You only want my body!" yelled Anko with a vein on her forehead.

"Yes! because I think you are very sexy and I like your boobs!" said Raikou with all honesty.

Three seconds passed and all hell broke lose "Come here you idiot! I will castrate you!"

Ten minutes later you could see a lovely couple jumping from roof to roof, the guy trying to save his dignity and the girl swinging a kunai dangerously.

That's the end of first part... I hope you liked it, leave me your thoughts on this one!

REMEMBER! the omake doesn't follow a timeline, they are just for fun and randomness, if you are going to ask why do I bother to write it, then don't... I don't have time for people who doesn't have sense of humor.

Maybe I will post the second part in a week, there are a lot of things that I want to make clear for the first part of the story.

R&R!


	31. Endgame - Part 2

Hello once again everyone!

It seems that the last chapter was not as welcome as I thought it would, it must have been confusing for some of you, so I'll rewrite it to have a little more of sense.

But first things first, It's been almost a year since I began this little project, and let me tell you guys, I never expected it to be liked and reviewed by so many, I'm glad that this story has gotten so many followers, even if my English leaves a lot to wish for.

And here it is, the second part of the final chapter, I hope it turns out a lot longer than the last.

* * *

><p>Endgame – Part2<p>

Jiraya saw Naruto get out of the building "Wait kid, I would like to have a little chat with you" said the sannin

The blonde turned around and threw an annoyed glare to the man. He knew who this man was, some of his father's notes described him as the Toad Sage and his godparent, also as Minato's sensei and the third person that mastered the Rasegan - "_Until now_" thought Naruto.

"I don't understand what do you want Jiraya, I know who you are, and I'm almost sure that I know why you are here"

Jiraya watched him cautiously "Oh? And what would that be, mister smartass?"

"Do you want to play dumb, godfather?" answered the blonde, this time turning around fully and walking until he was looking directly at him.

Jiraya hid his surprise at the blond's words, he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction that was for sure "So you already know? It's certainly a surprise, the old man didn't told me much about you…"

"I'm not surprised, I just arrived here a month ago" Naruto gestured the man to walk with him "Please spare me your excuses, I'm not interested in your reasons for leaving me alone…" Naruto watched as the features of the man turned into one of regret. "…I know that you chose what was best for the village, so I will not hold it against you, but it will take a lot time before I can trust you".

Jiraya gave a slight nod "I understand and, you are right, but I don't understand is that you hate your father, I've heard some of the shinobi and villagers appraise you, and the way you answer at those that compares you to him…"

"Don't you dare to try and correct my behavior, old man, I assure you that you don't have that kind of power or right over me…" He glared at Jiraya "Minato left me with the Kyubi in a village that tried to kill me for so long, and I never did anything wrong. Did you know that I learned to walk just to learn to run? I needed to get away from the people that tried to kill me."

Naruto took a moment to calm himself and continued "The two years I spend at the academy, the teachers thought that I was an idiot, when in reality it was them that tried to stunt my growth and education…"

"Naruto, that's a serious accusation, we are talking about the formation of the all the shinobis that protect the village" interrupted Jiraya.

"Then how comes that no one seems to remember who were the Uzumaki, or what happened to Uzushiogakure or Uzu no kuni? I can assure you that even Sasuke or Shikamaru doesn't know about my clan or my country…" Naruto realized his little slip and tried to correct himself "…Not that there is one anymore…"

"I will investigate this matter, Uzushio played an important part on the village's foundation, and it should be acknowledged by everyone." Said Jiraya.

"I could care less what you do about it, what really bothers me is… Hiruzen Sarutobi also knows how to use the Shiki fuujin, he could be the one to seal the Kyubi in me" said Naruto.

"You can't be serious, are you insinuating that Sarutobi sensei should have been the one to die? One life…" the sage was interrupted by Naruto.

"Putting your sentimentalism aside, the truth is that the more logic option was to left the most younger and capable Hokage alive, and the oldest and with a rather… shorter life spawn to make the sealing, at least that way I would have grown with my father, checking my seal every now and then, I would have been given a more reasonable training, not to mention that nobody would have tried to kill me… I think… I think that he felt so guilty that he couldn't dare to face me, not to his demon child… but at least I know that he does regrets his choice. Maybe someday I will finally understand him more, and forgive him, but not now." Said Naruto walking away from the toad sage.

Jiraya could only watch the kid go.

X Hinata X

Hinata was finishing some shopping for the mission, they would rescue Tayuya's little sister without a doubt.

"Hinata-sama, I can see you are preparing for a trip…" said Neji approaching her cautiously, he was nervous to talk to her, and ashamed for all the crap he had done to her.

"Nii-san...!" exclaimed the girl with surprise, she didn't expect to see him around, and certainly did not expect him to talk to her, not that she hold any grudge against him. "…how are you today? I hope you are feeling better"

Neji let a smile grace his lips, his cousin would never change "I'm fine, thank you, but I'm curious about your trip… it seems that you are buying a lot gear, enough for a mission"

Hinata hesitated at first, but then decided to trust in Neji, give him one more chance "Yes, we are going in a rescue mission, it seems that Tayuya's sister is being held in a prison near the border between Land of Fire and Otogakure."

"I see, if you let me, I would like to join you, I have a lot to atone for, and I want to know my little cousin a bit more." Said Neji.

Hinata thought for a moment if it would be wise to let him go, it would be helpful to have him come with them "Let me talk with Naru-kun, if he says it's ok, then you can come."

Neji nodded and helped her with some bags. "I wanted to ask you, how did you come across that letter?"

"Nakamaru-san gave me a scroll with the clan's secrets, while I was reading some of the scrolls the letter fell down, I wanted to read its content but it was addressed to you, so I thought it would be better to give it to you" answered Hinata.

"I see, the contents were rather… revealing, I thought you had read them…" Neji and Hinata started walking back to the hotel "…My father explained to me how Hiashi tried to eliminate my father and you for the 'good of the clan' after the incident with cloud."

Neji remembered everything on the letter and couldn't believe that Hiashi used his dislike for the main house… against Hinata, who had nothing to do with the whole situation, she couldn't even defend herself, and it would be stupid to think that a three years old girl could fight back a full-fledged ninja. "It appears that…"

Before he could continue Hinata stopped him. "Are you sure it is safe for you to speak freely about this matter?"

Neji nodded and smiled at her "It's alright Hinata-sama, all branch and main members are at the compound at the moment helping with the repairing."

"There is no need for such formalities you know? I'm not a Hyuga anymore, I'm married to Uzumaki Naruto, even if it's only on paper… I'll really marry him one day, so you don't need to call me Hinata-sama all the time."

"Okay Hinata-nee chan." Replied the Hyuga.

The girl frowned and shook her head "Try Onee-sama"

"Not in a million years…" answered Neji, Hinata pouted and looked away. "…anyway, the plan was for them to take you, Hiashi knew about Kumo wanting to take a non-branded Hyuga, but he also knew that my father would make a coup d' etat soon…"

"So he waited for them to take me, and wanted to be the first to catch the Kumo ninja, killing him and his company…" said Hinata understanding Hiashi's plan.

"…And after killing them, they would kill you, and say that it was my father's failure, that way they could kill him for 'not protecting the heiress' and Hiashi would have solved two problems in one shot, but he didn't expected for something to go wrong…" He took a deep breath remembering the letter "…He didn't kill them all, there was only one when he arrived, something was off."

"Kumo had found out about Hiashi's plan and decided to back out leaving a little scapegoat behind" said Hinata figuring everything out.

"Yes, it seems that Hiashi couldn't kill you, because Kumo would state that they never killed the heiress, and would ask for Hiashi's head, so he had to play it smooth. If he killed you, there would be a lot of things going wrong, since they could send one or all of the Kumo-nin to interrogation to avoid more conflicts and to show that their shinobi were innocent, and the Hokage would have discovered everything after a while. So he killed my father and used me to get you, but he never expected for you to find about this letter, nor was he expecting for you to escape and get protection from another village."

Hinata let everything sink, it was too much. "How could he play with lives of people like that…?"

They stood outside the room where she and Naruto were staying "Let's go inside, Naru-kun should be there already"

But just before she opened the door, something caught her attention, a whisper, but it was so faint and distant that she couldn't understand.

Hinata looked around trying to find the source, even using her Byakugan to enhance her sight, but found nothing.

"It's there something wrong Nee-chan?" asked Neji looking around too, fearing that they were discovered.

"No, it was nothing, I thought I had heard something but it must have been my imagination" answered Hinata opening the door.

X Gaara X

He had been walking around Konoha with Danielle, it was great to have company, someone to love and that returns yours feelings, he knew that Danielle would eventually go back to her home, but he wanted to make it last every second.

"You know? Since that day I've been wondering why you started to hang out with me, I mean, sure I saved you, but before coming here, people warned you about me being a monster…" Gaara's face turned into one of sadness.

Danielle looked intently at him. "I don't care what other people has to say about you, what really matters is my own opinion, and I think that you are the most loyal and caring boy I have ever seen, but also… I could see sadness and loneliness in your eyes, and from that moment I knew that I wanted to know you more, to get rid of that negative feelings in your heart…" she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Sure you have Shuki-chan inside of you, but you are you, besides, Shuki-chan is not that bad, he was just hurting, but if love is what you both need to be alright, then… then I'll eventually give you lots." And after that bold sentence Danielle fainted.

Gaara smiled and decided to take her to the hotel.

X Hotel X

Naruto saw Hinata arrive along with Neji and smiled at her "Hey there, everything alright?"

Hinata smiled at him and went to kiss him on the cheek "Yeah, I bought everything we need… Also, I wanted to know if Nii-chan could come with us… it's not a problem right?" asked Hinata using her puppy eyes.

"You know that I can't resist you, ok alright, but only if the Hokage says it's ok, I don't want problems" said the blonde.

"More than you already have, right?" asked Hinata with a sweet smile.

Naruto gave her a mocked glare "Of course not… Anyway we need to go to the Hokage tower and prepare for the mission."

Neji and Hinata nodded and followed Naruto out of the room, once there they found Gaara at his door with a fainted Danielle in arms. "If you were someone else, this would be an awkward moment, but since it is you, it's an awkward moment worth of being remembered for the rest of your life."

Gaara glared at him and used his sand to open the door, but before he went inside Naruto stopped him again.

"We are going on a mission, you can stay here if you want" said Naruto.

"Where are you going?" asked Gaara surprised that he wasn't being counted on the mission.

"To rescue one of my cousins, it seems that there are more Uzumaki alive." Answered the blonde with a foxlike smile.

Gaara heaved a tired sigh and said "Oh kami please, not more like you" and with that he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto just glared at the door and walked away.

X Itachi X

He had been disguised, in fact, he had been using a lot of disguises to walk around the village, Kiyoko knew that he didn't want anyone to know that the "Traitorous Uchiha" was back, she didn't understand what happened, but decided that if Itachi was willing to tell her, then he would do it when he felt ready.

"Ne It…Ikuto-kun…" the cat-girl almost used his name. "Do you want to walk in the park? I mean, you are not wearing a bad disguise today, it actually looks good on you"

Itachi had decided to use something different today, his hair was now almost blue, probably a wig or a genjutsu, and his outfit a little more… normal, a long sleeved coat with a hood, it didn't look bad.

"Okay, but let's be careful just in case my brother is around, I don't want a fight" said Itachi with a serene expression, and after receiving a positive nod from Kiyoko, they both walked out.

Kiyoko made sure that they had their thinks sealed up in case they needed to leave the village at any moment and that their luggage would be the most light weighted as possible.

X Naruto X

He was once again at the Hokage Tower with Hinata and Neji to ask for the later to be included in the rescue team.

Once inside Sarutobi's office Naruto saw Shikamaru and Kakashi there. "Oh Naruto-kun, it's good to see you back, Kakashi here wants to join the mission, I was just briefing Nara Shikamaru about it…"

"About that, I would like to add Neji Hyuga at the party too… also, it's possible that once finished the mission, we will continue our own way so I'm taking Tayuya Uzumaki with me." Said Naruto.

"I can allow Neji to join the team… but I can't allow you to take Tayuya-chan with you, she is a prisoner and will be treated like one, besides she is still hurt and…" someone interrupted Sarutobi.

"Don't worry old man, I'll patch up the girl so that she can move with little problems, and I'm sure Naruto has his own means to move her…" said Tsunade entering the room.

"…But she is a prisoner… I promised I wouldn't hurt her but she has to pay for her crimes…" said Sarutobi.

"Okay I will try again… Hiruzen Sarutobi… I will take Tayuya Uzumaki, or else the Kyubi will make another appearance on the village" threatened the blonde with a glare.

"Be careful Naruto… don't go threatening people with your power, that's not the way to earn respect…" answered Sarutobi.

"It's not a threat and it's not for respect, I will not allow my cousin to be treated like a prisoner when she was clearly a victim!" argued Naruto.

"Would you let me finish please? Hinata-chan, you need to teach him manners." Said the Third in a joking manner.

"I'll try Hokage-sama but I can't promise anything." Answered Hinata.

The Hokage laughed and then turned to Naruto. "As I said, I can't allow you to take her… she is a war prisoner, I just hope that she doesn't escapes in the middle of the night… that would be disastrous right?"

Naruto took the hint and smirked "Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Now back on the official matters, the team will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga and Kakashi Hatake, anything else?" just then someone else jumped inside from the window.

"Yes! I would like for Shino Aburame to be on the team too!" said a very hyperactive Fu.

"Why can't anyone use the door like normal people!" asked the Hokage with annoyance in his voice.

"Because it's much more fun this way!" said Jiraya coming from the window too, once inside he looked at Fu "…I like your style by the way."

"Why thank you! So is it ok for Shino Aburame to come with us?" asked the Green haired girl with her best imitation of Hinata's puppy eyes.

Naruto looked at her and asked "Why do you want Shino-san to come along…? Wait, don't tell me that you like the guy."

Fu blushed madly making a proud smirk appear on Hinata's lips "It's… It's not like that okay! I just tough that he… well you know, he is smart and all… you tell him Hina-chan!" Fu asked Hinata for help, which resulted in something worse.

"Oh but of course Fu-chan, I would say the same things about my boyfriend, and I understand that you don't want to leave him behind just yet, so of course you can bring your boyfriend, but make sure to stay focused on the mission." Said the dark haired girl with a sweet smile.

Hiruzen chuckled at their antics "I can't just let you decide which genin should go with you, but I will allow it just this once."

"Okay then we will depart at midnight… prepare well." With that Naruto and company left.

Kakashi turned to see the Hokage "You were going to let him take his cousin anyway right?"

"Now that would be telling Kakashi…" said Sarutobi while chuckling at Naruto's friends antics.

Tsunade turned to the window "He looks interesting, maybe I will go with him and see what he is up to."

"Tsunade, I told you already, I need you in the village to take care of the wounded and take my place as…"

"Save it old man, I'm not going to take the hat, you can keep it. Besides I already treated most of the wounded and the ones left have just small concussions and scratches, and I'll be damned if your medics can't heal that kind of things." Said Tsunade interrupting the Hokage.

X Hotel X

After Itachi and Kiyoko returned they were called by Hinata into Naruto's room.

"Good to see you back Nii-san, you too Nee-san, as you all know I have a cousin, her name is Tayuya and it appears that her sister is being caught somewhere near the border between Fire country and Sound country…" He summoned Kurama and asked Gaara and Fu do the same for Shukaku and Nana-chan.

"**So what is the plan kit?**" Asked Kurama while getting comfy on Hinata's legs.

"**Can't we just go in and destroy everything?**" asked Shukaku being petted by Danielle.

"**We need to be careful, there is no telling what kind of shinobi we will find there**" reasoned Nanabi.

"Right, that's why Shikamaru, Shino, Neji along with Kakashi will come with us, we will go, take find my cousin and get the hell out of there, also, we are not coming back, that's why I wanted to talk with you, get ready and pack everything, after this mission we are going to Whirlpool to see the progress and to finally meet with the good people that are helping us." Said Naruto earning a nod from everyone else.

Once the meeting was over Naruto and Hinata were alone "Well I guess that's it, I figured you would want to go after this, but aren't we telling the Kazekage anything?" asked Hinata sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

"Don't worry about that, I talked to him already just before we came here, I told him that I was planning on resurrecting the Uzumaki clan." Said Naruto caressing Hinata's hair.

"What did he say?" asked the girl nuzzling against Naruto's neck and enjoying his touch.

"He wasn't happy to let me go, I'm a Jinchuriki after all, but I persuaded him with a treaty once the village was fully repaired and running. The whirlpool was renowned by its resources and military power, so he said it was ok if I promised to visit often." Answered Naruto kissing Hinata's nose.

The girl giggled at his antics and gave him a peck on the lips "We have five hours before the accorded time, so let's begin with your manners lessons, shall we?"

"I like the sound of that" answered the blonde, allowing her drag him to bed.

She laid on top of him, kissing him on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" answered Naruto.

And they spend the rest of the day just lying on the bed, kissing each other and enjoying each other's presence.

10:30 pm – Itachi and Kiyoko – Konoha Hospital.

"How are we doing this?" asked Kiyoko on the rooftop.

"Well I have an idea, I could use my Mangekyou to put everyone in a genjutsu, but that would call unwanted attention and I need they need to look into their eyes…" said Itachi.

"I have a better idea, it's one of my clan's jutsu, but I need you to keep focus on me, it allows Ikuto… the real Ikuto…" pointed Kiyoko at her cat "… to show me what he sees, we can cast a genjutsu with his help."

Ikuto then walked to the edge of the roof and started walking down the wall, Kiyoko and Itachi watched him with curious eyes as he reached Tayuya's room and got inside from the window, which was open.

"Or we could follow him… sometimes I think that cat is smarter than me…" said Kiyoko.

"Yeah… sometimes I have that same feeling." Said Itachi with a smirk.

Kiyoko looked at him with a raised eyebrow "That he is smarter than you?"

Itachi chuckled and walked down the wall "No, that he is smarter than you."

Kiyoko pouted and was about to make a remark when one though crossed her mind. "Oh yeah? I guess someone is sleeping alone tonight…"

"We are not sleeping tonight remember? We need to get away from the village." Answered Itachi.

"Oh? Then you don't have a problem sleeping alone at all, right? Maybe not today, but tomorrow and the day after, and…"

Itachi grabbed her hand and made her descend with him. "I apologize for my rude behavior"

Kiyoko smirked and lifted her pinky finger and moved it. Itachi understood the sign and only let an annoyed sigh escape his lips… yeah he was whipped.

Once inside Tayuya's room Kiyoko moved the girl a little to wake her up. "Shush, we are here to take you with us, Naruto-sama wants you with us so that we can go and retrieve your sister."

Tayuya nodded and took the clothes on Itachi's hands "I was about to scream you know?" said the girl in a whisper.

Itachi grinned and turned to Kiyoko "I told you."

Once Tayuya had finished changing (Ikuto had turned around) they went through the window, Kiyoko helping Tayuya, once outside Itachi carried the girl and went to the north gate.

10:55 pm – North gate – Konoha.

Once Itachi and Kiyoko arrived, Naruto summoned Kurama with enough chakra to make him big enough to carry them all.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Neji.

"Of course Kurama is safe, he is my best friend." answered Naruto.

"**Kit… that's the nicest thing that any of my Jinchuriki has told me… sniff.**" Kurama wiped an inexistent tear and crouched to allow them a fast climb.

Fu turned to Shino and blushed lightly "Well… I'm not good with this kind of things, so you better be prepared, cause this is one of my biggest secrets, so don't screw with me got it? Or I will kill you."

Shino raised a confused brow but watched as the girl made a few hand signs and a moments later a beetle almost as big as Kurama showed up. "So this is the reason that my allies betrayed me before? I saw… it? Him? Her?" asked Shino at Nanabi.

"**Just Nanabi, or Nana-chan**" answered the Biju.

"Right… I saw Nanabi-san before, but I had no idea where had she come from…" Shino thought for a moment before speaking again, noticing how nervous was he making Fu. "…you are amazing."

The girl blushed but couldn't hid her smile. "Thank you" she gave her a kiss on the cheek and hoped on top of Nanabi. "Come on, you are riding with me."

Everyone was settle on their respective places when they remembered something important… the guards.

When Naruto looked at them he noticed one of them with shaking legs and what seemed to be… piss on his pants.

Kurama though it would be funny to scare them and growled at them, making them faint.

"Good going pal… I'll send a Shadow Clone to tell the Hokage that his guards are out of service." He summoned one clone and made him go.

Once everyone was ready, the two bijus raced out of the village, flying away. (I saw the movie Road to Ninja, I know that Kurama can fly!)

Danielle looked at Gaara and the little Tanuki on his shoulder. "Why didn't you ride on Shuki-chan?"

"**Shuki-chan?"** asked Kurama and Nanabi.

"Cute right?" said Danielle, not knowing that the little Tanuki was getting annoyed.

"**But of course it is… right Shuki-chan?**" asked Nanabi in a mocking tone.

Gaara just chuckled and answered Danielle's question. "Can you really picture Shukaku flying?"

Danielle's moth just formed a perfect O in understanding.

The two Bijus pictured this and started laughing.

"**I hate my life…**" said the Tanuki totally annoyed, hiding himself inside Gaara's clothes.

Near the border – 4:00 am – Between Fire and Sound Country.

Naruto hopped off of Kurama and turned to their companions. "We need to camp, Tsunade-san, can you check Tayuya please? Also Tayuya, I hope you have something with your sister's scent…" He took out a map and put it in front of his cousin.

Tayuya nodded and took a little medal with the Uzumaki clan on it. "This belonged to her."

Kurama shrank himself and sniffed the medal "**I got the scent, now we just need to go a little more to the last known location. You said that the laboratory was near right?**"

Itachi took out a lamp from his backpack and used it to illuminate the map.

Tayuya gave an affirmative nod, and pointed to a specific area on the map. "It's not hard to miss, Orochimaru is so proud of his experiments and their loyalties that he didn't bother hiding the place."

Naruto looked at everyone "We are going to now, Team Kakashi, and Team Zabuza will come with me, I need the rest of you to stay alert in case something unexpected happens."

Hinata gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Be careful, I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be." Answered Naruto.

And with that they followed Kurama to the marked point.

Tsunade had brought Ino and Shizune with her.

-Flashback-

"_We are going with Naruto's team, I need you to get ready and pack everything we need, you have to be at the gate at 11:00 pm sharp" ordered Tsunade._

"_But what about the hospital, and weren't you going to be Hokage?" asked Shizune._

"_You know full well that I don't want the job, besides, there is little we can do, most injures are only scratches." Argued back the now annoyed blonde. _

_Ino got up and started packing everything, Shizune saw this and questioned the new apprentice "What are you doing?"_

"_You heard our master, if she says we are going, then we are going, no use arguing right?" answered Ino._

_Tsunade smirked and stood up walking to her new apprentice and putting an arm around her shoulders "I already like you kid!"_

-Flashback end-

Tsunade finished Tayuya's check up and walked to Hinata "Don't worry, the brat will be ok… why don't you come with me and tell me a little about him? I would also like to see your chakra control"

Hinata was about to walk with Tsunade when something caught her attention.

"…**Save… me… you…love…"**

She turned around and activated her Byakugan.

Tsunade saw this and got into defensive stance "What is it?"

Hinata scanned the perimeter but saw nothing "I heard something, like a whisper, but it was faint…" once she was sure that there was nothing and had relaxed her eyes she turned to Tsunade. "I think it was my imagination." Said the dark haired girl.

Tsunade relaxed too and looked at the girl "I guess you are missing the brat already."

Hinata laughed a bit and went with Tsunade. "There was this one time when Naruto…"

And with that Tsunade and Hinata sat near the fire created by Gaara and Kiyoko.

5:00 am – Kazekage´s room - Konoha

The Kazekage was already awake, Kankuro was dressed already and Baki had packed everything already.

Temari and Gaara had gone with Zabuza to rescue Uzumaki's cousin.

He didn't like the idea of letting them go that easily, but the truth was that once the Whirlpool was fixed, Suna would start an alliance and merchant treaty, that would help improve the country's economy, so it would be a good choice, besides, there were rumors running around the five countries that a force bigger than anything saw before was building up.

And the fact that the Raikage and Mizukage seemed upset by a sudden loss of a great part of their shinobi was just a reinforcement for these rumors.

"Kazekage-sama we are ready to go." Said Baki.

The Yondaime Kazekage gave a slight nod and walked out of the room with Kankuro following him.

Outside of the Hotel the Hokage was waiting for him "I see you are ready to go, I hope you enjoyed your stance here, please visit soon"

"Of course Hokage-sama, it was an honor, but may I ask, you are not here just because of me are you?" asked the Kazekage.

"Part of the reason, yes, but I was also coming back from the north gate, it seems that the watchmen there went asleep, aside from the fact that one of the prisoners has escaped, but nothing to worry about my friend." Assured the Hokage.

The Yondaime Kazekage gave a light nod and got into the carriage that would take him to the border.

6:00 am – Border between Fire and Sound – Outside the Laboratory.

Shikamaru was analyzing the whole place, thinking of a plan to infiltrate the place.

It wasn't hard to find the laboratory once Kurama flew ahead of them, the place was big and it was showy, there were some guards on the door, in fact, the place looked heavily guarded.

Shikamaru turned at Shino and Neji "I don't like this, there are too much guards to just try and sneak past them, we need something to distract them."

"**You mean something big, flashy and powerful? I can do that!**" Kurama was about to go into rampage when Shikamaru stopped him.

"No wait! We need your nose remember?" he turned to Zabuza "I think we can use your Hidden Mist jutsu, that way we can pass the door."

Kurama was getting impatient by the moment and started growling. Zabuza patted his head and said "Yeah, I would love to just go in there and kill everything but the girl."

The Nine Tailed smirked "**Great minds think alike**"

Naruto turned at Neji and then Shino "Why don't we use Shino's bugs? Maybe a little swarm can help"

Shino let his bugs go to the ground and attack the guards, a few minutes later the two watchmen were already unconscious.

Zabuza used his mist to conceal their presence.

"That was a nice plan Naruto, though I didn't want to use Shino's bugs just yet, but that solves our first problem." Said Shikamaru.

Everyone sneaked through the door and went inside the laboratory.

Zabuza and Haku quickly took position above them to follow them from the shadows.

Neji used his Byakugan and started looking for more guards. "It seems that they are on their shift, we should be quick."

Naruto gave a light nod and followed Kurama who was sniffing the place.

"**I think I got her, this way!**" Naruto ran behind Kurama through the corridors and after a while they reached gate secured by a lone girl.

Naruto looked at her and recognized her. "_So she is not a prisoner, but a guard."_

Shikamaru saw Naruto's dilemma and looked at his teammates. "I think this is going to be troublesome, Naruto, my team will go back to the door and make sure it is open for you guys to escape, if you are going to wreck this place, then do it fast."

Temari, Haku, Gaara and Naruto went to the door.

The girl saw them and quickly got into stance "Who the hell are you? You better have a good reason to be here or I will end your lives with my own hands."

Naruto grinned "_yeah, definitely and Uzumaki._" He raised his hands for her to see "Easy there, we are friends, in fact, we came to rescue you."

"Rescue me? You must be kidding, I don't need to be…"

Naruto interrupted her "We were send here by Tayuya's request."

The girl's eyes grew like two plates _"Tayuya? She… she is alive?"_

"You are lying! She is dead, Orochimaru-sama told me that…" Karin was on the verge of tears.

"He lied, she is with us..."He threw the medal that Tayuya had given him "This is yours right? She gave it to us."

The girl didn't know what to believe "Is it true? Can I really see my sister?"

"Of course! Or my name is not Naruto Uzumaki!" said the boy with a wide grin.

The girl went into shock at his words _"Uzumaki? He is… He is my family? I have a family!"_and without thinking twice she ran and gave Naruto a hug.

"I'm… I'm Karin… Karin Uzumaki!" said the girl with tears on her eyes.

Naruto gave her a light nod and turned to Kurama. "Ok… I guess it's your turn." Said the blonde

Kurama went inside the seal, Naruto put a hand on it and twisted it as if it was a door knob. "**Summon!**"

The Kyubi was not full size "**Yay! It's finally my turn!**" and he started destroying everything at his path, swinging his tails happily.

Gaara summoned the Shukaku, but this time a lot bigger "**Hey Kurama nii-san! Let me join the fun!**"

And hell broke loose on the laboratory, ninjas were running around trying to fight or escape from there.

Everyone used the commotion to escape from there and meet Shikamaru and the others at the gate.

"Seems like everything went smooth." Said Shikamaru looking at the two biju destroy everything. "I almost feel pity for them."

After a while Kurama and Shukaku returned to them. "**That was fun, let's do it again soon!**" yelled Shukaku.

The Nine Tails nodded too, "**I guess it's time to go back**" Everyone gave an affirmative and got on Kurama's back.

10:00 am – Border between Fire and Sound Country

Naruto and company had arrived safely to the camp and were now resting, although the whole thing didn't involve a lot of fighting, it was true that they didn't have a good night of sleep.

"So what are we doing now Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well the rescue was a success and there is nothing more to do, so you are free to go back to the leaf." Answered the blonde.

Neji gave a nod and turned to Hinata "It was nice seeing you again Nee-chan, even if my attitude was not the best for most of your stay in Konoha, I really hope we can see each other again."

Hinata gave Neji a small hug "Of course Nii-san, I hope too, and please take care of Hanabi."

The Hyuga gave a light nod, Kakashi turned to Naruto. "I look forward to your next visit, or at least to see you again"

Naruto gave him a light nod and stretched his hand "It was nice having you guys around for this mission, say gramps I said goodbye."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Tsunade "I guess it's useless to try and persuade you right?"

The blond just smirked and waved her hand "Go ahead Kakashi, I'm not going back anyway, I'll stay with the brat to learn a little more about my grandmother."

Naruto looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

Tsunade saw this and laughed "She was an Uzumaki, brat, so we are almost family."

The boy was surprised by this, he seemed to have more family than he thought he would.

Shino went to Fu "I will miss spending time with you, it was…"

The green haired girl gave him a quick peck on the lips "Just say that it was great, I want to see you soon… I'll miss you too"

Shino gave her a nod and kissed her on the lips. "I would love to see you soon too."

The Konoha team said their last goodbyes and departed to the leaf. Naruto turned around and looked at everyone "So are you guys ready to see our new home?"

Gaara and Temari smiled and took a step forward "We would like to go with you guys, but I'm afraid that we have to return." Said Temari.

Danielle took Gaara's hand and smiled at him "I'm going back with him, I'll ask the Kazekage for a bodyguard to take me back home, but don't worry, I'll send that little bundle of cuteness to you once we are back, remember that Nakamaru-san and Ran-san are still there, they will take him to you."

Hinata seemed pleased by this and couldn't help but hug Danielle "Thank you, Thank you! We will take good care of him!"

"I know, anyway, we better go, I'm still curious to see how its Shuki-kun going to take us back." Said Danielle.

Gaara summoned Shukaku and the biju transformed into a big cloud of sand "**Come, hop up, you will like it**"

Gaara smirked and said "I should have seen that coming."

The Suna nins and Danielle hopped up and Shukaku started floating away. Naruto stepped ahead and yelled at his friends "Take care! I'll see you soon! The whirlpool will rise stronger!"

Gaara stood up and yelled back "Of course it will!"

And with that the adventure for the Suna team had finished.

Naruto and company started packing everything and Kurama went inside his seal to gather more chakra. Once they were done packing Naruto summoned Kurama one more time, but bigger enough to carry them all on his back.

"**So… back to the Whirlpool?**" asked the Kyubi.

"You know it my friend." Answered Naruto.

Hinata hugged him and got comfy sitting on his lap. Once everyone was settled and ready, Kurama started running through the sky.

"**The trip will take a few hours, so you better rest a bit, I'll take it smooth and slow so none of you fall down from my back**" said Kurama changing his pace to one more slower.

Time skip – 8 hours later – Wave country.

"**Time to wake up everyone! We are almost there!**" said Kurama.

Naruto turned around and after passing a path of clouds he saw it.

Karin and Tayuya looked at the place and smiled "look sister, our new home!" said Karin with a smile.

"Yeah… home, finally our own home" answered Tayuya with a smirk.

Tsunade smiled at her new home too, maybe she would find more about her grandmother.

Ino and Shizune were happy too, they would finally sleep in a comfortable bed.

Zabuza and Haku couldn't wait to see their new village, the one they would swear allegiance and protect.

Fu missed Shino a bit, but she understood that he was a leaf shinobi and that his duty was with the village, but that didn't mean that they couldn't visit each other, and she would be doing her best to get him.

Naruto looked at Hinata and hugged her from behind, looking at the scenery. "Our new lives are going to begin here, the tides will rise once more, stronger than before, bringing a storm with them."

Hinata kissed his cheek and smiled "Stronger than before, we will be a big family."

"Yeah, one big family." Answered Naruto.

Both of them looking at their new home, their new beginning.

Hinata smiled and let the wind caress her face.

"**To me… help… the one… love." **It was the last whisper of the wind.

End.

* * *

><p>Omake!<p>

Suna –

"You know Nakamaru-kun, I feel… forgotten, do you think that they forgot about us? I mean we didn't have screen time for almost eight chapters." Said Ran.

Nakamaru hugged her and rested his chin on the top of her head "I don't think so… they wouldn't forget us… right?"

Meanwhile in fire country.

"Hinata, do you have this feeling as if we forgot something important?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm probably two cups of instant ramen?" said Hinata unsure of her answer.

Naruto got a panic look and screamed to the skies "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hinata patted him on the back with a little smile "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll get you another once we have time."

Back in Suna-

Nakamaru feel a shiver on his back and looked at Ran "They wouldn't…would they?"

* * *

><p>Done! I hope you liked it! This is the last chapter of the story, I will be updating some side stories along with flashbacks and other kind of information.<p>

I think I'm going to cry.

Now this is not the end of my story, but the end of the first book. What was that voice? What was the little bundle of cuteness? You will find out in the next book! Also I will be fixing some of the chapters once I have some free time, I'm not rewriting the whole story, but I will fix and rewrite what I deem wrong or necesary! Until then, stay healthy! And thank you very much for following my story!

Read and Review!


	32. Notice and Challenge!

Hello guys!

I'll be updating this story through a new Fanfic called "Chronicles of the New Whirlpool: Ascension" as it will have important information and will cover some plot holes put on this story.

Also, I will re-upload a few chapters again, starting with Chapter 1. I will gradually fix some mistakes and explain some things to make a bit more clear, although it will stay mostly the same.

AND finally I would like to call a challenge for whoever is interested!

-Challenge: The Mad Hokage!-

I will explain what this challenge will entail.

Minato must somehow survive the sealing but Kushina must die. (No I don't hate her, but Minato must be alone.)  
>The council must try to push Minato to kill his own son.<br>The village must scorn Naruto and hate him (big fucking surprise)  
>Minato must see how the sacrifice that his wife made was for nothing and resign his title as Hokage, leaving the village with Naruto.<br>NOT bad Hiashi, I actually like the guy even if my story makes him look like a *******, you may either chose for him to train Hinata while pushing the council back, or make Minato take her away with them.

You can try to make a new village.  
>NOT HAREM!<br>It can be a NaruHina or another pairing (you can make him see Hinata as a sort of sister... although I would like it better if it were NaruHina).  
>And finally you can chose the fate of the leaf.<p>

If you have any questions please pm me, I will answer when I have the chance.

Also, if you have read "Chronicles of the Whirlpool" please let me know if you liked it, or if there were some grammatical mistakes, I really appreciate Reviews as they let me know if you are actually liking the story. (I can't please everyone, that would end in a very... bizarre story, but I'm trying to make it up to you with a solid plot, although it may not seem like it).

Thanks for your time! and read and review CotW!


End file.
